Titanic
by Anna Uzumaki
Summary: 'Oi, dobe, I still haven't given up… wherever you are, I hope you haven't either or I'll never forgive you.' This is the prayer that Sasuke made every year since that fateful day years ago, where a new and surprising young love came to a tragic climax. So many lives lost at sea and a promise made between two hearts as chaos surrounded them. This is Sasuke and Naruto in: TITANIC.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hello minna! I am back aaaaand, as promised many times, I have a new story for you all! This is penance for my not updating Royalties in so long! truly, I am sorry for that! But, I really REALLY hope you all enjoy this story, FYI, it is rated M for Language and content *but of course*. So without further delay, I give to you all Sasuke and Naruto in: TITANIC. Enjoy!

**Pairing(s): **Sasuke/Naruto- Naruto/Sasuke **  
**

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, lemon in later chapter, sexual content (Duh!), slight nuggets of OOC-ness (bear with me), adult language and drama.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 1

S.P.O.V.

Present Day: April 15, 1986- 8:45am

As usual, every year on this day it's always so beautiful outside and even though it's the fall season, the wind still manages to blow warm air through this garden and as usual every year on this day, I come to this garden to visit the special shrine I made just for _him_. Though, I still don't feel as if I should've, because in my heart I feel that _he_ is still somewhere out there searching for me, as I had searched for him for so many years after that horrible day. Even now, I still have nightmares. When I first met my late wife, she nearly went into hysterics when I began screaming in the middle of the night, of course that was because it was still only a few years after it had happened, though I never once told her the reason as to why I woke up screaming almost every night for many years. I'm pretty sure she just figured it was because I was traumatized by the whole incident, she was partly right about that though, but that was just a small matter compared to the true reason and today marks the 73rd year for that reason and that horrible incident. I had built this shrine in private, so neither she nor my son would ever accidentally come across it, but as to be expected, when my _grand_son was still in the single digits he came across it and had come running back to me asking if it was for his mother, father and grandmother. It killed me inside to tell him that it wasn't, but it killed me even more not being able to tell him who it truly belonged to, though with him being the clever boy that he is, he could tell that whoever the person was meant so much to me, and ever since then he made it a habit of coming with me to visit _him_.

"You're not too tired are you pops?" My grandson asked me and snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Shikamaru, if you're too tired to come along this time I won't hold it against you." I smirked at him as he yawned widely, the boy was just too lazy for his own good, but still successful none the less.

"Don't be so troublesome old man, I was just asking." Shika, as I call him for short, rolled his eyes towards the clouds and knelt beside me in front of the small shrine.

"Hn, quiet now and pay your respects." I said as I lit incense and clasped my hands in a silent prayer. _'Oi, dobe, I still haven't given up… wherever you are, I hope you haven't either or I'll never forgive you.' _I smirked at the promise we had made so many years ago, I didn't bother to say anything else, only because deep down I truly believed that he was somewhere on this earth alive and well. Once I opened my eyes I glance towards my grandson, who still had his eyes closed in prayer, I truly wished that someday the two men who now meant the world to me could someday meet.

"Uh, you done now pops?" Shikamaru asked me as I now looked at the unmarked plaque on the shrine… I hope the day _never_ comes to where I find that I indeed have to carve _his_ name on it.

"Hn, yes. Let's go home now." I nodded and stood, but Shika made a gesture as to help me up like I was some feeble old man! Even if he had convinced me to live my remaining days in his house, of which I was all too adamant on doing. But since his parents and grandmothers passing, I knew he just wanted me close due to the fact that he wasn't allowed in the hospital room when his my son and his wife passed, he was just a kid, he didn't need to be there, and he had been out of town when my wife passed, but no matter how many times I told him that he still held on to those feelings.

Once we were finally back in the house, I went straight to the kitchen and grabbed me a few tomatoes out of the fridge before returning to the living room and sat on the couch, _'I wonder what's on this television.'_ I still remember when they first announced that they had come up with this invention, needless to say I was thoroughly surprised to see such a thing. However, Shika was still skeptical about my being able to use it, hell, he's only twenty-four years old and _I_ was alive when they first made it! So I think I know what I'm doing, thank you very much. Well, enough with dwelling in the _past_, I think today's events should be a good distraction.

"Hey dad, you want some coffee?" Shikamaru asked me from the kitchen.

"Sure, boy." I nodded towards him, my eyes still on the screen, apparently they were going to have some special report on something during the nine o'clock news, and thanks to Shika speaking at the _perfect_ time I completely missed what the subject would be. Maybe the newspaper mentioned something about it and with that I got back up and walked to the dining table to retrieve it, but just as I was about to grab it the anchor woman on the TV announced that they were now going to relay some _live streaming video_, so I just let the paper be and walked back towards the couch. However, once I was halfway back my grandson handed me my coffee and we both just stood there staring at the screen.

"-Today we finally were able to explore more of the cabins in the Titanic and retrieved a very antique safe… however, the safe was only filled with money statements and a few other papers that you can now see are being cleaned off. We also uncovered this very _unique_ drawing of two young men-" The young man with a bowl cut hair style and very bushy brows said, but whatever else he was saying was lost to my ears as I watched the other side of the screen, where someone had cleaned off a picture that shocked me to the core, I was _so_ surprised that I _didn't_ have a heart attack, but even so, having seen that picture I lost my grip on whatever I was holding.

"I'll be damned…." I breathed out as the object shattered upon impact with the flooring and Shika let out a swear as he grabbed my shoulder.

"Shi- Pops? POPS?! Are you alright?!" Shikamaru shouted and shook me slightly. However, I didn't miss the curse that almost passed through his lips.

"Shikamaru, get on the phone and get in contact with that man." I practically breathed out to him and turned to him with a look of seriousness once he didn't move at first.

As he dashed across the room to the phone, I stared at the drawing that was still being displayed and then they displayed four words under the drawing that shot straight through to my heart. I could hear Shika on the phone talking to _whomever_, I was fairly positive that he couldn't see the TV from where he was behind me and I in _no_ way was about to move so that he may see the names that the people had put under the two figures in the retrieved picture, how they had guess those names correctly was beyond me. But my planned actions were soon void as Shika came to stand beside me with the phone in his hand and I knew then, from his lack of words, that he was looking at the names that I hadn't wanted him to see.

"Pops… what- is… that's you... isn't it?" Shika asked, his eyes still on the screen and his hand holding the phone towards me.

"It is…" I sighed and took the phone out of his grip, "Hello? Is this the young man who just found that drawing of the two young men on the Titanic?" I asked into the receiver.

"_Yes it is, and who might this be?"_ The young man asked almost hesitantly.

"Hn, well, I'm the dark haired man holding the necklace in the picture you just discovered. I'm Sasuke Uchiha." I told him, it's truly been a long time since I've used my family name, and with that the man on the other end went into a torrent of questions, until finally he became _overjoyed_ with the fact that he had found a survivor of the long since sunken ship. Once I agreed to fly out right away to where he was, he gave me everything I needed to know to get me there, and with that I hung-up the phone and turned towards my grandson.

"Pops, you care to _explain_ something to me?" Shika asked and gestured towards the TV.

"You'll find out soon enough, now hurry and pack a bag. We need to leave immediately." I told him and held my hand up just as he was about to protest or ask more questions, I didn't care which. I honestly hadn't planned on telling him about this until _I_ was ready, but now seemed like the perfect time. Besides, who knows how much longer I have left on this world.

"Man, what a drag." Shika groaned and turned to do as he was told.

As I walked down the hall and into my room to pack a small suitcase that would hold my clothes, along with many others that would hold my many pictures, I placed a hand over my chest and felt the hard object beneath my shirt, I then pulled the chain to the necklace and stared at the turquoise crystal on the small silver chain. I don't know how many times a day I held on to this crystal and out of those many times I don't know how many _tears_ I shed for it, but as I held the necklace I felt something warm enter my heart and as I stood there, I did something that I rarely ever did now-a-days, I turned around to my dresser and opened the small chest on top of it then pulled a secret compartment of sorts open to reveal two _very_ old pictures and another very valuable item that I'm sure young man on the phone was after. I could never thank my brother enough for finding and delivering these pictures to me just a few years into my hiding after the sinking, the first picture was taken aboard the Titanic before it sank, in the picture was a seventeen old me, along with the very famous painter Picasso, beside him was a tattooed face boy named Kiba, who had his arm around the neck of the fellow next to him named Shino, they both were the same age as me, and… and finally, though you couldn't tell in this picture, the blue eyed, blonde male who had his arm around my waist, he showed me _everything_ and was…_is_ my one true love. The second one, however, was a hand drawn picture of _him_ and even after all these years and harsh conditions, it looked as though it were drawn yesterday, but I never had the chance to look at it or the other item before Shika's voice brought me back to reality.

"Alright gramps, I'm almost packed, do yo-" Shikamaru spoke from my door, but paused as he saw me staring at the pictures with tears streaming down my slightly withered cheeks. I may by ninety-one years old, but people often say I look more like sixty and I even felt like fifty, "Granddad, you're starting to scare me. What's wrong?" He came to stand beside me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I- they- _he_… you'll find out soon Shika." I struggled and finally just sighed and put the pictures in my bag.

Much to my dismay, we ended up leaving for the salvage ship the next day, and today was the day. Four hours, one private plane ride and one _helicopter_ ride later we finally arrived at the rather large excavation ship, which in itself was fairly impressive. Once the helicopter had completely landed, the crew men took my many suitcases off the helicopter as my grandson and I were ushered off of the extremely loud flyer and led over to a young man, who smiled from ear to ear once he saw me. I could tell that this man obviously had _many_ questions for me, mainly because of the way his eyes lit up as he shook my hand.

"Hello! You must be Sasuke Uchiha, my name is Rock Lee, but everyone just calls me Lee. It's a pleasure to be able to meet you!" The man who announced himself as Lee said and then turned towards my grandson, "Hello, you must be his grandson, correct?" He raised a very bushy brow at him, he really should get those trimmed.

"Yes, my name is Shikamaru Uzumaki." Shika told him and shook his hand after a yawn, I really don't see how he could be tired after sleeping the _whole_ way here, I'm old-_er_ than him and I'm not even a little exhausted! That boy of mine….

"Aw man! This is so _swee_t, to think that we actually got contacted by a living survivor of the titanic! And he even managed to spawn a kid!" A chubby man with red swirls on his cheeks exclaimed as he jogged over to us.

"I beg your pardon? And who might you be?" I narrowed my eyes at his crude comment.

"Oh yeah, yeah, my name is Choji Akimichi, I'm the one who guides the subs and the one who _technically_ uncovered that old ass safe with the picture in it." Choji grinned widely and shook my hand, then Shikamaru's.

"Wait, you said you were his grandson? Are you his grandson through _blood_?" Lee furrowed those very bushy eyebrows of his at my Shika and then at me after Mr. Akimichi's boisterous introduction, I could tell where this was going and I would rather explain this after I've had my luggage taken care of and somewhere where I could sit down.

"Yes, I am." Shika frowned slightly, I'd know that aggravated look anywhere, as he had been asked that questions many times before and I had never given him a straightforward answer to it.

"Then why is your last name-" Lee began to ask before I cut him off.

"Mr. Lee, if you would please take us somewhere more _conversation_ worthy, I would love to explain that and many other things to you... If you don't mind." I glared at him slightly. My patience was starting to wear thin.

"Oh! Yes, of course, of course! This way please, there are actually some things I'd like _you_ to see as well. But first I'll show you to your room." Lee said just a little too loudly and lead us further onto the deck of the ship, though once we were towards the middle of the deck he opened a door that immediately lead down a flight of steps and to a small corridor of doors. It was at one of these doors that Lee paused in front of slightly to open and then motion for us to go in. Once we were in I immediately unpacked all of my belongings, most of which were pictures of me when I was younger, almost like a photo timeline of my life, and the rest were of my wife, our son, his wife and Shika. They all would've loved to finally been able to hear my story… or maybe not, it's not for the faint of heart and my wife was always one to over exaggerate on most things.

"Sheesh pops, did you only bring your pictures?" Shikamaru looked over at me from the only bed in the room, his room was situated right next to mine though.

"Besides you Shika, these pictures are all I have left. So yes, the majority of what I've bought is my pictures." I smirked at him and held up a picture of him when he was younger and wearing nothing but his birthday suit as he chased his shadow.

"Pops! Sheesh, you're so troublesome!" Shika groaned and made a grab at the picture, but I was faster and hid it in my sleeve. As he tried to bribe me in giving him the picture, for fear that I may show it to someone, Lee knocked on our bedroom door, which effectively ended my son's fruitless bargaining.

"If you're ready now Mr. Uchiha, I'd like to show you the observation room." Lee smiled and gave me a thumbs up, the people on this ship seemed like very happy people and just a bit too loud… _he_ would've liked this crew.

As we walked out of the room and down towards another small stairwell, I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw a very beautiful young woman, around Shika's age, come up the stairwell and down the hall towards us. The fact that she was very good looking young lady isn't what stilled me, but it was in fact her sparkling blue eyes and blonde hair that had thwarted me, with the exception of her hair being just a bit lighter, she looked just like _him_. As I watched her come past us I could now see that her eyes were also lighter than his, in fact they held a somewhat grayish tint to them, but I suppose my observation of her was all too obvious, and she simply smiled sweetly at me as she continued down the hall to another door a little ways from ours. As I watched her disappear into the room I didn't fail to notice my grandson staring at her as well and to my surprise for the first time, since we've been on this ship, he looked completely awake and alert.

"Hn, it's not polite to stare boy." I smirked at him as he turned back to me.

"Ha, you're one to talk old man, you we staring to!" Shika exasperated and rubbed his neck.

"I was simply looking… she looked like someone I knew." I shrugged and turned back towards Lee, who was looking a bit entertained at our staring, but simply nodded and continued to lead us down the stairs. I could practically feel Shika's eyes boring into the back of my head as we walked, obviously irritated that I wasn't telling him who that girl might've looked like.

Once we finally reached our destination, a much bigger room than the rest, I was shocked to see that there were dozens of miniature monitors, all of which depicted different angles of the once mighty ship… the Titanic. Never in my _life_ would I have thought that I would've ever seen that ship again.

"Ah, the drawing, Mr. Sasuke, is right over here." Lee spoke and swept his hand over a clear dish filled with water, as I stepped in front of the dish and peered into it I saw the drawing that had brought me to this very ship… but why they would put something back in water that was already in the water for years was far beyond my understanding. As I stared at the picture, I didn't say or make a sound, I just closed my eyes and remembered the exact moments where _he_ sat there holding my hand and grinning that bright smile at me, while Picasso sketched _every_ inch of us. I would've continued to relieve that moment personally, if only Shika's voice hadn't brought me back to reality.

"Uh, do you really think that's you pops?" Shika questioned me. I could hear the skepticism in his voice without needing to look at his face for confirmation.

"Yes boy, wasn't I a stud?" I smirked over at him just as he rolled his eyes.

"Records show that the necklace was purchased and insured under a certain name, do you know whose name that might be?" Lee asked, wasting no time on getting the information he wanted.

"Hn, Last I knew it was purchased by Fugaku Uchiha… my father." I told him and tasted something sour in my mouth after having said his name for the first time in decades.

"Yes, that's right! So you did have access to it!" Lee exclaimed and clenched his fist enthusiastically in front of himself.

"I suppose I did have that heavy thing in my possession, hence the reason it is in this drawing." I shrugged and around Mr. Lee as something caught my eyes on one of the many monitors.

As I walked directly over to the monitors for a closer view I was vaguely aware that Shika was right in step behind me, but I paid him absolutely no mind as I looked at a monitor that showed a slow rotation of the ships front end and with that image in my head I remembered a distant memory of _him_ and me _flying_ into the sunset and, without fully realizing, I let out a choking sound.

"_My god_…" I began to sob, but stopped it before it could fully come out. As I covered my mouth, Shika wrapped his arm around me in worry.

"Okay gramps, _that's it_, you've been an emotional wreck since _yesterday_. I think it's time you just lay down for a while." Shikamaru groaned and tugged on my shoulders slightly in an effort to turn me around.

"No, _NO_ dammit!" I shrugged his hands off and glared daggers at him, however, I _immediately_ regretted doing so from the shocked and slightly hurt expression that crossed over his face. He didn't deserve that, "I'm sorry Shika, but I just- its time I finally get these things off my chest." I smirked at him and placed my hand on his head, where he kept his long raven hair up in a ponytail that made him look like a pineapple. When did he outgrow me?

"If you're okay to go on sir, we have some things we recovered from the ship as well, do you notice any of them?" Lee asked and then motioned to a table that was covered in many different grooming objects. Once I calmed myself, I went over to the table and realized that I did indeed recognize not some, but _all_ of the items.

"Yes, this mirror was my mothers. It doesn't seem to have changed much…." I said with a pleasant memory of watching my mother primp herself in this mirror, "Well the reflection has changed quite a bit I suppose." I shook my head as I looked at myself in a cracked mirror, though I must say, I aged fairly well. Even though I am now almost exactly ninety years old, I still felt and looked as though I might be sixty. As I put the mirror down, I noticed another not so pleasant item and picked it up only to stare at it with distaste, but those watching me must've thought I was in discomfort as Lee was the one to speak up.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather rest before telling us your story, Mr. Uchiha?" Lee asked me with a look of concern, but I could see his reluctance in asking me that in his eyes.

"Do you want to hear my story or not, Mr. Lee?" I sighed as I stared at the cherry blossom decorated hair comb and looked at every face in the room, there had to be at least ten extra people now present, neither of whom seemed to have no objection to what I just said, "I still can't believe it's been seventy-four years since that day, yet I _still_ remember it as if it were just yesterday. The china had never been eaten on and the sheets never slept in… and, I still remember _him_ the most above all." I spoke aloud, but mainly to myself, and turned the small embroider comb in my hands.

"_Who?_" I recognized Shikamaru's voice from behind me. Now was the time to tell all, and without looking at him or anyone else I inhaled deeply to steady my nerves before speaking. Hopefully my pride would stand strong during this whole thing.

"Besides you and your father, _he_ was the only man, person really, that I ever loved with every fiber of my being. Not even Karin meant as much to me as he did." I turned and told him, and I couldn't help but to smirk at the shell shocked expression that exploded onto his face as I mentioned his grandmother or maybe it was the fact that I just admitted to loving another man. Either way, as I turned to take in everyone else's faces, I smirked even more to see that they were quite the same as Shika's and just as he was about to question me I once again cut him off, "It all started seventy-four years ago, four days _before_ today to be exact, the day I met _him_ and the day my life changed forever." I said as I sat down and looked at the picture they had found of us in my room on the ship, we were sitting on the couch, side by side, hand in hand, and stark naked.

"Is the guy you're talking about the one in the picture? We got his name right, right?" Lee asked and glanced nervously at the picture.

"Yes, he's the one, he is _my_ Naruto Uzumaki…." I nodded and felt a warm smile form on my lips as I said his name, and after a quick glance towards Shika, who face displayed the emotional tactics of realization, I began the recap of that day seven decades ago.

* * *

**AN:** And voila! There is the first chapter. I honestly do hope you enjoyed the beginning to this, to be, crazy ride, please let me know what you all think of it! I and dreadfully in need of your input! So, until next month, mata ne!.

- Anna Uzumaki


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Oi! A rather quick update I must say! But, I have finished this story already and am now debating whether I should keep you all in suspense or put your minds at ease and just updated the chapters back-to-back. Hrmm... what to do... well, while I decide, you all continue to read and enjoy!

**Pairing(s): **Sasuke/Naruto- Naruto/Sasuke **  
**

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, lemon in later chapter, sexual content (Duh!), slight nuggets of OOC-ness (bear with me), adult language and drama.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 2

**Past**: April 10, 1912- 9:04Am Chp. 2

It's such a beautiful day outside, how I wish I could just spend the whole day out there relaxing with a hot cup of coffee and watch my mother fiddle away in her greenhouse or even compete with my older brother in some various games. But no, my family is just _too_ adamant about being the first of many wealthy families to be aboard this new ships maiden voyage of which I couldn't remember the name of, even if my life depended on it, but the main reason for us boarding that ship and heading to America, was so that I and my fiancé could wed. Horrible, just awful! Here I am fidgeting by this window while my older brother is practically beside himself in joy, though you couldn't tell just by looking, he's all too excited about going to America and being that he was already married to the woman that our parents had chosen for him five years ago, he had every right to be happy. If you ask me, marriage should be between two people who deeply love each other, granted that he _did_ harbor such feelings for his wife, but I truly loathed my fiancé. I really tried to convince myself that I truly did love the woman, after the many years that I've known her, but the girl was just too full of herself for me not to feel the way I felt about her, she looked down upon anyone who did not have even a fraction of the wealth and title that she held, so it didn't surprise me when she more than gladly agreed to the proposal between our parents that we should wed. When my father first told me that I was to marry her I was elated, after all she was one of the most eligible and sought after beauties in the country, what with her amazingly good looks and social standing, but I soon saw through all that and saw her for who she truly was…. as I said, just awful.

"Little Brother, come from the window and sit with me. Mother or father should be sending for us any moment now." My brother, Itachi, called to me from the other side of my room.

"If your wife were _anything_ like my fiancé you would be just as reluctant to leave as I am, I'd like to enjoy this trip, but with her coming along it's going to be impossible!" I walked over to the table set in the center of the room where he was seated with a cup of tea.

"Oh come now Sasuke, she's no different than most of the other women who hold a high social standing here. You haven't even taken any additional time out of your schedule to get to know her like you use to, so it's understandable that you should feel this way towards her. Besides, deep, _deep_ down I know you truly do love her." Itachi chided and smiled at me as I sat down and watched a maid pour me a cup of tea before bowing and going to stand by the door.

"All she cares about is my money, good looks and is _constantly_ nagging me about starting a family as soon as we get to America, like we're already married. _And_ she's already trying to change how I act around her! I am not about to belittle myself just so she may be satisfied that she has obtained one of the most _handsome_ and wealthiest men in the country, she's just the worst type of woman, Itachi, and I do _not_ love her!" I exclaimed at him as he looked at me the way a mother would look at her child should they behave badly or being caught in a lie, as I was, to put it mildly. I really tried to tell myself that I held no such feelings for her, but as I mentioned before, she was a different person when we first met and _that's_ when I fell in love with her.

"Sasuke… I suggest that you keep those feelings to yourself. Our parents just want to ensure that we marry into socially fit families, even if _we_ are from wealth. I'm sorry I can't share your feelings, I truly am, but this is how it is." He sighed and took another sip from his cup.

"I know," I sighed and picked up my cup, only to put it right back down as I saw the newspaper I had been reading earlier still on the side of the table, "_Titanic_, a very unique name." I spoke aloud as I read the title that had a picture of the massive ship we were going to be on shortly. I don't know why I couldn't remember that, after all the reading I had been doing about it for the past month, maybe it was just one of those names that's too easy to remember and you simply forget it.

"Indeed it is," A deep voice spoke from the door, "Now, sons, it's time to leave. Come along now, I have a surprise for both of you down in the foyer." My father told us before heading back out of the door, only to be replaced by two butlers who gathered the rest of my belongings by the door. He didn't even wait for a reply, how nice.

"After you." I stood and motioned for Itachi to leave ahead of me.

"Cheer up, this'll be fun." Itachi smiled at me before following the men out the door… I really hoped he was right. As I followed after him, I paused at my bedroom doors and bid a final farewell to my room and my home for almost my whole life, having lived in America for some time before, I wasn't even sure if I may see this place again, and with that sad realization on my mind, I turned and continued down the hall and down the spiraling staircase into the foyer where… I'll be damned… my fiancé was waiting for me, _great_.

"Ah, darling, you look as handsome as ever today." The highly insufferable twit greeted me and offered me her hand as I approached her.

"Good morning Sakura, I didn't know you would be accompanying us to the port." I kissed her hand and smiled sweetly as I held out my arm for her to loop hers through mine, I truly couldn't help but to smile once I saw her, she was even more beautiful than my memory had perceived.

"Yes, your father met up with me the other day and mentioned that it would be a good idea to board the ship together, I completely agreed with him of course." Sakura gave that one smile that I just cannot stand, it was a smile he gave when something she thought worthwhile was happening, like us boarding the ship together. No doubt she and my father thought it good for only publicity. There went my sincere smile.

"Oh… how thoughtful." I mentally rolled my eyes as I held the car door open for her, then circled around to get in as well and, to my surprise, Itachi and his wife were already in there waiting, "Ah, good morning Konan. I'm surprised to see you here as well." I smiled genuinely at her and my brother.

"Yes, Fugaku caught me at the studio yesterday and thought it would be great if we all show up at the ship as a family." Konan said and smiled at the last part as she looked at Itachi, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit jealous at their happiness and just in time to banish my nostalgic feelings, the pink haired twit sneered at the show of emotions as she sat in the car.

"Keep _smothering_ him Tenshi and you'll scare him off." Sakura chuckled.

"A little _attention_ is never a bad thing Haruno, especially once you're married." Konan stared pointedly at her, "Oh, and to correct you, it's '_Uchiha_' now." She added with a cocky grin to my disgruntled looking fiancé. I honestly had to fight back the chuckle that threatened to burst out at that little comment.

"Hmm, Yes, I suppose that is true… with men as handsome as these two that is, they deserve all the attention they can handle." Sakura agreed, choosing to ignore that last comment, and had the gall to grab my hand, as if that was some kind of assurance to what was said. But despite the way she had aggravated me by saying that, my heart thudded happily in my chest as she held my hand, though I only smiled and spared my brother a passing glance, I could feel him staring, and looked out the window as we drove away from our villa, and soon enough we were in the packed city streets of Southampton, England, these people were no doubt on their way to see off the people boarding the Titanic. Even though it wasn't scheduled to leave for another two hours, so it was still fairly early for _them _heading there already, but if the streets stayed like this, it would take us _forever_ to get to the port. However, during the ride I had originally planned to read an excerpt by Piaget on Egocentrism: Personal Fable, I had once joked with Itachi that Sakura fit this concept perfectly, but of course the twit had to pull me from my pleasant memory with her observation of what I was reading.

"_Piaget,_ hmm? Honestly Sasuke, I think you read more than any man I know. Shouldn't you be doing something more useful, like deciding how you'll entertain me during this trip?" Sakura blatantly asked. Did I mention how insufferable she was?

"Hn, I was under the assumption that _you_ would be manipulating all of _my_ time on this trip, are you saying you'd wish for me to order you around the whole time?" I looked at her with a skeptical expression, she really knew how to ruin a peaceful ride.

"Why of course not! But having you plan out a _few_ things couldn't hurt any." She smiled and smoothed a strand of her cherry blossom pink hair behind her ear.

"I see, well I suppose you'll just have to wait and see." I smirked at her and watched how her sea foam green eyes lit up with excitement. _'She truly is gorgeous.'_ I confessed to myself, maybe I could grow to love her for whom she is… maybe.

"Well, seeing as how there will be nothing but aristocrats on our part of the ship, the only entertainment will be drinking and dinner parties. Unless you venture down to the _lower_ level, where the lower class guest are going to be and engage in whatever merriment they partake in." Itachi mentioned and smirked at the disgusted look on Sakura's face. He knew how she felt about the ending part of his suggestion, so my guess was that he simply did it to see her reaction. Well, he got what he wanted.

"Are you _insane_ Itachi?! I wouldn't be caught _dead_ fraternizing with the likes of those people!" Sakura nearly shrieked and made a disgusted face, as if she'd just been insulted.

"Sakura, they cannot help what fate has forced upon them. Their lives are not that much different than ours." Konan mentioned to her with a calm expression, though I could still see the aggravation towards her deep in her violet eyes.

"Be that as it may, I _still_ wouldn't be caught mingling with the lower class." Sakura stated stubbornly. My only reaction to her was to shake my head and give my brother an _'I told you so'_ look and received a knowing smirk from him as the car slowed to a stop, as I glanced out of the car window my eyes widened, and if my pride weren't so strong my mouth would've popped open, the ship was indeed as massive as the press proclaimed it to be. Though, I had my qualms as to whether this ship was even bigger than the _Mauretania_. As the driver came around to open our doors, I stepped out with my eyes still on the magnificent ship until Itachi's voice brought me back to me senses.

"It's something else isn't it Sasuke?" Itachi questioned from my side.

"Hn, I don't see what all the fuss is about now. It doesn't seem much bigger than the Mauretania." I voiced my thoughts as Konan and Sakura came to stand on either side of us, once we offered them our arms my mother spoke up from behind us.

"Well darlings, what do you think?" My mother, Mikoto, asked. I turned around to see that she was smiling warmly at us with her arm through our fathers.

"It is very impressive mother, to think that something of this magnitude could be built." Itachi answered before I could and motioned towards the ship.

"Oh Mikoto, your son is just too hard to impress! He thinks this ship to be beneath the Mauretania!" Sakura explained to my mother.

"Now Sasuke, you can be blasé about most things but you know this ship has to be at least a hundred feet longer than the Mauretania, and far more luxurious. Even I can see that." My mother giggled and patted my cheek. Hn, I suppose she was right, and now that I looked at the ship further, I could see my earlier doubts being washed away.

"Yes, the fellow who designed it will be traveling on board as well. We'll be dinning with him tonight, if you have any further inquiries about the ship, he'll brief you on the specifics then." Our father, Fugaku, informed us, then motioned for his lackey to insure that our luggage was properly taken care of and proceeded to lead the way to one of the ramps that was meant for aristocrats only, and without any further words, we followed behind them to board the ship. It was the ship of dreams to everyone else, but to me it was a slave ship taking me back to America in chains. Outwardly I was everything a well brought up boy should be, inwardly I was screaming over the painful fact of having to spend nearly a week with Sakura in such a confined space.

Once we finished our check-in at the doors to the ship, we leisurely walked down the hallway greeting the many other wealthy families as we made our ways to our separate suites, Sakura and her mother, who was to be boarding tomorrow, would be rooming together in an adjourning room next to our parents room, while Itachi, Konan and I would be sharing the statesuite that was set up in almost the same fashion. I was inwardly thankful that Sakura's room was further down the hall instead of right next door to us, which would only give her even _more_ reason to come pester me about wedding details and the goings on around the ship. Though, somehow I know she will still manage to do just that. With that annoying thought on my mind I came to a stop in front of my and Itachi's room.

"Well, boys, we'll let you get settled in before we come to collect you for lunch, okay?" My mother smiled at us.

"Very well mother, we will see you all then." I said and leaned down slightly to kiss her cheek, then turned to bid the same farewell to Sakura but in turn kissed her hand, then finally gave my father a curt nod before turning to head into my room. Itachi followed my farewells in the same way and came in shortly after with his wife as I had slumped down onto a very comfortable couch in the center of the room and closed my eyes, the ride here was longer than it should've been, all thanks to the many people that crowded the streets on our way here and now the ship was to disembark in about fifteen minutes.

"You're wise to rest now Sasuke, because once lunch begins, father will not let us rest until we've greeted every last one of his associates on board." Itachi smirked as he passed me in favor of going out onto our rooms' private promenade deck to look out the window at the busy pier below.

"Pardon me, Master Uchiha, but where would you like us to set up your belongings?" One of our butlers spoke to my brother, obviously having thought I had fallen asleep on the couch and bypassing Konan as well, as he stepped into the room followed by several others, who carried our bags in.

"I believe the bags should be labeled, the room on the left is my room and the other is Sasukes'. The set up should be done the same as our original bedrooms." Itachi glared menacingly at the man who had inadvertently ignored me, poor fellow.

"Y-yes sir." The gent stuttered and motioned for the men to move at a quicker pace and disappeared into Itachi's room first.

"That was fairly harsh don't you think big brother?" I questioned him and stood up to join him by the window just as the ships horn sounded, possibly announcing to any remaining boarders that the ship was to set sail soon.

"No, he knew better than to enter without knocking first and to just ignore you and Konan. It's his own mistake." Itachi explained and raised a raven brow at me, people always told me that we could've been twins but I didn't really think so. Sure we had the same pale skin, onyx eyes and everyone in our family had the same bluish-black colored hair, but he beat me in the height department, even though he had every right to that height because he was five years older than me, and his hair was halfway down his back while I kept mine short and slightly mussed up in a style that Itachi claimed resembled the backside of a duck... the moron. Though, with all that, I guess I _could_ see how people could make that assumption.

"Sweetie, how were he to see me if I weren't visible, being that I was out of view on the deck?" Konan mentioned with a small smile. He knew he she was right, and from grunt and smirk he gave her before pour himself a glass of wine proved as much.

"Hahah, she's got a point brother." I chuckled and stared out the window at the people waving down below, but as I watched them I could've _sworn_ I saw a something yellow flash through the crowd at random points, _'What in the world was that?'_ I thought and squinted my eyes, though that was just a reflex, because my eyesight was perfect. But what _was_ that light?

"Pardons again young masters, Madame, but master Sasuke where would you like your paintings to be hung? They majority of them will not fit in your room alone." The butler walked out of my room to question me directly, I hadn't even recognized when they had finished up in Itachi's room.

"Oh, alright, just hang them here in the sitting room." I instructed him and pointed to a few spots that I actually would like to see my paintings hanging.

"Little brother, why are you so infatuated with these paintings?... Who was the artist again?" Itachi asked me as he picked up a picture and took a long baffled look at it.

"Because these paintings have a certain charm to them, like he's captured all of life's true essence, truth but no logic and even his abstract paintings are amazing. I believe his name was… uh, something _'Picasso'_, a truly talented man none the less." I smiled at him as I took the picture from him, he just didn't seem to get it.

"Hmm, I see, his pieces are obviously meant to be waned to." Itachi grinned somewhat cockily at me. It seems like I'm going to have to have another talk with him about art, and I had about two hours before lunch was scheduled to begin to do so.

* * *

**AN:** There you have it! Another great chapter! I honestly cannot tell you all, who have commented, subscribed and favorite(d) this story, how utterly ecstatic I am that you enjoyed it enough to do so! I truly had my doubts that this would even appeal to anyone, but you lovely people have proved me wrong! And for that I thank you a thousand times over! So, until next time... mata ne!

- Anna Uzumaki


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Konichiwa minna! I am back to you with a new chapter! And further news, I have decided to update weekly on this story! So, I shall toast to you all for this! Kompai! now, go on! Enjoy this chapter, because I enjoyed writing it!

**Pairing(s): **Sasuke/Naruto- Naruto/Sasuke **  
**

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, lemon in later chapter, sexual content (Duh!), slight nuggets of OOC-ness (bear with me), adult language and drama.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 3

N.P.O.V. April 10, 1912- 10:26Am

"Soooo, what do you guys say?" I asked my two best friends as we stood outside a random pub on the pier.

"What if someone recognizes us though?" My oldest friend Kiba said as he leaned against the brick wall with the hood of his grey cloak obscuring his face, he was obviously nervous.

"Oh come on! We're aiming for _third_ class tickets, who's going recognize us?" I whispered harshly at him.

"He's right, even if we _are_ in the lowest section of the ship someone might _still_ realize who we are. Especially me, they've been posting my face in _every_ newspaper do to my paintings." My other, newest, friend Sai said from beside me. He might be right about that, almost every museum and newspaper had pictures of him in it as England's newest and most talented painter _'Sai Picasso'_.

"Exactly, and you seem to forget that when we first got here our parents sent out a _worldwide_ search for us! Our faces are even _more_ portrayed than his! Someone on that ship is bound to figure us out!" Kiba exclaimed and shot away from the wall. He had a point, when Kiba and I first left Japan it was to escape our parents will for us to marry family acquaintances, especially since they were of high social standing as well, but even so, to keep that from happening we ran away to Europe. But soon after we arrived here we began seeing printings in the papers about our possible abduction, well, the possible abduction of the sons of the two most aristocratic families in Japan to be exact. Those first few months were _crazy_, but now our parents had _somehow_ caught wind of where we were now and apparently were on their way to get us, I knew this because I had ran into one of my childhood friend name Gaara, who was vacationing here with his family, last week and he had informed me that they knew of Kiba and my running away, and were furious! So now we, along with our new friend Sai, were frantically trying to get away from them and boarding the Titanic to America was the perfect escape.

"My god! You guys have got to be _kidding_ me! First off, _Kiba_, this is our only chance to get further away from our parents and secondly, _Sai_, what can they do to us if they find out who we are? Besides move us up to first class?" I questioned them and crossed my arms with a victorious grin.

"_Tsk_, fine, let's go and you better make sure we win!" Kiba tsk'd and turned to head into the pub.

"You sure do know how to talk people into doing something, Naruto." Sai smiled at me, though I had my qualms about those smiles, they always seemed to be on the fake side. However, he once told me that he puts all his energy into his art work and _not_ into his emotional features. Weird right?

"Don't worry, I've got _everything_ under control, believe it!" I grinned and slung my arm over his shoulder as we followed Kiba into the pub.

As soon as we walked into the pub, our senses we assaulted by the thick smoke and the smell of alcohol that wafted throughout the crowded taproom. Everyone in here seemed to be battling to see whose voice would sound out above the rest, and out of all that noise one table of drinking men laughed boisterously enough that they caught not only my eyes, but half of the patrons turned to look annoyingly at them. Kiba, Sai and me then casually walked closer to them to eavesdrop on their loud conversation, hopefully one of these men had what we were looking for.

"-Aye mate! We've got _three_ pair o' tickets to board that 'der bloody sucker Titanic, whatcha say to that?" One of the loud men drawled out in a heavy Irish accent.

"I say ya betta' keep ya gully hole shut in 'ere mate, wouldn't want ya 'ta get 'dem bad boys pilfered now." An obviously drunken man slurred out to the prattling man.

"Hey, you guys hear that?" I turned to Kiba, who was covering his nose due to the smoke, and Sai, who had at some point decided to start sketching.

"How could we _not_ hear them? They're yelling loud enough for _everyone_ in here to hear them!" Kiba yelled at me over another eruption of laughter from the talkative group.

"Regardless of who can hear who, we should make our move and quick, the Titanic leaves in another _thirty_ minutes." Sai said as he put his sketch book back into his carrying bag.

"Right, let's get to it then!" I told them and rubbed my hands together before turning back to the loud and drunken men.

"-can't lose! We been bettin' all damn day an' been winnin' every round ta' boot! All we need is one mo' bet an' we'll be on our way!" One of the slightly inebriated men announced loudly, this couldn't be going any more perfect then if I had choreographed the whole scene myself.

"Is that right my good man?" I called over the man's shoulder and in turn gained the attention of not only him, but those surrounding him as well.

"Yeah, whatzit to ya' boy? Ya feelin' lucky?" The man turned around and looked me and my friends over before bursting out in another fit of laughter.

"Actually, yeah _we_ are, so what say you?" Kiba grinned confidently at the ogling men.

"Hmm, a'ight 'den boys, take a squat and we'll begin 'dis little game o' cards. Ya do know how 'ta play spades right?" The second lightly drunken man asked us as we sat down.

"You bet we do!" I smirked at the man, "Name your bet."

"'Ow's about three tickets aboard 'dat 'dere Titanic, and one hundred Pounds?" The first Irish sounding man purposed, like I said before, this was just going too perfect!

"Sounds fair, I'll place the bet for the three of us, say one thousand Pounds?" Sai offered and received utterly astonished expressions from the men in front of us and the patrons surrounding us as well.

"Hahah! Brave 'lot o' boys ain't ya?! We accept, it was nice takin' ya's loot!" The third _completely_ drunken man guffawed loudly once again, and only once he was finished laughing did we begin the game that could possibly save us from the wrath of our parents.

These guys were good, I had to admit that to myself as the game progressed and became much more tricky than I had originally thought, with the bet rising ever so much and rounds of beer being bought to us by the watching patrons…how kind of them. However, since Kiba and I had come to England, we quickly picked up on how to read other players faces and therefore we were able to call his bluff as soon as he raised the bet once more and stared intently at his cards, his partners also had their ways of showing their disappointment or cockiness whenever they drew a card.

"A'ight boys, its time 'ta end 'dis, show ya's hands." The second, now completely drunk, man announced and laid out his cards, followed by his two friends.

"Sai, Kiba?" I looked to both of them and with a sigh, from Kiba, showed their hands. Their hands gave us a draw with the men, but my cards held the final score as to who won.

"Damn, well, Sai, you can really go to America at _any time_… but Kiba, I'm sorry but-" I told Sai, who looked at me with a realistic shocked expression, and then turned to tell Kiba the outcome before he cut me off.

"What? What the _hell_ do you mean _sorry?!_ Are you _serious_ Naruto! It's not just _my _ass on the line but _yours_-" Kiba yelled at me with a rapt expression, even going so far as to use my real name, I had tried to cut him off at least two times before I finally got him to shut up!

"Kiba, KIBA! I'm sorry, really I am but... It looks like both of us aren't going to see our parents for an even_ longer_ time because we're going to _America_!" I finally told him, using his name as well, and smacked my cards down on the table for our opponents and everyone else to see, as soon as Kiba saw my cards and processed what I had said to him, he shot up from his seat and shouted out his victory, along with our spectators yelling their cheers to us.

"Hell _yes_! Naruto, you _did_ it! Sai he _fucking_ did it!" Kiba said and, for the first time since we'd gotten to the port, he pulled his hood off revealing his red triangle tattooed cheeks and brown hair, which was all over the place from being under the hood the majority of the day. If he was worried about people noticing him, then he'd better cover back up and fast, cause with those _tattoos_, anyone who knew of our running away would also know what we looked like, and we both already stuck out like sore thumbs as were, what with my blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker like scars on my cheeks, of which I obtained when I actually _was_ once abducted when I was younger. These attributes were the reason why we decided to dress in concealing clothing, he wore a waist length grey cloak and I simply wore clothes that marked me as someone with little money and a simple orange beret, while Sai simply wore a black parka and black pants. Simple.

"You fuckin' wank'a!" The first man grabbed me by my collar and brought his fist up, but thankfully proceeded to punch his _very_ drunken partner. As the men scuffled I motioned for Kiba to pull his hood back up and then helped Sai gather our winnings into his carrying bag.

"Way to go Naruto, now all we have to do is board the ship." Sai said calmly as he handed me the three tickets.

"Hey, if ya three plan on getting' on the Titanic, it leaves in _five _minutes! Ya betta hurry!" The tavern master called from behind the bar and just as he finished saying that, the ships horn sounded, implying that indeed it was to leave soon.

"Shit, come on you guys!" Kiba called for us by the door and held it open for us as we ran out and raced through the packed pier, all the while weaving in and out of the many ramps that led up to the ship, most of which had already been pulled away from the ship. But, during our hasty sprint my beret flew off and into Kiba's face blinding him momentarily and causing him to bump into and knock over a few remaining suitcases by the ship. I couldn't help but to laugh and quickly grab him and my hat, which I didn't bother putting back on at the moment, and continued running to one of the few remaining ramps leading up to the ship. Thankfully, luck was truly on our side as we finally came to a ramp that was about four feet away from the ship already, we quickly ran up the ramp and paused as we approached the man that was to check us in.

"Hold on now, have you all been through _inspection_?" The steward asked us.

"Yes, we have and plus, we don't need _passports_ because we're _all_ American!" I huffed at the man and waved my tickets in front of him, he looked as though he were going to argue but quickly decided against it.

"Alright, go on in." He stepped aside and waved us in and with that we all jumped across the gap and onto the ship that would take us far from our pursuing parents and to Sai's dreams of going to America.

Once we were finally aboard the ship I quickly put my beret back on, we then decided to run up to the deck where most of the passengers were waving and yelling their goodbyes to the people below, most of which were more than likely their friends and family. Though we had no one in particular to bid farewells to, we still climbed onto the ships railings and waved frantically towards the cheering bodies below. As we waved to the people, the ships horn went off again and then very slowly began to pull away from the pier and away from a sight that _nearly_ gave me a heart attack. My parents, I knew it was them all thanks to my mothers' bright tomato red hair and my fathers' sun blonde hair, but for a moment I could've sworn that they both saw me as they seemed to have looked directly into my eyes, when I averted my eyes it was then that I saw Kiba's mother glaring dangerously at the person beside me and that person was Kiba.

"They're here and they've spotted us." Kiba leaned over slightly and told me, I looked over to him to see that he was glaring, almost as if mimicking, at his mother as he stared down at her.

"Naruto,_ your_ parents don't look all that surprised to see you up here." Sai mentioned, having known who they were form a picture I had shown him of them, and I decided to spare one final glance at them before it was too late, though just as he said, both of my parents had very amused expressions gracing their faces as they looked up at me from beside their car. I then decided I might as well acknowledge them, so I mouthed a goodbye to them and waved as the ship picked up its pace and just before it left the pier completely, I saw my father mouth towards me a simple promise, well more like threat, _'We're right behind you son.'_ I grinned and nodded my acknowledgement at what he said while holding on to the blue crystal necklace they'd given me when I was born, and with that the ship left the pier completely along with our parents. Though, I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss them.

As the ship propelled away from the pier most of the people that had been on the deck began to gather their belongings and headed back into the ship, most likely going to their rooms, we decided that we might as well find our winning rooms as well before exploring the huge ship. Well, that actually might be easier said than done. There were _so_ many people on this ship that it was suffocating just to walk through the hallways! And because of that I ended up running head first into a man with raven hair, accompanied by a seriously pale but exceptionally beautiful equally raven haired woman, but the woman only caught my eye for a moment because once I looked back at the man to apologize, he gave me one of the _harshest_ glares I had ever seen in my life! His was worse than Gaara's and that was _really_ saying something if you'd ever met him when he was younger, he's a bit mellowed out now, but he can still switch back from time to time.

"Do you make it your mission to just run into people and stare at them _without_ apologizing, young man?" The raven man practically growled at me.

"N-no, my _sincerest_ apologizes sir, ma'am." I quickly said and hurriedly stepped aside, well, as much to the side as I could without blocking or bumping into anyone else.

"You're forgiven sweetie, but you must be more careful next time. There are people up here who will not be so accepting about you running into them." The raven woman, I assumed she was his wife, smiled at me and it was eerie how that smile reminded me of my mother. I could tell this lady was a great mother, _if_ she has any children that is.

"Yes, I will ma'am." I grinned at her and watched as they continued down the hall, before someone poked me in my side.

"Are you just going to _stare_ at them or are we going to continue to our rooms?" Sai said from beside me with a raised brow, I smirked and looked down to see what on earth he had poked me with when I saw that he had _somehow_ quickly sketched a profile picture of me, most likely _'staring'_ at the couple I'd just bumped into, I had to admit the lad could sketch anything to _perfection_ in a heartbeat. But, I let his comment slide without a remark this time and turned to head back down the hall, then down about three separate flights of stairs and _back down_ another long corridor. In all honesty, I was beginning to think we were lost until we finally came to our designated living quarters, in all it took us about thirty minutes to find it and now I was _exhausted!_

"Ah, that took _too_ long!" Kiba sighed as he climbed up on the top bed of the bunker.

"Who said you get the top bunk?" I smirked at him and made an attempt to jab him in his side, but he just laughed and slid closer to the wall and away from my swing. There were actually two sets of bunkers, but I just decided to claim the lower one while Sai went to the other.

"So, I'm to believe that we're going to have an additional roommate?" Sai pointed out and sat down on the bottom bed of the other bunker, but before Kiba or I could answer him someone spoke from our doorway.

"Yes, you are to believe that, because you _do_ have another roommate." A guy that seemed around our age walked in and tossed his sack on the only open bunk, though I only guessed he was our age because we were all around the same height and build, but something about this guy seemed very familiar due to the way he talked. He was also dressed in something almost the fashion as Kiba, as if he too were hiding himself, he had a knee length grey cloak, dark glasses and a black scarf around his neck but it also covered the bottom half of his face as well, so I couldn't see if I indeed knew who he was. Okay, he honestly _had_ to be hiding himself with that attire. But regardless of that, I decided to do the proper thing and introduce myself and my friends. Who would most likely _kill_ me after I did so.

"Hey, nice to meet you, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and these two here are my good friends Kiba Inuzuka and Sai Picasso. What's your name?" I announced and ignored the growl from above my head, as well as the sigh from the other bunk.

"Naruto, I thought the point of boarding in third class was to keep a _low profile_ around _strangers_!?" Kiba leaded over the side and hissed at me.

"Stranger? Indeed… _Picasso_ may not know of who I am, but the fact being is that _you two_ should." The guy said and sat in the only chair in the room, but were we _supposed_ to know this guy? Probably not, after all, Kiba and I just came to this country seven months ago.

"Sir, if we knew you we would've _recognized_ who you were when you first walked in, but you do smell a bit familiar." Kiba said and jumped down only to sit next to me and sniff slightly. He and his damn nose, I often joked that he must be part dog or he simply spent too much time around those furry creatures and gained some of their attributes.

"Hmm, you two honestly know how to hurt someone's feelings." The guy said and began to remove the articles obscuring who he was. However, once he finally removed his glasses I seriously thought my head would _implode_ right at that moment and I'm fairly certain that Kiba felt the same way, due to the fact that he sounded as if he was choking.

"_SHINO?!"_ We both shouted in utter disbelief, at first I thought that this had to be some sort of joke, but I soon realized that there was no _true_ reason for such a thing. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

**AN:** Wellll? Do I guess correctly in saying that you are surprised to see a POV of Naruto/Jack? Ah yes, but of course, after all, titanic would be nothing without him. Therefore, his POV will be present! So, once again, I bid you adieu! Until next week my loves!

- Anna Uzumaki


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: ***Skids in* Ah! I am SO sorry min'na! I completely lost track of time and the days! I meant to post this on sunday. . but, now it is wednesday. . . I gravely apologize! So, for that, I have given you a double scoop chapter. . . Ah, I will not babble, so just continue to make me happy by reading this chapter and enjoy!

**Pairing(s): **Sasuke/Naruto- Naruto/Sasuke **  
**

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, lemon in later chapter, sexual content (Duh!), slight nuggets of OOC-ness (bear with me), adult language and drama.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 4

S.P.O.V. April 11, 1912- 1:53pm

Today was going to be a long one, I could just sense it. We were now on our way to Cherbourg, France, to retrieve the remaining passengers and any other packages that may be placed on this ship for those in America. Such as postage, clothing and wines, however, I was informed that we wouldn't even reach the next dock until sometime later tonight. This left me with only one thing to do, which was to follow my father around and meet his many various associates, while thankfully Sakura and the other ladies would be elsewhere discussing whatever they may about the wedding. More than half of the people on the ship were all going to be attending the wedding and they all seemed to be completely taken with Sakura, they must not know the true her or else they would side with me on how self-righteous she was, though I would never dare voice that feeling. Father surely would give himself an aneurism from yelling at me. So, to keep him pleased, I was now with him and Itachi in this cigar and brandy fill parlor room listening to him and his associates converse about various topics, most of which involved how their stocks were doing and how successful they all were doing… but soon, to my dismay, the conversations suddenly turned with me and my _fiancé_ as the topic of interest… simply fascinating.

"Fugaku, however did you find such an exquisite young lady?" One of fathers associates, I dare not call him a friend, asked, obviously speaking of Sakura.

"Well, as you may know the late Mr. Kohaku Haruno, of the Philadelphia Haruno's, was a close business partner of mine. I felt it was the least I could do for him, to insure that his family is well looked after." Father explained to him… yes, a favor for her… a tragic sentencing for me, completely absurd!

"My, my! That is very noble of you. May the gods' rest his soul, but this has turned out to be a very favorable outcome, the two are a perfect match for each other!" Another one of his associates, Mr. Agira Ryūdoin, joined in and made a brash statement. Where they could have _fathomed_ the notion that she and I were meant for each other was beyond me! I nearly burst out laughing at such a horrid assumption, but instead voiced my thoughts on what he thought.

"I must say, your ability to ascertain the compatibilities about others is fairly lacking." I smirked at the now gaping idiot. However, as soon as I had said that I was immediately aware of my father glaring me into an early grave for possibly embarrassing him.

"Sasuke, what has gotten into you?!" Father seethed at me. He was truly mad. I could easily see the vein throbbing on his temple… I need to cover myself, and quick.

"Father, you mean to tell me that you think I share the same tendencies as Sakura? Last I knew men didn't spend their time sipping tea and gossiping about other women in their free time." I turned to him with the best surprised expression I could muster and apparently my explanation worked, seeing as how the whole table burst into a fit of laughter.

"Sasuke raises a valid point, men and women can only be compatible to an extent. I highly doubt you men would be interested in wedding planning, now would you?" Itachi backed me up with an accomplished smirk.

"Ah, indeed, indeed! Point well taken young Sasuke!" Mr. Ryūdoin chortled, "Fugaku, you have truly raised some fine men here." He continued and raised his glass of brandy toward father.

"So it seems." Father smirked at us both, though I felt that he still may be a bit furious with me… but thankfully the conversation flowed towards something else and so did my attention.

As the hours passed dreadfully slow, we finally left the congested parlor room as the ship finally made its way to Cherbourg. As we walked through the halls, which were now a bit cluttered with the new first class passengers and their luggage we just so happened to come across none other than Tsunade. She is Sakura's mother.

"Ah, if it isn't the Uchihas'." Tsunade smirked at us as she placed a few items of hers down and offered her hand. She really wasn't the type of woman to wait for someone to do something when she was capable of doing so herself, this woman was truly a delight to have around, but she could be violent at times as well, she was practically one of guys.

"Ah, Tsunade, glad to see you made it here safely." Father greeted her and kissed her hand, which Itachi and I followed suit.

"Yes, well, I might have been the first one on this ship if these crewmen didn't insist on taking their precious time." Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the mentioned men as they continued to carry her belongings onto the ship.

"As fast pace as ever." Itachi whispered to me, though it did not go unheard by the blonde haired woman.

"I heard that Itachi," Tsunade swatted him over the head with her fan, "Sasuke, it's good to see you looking well. I do hope that daughter of mine isn't causing you any trouble." She continued and smiled knowingly at me. She knew first hand at how troublesome Sakura could be, she's often reprimanded her for behaving in such a vile way at times, which I was secretly pleased at.

"None more than any other day, I assure you." I grimaced. I wasn't even concerned that father may be put off about me speaking ill of Sakura, simply due to the fact that Tsunade would back me up in any protest he may try to make.

"I swear that girl…" Tsunade sighed and slowly shook her head, "Well, I'm sure dinner is going to begin shortly, so are we just going to stand here or are you handsome gentlemen going to escort me to my cabin? Lord knows I can't wait on these fellows." she continued and made a pointed glance towards the crewmen that were still bring in her luggage.

"Ah, certainly Tsunade," Father agreed, "Itachi, you and Sasuke head to you statesuite and prepare for dinner, you are to meet the rest of us in the dining hall. Do not keep us waiting." He continued and looked directly at me when he finished. I knew he was probably still a bit put off with the whole incident in the parlor room earlier, but at this point I really didn't care, what I was most please about was having Tsunade finally aboard the ship. Now someone would be able to keep Sakura in her place, even if only a bit, which was all that I could ask for at this point. But never the less, with a curt nod to him and a slight bow to Tsunade, Itachi and I set off towards or cabin.

Once we reached our suit, we were greeted my Konan who was seated at one of the tables in the main sitting room sipping tea. She quietly greeted us with a gentle smile and continued to relax as we both went to our separate rooms to dress for the night. If I was being completely honest with myself, I truly did not feel up to sitting at that table with whomever may be joining us tonight and listen to their mindless chatter, after having followed father around the ship all day listening to his various conversations had been enough for me. Maybe I could feign being a bit under the weather or possibly suffering from a headache and excuse myself from dinner tonight, it wasn't as if I couldn't have a Steward bring my meal to my room after all. Though, the more I thought about skipping out tonight was growing more and more enticing by the minute, and of course Itachi would see right through my actions… hell, father may even see it to. Well, so much for that plan.

"Sasuke sir, are you feeling alright?" My personal butler, Suigetsu, questioned me as he assisted me in dressing.

"Ah, yes. I'm quite fine, just a bit lost in thought." I told him as I fastened on my cufflinks with our family insignia on them.

"Are you sure, I could inform your parents that you cannot make it tonight if you need." Suigetsu offered as he held my jacket open for me to put on. The offer was truly tempting, having him to inform father and the others for me and me not having to be subjected to questioning… at least not right away.

"That won't be necessary." I sighed, how I wish I could have him do so.

"As you wish, sir." He nodded and handed me my cane, which made me completely dressed and ready for dinner. Honestly though, I truly hated carrying this dammed thing around, canes are meant for the old, not the wealthy.

"Sasuke, if you're ready we should get going. No need to give father more reason to burst a vessel." Itachi spoke from my door way with a smirk and finished putting on his gloves, of which I was not even going to put on. I saw no point, why wear gloves when you are going to be eating the whole time you are required to wear them? There was no logic with that protocol.

"I know," I sighed, "I'm ready." I told him and sent suigetsu off to do whatever he may want to do. I really felt as though I may as well be walking to my doom, there was nothing entertaining about these dinners, sure the food was excellent but other than that it was the same routine. Talk about business, talk about the ship, listen to Sakura complain, eat and then off to the parlor room for brandy, cigars and more business talk. I wonder how Itachi was able to put up with this when he was my age, hell, how does he even put up with it now? I know if I asked him he would simply state that it's not as bad as I make it out to be, but honestly, to me it was pure torture!

As Itachi, Konan and I made our way down to the dinning deck, I was completely lost in thought. I was seriously trying to see things from Itachi's point of view, but it was just too hard, I won't chalk it up to age because from what I can recall, when he was my age he felt somewhat like me now. He rebelled against father all but twice that I can think of, but father quickly put him in his place, I'm not even sure until this day what he did to cause Itachi to not complain, but I only hope such a fate does not wait for me… though I'm almost positive that it will one day very soon. Then there's Sakura, Itachi didn't have to put up with a woman like her, he got Konan, the complete opposite of her! Sakura is partly the reason why I am in such a stupor… this whole lifestyle is just unfair.

"Sasuke sweetie, are you feeling fine?" I my mother's voice broke through my spiraling thoughts. I honestly hadn't even realized that we had reached the dining deck, let alone having descended the grand staircase that lead to it.

"Oh, mother, no no. I'm fine really, just uh, lost in thought." I stammered and quickly assessed my surroundings. The others who were joining us at our table tonight included Mr. Agira Ryūdoin with his young _mistress_, Madame Guren, _what a scandal_, then there was Haku and Sir Zabuza Momochi and the Kazahana's who were returning from an extended honeymoon. Mrs. Kazahana is my age and but in delicate condition, I didn't envy that relationship. Even though they all were near, they thankfully weren't paying me much attention… for now at least, I'm almost positive that my fiancé and I will be the going topic tonight…. Ah, speak of the devil and _she_ shall come.

"Sasuke darling, shall we head to our table?" Sakura sauntered up to me with that annoyingly beautiful smile. Please, I wish my mind and heart would come to upon a mutual grounds on how to feel towards this girl. Sure my mind was telling me that I loathed her as much as is humanly possible, while my heart was still expectantly beating for the girl I had first fallen for… truly a maddening condition I have. However, this was not the time nor place to try and will the two to cooperate, I still had this dinner to get through and then try to wiggle myself free of Sakura for the night… and with that final thought, I offered my fiancé my arm and followed our group in to the dining area.

N.P.O.V. April 11, 1912- 2:17pm

Today was turning out to be a promising one, not only was it a beautiful day, but Sai was instructing me on drawing. I must admit I was pretty damn good now! He has been teaching me since I ran into him at one of Monet's art lectures in Paris a few months back, which was only a month or two after Kiba and I had run away. Sai having said he saw potential in me, agreed to teaching me the arts of drawing… and, well, after a few minutes of my begging him to do so after I saw some of his drawings, he is truly a talented man! Kiba thought I was blind and couldn't see what I saw in his artwork, but that's just Kiba, he was never one for the art world, which just gave Sai more time to help me. My past drawings are not for the faint of heart, many were of women who were all too eager to take their clothes off for the sake of art, I even had a nude drawing of a one legged prostitute. Kiba thought I had drawn her due to her lack of extremities, but how wrong he was! The woman had some of the most beautiful hands I'd ever seen, not to say I have a specific attraction to hands, but her hands were strong yet soft at the same time, as if showing her struggles but retaining her feministic side as well.

"Naruto, are you going to space out or are you going to draw?" Sai pulled me from my reminiscing and questioned me.

"Huh? Oh yeah, right! Hahah, sorry Konohamaru, but hold still just a bit more okay?" I instructed the little boy who seemed to want to follow me all over the place, but surprisingly his father was very friendly about having him do so.

"Aww, come on Naruto! When ya gonna be done?" Konohamaru bounced up and down in front of me.

"Well, if you'd keep still, I'll be done faster than your concentration." I grinned and poked him on his forehead with my pencil, at which he giggled loudly at. This kid was just a ball of energy, but thankfully he was able to contain that energy just long enough for me to finish my drawing of him, and as soon as I announced that I was done he ran over to me to view the finished project.

"Heeey! You're good Naruto! Aww man, I wish I could draw like this!" Konohamaru said excitedly.

"Oi, practice make perfect buddy! Plus, having someone like Sai as a mentor helps…. a little." I told him and mussed his hair.

"A little? Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Sai questioned from beside me, he didn't seem to understand sarcasm like the rest… well, like everyone!

"No, Sai, it was a joke. You're a great man!" I laughed and smacked him on the back, "Now, why don't you go to your room and start practicing, eh Konohamaru?" I turned towards the little boy who was still looking at the drawing.

"Heheh! Roger, I'm gonna practice and practice until I'm better than both of you!" He promised us with a huge grin and salute before running off.

"Hmm, I guess you are pretty good now Nar'." I recognized Kiba's voice behind me, at which I nearly jumped five feet in the air at the sound of it.

"Dammit Kiba! Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack!?" I exclaimed and clutched my racing heart, I hadn't even heard him approach… hell, I thought he'd still be walking the ship with Shino!

"Hahah! I guess I should try harder then, right?" Kiba cackled.

"Quietness is now for naught it would seem…" Shino said from opposite of Sai, causing him to literally jump at least a foot in the air.

"Jesus-!" Sai clipped in surprise, which was truly hilarious and thusly we all laughed loudly at his reaction. Even Shino chuckled at the expression. Sai was usually like Shino, not letting his emotions show unless completely called for, so the fact that Shino had so easily frightened him was just prime!

"So much for the expressionless Picasso!" I managed to stop laughing long enough to prod… this was really going to be a fun day.

Well, I suppose all good days must come to an end… at least for those in steerage, seeing as how the ship was now docking in Cherbourg, France. Apparently there were even more people coming aboard and being that me and the others we "Third class" ticket holders, we were ordered to be confined to our rooms until all of the loading had finished. Honestly, what did they think we would do? Rob the new passengers? That thought alone is so absurd! Not only are the "more wealthy" passengers keeping their eyes peeled around the "poorer" folk, but the main thing is that there are crewmen and law enforcers everywhere! But, hey, I guess that's just how things play out on this crazy ship.

"Maaaan, this is taking forever! It's complete bullshit!" Kiba lashed out from the top bunk, he was already well past the point of toleration.

"Well, think of it like this: it's already dark outside, we already had dinner, why not just call it a night and go to sleep?" Sai optioned.

"Picasso, it's only seven, no matter if the sun is down it's _still_ early!" Kiba thrashed on the bunk again, really, if he didn't stop I fear the bed might break and with me under him, that was not a very appealing consequence.

"Calm down Kiba, you're only pointing out the obvious." I sighed up at him, but stayed lying on my back.

"What was that _'fox face'_?!" Kiba growled and leaned over the side of the bunk to glare down at me.

"You heard me _'dog breath'_," I stuck my tongue out at him, which only made him growl louder, "and stop moving around so much up there, who knows how strong this bucker is." I warned him with a skeptical glance at the corner welding of the metal.

"Kiba, be quiet." Shino said calmly from the top of the other bunk, surprisingly getting Kiba to finally settle down after one final 'Hmph' and laid back down. Honestly, I had forgotten how convenient it was to have Shino around, other than Kiba's mom, Shino was the only other who was able to shut him up… if only for a while. Heh, I'm still settling through the shock of him even being here!

"Hey, at least we were out on deck the majority of the day. That's something to be glad about, plus, we have all day tomorrow and the rest of the week to roam about on this ship." I mentioned and received a nod from Shino, another grunt from Kiba and a 'right' from Sai. Though, I'm pretty positive there isn't much to do by means of entertainment for an entire week on this ship, at least not things that wouldn't become tiring after multiple visits. Sure, Sai and me would be able to keep ourselves occupied, Sai more than me, for the most part, but as for Kiba and Shino… well, I really can't say. Maybe they can keep each other company or rather Shino can keep Kiba out of trouble. Yes, this is going to be a long week.

* * *

**AN:** And once more, we come to the end of another chapter! I truly did have fun writing this annnnnddd. . . as you see I put both P. in this chapter! I do so hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! You all make me happy just by favoriting and subscribing, but I would love very much as well you receive your comments as well! Any at all! So, until next we meet. . mata ne!

- Anna Uzumaki


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **I finally have time to post the next chapter! You wouldnt believe how busy I have been these past few day! The holiday season is really crazy! But, I will not go into detail, here is you much wanted next chapter! I loved the reviews I got, and I have taken them to heart! You shall enjoy this! *I hope*

**Pairing(s): **Sasuke/Naruto- Naruto/Sasuke **  
**

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, lemon in later chapter, sexual content (Duh!), slight nuggets of OOC-ness (bear with me), adult language and drama.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 5

S.P.O.V. April 12, 1912- 1:53pm

I've only been here for about an hour and yet I have _never_ been so _bored_ in my life! Not even the dinner last night could compare to this, I see absolutely no point as to why I should be here, whether or not it's for lunch, business, catching up with others or anything else along those lines, I'd much rather be wandering around this ship and taking in the cool breeze of the Atlantic, as I did yesterday. But instead, here I am _again_ having lunch with my family, _Sakura_ and a few of my parents' acquaintances that they had come across sometime last night during their walk on the ship. It actually wouldn't be so bad if they'd find something _worthwhile_ to converse about, hell, even Itachi looked as if he were on the verge of excusing himself just for the heck of it all and if he was to act on that whim I was _definitely_ going with him. Then again I really couldn't complain, because Sakura was actually behaving like a _normal_ human being, though that might just be because she's surrounded by people she can relate to… who am I kidding, I'd _still_ much rather be somewhere else right now, maybe I can get away with excusing myself for the duration of the lunch hours, claim that I haven't adjusted to my _sea legs_ yet… No, that's not a good excuse, point being because I've already been on this ship for a full day already and the main fact being that I have been on many ships before in my life.

"-Also Fugaku, Mikoto, have you heard that the Namikaze's from Japan, as well as the Inuzuka's sent out a worldwide search for their missing sons?" A man with eerily cat like eyes, I forgot his name, but I remembered that he was the Captain of this ship, questioned my parents. I think I vaguely remember hearing something about that search, though it _was_ a few months ago.

"Yes Yamato, I read about that some months ago when their boys first went missing. It truly is unfortunate, apparently the Namikaze's have suspicions about _their _son having been abducted, while the Inuzuka's believe that they simply ran away to avoid a chosen marriage or other." My father told him… and the whole table apparently in an uninterested tone, even still, every pair of eyes at the table was on him.

"Oh! Speaking of which, darling, that young man who ran into us yesterday looked an awful lot like the postings of the Namikaze's boy. Don't you think?" My mother gasped slightly and asked my father.

"Mikoto, don't get ahead of yourself, there are _plenty_ of young men and boys alike on this ship that could resemble that boy. Besides, did you see the way that young lad was dressed? There is no way someone of their standing would wear something so sloth like." My father chuckled and made a comparison to calm my mother. Though, what he just said had me wondering what the boy looked like, I'm pretty sure I've seen one of those flyers mentioning him somewhere before… who am I kidding, I have no chance of remembering with all the other hectic schedules going on right now. So my memory of any picture I may have seen of him is a bit fuzzy, and his name was even more nonexistent in my memory.

"Hmm, I suppose, though I could've been mistaken, he looked a bit different from the flyer now that I think about it." My mother frowned ever so slightly.

"Do they even know which way they might have headed?" Itachi asked, but even with the conversation on a slightly better topic I was still _very_ bored, I need to make my escape soon.

"Last I heard, they were positive that they hadn't crossed over the sea to America, _yet_. But supposedly a traveler has told them that they may have seen their sons heading towards England, hence the flyers, though that might've just been a rumor." The captain, Yamato, answered him.

"So, for all they know they could've decided to head back home right?" Itachi stated.

"_Precisely_, now, does that make you feel any better Mikoto?" Our father nodded and turned to our mother, who only smiled and waved off his question towards her with a sip of her tea, which the whole table must've thought funny as they all laughed merrily. This was my chance to get away, even if I have to drag a particular _someone_ along as collateral.

"Father, mother, if I might be excused, I'd like to walk the deck with Sakura for a bit." I finally spoke up and decided that she really was the only reason my father would let me leave, I knew right away that my assumption was correct from the proud smirk that spread across his face.

"Yes, that's a wonderful idea Sasuke, go ahead. Just make sure you're back and ready in time for dinner." He nodded.

"Thank you, shall we?" I nodded as well and stood while offering my hand to my _fiancé_.

"My, my, how thoughtful sweetie!" Sakura practically gushed and quickly took my hand, and with that we bid our tables guest a farewell and headed out of the dining hall.

When we finally made our way out onto the deck, I immediately drew in a deep breath and closed my eyes, the air inside had been utterly stagnating! This air however, was clean and crisp, I honestly could breathe this scent for the rest of my life. And as I let my eyes adjust to the light I turned to see Sakura smiling softly at me, most likely she was wondering why I had stopped only ten feet away from the dining hall doors, I even half expected her to ask me what I was doing but to my surprise she turned he gaze up towards the blue sky and mimicked my previous actions. She really could be so adorable at times, and it's at times such as this I remember the girl I had fallen in love with, if only she would stay _this_ way.

"It really is quite refreshing isn't it, Sasuke?" Sakura asked me with her eyes still closed.

"Yes, it's much better than being held up inside, and especially when it's such a beautiful day outside and one has an equally beautiful woman by his side." I turned to her and kissed her hand with a slight bow. I couldn't help my actions towards her when she was like this, maybe Itachi was right, maybe deep, _deep_ down I really did love her despite how she may act towards those less fortunate than us at times.

"Sasuke… you really are the perfect gentleman," She smiled sweetly and inclined her neck slightly to kiss me on my cheek, "Now, what do you say we walk around and see what all this magnificent ship has to offer?" She suggested as she threaded her arm through mine and looked at her surroundings.

"That sounds like a good idea to me." I smiled at her and then lead us down a short set of steps to where only the first class passengers were allowed to be, though I hardly thought that fair, the others should be allowed anywhere on this ship just like us. Regardless of such rules, I should focus on my surroundings, such as the dozens of life boats along the side of the ship, did they honestly think that these would be enough should a worst case scenario happen? Though I supposed I shouldn't dwell on _that_ topic too much either, I'm sure they've done all the proper calculations for those types of issues. As we continued our casual stroll down the deck we didn't speak much, as we didn't necessarily have to, it was a comfortable silence, though we did occasionally speak but only to comment on something we saw. However, just as we neared the head of the ship we came across Sakura's mother.

"Ah, mother where _have_ you been? I've been looking all over for you!" Sakura narrowed her eyes slightly at her blonde haired, hazel eyed mother. I always use to wonder if she might've been adopted, but i had found that she just took after her father with an eerily exactness, her father had just passed the year before and it came as _quite_ a shock to everyone, though luckily I had the honor to meet him a few years prior when we were first introduced. Having met him, I immediately understood where Sakura got her train of thinking from, her father was the same when it came to _sneering_ upon the lower class people.

"Darling, I told you where you would most likely find me on this ship." Tsunade mentioned and smiled knowingly at her, bringing me from my thoughts.

"Mother, that's not very becoming. A woman shouldn't spend all her free time in the parlor drinking and betting with the men." Sakura shook her head slowly at her, I could see where this was going and I really didn't feel like standing around listening to these two go back and forth on who should be doing what.

"Tsunade, it's good to see you're doing well, I'll just leave you two to your conversation, if that's fine with you." I said and I kissed her hand in a bow before she could respond to her daughters' remark.

"Good to see you as well young Uchiha, you may leave if you wish." Tsunade grinned and nodded me away.

Oh how _I_ _wish_ my father would let me excuse myself as I just did, but I suppose that was just his way of keeping me close, he use to do the same with Itachi before he married, but I suppose since then he considered Itachi a man that was able to rightfully make his own decisions. Which in itself made sense I suppose, though I guess he _does_ let me make my own decisions on the _occasion_, I am way over the age of being told when, where and what to do, I'll be _eighteen_ in a couple months after all! As I thought these things over in my head I went to the railing that over looked the second level of the deck, down to where a variety of classes were walking about, I watched as children ran around playing, couples overlooking the sea and others simply walked around or conversed.

But as I watched _them_ I felt as if someone were watching _me_ and as I looked around my eyes connected and locked for what seemed like an _eternity_ with a pair of ocean blue eyes, though the connection could've only been mere seconds, if that, before I quickly snapped my eyes towards something else. Those eyes, they were absolutely _gorgeous_! And I could still feel them on me, so with another glance towards their owner I studied the person to whom they belonged to quickly, and to my surprise they belonged to a young _man_ who looked around the same age as me. He was positively handsome if I dare say so, he was lean, with a natural looking tan and a head of vibrant sunshine blonde hair that he had slightly hidden under a bizarrely orange colored beret, as well as three oddly catlike whiskers on either side of his cheeks, but overall he was _very_ good looking. I could easily come to this conclusion because I saw no problem with giving such observation to a man.

It wasn't until that tanned man grinned at me that I realized I had been staring at him the _whole_ time I was making my critique of him and if I wasn't so prideful I would've blushed as I looked away, but for some reason I couldn't keep myself from looking at him just _once_ more. He was with about three other men from what I could see, all of which had very odd clothing on, as if they were trying to hide from someone, and once more, before I turned away as Sakura came to my side, our eyes locked one final time.

"Sasuke, what are you looking at?" Sakura asked me as she looked over the second level of the deck and made a slightly disgruntled face.

"Hn, I was just watching the people enjoy their time." I turned to her and offered my arm, we had been out here for a couple of hours already and if we indeed planned on making it to dinner on time, we would need to head back to our rooms to prepare now.

"I don't see how the first class people can associate with the lower class, I just _don't_ get it." She said more to herself than me and put her arm through mine. I couldn't stop the glare that crossed my face and the urge to tear my arm away from her at what she said before I turned my back completely on the stunning man below, who I could feel was _still_ staring at me as I walked away. I wonder if I would ever see him again while I was on this ship, though I thought those chances slim as I remembered the way he was dressed, he seemed as though he might just be in the third class boarding. Though I suppose you should never judge a person by the way they dress.

3:o1pm

Tsunade truly is a lifesaving woman! It is thanks to her that I could easily escape back to my suite and relax in peace and quiet before being dragged to the dinner table. What with the fact that father was without a doubt in the parlor room enjoying his brandy and cigars with his fellow associates and mother more than likely still drinking tea with the wives of the men father was with, I could even venture about this ship and explore more of it, internally at least. However, I would need to change my attire before doing so, if I were to even think about going to wander around the lower levels without getting stopped by these enforcing crewmen that is. Though, I didn't have much time to even think about doing so before the door to the suite opened… well, I suppose I was getting trigger happy with my thoughts.

"Here you are, Sasuke." Itachi raised his brow at me as he took in my relaxed position on the couch, "I was wondering where you might have disappeared to when I ran into Tsunade and Sakura as I left Konan with mother and the others." He finished and took a seat in one of the adjourning chairs.

"It is only thanks to Tsunade that I could be here at all, brother, she's given me a much needed reprieve from her daughter." I said with a small grin.

"Still denying your true love for her I see." Itachi said with evident humor in every word.

"I don't know what you're talking about, brother." I shook my head and moved into a proper sitting position, "Regardless, now that I have some time to myself the last thing I want to be reminded of is her. Will you grant me this one wish?" I tilted my head in question at him. I won't say I was pulling the little brother card, but whatever worked best in this moment, I fully planned on using.

"Hn, so be it." He said with a nonchalant wave of his hand, "Now, with that out of the way. What did you intend to do with this "granted" free time?" He questioned me with an almost knowing look.

"I have a feeling that you already know." I said as I stood, "So, am I to go venture alone or will you be accompanying me, big brother?" I continued with a childish grin, at which he gave me an entertained smirk and stood as well.

Well, this was the best or rather worst that we could dress, but it none the less seemed to serve us good so far, seeing as how we had wandered throughout almost every level of this ship and had now made our way to the steerage deck without being noticed by any of the crewmen. However, compared to the other floors, this level quite possibly had to have the narrowest hallways of any other deck, hell, Itachi and I could just barely walk side by side! Never mind the fact that we mostly had to walk heel to toe as there were now other passenger's walking the halls, who all seemed to be heading in the same direction. So, without hesitation, Itachi and I fell right in step behind them and soon came to a very crowded and nosey commons room. It reminded me so much of the parlor room where father and the others retreated to after dinner, there was smoke, alcohol and many various conversations being held by numerous people, who were already carrying on in other conversations with someone else at the same time… I wonder how they can even think straight with so many different topics directed at them.

"Just as I expected," Itachi spoke loud enough for me to barely hear, "now, we can't just stand here ogling at everyone, we need to busy ourselves as well, Sasuke." He said a bit louder and motioned for me to go ahead of him. I wouldn't say that I was nervous on being down here, but only that it was very overwhelming! As we passed through the throng of people to the bar for much needed drinks after all of our walking, there was very upbeat music being playing and people dancing merrily to it, including a pair of guys seemingly playfully dancing around to the music as well. In all, this atmosphere was a very light and entertaining one!

"Now, you cannot lie and tell me that this is not better than what we've been forced to endure." I leaned against the bar counter and nudged Itachi.

"I don't know about being force, but I'll admit… this environment seems very entertaining." Itachi smirked and turned to place our order just as the music switched into another song, "Two beers." He ordered before another voice shouted in.

"Better make four more beers!" A man in a grey cloak ordered boisterously next to me.

"It is apparent that it is to be on a separate bill." Another man with dark glasses added next to the loud one in an odd way.

"Ha, no shit." The loud one rebutted and then suddenly seemed to remember or realize that he had interrupted us. At which Itachi wasn't too pleased about, seeing as how he was currently glaring the loud man into an early grave, "Oh, sorry to cut you guys off! No harm meant." He apologized once he took in Itachi's state, but before Itachi could rip his head off verbally.

"Heh, it's no problem at all. Better to catch him now while he's at this end after all." I waved off his apologizing with a clear fact.

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right about that…" The loud man feigned a pondering look.

"Even so, if I were you, I would still be mindful of who you interrupt next time." Itachi added in an obviously subdued voice.

"I'll be sure that he remembers that advice." The second man nodded before his friend could reply. However, before either of us could reply once more on the topic, the barkeeper returned with our drinks, and it was at that moment that an unappealing thought came into my mind… what in the world was this stuff going to taste like? Surely they wouldn't supply those in steerage with pleasing alcohol! And if that were the case, I should spare these two men their pounds towards possibly wasted beer.

"Fellows, let my brother and I pay for this round." I said and halted the loud one from handing the barkeeper his money.

"What!? Uh, that's really kind, but you really don't have to do that. Better yet, it should be me who pays for your drinks since I did barge in on you two." He exclaimed with a flabbergasted look and scratched his cheek nervously… Hm, he must do that pretty often, it was looking as though he was wearing the skin thin and it was now turning red from the scratching.

"I agree, it would be more considering that we pay, instead of the latter. Besides, why pay for people whose name's you do not even know?" The other male stated and looked over his glasses at us… oh, right, he had a point, with everything happening so fast, I had completely forgotten to ask their names! How utterly rude of us… well, no time like the present as they say.

"So be it, might I ask what your names may be gentlemen?" I raised my brow at them and didn't fail to notice at how the louder male seemed almost hesitant on say anything.

"My name is Shino and this brash, loud and boisterous guy here is my friend Baki." The man named Shino introduced themselves and promptly initiated and exchange of handshaking.

"Pleasure meeting you both, my name is Shisui and this is my little brother Izuna." Itachi took the initiative in introducing us, at which I literally had to fight back the chuckle that was trying to break free at the names he had given for us.

"Well, now that pleasantries are over," I pulled out a bill and handed it to the barkeep and turned back to them, "I've taken the liberty of paying for everyone." I smirked and didn't miss the amused eye roll from Itachi.

"Geez, pushy aren't you… well, so be it!" The loud one, Baki, exclaimed and grabbed two of the four beverages belonging to them, "since you were generous enough to pay, how about you join us at our table?" He offered with a tilt of his head to the direction to where, I would guess, their table was.

"Yes, even the most adventurous people seek rest at times." Shino added… I wonder where he picked up that speaking habit.

"A kind offer, we accept. I don't intend on leaning here all night, brother." Itachi nodded and subtly hinted at me, that we most certainly wouldn't be spending much longer down here… what a depressing hint. So, with an inward sigh, and outward smirk, I followed the two men through the evermore crowed throng of people, taking in great measure as to not spill my drink which actually turned out to be pretty satisfying… truly a surprise. But soon we had arrived at the table, where another man was sitting with a sketchpad and seemed lost in whatever it was that he was drawing, though just as Baki set the glasses on the table he playfully snapped his fingers in front of the man's face, which successfully snapped him back to the present.

"Hey, Sai, where is… um…" Baki paused and instead pointed at a vacant seat next to the man named Sai.

"I haven't the faintest idea, he was here just a minute ago…" Sai mentioned, and then focused his sight on Itachi and me, "new friends?" He added with a blank expression.

"Not necessarily, a chance encounter you could call it if you will." Shino answered, "This man here is our fellow friend, Sai… and they are Shisui and Izuna, brothers." He oddly introduced us, but it was an introduction none the less. Though, the man, Sai, was looking particularly hard at me it seemed… I honestly hoped that he hadn't somehow recognized me, though, I doubted it. After all, Itachi and I both were dressed in simple dark slacks, loose fitting white shirts and black berets'… a simple, yet, concealing disguise. However, he must have given up on trying to figure it out, as we all sat down and fell into surprisingly easy conversation, most of which was about the sheer size of this ship, then flowing casually into the ridiculous rules regulating passengers' to certain parts of this ship.

"I won't lie, it is a bit ludicrous to go to such a degree in means of separating passengers'." Itachi mentioned with an amused grin.

"I agree, but, when it comes to people of wealth, they tend to want to surround themselves with others like them… well, most of them at least." Sai amended with another quick glance at me.

"Yeah, but the really snobby one's usually influence the oth—_Gah_!" Baki began to say before he was put in a chokehold by a man in a… wow... this new fellow was, for lack of better words, handsome. It actually left me a bit star-struck to be quite honest.

"What the hell man!? I've been looking for you two!" The man in the orange beret exclaimed with a wide grin.

"We had come back, though Baki here insisted on dancing, to which we did." Shino said with a slight adjustment to his glasses.

"Baki? What are you—" The blue eyed man furrowed his brows before being jabbed in the kidney.

"Hey, Kyuubi, sit down and shut up already!" Baki all but growled towards his apparent friend and then turned towards Itachi and me, "don't mind him, all this saltwater air is getting the best of him." He mentioned with a toothy grin at the mentioned man… hmm, so his name is Kyuubi…

"Call it what you want mutt," Kyuubi waved off the insult, "so, who are these guys?" He asked as he looked us over, and like his friend Sai, he stared at me just a bit longer than what is considered polite.

"Heh, this is Izuna and his older brother Shisui… they are joining us tonight, via Baki and Shino." Sai introduced us with an odd chuckle… I wonder what that was about. Though, that was honestly the last thing on my mind at the moment… what I was focused solely on at the moment was man who has now caugth my eye, and I truly couldn't stop myself from staring… that is, until Itachi kicked my leg from beneath the table, which successfully stopped my ogling.

"Ah, okay! Well, it's great to meet you guys! It's always good to talk with people other than these guys." Kyuubi grinned and jerked his thumb at his friends, who simply rolled their eyes at the insult.

"Oh hardy har har, you really know how to hurt your best friends feelings." Baki faked a look of genuine hurt. I could already tell just from the few words exchanged, that these guys were a really friendly and fun group… I only wished that I could have the chance to spend more time down here, and especially with them, well I won't lie… I'd mainly wish to have the chance to get to be better acquainted with Kyuubi. He seemed like he would be a truly enjoyable person to be around, and with that thought floating around in my head, the conversation at the table flowed easily once more. However, I didn't miss, and I'm positive that Itachi didn't either, the subtle exchange of whispers between Sai and Kyuubi, until, eventually, Kyuubi directed his attention towards us.

"So, what time do you guys usually come down here?" Kyuubi question us, to which I hesitantly answered, with a quick glance to Itachi for some kind of help. But, being Itachi, he just raised his brow in amusement and left me to answer.

"Well, we don't really come here at certain times… we have just been taking in the sights around the ship. We usually just pass through whenever we want to eat…" I replied as best I could. Though, if I was being honest, it wasn't every believing.

"Hahah, seems like everyone is wandering around this ship as much as what is allowed at least," Kyuubi chuckled, "well, what room are you guys in? You could come with us next time we wander about." He continued, and I was all too willing to answer the latter part of his offer, but unfortunately Itachi beat me to the punch.

"As appealing as that sounds, we will have to get back to you on that," Itachi answered with haste and stood, "We have certain matters to tend to as of now, so you all must excuse us for now, Izuna." He continued and bid our excuse and called for me to follow suit… great, just great.

"Oh, uh, right… It was nice meeting you all. Excuse us." I unwillingly bid my farewell as I stood to leave and having no choice but to follow quickly after Itachi who obviously had no intentions on letting the others say anything in edgewise. Well, so much for the fun I was having, now to go back to the painfully droll people I was forced to be around. Why couldn't I just be allowed to come here whenever I please?... ha, who am I kidding, father, let alone Sakura, would never let me set foot on the third class deck if they had anything to do about it. Itachi most likely wouldn't even be able to sneak me down here as he had done today, it was just a chance happening that we both were able to gain free time today to do so and it would undoubtedly not happen again.

"Don't look so down, Sasuke." Itachi spoke after what seemed like forever, even after having being back in our statesuite for nearly an hour now.

"Itachi, why couldn't we stay just a bit longer?" I sighed from the couch. It seemed that it was becoming my favorite place.

"We only had a few hours to even get away with what we did before we would be able to make it back in time to prepare for dinner, and without getting caught." He stated and finished adjusting his tie before coming to sit across from me.

"I don't suppose we'll get the chance to do so again, will we…" I said not really making it a question, as I already knew the answer. And sure enough, Itachi simply shook his head in apparent pity just as Konan came into the sitting room, promptly followed by a knock at our door… Father and the others… well, here goes another dreadful dinner… I just hope I can make it through in one piece. And with that final sorrowful thought, I left the room walking arm in arm with my fiancé.

8:o7pm

Once again here I am, practically against my will, at this dinner table. An endless parade of party of cotillions, Yachts and pool matches. Always the same narrow minded people, the same mindless chatter. I felt as though I were standing on a great precipice overlooking a black abyss with no one there to pull me back, no one who cared, no one who noticed. To make matters worse Sakura has been going on and _on_ about the fact that some of the first class members were associating with the lower class passengers earlier, that conversation made me a _bit_ agitated but what she mentioned next sent my anger through the roof and in my current mental state that was _not_ good. She had begun to complain on how I had helped this little brown haired boy to his feet after he ran into my leg during our walk around earlier, she nearly threw a _fit _at that! Just because the little boy was supposed to be in the third class section of the ship and that _I_ should've just left him on the ground _'where he belonged'_… that I believe was the breaking point to my tolerance with her, I honestly couldn't _believe_ she could be that self-righteous! However, I had finally reached my limit to staying at this table any longer when she said something that truly set me on _fire _and pushed me over the edge into the abyss.

"Sasuke, darling, you really must learn how to simply leave those people be. If you continue to _interact_ with them, I'm afraid our marriage will not work, I cannot marry a man who reaches out to the less fortunate when they're at fault. Do you understand?" Sakura looked at me with disapproval and with _that_ I was _completely_ done with her, I don't care _what_ Itachi may try to say to me later because I knew right then and there that I no longer held _any_ feelings for this snobby bitch or any other woman my parents may try to push upon me next, I was through with everything and everyone at this moment!

"_Mother_, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to retire for the night." I stood up and mentioned to my mother, without so much as a glance towards my father, Sakura or anyone else for that matter.

"Oh, well, alright honey." My mother said, a bit surprised at the tone in my voice. My father had obviously been about to say something but she spared me his theatrics by placing her hand on his arm and gave him a look as if to dare him to overrule her. I simply nodded my thanks to her and swiftly made my way out of the dining hall and towards the doors to the grand staircase, I really had no intention of going to sleep just yet, I just wholeheartedly needed to get away from that room and quickly.

As I made my way back to my suite, my mind seemed to be stuck on replaying the scene that had just unfolded in front of me, I honestly didn't think that Sakura could get anymore pigheaded… but how _wrong_ I was! And as the words she spoke and my father seeming to agree with her to some degree kept replaying in my mind, the more irate I became, thankfully I had finally came to my suite and slammed the door behind me.

"_Suigetsu!"_ I called out for one of the butlers assigned to my cabin, "Suigetsu!?" I shouted out again once I didn't receive a reply, where the hell could he be? All I wanted to do was get out of these constricting clothes, lie down and force my mind to still itself. However, that was easier said than done, because once I thought that, I lost it, "DAMMIT! _FUCK_!" I hollered and screamed as I all but ripped my jacket off sending the cufflinks flying across the room, which my tie soon followed and began throwing anything I could get my hands on all over my room. This was it, this is the final straw! I just couldn't take it anymore, I was tired of trying to put on a strong and obedient front for my family and the others, when inside I felt as though I were spiraling into a sea of nothingness!

Though, once the thought of seas was in my head, my mind automatically went into overdrive and before I barely even realized, I was stomping out of my room and down the halls of the ship. My thoughts were on a new destination, and once I stepped through the doors leading to the side deck I took off running towards the back of the ship, all the while ignoring the looks I was receiving from the passengers on the deck as I blew past them.

* * *

**AN:** There you have it! Soooo, how was it!? Did you like the extra scene? It was actually easy enough to write, and I had fun doing so! Well, as always, you reviews are much appreciated! So, until next week . . or possibly this week. Mata ne!

- Anna Uzumaki


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Gah! I apologize SO much for this late posting! I have been deathly ill and overworked, and due to all that, my days ran together and I forgot to post! But, I shall atone for this! I shall give you two chapters this week! *bows deeply* please forgive me! Ah, enough babbling, go ahead and read *if you are reading this* HAPPY NEW YEAR as well min'na!

**Pairing(s): **Sasuke/Naruto- Naruto/Sasuke **  
**

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, lemon in later chapter, sexual content (Duh!), slight nuggets of OOC-ness (bear with me), adult language and drama.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 6

N.P.O.V. April 12, 1912- 1:15pm

"_Finally_! That took _forever_!" Kiba exclaimed and sat down at a table.

"Indeed, it did take longer than necessary." Shino agreed in his own way and claimed a set beside Kiba.

"Well what did you expect? Just look at the _size _of this ship!" I smirked at the two and sat down at the same table, and to my side Sai sat down with a coy smirk at the skeptical look Kiba gave me.

"With that aside I mean! There are _too_ many people all trying to come and eat at the same time, that's just insane!" Kiba flicked his hand towards the many other people in the room and to the many that were still coming… he had a point, but I suppose they just wanted to fill up on food before exploring more of this ship.

"We could've gotten here sooner if _someone_ hadn't insisted on guiding and getting us loss." Sai kept his expression the same as he continued to look at Kiba, what he said might've been true but this ship is so _big_, that I'm sure even the crewmen get lost from time to time.

"Well _pardon_ my trying to help _Picasso_, if you think I'm such a terrible guide, why don't you lead us next time?" Kiba scowled at Sai, though it was only a playful one, he _always_ gave that look whenever he felt as though someone were picking on him.

"If you insist, however, if I am to guide us around, you and Naruto must do more to hide yourselves… such as your cheeks." Sai agreed, and then looked pointedly at both of our cheeks. How did he suppose we hide my scars and Kiba's family makings?

"And how do you suppose they do that?" Shino asked and popped a piece of melon in his mouth.

"Well, how about make-up?" Sai suggested.

"And how about I throw all of your drawings overboard?" I rebutted and gave him a look that meant I was not joking. Did he _honestly_ expect us, _me_, to wear something that was meant only for women?

"You wouldn't dare!" Sai hissed and looked truly angry, oh well, if that's what it took for him to take me serious then so be it.

"Well if you value them so much, then think of another way to hide our more _noticeable_ attributes." Kiba scowled at him, I know if I was offended by the thought of being made to wear make-up, then Kiba would be twice, no, _three_ times as offended as me. Mainly because not only was it feminine, but he would also have to cover up what marked him as an Inuzuka and even though he had run away from his family, he would never forsake them and that would entitle him to cover his tattoos.

"Calm down Kiba, Naruto. He has a point in suggesting make-up, I see no other way that you two can hide your markings." Shino commented and placed his hand on Kiba's shoulder in an effort to calm him down.

"There has got to be another way you two… what if we just put bandages on them?" I suggested and scratched the back of my head in frustration.

"And look like you've be going around fighting? I think not, that would certainly bring more attention to you. Come now, it really won't be that bad." Sai gave me a cynical look… I hate to admit it, but he did have a point there.

"Can't you just paint over them or something?" Kiba knotted his brows together in a pleading state.

"Only if you want to succumb to lead poisoning, I use oil based paint Kiba it wouldn't be wise to put that on your skin, if you did… you'd die." Sai stated and shook his head.

"Kiba, any suggestions you may make will be invalid, as you will have to cover your markings regardless of the method. It won't be forever, just for the remainder of the trip." Shino told Kiba. This conversation was not going in the direction I wanted it to and that direction was the one that didn't involve me having to wear _make-up_.

"So it's settled then, when we are done here we'll get right to work on you two." Sai clasped his hands together, I could tell he was just having too much fun with this situation.

"Wait, who said it was decided? I swear, you gentlemen are getting a real kick out of this." I sighed in defeat and continued to eat my lunch as Sai and Shino laughed. Kiba, however, looked simply distraught and I'm sure I look the same way if not just a bit more on the annoyed side. As we sat there enjoying a more pleasant conversation, many kids ran around the dining hall that I suppose was meant for only second and third class passengers, simply because during the time that we were in here I didn't see a single person that looked _snobby_ enough to belong to the first class group. I just didn't get the people from Europe, they all seemed to look down upon those who were not as financially fit as themselves, though I suppose it was slightly the same back in Japan, but back there the wealthy people showed just a bit more respect for others than these people did. My, Shino and Kiba's family along with many other of our friends families always showed respect to those who were dealt a rotten hand of luck in life, even my fiancé's family wasn't that bad… I wonder how she is, I know she'll probably just blame herself for my running away and I wish I could tell her that she wasn't at fault, but it's too late for wishing now.

Once we were all finally finished with our meals, Kiba and I having eaten enough for _three_ people, we decided to head up to the second level of the deck where, once again, the third class passengers were allowed to be. As we stepped outside , I briefly picked up on someone's conversation as we passed by them and according to what they had said we had just passed by the coast of Ireland… this ship must be moving pretty fast to have accomplished such distance in only a day! And as I thought that, a fun idea came to me.

"Hey, you fellows feel like heading to the stern and taking in the view?" I turned and asked my friends just as they had positioned themselves along the side of the ship and on a nearby bench.

"Sounds good to me." Kiba agreed with a wide toothy grin and pushed himself away from the railing beside Shino.

"I think I'll sightsee after I've done some sketches, you all go ahead without me this time." Sai smiled and looked back towards a man holding his son along the railing, they both seemed to be having so much fun looking across the sparkling Atlantic, it reminded me of when my parents use to take me sailing along the coast of Japan… those were fun times.

"I believe I am already viewing something from here am I not? The view will pretty much be the same over there as well, so I think I'll just stick to this side for now." Shino so graciously elaborated for us and I wasn't about to comment to him, only for the simple fact that his answer may be very similar. So with that, I turned to run towards the front of the ship.

"You're loss!" Kiba barked out and ran after me. Thank fully as we ran to the stern, there weren't that many people on the deck as there was yesterday, I honestly didn't want to run into anyone else due to my carefree running around and even though we did receive a few odd glances from some of the other passengers, probably wondering why two seventeen year old young men are behaving like children, I couldn't care less of what they thought as we continued our running until we finally came to the very end of the stern and climbed up onto the railings. I don't care what Shino might've said, the view from here was _so_ much better then where we were previously, this view made me feel as if I was the head honcho of… well, of just everything!

"Hey, look, dolphins!" I pointed out at the sea below.

"Hahah, they're racing with the ship!" Kiba laughed and watched as one after the other the dolphins leapt out of the water and kept their lead with the ship.

"Wow, they're actually winning!" I cheered, it was really quite amazing that they could actually keep up.

"Hey, Naruto! I can see the statue of liberty!" Kiba stood beside me on the railing a bit suddenly and pointed to something obviously far off in the distance.

"What? Really?" I looked at him and then back to where he had pointed, though I soon realized he was kidding, there was no way he could've seen it, and when I looked back to him he was smirking at me cockily.

"Well, it's really small, but still there none the less." Kiba shrugged and jabbed me in my side.

"You're just the worst type of person you know that?" I ruffled his now visible brunette hair, as he had removed his hood once we were climbed the railings.

"I'm the king of the world! _YouknowwhatImean_?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and spread my arms in the wind, this was the best feeling ever, I felt as if I were back home where I really was somewhat in charge of most things. Well, right beside my parents that is.

As we leaned against the railing staring speechlessly out at the ocean and the dolphins racing along the ship, I decided to remove my beret as well and let the breeze flow through my hair. We had only dared to remove our hoods because we were the only two occupying this part of the ship and therefore didn't necessarily need to hide ourselves, but if I were _truly_ being honest with myself… I was tired of hiding, no, I was tired of _running_. It's been almost a whole year now that we had run away and with every passing day I missed my parents and friends more and more, it also didn't help _any_ that Shino had showed up out of the blue and even turned out to be rooming with us aboard this huge ship, he was one of our best friends back home and almost like a second brother to my fiancé Hinata… I hope she's alright, she's so delicate and my running away has undoubtedly upset her.

"Naruto, do you ever wonder how Anko and Hinata are doing?" Kiba asked me in a solemn voice after a short while and when I turned to him he was gazing out at the ocean with a thoughtful expression, it was as if he had somehow read my mind or picked up on how I was feeling, but I suppose there really wasn't much to think about right now other than our personal problems and heartbroken fiancé's… well, maybe with the exception of Anko, she was just too tough for something like this to upset her _too_ much.

"Hmm, I was just thinking about them actually… and I don't know about Anko, but I know Hinata most likely isn't handling this too well, you know how sensitive she is." I told him as I put my hat back on and stepped down from the railing to head back towards Sai and Shino.

"Hahah, You're right… about both of them actually, Anko is more than likely putting up a strong front though, she _never_ lets her weakness show," Kiba chuckled and pulled his hood back up before following beside me, "But, do you think maybe we were being a bit _childish_ in running away?" He continued in a thoughtful tone, so he was feeling the same way as I am.

"….. Honestly, yes… you know Kiba, if you were a mind reader you could've just told me." I sat down on the space next to Sai and grinned at Kiba as he reclaimed his position beside Shino.

"Now where would the fun be in doing that?" Kiba smirked at me and looked out to a pair of boys running around the deck, "Seems like they're having fun _running_." He spoke again with a small sad smile just as we reclaimed our seats next to Sai and Shino.

"But _they're_ kids, it's only-" I began to tell him before my eyes fell upon _the_ most handsome young man I've ever seen, he had raven black hair, with very pale creamy skin and from the looks of it he might have been the same height and build as me and around the same age as well, in other words _gorgeous_. However, my simple examination of him was halted as soon as he glanced down at me from the first class deck with dark onyx eyes, and in that moment I heard nor saw anything else but him, time seemed to had stopped as soon as our eyes connected but it was soon restarted when Kiba waved his hand in front of my face and the raven looked away, successfully breaking me free from his hypnotizing gaze.

"Hey, Naruto what are you staring at?" Kiba questioned and from what he said next, he must've turned to where I was staring and spotted the person of my gazing, "Wow, now he's a real _looker_ isn't he? But you'd best save yourself the trouble, with the way you're dressed there is no way someone like _him_ would even notice your existence. You'd have a better chance of frogs hopping out of your ass!" He continued, but he just _might_ have been wrong about the raven not even noticing me, because as he was prattling on the raven glanced at me again and this time it seemed _he_ was the one examining _me_. I didn't even bother to comment to what Kiba had said and let him know he might've been wrong, I was much too entranced by the sadness that seemed to be buried deep in his dark eyes, someone as handsome as him should _never_ be saddened by anything and as I looked at him as he looked me over with a scrutinizing gaze, and as our eyes connected once again I couldn't help but to grin widely at him. But he seemed to have forgotten that he was staring at me _much_ longer than necessary because when I smiled at him he quickly averted his eyes elsewhere, but _I_ just couldn't look away. I had already admitted to myself long ago that there was nothing wrong with saying whether or not a man was handsome, if you couldn't acknowledge that then how would you better yourself in the means of looking good? So with that logic I really saw no reason as to why I _shouldn't_ continue to stare at him, other than common courtesy, and really the only people who agreed with me were Kiba, Shino and of course Sai, they were the only ones I _trusted_ enough to even mention this to.

As I thought these things over I was finally about to tear my gaze away from him, but just as I was going to he glanced back at me once more before an almost equally as attractive pink haired young woman came to stand beside him and catch his attention. As I watched them, I saw that the pink haired girl scrunched her face up in disgust and I almost automatically knew why she might've looked like that, I decided to quickly glanced around at the deck and noticed that some of the second class passengers were talking happily with some of the third passengers and once I looked back up to the raven I saw that, right before he turned to leave, he glared slightly but not at the people on the same deck as I, but at the pink haired girl that now had her arm threaded through his and with that they were gone. Damn.

"You know, I heard that if you take a picture of something it'll last longer, Naruto." Shino spoke up from behind me.

"Honestly? Well, if that is true, I suppose I should start carrying a camera with me from now on. Isn't that so?" I turned to give him my best skeptical look, I had to admit though, that was a good joke.

"Or you could have just gotten Picasso here to sketch him instead of just _ogling_ him." Kiba grinned and slung his arm around my shoulders, then even had the nerve to kiss me on my cheek and at that I turned on him, but of course, he ran away from me.

"Kiba don't let me catch you!" I took off after him, leaving Sai and Shino to laugh at us as I chased him around various objects on the deck.

8:o2pm

I can't believe I let them do that, _this_, to me! I don't care that no one can even tell that I'm wearing make-up, _I_ can and that's really all that matters. Right now they might be thinking that I went back to the room for the night so I wouldn't have to wear it anymore, but all I wanted to do was get some fresh air, they could continue eating in that smoke infested dining hall but I just couldn't stand it anymore… well, that and the fact that a part of me was anticipating the two brothers that had joined our table last night as well… I wonder if they had already eaten or simply skipped tonight, but after being there for over an hour and not seeing them once, I decided to give up. Then next to thinking about those two, I just couldn't stop thinking about that pale raven fellow from earlier! I've honestly been thinking about him all day, if this continues I'm afraid I just might go mad… hmm, now that I think about it… the younger brother and the raven from earlier somewhat resemble each other… I wonder… no, that's irrational….

"I need to lie down." I mumbled to myself with my head in my hand and did just that on a bench a few yards away from the bench that the others and I had occupied earlier, matter of fact if I laid here no one would even be able to see me and that's exactly what I wanted right now, some peace and quiet.

8:25pm

I don't know how long I laid here looking at the stars, smoking my last cigarette and listening to the soft roaring of the ocean, but I really had no complaints, this was _just_ what I needed with all that has been going on lately. Kiba was feeling the same as me in wanting to return home and I still don't blame him, we were causing many people to worry for such childish reasons, and really, Hinata was a very sweet girl, hell, she was probably _more _nervous about being in an arranged marriage than I was. Even though we had come to this conclusion, it was still too late, we were already on our way to America… _Ah_, but my parents _did_ promise that they were going to be right behind me, I really wouldn't doubt it if they were already on a ship right behind this one and that thought alone was scary enough for me to want to _keep_ running, our mothers were going to beat us senseless once they got their hands on us! As I thought these troubling things over, I heard a growing knocking sound, as if someone were running for their life along the ship but I knew it couldn't have been a child, it was too late for them to still be up, but just as suddenly as the sound had come it stopped just as suddenly as well, and as the sound had silenced I let my eyes close once more, only to be jolted by something slamming into the bench I was on followed by a painful grunt. I shot upright almost as soon as it happened and turned behind me to see if the person was alright, but all I came to face with was a head of raven hair… it couldn't be.

"Hey, are you alright sir?" I asked the dark haired man as he shook his slightly bleeding forehead, he really must've hit his head rather hard on this bench for that wound to be there, but I don't believe he even heard me as he quickly climbed back to his feet, keeping his face away from my view the entire time, and continued his mad dash towards the back of the ship…. Wait, that looked like the same raven from earlier, it couldn't be.

"Ah, Wait!" I yelled and followed behind him at a slower pace, he looked _very_ distraught and I didn't want to scare him any further with my running after him. Besides, what's the worst he would do?

* * *

**AN:** Finish! We are reaching the first of many climaxes! I hope this pleased you, I tried to add my own little bit of change, I hope you enjoyed it! But, now I must go to edit the other chapters... so, mata ne!

- Anna Uzumaki


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Hello, once again we meet here for me to give you your much anticipated chapter! This weekly thing is pretty good... for when I'm not being worked to death and have time to publish it. If anyone would like to destroy the building I work in... ah, I must stop babbling! Well, none the less, here is your chapter! Enjoy!

**Pairing(s): **Sasuke/Naruto- Naruto/Sasuke **  
**

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, lemon in later chapter, sexual content (Duh!), slight nuggets of OOC-ness (bear with me), adult language and drama.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 7

S.P.O.V. April 12, 1912- 8:27pm

As I ran with all my might along the deck, I unfortunately had to slow down as I came to the small flight of steps that lead down to the second part of the deck I remembered briefly that this is where I first ever saw that very handsome blue eyed young man. But I probably shouldn't have been thinking about him at that particular moment because, due to my little flashback, I missed the last step and overcorrected myself with a jump that left me slipping and somehow falling head first into a nearby bench, all thanks to these dress shoes that were as slippery as an oil slick! They were _seriously_ going to be the death of me. However, I also must've hit my head _fairly_ hard on the edge of the bench, because I could've _sworn_ I heard a voice flit through my head, but from the brief glance I made _before_ I descended the troublesome steps, I knew I hadn't seen anyone on this section, so I just brushed it off without looking up and hurriedly got back to my feet to continue my rage induced running.

Only once I was about ten or so feet away from the railing at the back of the ship did I stop running and practically collapse from exhaustion on a round podium on the deck, however, I only stayed there for a moment because when I looked up I saw the place I was headed for all along. So, with a quick glance behind me, to make sure no one was watching, I continued to walk slowly towards the railing and look down into the black water of the moonlit Atlantic, I know I may be overreacting to this whole situation but if I did _this_ now I won't have to worry about going through it any further. So, with that final thought on my mind, I carefully climbed onto the railing, while balancing myself slightly with a pole by the railing, over to the other side and then carefully turned around and stared down into the black abyss. One jump, that's all it would take, just _one_ simple step and it would be all over, but as I leaned forward a voice stopped me cold in my tracks.

"Don't do it." A male voice called out from behind me and as I turned my head I was once again staring into those same cerulean eyes from before… but he wasn't supposed to be here, not now. _Please_ not now.

"Shut up! Don't come any closer!" I glared at him and looked back down towards the water.

"Come on, this isn't funny, just give me your hand and I'll help you back over" He instructed me and stepped even closer with his hand reaching towards me.

"Are you hard of hearing?! I said stay back. Come any closer and I _will_ let go!" I warned him and quickly turned back to the water to prove my point. However, I couldn't really trust to have my back to him, so I quickly snapped my head back to him just in time to see him flick his cigarette over the ship, which left him just a few feet away to my left.

"Hmph, no you won't." He said matter-o-factly with a shrug.

"So smug, yet you know nothing! Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do! You don't know me!" I spat at him.

"Look, if you were going to jump you would've done it already. Not standing there hesitating and arguing with me." He pointed out. Was he trying to psych me out of doing this?

"Oh please, just go away! I will not let some idiot distract me!" I said quickly and looked back down to the water.

"If my staying makes me an idiot, then so be it, but I'm involved now none the less. So, you let go and I'm going to have to jump in after you." He stated and began to remove his jacket and boots… was he serious?

"Truly you must be stupid? You'll be killed." I mentioned to him and inched away ever so slightly.

"I'm a good swimmer." He shrugged and continued to untie his boots.

"You won't survive the fall!" I tried scaring him off with a warning.

"Well, it would hurt, I'm not going to lie and say it wouldn't, but I, _we_, would live. To be honest, I'm more concerned about how cold that water is." He said as he finished removing his boots. There was just no getting him to leave…. Though, what he said about the water being so cold left me to wondering how cold it actually was, to be honest I hadn't even thought of that fact.

"…H-how cold?" I shuddered to ask him, I didn't want to give him any hopes that I was contemplating on not jumping.

"Freezing, maybe a couple degrees over," He shrugged again and looked at me with a look of seriousness, "You, uh, ever been to, um, Yukigakure?" He continued and asked me the oddest question.

"W-what?" I asked and looked at him as if he had just grown a second head. Why the hell would it matter if I've ever been there?

"Well, they have some of the coldest winters around… actually, it's pretty much winter all year round. But, I, uh, I visited there often, near… Koori falls. I remember, when I was a kid, my father and I went ice-fishing on Crystal Lake… Ice-fishing is you-" He began to explain, but I quickly cut him off.

"I know what ice-fishing is, idiot!" I snapped at him. Did he take me to be an idiot? And really, what was with all the pauses? Hn, he's probably making up some lie to distract me.

"Oh, sorry, I just presumed that you were a preppy kind of guy… anyways, he had told me to watch out for thin ice, but I didn't really listen and it was only a matter of time until I _did_ step on a patch of ice and fell right through. I'm telling you, water like down there, it's like a thousand knives stabbing you all over. You can't breathe, you can't think… at least not think about anything except the pain. Though I was only in the water for a minute or two at the most, it was horrible and it seemed like forever that I was in there. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you, but like I said, I don't have a choice." He elaborated with a slight smirk and came even closer, and I wasn't having that… matter of fact, he was only about three feet from me now, "I, uh, guess I'm kind of hoping that you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here." He continued and even had the nerve to look as though I should be the one helping him.

"Stupid… you really are." I inched ever so slightly away from him. But stopped as I felt my foot slip just a fraction of an inch… These damned shoes.

"Hah, that's what everyone seems to think but… with all due respect sir. I'm not the one hanging off the back of the ship, now am I?" He said with a conformational tone and raised a golden brow at me, "Come on. I can tell you really don't want to do this." He continued once I didn't say anything and offered me his hand… But, he was right, now that I was somewhat calmer, I was able to see where my anger had put me and I indeed was not as inclined to jump as I had been before. So, with that realization, I slowly reached across myself and took a hold of his hand, which was surprisingly warm despite it being so cold out, and turned around ever slow carefully to come face to face with him. But, even in my distraught state I affirmed right then and there, that he was the most handsome _man_ I had ever seen.

"I'm Kyuu- no, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He told me with hesitation followed by relieved grin… so he had lied to me about his name!? If I weren't in my current position, I would voice how appalled I was!

"S-Sasuke Uchiha…" I told him my name, forcing myself to ignore the name change, and noticed to my chagrin that I was shaking like a leaf. However, I froze once I noticed how close we were, our faces were less than a foot away and that's when I noticed that there was something slightly different about him, then it occurred to me then that the whisker like scars that were on his cheeks when I first saw him were gone. Odd, I know I didn't just imagine that they were there did I?

"Heh, that should be easy enough to remember ne?" He, Naruto, smirked, which genuinely caused me to chuckle for once since boarding this ship, "Come on, _Izuna_." He continued with a sly smirk and tugged on my hand to get me to climb back over the railing, but just as I was about to call _him_ out about him lying about _his_ name while I was in mid-step, my oil based shoes decided that now was the perfect time to lose their grip on the smooth railing.

"_Gah_!" I grunted as I dropped down the side of the ship and smacked my face against it before being left to dangle, and scream in a voice that I didn't know I could even make, along the side. I was a bit confused for a second as to _how_ I had stopped but as I looked back up I could see him, _Naruto_, struggling to hold my arm with only one of his, as the other one was bracing himself against the railings.

"_Shit_, Sasuke! Hold on!" Naruto grunted and tried to pull me back up with only one arm, though I wasn't making it any easier for him as I flailed around and yelled hysterically.

"Pull me up, pull me up, _pull me up_!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and tried to grab the edge of the ship, only to have my hand slip in something red and send me plunging back down, and with a frightening discovery I realized that what my hand had slipped in was blood. I quickly looked back up to Naruto to see if he was hurt or something, but when I saw that he didn't have a _scratch_ on him, _no pun intended_, I hastily ran my hand over my face and saw that _I _was the one who was bleeding, and once I saw that, I screamed louder than I ever have_ in my life_, I must've hit my face on the ship harder than I thought. However, this had to be the _quickest_ observation I've also ever made in my life, because it only took me a _fraction_ of a minute to access myself, "Help! Please help! _Help me!_" I screamed again as Naruto offered me his other hand.

"Come on, stop screaming and squirming, and give me your other hand!" He yelled and grabbed my bloodied hand without hesitation, then with such strength that I was left in awe, lifted me back up just enough for me to get a good footing on the ledge and push myself back up to the railing. As soon as I had both of my feet back on the ledge, Naruto wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped one around his neck, my other hand holding my bleeding nose, and pulled me over the railing, but my shirt snagged and ripped on something, which tugged us and caused him to lose his footing and ended up with us in a peculiar position. We were both panting heavily as we laid there, he was on top of me with each of his hands on both sides of my head, while I had my leg bent slightly against his hip and my free hand on his arm, so depending on how you looked at us we either seemed to have been fighting or otherwise_ preoccupied_, and that's when several crewmen came running over towards us. _Perfect_.

"Mr. Uchiha sir! Are you alrig-" One of the three men began to ask before he noticed our current position, "What in the _bloody_ hell are you doing to him you _filthy dog_!?" He shouted at Naruto, who quickly shifted until he was off of me and glared at the idiot of a crewman that called him out of his name.

"You, go retrieve his father in the dining hall!" An older crewman ordered the other who had yet to avert his glare on Naruto.

"Aye." He nodded and sprinted back towards the upper deck, how I wish they would've questioned _me_ before they jumped to conclusions and sent for my father, and by calling for him that meant that the rest of my family would come as well. Hell, the whole _table_ might just come! And that was something I just did not want to deal with.

"Arrest this ruffian right now, Hidan!" The belligerent man ordered the other, he must love ordering others around.

"You shall do no such thing, it isn't necessary." I rolled to push myself up and continued holding my nose which was _still_ bleeding, though not as much as before.

"Young sir, I _hardly_ doubt it isn't, just look at yourself!" The bossy old man looked at me from head to toe. I'll admit, I was pretty much worse for wear, but that's better than being in that water!

"I didn't do what you're thinking, if you just _shut up_ for a minute you'd find that out." Naruto said to the bossy man and narrowed his eyes into slits. Well, they were actually more close to being completely shut.

"You _peasant_! You people never learn your places, you are not to speak until spoken to!" The bossy old man hollered at him and looked as though he were just seconds away from bursting a blood vessel, so before that happen I spoke up.

"Sir, uh, your name?" I asked him as I went to sit on a bench while the other man seemed torn as to whether or not he should listen to me _or_ listen to this old man and arrest my tanned savior.

"You may call me Danzo." Mr. bossy boots nodded at me.

"Yes well, Danzo, it's _not _what it looks like. It's quite the opposite actually." I said and brought a handkerchief out of my breast pocket to wipe my nose and mouth before my parents got here and everything turned utterly _ballistic_.

"_Sasuke_! What is the meaning of this?!" My fathers' voice thundered from some feet away… well, so much for trying to clean myself up and get the truth out. They sure didn't waste any time rushing over here.

"Ah, Mr. Uchiha, we caught this hoodlum _attacking_ your son just now." Danzo lied, my _god_ how he lied!

"You filthy _rat_! Who are you to think that you can dare put your _disgusting_ hands on _my_ fiancé?!" Sakura rushed past my father and slapped Naruto rather hard across his face, I didn't know she had that much strength in her… I must remember to never upset her too much after this.

"SAKURA! Have you gone _mad_ young lady?!" Tsunade hissed at her daughter and pulled her by her arm so she was now standing between Konan and Itachi, though it seemed as if Sakura was going to say something else but her mother silenced her with a glare that could rival with my fathers.

"It's not-" Naruto growled at Sakura _and_ Danzo, he having lied about him attacking me, but he didn't get a chance to finish before my father silenced him with one of his infamous glares. Though I'm surprised he even saw the action due to the fact that his eyes were nearly shut.

"Who gave you permission to speak?!" My father spat at him and motioned for the crewman named Hidan to detain him.

"Father- will you _all_ just stop and listen to me!?" I yelled and made a move to knock the crap out of Hidan as he twisted Naruto's arms behind his back and cuffed him, that amount of force was not necessary.

"Sasuke, you _need_ to stop standing up for people like _him_ and let the crewmen do their job in putting him in confinement where-" Sakura placed her hand on my chest and stilled me from hitting the brute who now had Naruto restrained, but before she could continue bitching I cut her off.

"Oh _do_ shut the hell up Sakura!" I gave her a harsh glare of my own and brushed her hand away to turn towards father, "_None_ of you even know what happened, yet you're arresting him! You _should_ be thanking him, if he weren't here I would've fallen into the damn ocean and to my _death_!" I yelled at father and Danzo, as he now stood beside father. I completely ignored Sakura, who seemed to be in utter shock that I had snapped at her.

"You're wasting your breath Sasuke, it's not like they're going to believe you." Naruto said and when I snapped my head back at him, I saw that he now had his eyes _completely_ closed.

"Not necessarily young man, if Sasuke is angry enough to _yell_ at Fugaku, then he must be telling the truth. Now, you, un-cuff him and Konan see that Sakura makes it back to here cabin please," My mother instructed and requested Konan's assistance, which she obliged to with a nod, "Tsunade, I trust you will deal with your daughter later?" My mother continued.

"You have my word. I shall make sure she's _thoroughly_ taken care of." Tsunade said with a pointed glare at her daughter and with that Sakura huffed and all but stormed off to her room, with Konan right behind her with an amused smirk, I truly must thank mother and Tsunade after this whole thing calmed down a bit… and when my face isn't smeared with blood … _and_ my clothes are in one piece.

"Yes ma'am." Hidan nodded at mother and did as he was told.

"Well, now that that's settled, young man I'm _deeply_ grateful that you indeed were there for my son… and it seems that we're making it a habit of running into each other." Mother smiled at him and tilted her head as if trying to figure out who he was under that _awfully_ orange colored hat.

"No problem ma'am." Naruto grinned but still had his eyes closed, he even seemed to have _already_ brushed off the fact that almost everyone had insulted him to some degree. But why on earth did he have his eyes shut? Or were they just squinted?

"Yes, now that that _is_ over, shall we go?" Father mentioned and motioned for me to leave ahead of him, but I wasn't having that.

"Father, aren't you forgetting something?" I questioned him and turned back to Naruto.

"Hn, of course, Kisame, I believe a twenty should do it." Father looked toward his lackey and then to Naruto.

"Really father? Is that the going rate for your youngest?" I practically glared at him. Was he serious? It wasn't the amount of money he offered on my behalf, but the simple fact that he would even offer money as a consolation prize for my life!

"Sasuke is displeased? Tell me then, son, what would you have me do?" Father narrowed his eyes at me, which in any other circumstance would have made me shudder. But not now, I was far too pissed to let him affect me in such a way. Though, I really didn't have much of a chance to think of a response before Tsunade made a suggestion.

"Well, how about joining our group for dinner tomorrow night young hero? If that's alright with you Fugaku, as simple thank you for saving your youngest." Tsunade interjected with a smile towards Naruto, then to my father. I seriously must remember to thank her for that _great_ offer.

"Hn, I suppose I see no problem with that as a means of _thanking_ him. If you do indeed intend to join us boy, _don't_ be late." Father agreed with an aggravated look towards Naruto and motioned for mother to take her leave ahead of him instead of me. As he left, so did Tsunade, the crewmen and a _very _disgruntled looking Danzo, I didn't know the man but I could already tell that I wouldn't like him on _any_ given day.

"Well, little brother I suggest you bid your farewells to _Naruto_ and go get cleaned up." Itachi told me, once the others were out of earshot, and smiled at Naruto… wait, he just said _Naruto_ right? I don't recall having said his name.

"How do you know who I am?" Naruto looked at my brother with opened eyes the size of saucers and I'm fairly sure my expression was the same.

"Well, let's just say those flyers were a big help. Don't worry though, my lips are sealed." Itachi smirked.

"Hn, you always know everything Itachi. Regardless, I suppose some thanks are in order… thank you." I smirked and held out my hand, even though I was an _utter mess_ I honestly wanted to stay and talk with him for a while longer and chew him out about having lied about his name, but with Itachi still here and my parents most likely on their way to my room to wait for me, I had no choice but to end our short, _disastrous_, time together.

"Anytime Sasuke." He smiled at me and shook my hand, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight, and it was at that moment that I knew that I _must_ see him again, no matter what.

"Hey, what say you to joining me for a walk around the deck tomorrow afternoon before dinner?" I asked him with a quick glance to Itachi, who seemed as though he weren't listing to us but I knew he was.

"That sounds like a pretty good idea to me." Naruto grinned a dazzling white smile at me and if I knew that it weren't possible, I would've thought that my heart had _stopped_ its beating slightly as I stared numbly at him, odd, but either way I quickly regained my composure and smiled back at him and walked towards my brother.

"Good, well, until tomorrow I suppose." I turned slightly away from him, but only when he gave me a nod and turned to gather his shoes near the railings, did I turn back around and continue to my room, I had honestly forgotten he had taken his shoes off though. But the reason for why he had taken them off didn't matter now, because I was _definitely_ going to see him tomorrow and that in itself was something for me to be happy about as I walked back into the ship and to my cabin where my parents were most likely fuming over the mess I had made in there earlier. I was walking right toward hell.

10:30pm

"Thank goodness!" I exhaled as I slumped down into the couch, "I was beginning to think that he would never leave!" I confessed to Itachi, who had been the one to join father in our room instead of mother, for which I was thankful for because I knew for certain that if she had come, Sakura would've demanded that she be allowed to come as well and that was one of the last things I wanted at that moment.

"Honestly Sasuke, it could've been _much_ worse. To be quite honest, I'm shocked that he didn't issue any reprimands or restrictions on you, such as order you to stay with him at all times… _hell_ Sasuke, he could've even have you _confined_ to this room!" Itachi exclaimed and swept his arm around said room to prove his point, I could tell that he was becoming more and more frustrated with the whole situation as he continued to state what very well could've happened and as I waited for him to calm down enough for me to speak he held up his hand to silence me just as I was about to do so, "Truthfully… what were you _thinking_ Sasuke? _Were_ you even thinking?" He continued and crossed his arms, but I could easily hear the raw emotion of hurt in his voice.

"Itachi… I- don't you ever just feel _suffocated_ by what father does? Better yet, what he _expects_ of us?" I asked of him and watched as he crossed the room to join me on the couch.

"You would rather go through life struggling?" Itachi asked me with a quizzical expression, but before I could respond he cut me off again, "Don't answer that, I meant it as a hypothetical. But I do understand how you are feeling Sasuke, trust me I do, but the only way out of fathers commanding grip is to do as he says now and once you marry he will be far more lenient with you, as he is with me now." He continued.

"I wish it were that easy, it's just…" I slummed back into the couch, I honestly had no idea how to phrase what I was truly feeling, but I didn't even have much time to think of how to do so before there was a knock on our suite door.

"You may enter." Itachi spoke towards the door with a confused expression. He was obviously, like me, wondering who could possibly be knocking on our door at this hour. Our queries were soon answered as the _last_ person I wanted to see right now came in. I felt like screaming!

"Ah, both of you are still up I see." Sakura smiled a small smile, for Pete's sake, what could she possibly want?! Hadn't her mother banished her to the confines of her room?!

"Actually, Sakura, I was just about to retire for the night." Itachi said as he stood and turned back to smirk at me before bidding his goodnight to Sakura. Great, he abandoned me. This was, no doubt, his way of punishing me.

As soon as the door to Itachi's suite closed, the silence between Sakura and I became a pregnant silence. She must've been contemplating on how to start this most likely disastrous conversation, and I had _no_ intentions on being the first to speak. Better yet, I had no intentions on speaking to her at _all_ once she began to speak… whenever that may be, she must really be thinking hard on how not to upset me anymore than I already am. But unfortunately, after reaching this conclusion, she decided to speak.

"Sasuke, darling, I know you have been melancholy as of late and I'm not going to pretend to know why," She started of horribly, "But, I-I will apologize for my previous actions, I shouldn't have reacted that way. It's just, when that crewman came to retrieve your father he had _simply_ informed us that you had been assaulted. How else was I was supposed to react from hearing that?" Sakura said somewhat hurriedly.

"….." I gave her no form of response. I simply sat there trying my best not to glare at her or slap her as she had done to Naruto.

"….." She remained silent as well. I supposed she was waiting for some kind of response from me. I hope she wasn't holding her breath, she'll most likely blackout before I speak, "Oh come now Sasuke! Say something!" She folded and crossed the room in favor of joining me on the couch…. for crying aloud, I suppose I should just speak now so she can leave me alone.

"Sakura, what do you expect me to say?" I questioned her and place my face in my hands.

"Well, you could try apologizing to me now." She mentioned and I felt her adjust herself in some way on the couch.

"Please, _pray_ tell me what _I_ need to apologize for Miss _Haruno_?" I lifted my hard gaze to meet hers, I could now see what her previous movements had been... she had dared to move closer to me… how brave of her, especially in my current mood.

"Like my actions earlier, your language was none too polite towards me either." She said in a guarded tone. Had I hurt her feelings by using her surname or by my attitude with her earlier? Though, perhaps it was both. However, I could see her point in saying that an apology was in order from me… I might as well just play along with her, because the longer she stayed here the more irritated I was becoming. I'd need to do or find something that would get her to leave… wait… maybe _that _will get her to leave.

"You're right sweetheart, I wasn't myself earlier, but that is no reason for my actions towards you. I give you my most sincere apology." I lied perfectly and took her hand in mine. I even made it even better by giving her hand a gentle kiss before forcing a smile at her, which she gladly returned.

"See, now was that so hard?" She smirked at me with a small laugh, but quickly spoke before I could give her my reply, "I'm kidding, Sasuke, this is why I love you. You're so sweet, even with all the pride you Uchiha's have, you still know how to push it aside and do what's right." She continued with an accomplished smile, which I grudgingly returned and proceeded to stand and head to the room with fathers' combination safe, pausing slightly to gesture to her that I would be right back. Once in the small closet like room I quickly retrieved the item of interest and returned back to the sitting room and reclaimed my spot beside her, I then placed in front of her a medium sized blue velvet box.

"What is this?" She questioned with a slow growing smile.

"I was hoping to save this until the engagement gala next week, but I suppose now will do." I admitted and opened the box for her.

Once I lifted the box open, I knew she was genuinely taken aback as she gasped stared at the beautifully crafted necklace on an equally crafted chain. Though I pretty much knew that the necklace itself wasn't what drew her in, it was the stunningly huge blue diamond that hung from it. In all, the necklace was truly breath taking.

"So, what do you think?" I asked, seeing as how she had yet to speak, so it was at this point that I decided to remove it from the box and place it around her neck, "They call it _'The blue diamond of the crown'_, hard to believe it's actually a diamond, and a very rare one at that, magnificent isn't it?" I continued once the necklace was fastened.

"Indeed it is…. Thank you, Sasuke." She said in a soft voice and brushed a strand of hair from her face. I might later regret my next move, but with the way she was looking so happily at me I couldn't stop myself and before I really knew it, I was kissing her. It's not as though I haven't done this before, we were engaged after all, but with the way I had been feeling lately I never would've thought I'd be kissing her anytime soon, if ever again to be honest. The kiss started out simple enough, but I could only guess by the way Sakura had so eagerly wrapped her arms around my neck, she had been waiting for me to kiss her again for some time now and now that I had she was prolonging it as much as she could.

As we sat there in a heated kiss that was growing hotter and hotter by the second, she greedily licked and bit at my lower lip, clearly asking for access into my mouth, which I granted her. Once I gave her what she wanted, she slowly pushed me further back into the couch and all but climbed on top of me, she was really enjoying herself, though I suppose I was to, to some extent as well. However, as soon as she began to breathe out my name, my mind flashed an image behind my closed eyes that I was not at all expecting and I immediately snapped them open, as well as stilled Sakura's advances in undoing my belt… when had she taken my shirt off?

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" She asked as she righted herself and looked at me with a hurt and slightly worried expression.

"Ah… I- I'm sorry, but… I'm not feeling well." I almost gasped out and fumbled for the right words, _'what was that about?'_ I inwardly asked myself.

"What? Sasu-" Sakura began to say before I cut her off.

"Sorry, but I'll be retiring for the night, Sakura." I quickly stood, not bothering to grab my shirt from the floor and nearly ran to my room before she could stop me. Once I was in my room I immediately locked the door behind me, I knew if I didn't Sakura would more than likely come in after me and implore that I tell her what was wrong. I truly hoped she wouldn't encroach on me in my room, even if I had so rudely left her slightly _bothered_ in the main room. Thankfully, my hopes were granted as I heard her mumble something incoherent and shortly after I heard the door to the cabin open and close… she had left, thank goodness.

As soon as I heard the door close, I made my way to my bed and nearly passed out as soon as I laid down, as the events of the day were suddenly crashing down all at once on me. Now that I had time to myself to think, today had really been a long one, I have been up since 8am and now, here it is, 11pm and I am just now able to relax. I didn't even have the strength to change into my nightly attire, although I didn't care much about that right now, it was still better that the bloodied and ripped clothes from before…. Before, now that I was thinking of that, many things began to flit through my mind as I thought about everything that had occurred tonight. The first major thing being, was how did Itachi realize who Naruto was, the second was how did Naruto just so happen to save me and more over how did it come to be that he just so happened to be on this ship? And in third class no less…. And this lead to the third and final thought on my mind and that was how didn't my parents recognize him and Itachi did?

"Ahh… who am I trying to fool? There are too many things to think about right now." I mumbled to myself as I finally drifted to sleep with the final image being that of which had made me cut my little session with Sakura short, that night I dreamed of Naruto.

* * *

**AN:** And we have finally crossed one of the main climaxes in the story! I do hope you all enjoyed it! Hah, my lacking in making things up. . . well, until next we min'na! I shalll bid you adieu now and get to working on other stories and talking to my ... "alpha" for I am his "beta"! 3 {Psst, that's you Nate} ;3

- Anna Uzumaki


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Finally! I have your new and LONG awaited chapter! I am sooooo sorry I couldnt post this earlier! So, to make up, I made this chapter twice as long! i only hope you guys like it as much as I do! Hm! Enjoy! I shall now pass out from sleep deprivation! (~o~;

**Pairing(s): **Sasuke/Naruto- Naruto/Sasuke **  
**

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, lemon in later chapter, sexual content (Duh!), slight nuggets of OOC-ness (bear with me), adult language and drama.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 8

Present Day: April 15, 1986- 1:32Pm

"Of course I can't recall the dream now. However, I do know that it was one that brought such a peaceful sleep to me, one that I hadn't had in such a long time to be honest." I shook my head as I came back to reality and back to the many eyes locked on me.

"So you did have the necklace!" Lee exclaimed with undiluted excitement.

"Hn, yes, it was a rather abnormally cold one as well, most likely due to the deep blue diamond hanging from it. I remember the first time I held it in my hand… it was a cold stone, like the deepest blue of the icy Atlantic. Even now, I can still feel it sinking, _burning_ into my hand when I held it. If you could've felt it, not just seen it, I'm sure you would agree with me.

"Well, that's the general idea Sasuke." Lee mentioned. He was really set on finding that necklace.

"Wait a second, I wanna get something straight. So, you were gonna kill yourself by jumping off the back of the Titanic?!" Mr. Akimichi laughed boisterously while eating a bag of chips. I was surprised that none of them hadn't came flying out of his rude mouth.

"Choji!" Lee whipped around to silence the portly young man.

"All you had to do was wait two days!" Choji continued as if Mr. Lee hadn't spoken. If he was going to stand there and make light of something so serious, I saw no reason for me to continue.

"Well, what about the necklace? What did Sakura do after you…?" Lee trailed off, obviously expecting me to complete his question.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lee, but I'm feeling a bit tired after that." I told him as I stood.

"Ah, well before you go, could you give us a little more to go on here? Like who else had access to the safe-" Lee quickly asked, well pleaded was more like it, before Shika cut him off.

"Enough, my grandfather just needs to rest, you can question him further afterwards." Shikamaru nearly growled and proceeded to follow me out of the room as I bid one last wave to its occupants.

Having been in that room for so long, I was in desperate need of some fresh air and leisurely made my way up to the deck, but how I knew my way back up was beyond me. This ship was not one to be taken lightly in means of getting lost on it. Meanwhile, Shikamaru stayed one step behind me the entire way, not uttering a single word, though I would be fooling myself if I thought he didn't have a torrent of questions to ask me. So many questions seemed to need answers today, most of which mainly pertained to me being the one to answer them. However, I had a question I wanted an answer to as well, and the person of whom I wanted to ask is somewhere on this ship, I don't think that person is part of the crew since they weren't in the monitor room when I was telling my story. I wonder where she might've gone.

"Dad." Shika pulled me from my thoughts as we had come to a bench on the deck. Huh, that was quick I hadn't even realized we were here, but none the less I nodded my acknowledgement to him and took a seat and looked out to the ocean, Shika having basically collapsed onto the bench and proceeded to yawn as if he'd gone days without sleep.

"Finally, some peace from all that questioning." I sighed and relaxed further into the seat.

"…. Hey, pops," Shikamaru lazily spoke up after a moment. I just know he is going to question me about something… so much for that peace I just mentioned.

"Yes boy." I ran a hand through my ashy black hair. Thankfully I haven't gone completely grey… yet.

"…. You- did you love grandma?" He hesitated a bit before finally asking a question that I was _not_ expecting of him.

"Of course I did, why do you ask?" I raised a brow at him.

"Well, it's just, you said you never told her about, uh, _this_ part of your past… I don't know the whole story yet, but… why didn't you tell her?" Shika asked seeming to be searching for the right words while talking.

"Hn, Karin was a strong spirited woman… but I don't think even _she_ would've been able to handle the fact that she wasn't the love of my life. Now, don't get me wrong Shika, I loved your grandmother, even now I still do… but she can't replace Naruto." I tried my best to explain to him without seeming like a complete jerk and also smiling at the fact that I could now speak Naruto's name freely, "Besides, I want to die a natural death and if I had told her at _any_ point in the past, you would never have known, I would've been murdered and she would've gone to prison." I added and couldn't help but to laugh at my little assessment.

"Heh, maybe you're right… but, then why tell _me_. I mean, granted I'm dying to know now… to some extent, but what makes you think _I_ wouldn't commit murder?" Shikamaru smirked at me.

"_Shikamaru Uzumaki_," I spoke with implied pronunciation hoping that he would get what I was trying to tell him. He is a smart boy, I'm sure he'll figure it out… hmm, but maybe it's too obvious for him to figure it out… I should leave a letter, for when I die, explaining it to him.

"….. Uh, gramps?" Shika finally spoke after a while. But I didn't want to really explain it to him without him hearing the whole story yet, so I thusly cut him off.

"Hey, how about a quick walk before we head back?" I asked him and stood to give him no choice but to agree with me.

"I swear… you're such a troublesome old man." Shika grumbled but none the less stood and stretched.

As we walked the deck, the few others that were up there greeted us with smiles and quick '_hello's_' before continuing whatever it was that they were doing. If I was younger I certainly would've gone over to them to figure out just what they were doing, that's not necessarily saying that I wouldn't do that _now_, but I suppose that I'm just not in the mood to do so and with the waves of concentration that were radiating off of Shika, I'm sure he would walk right off of the ship if I weren't here to remind him to pay attention…. Speaking of which, where did he just disappear to?

"Shika?" I called and turned around to round the corner we had just taken. Where could he have gone that fast? He was just beside me for crying aloud! "Che, don't tell me I'm going senile…" I grumbled to myself as I turned the corner only to quickly stop dead in my tracks. Well, I found Shika along with a well-aged man with brunette hair tied up and almost in the same style as my grandsons', he looked to be around his late sixties or so, and beside him was the one person I had a question for.

"—little like me, but obviously a guy." The light blonde haired girl said as she continued her conversation with Shika.

"—_and,_ without the prized horsetail." The older man added with a smirk at the blonde girl and then proceeded to tug on her fairly long ponytail, obviously proving his point about prized horses, which thusly earned him a kidney jab from her.

"Huh, well, I can't say I've seen him. Do you need any help finding him?" Shika asked them. What on earth were they talking about? Well, time to find out.

"Shikamaru! Don't just disappear like that, if you didn't want to come for a walk you should've said so." I glared at him as I approached.

"Hn, troublesome old man," Shika mumbled and scratched the back of his head, "I was just helping these people out with something." He continued and motioned to said persons.

"Ah, I'm sorry sir, but I was just asking, Shikamaru, if he had spotted my grandfather somewhere on this ship. He has a habit of getting lost." The blonde girl giggled and I couldn't help but to notice how her sky blue eyes sparkled in the light. Even Shika was staring.

"Yeah, she has a real knack for flirting with guys." The older man laughed only to receive another swift jab in his side from the girl in woman in mention.

"Really? And might I ask your name?" I questioned them.

"Uh right, my name is Konohamaru Inuzuka, the much older brother of this little sprite here." The man introduced himself as the brother, as he really looked more like her father or other, and slung his arm around the blonde girl, who looked as though she was mere seconds away from throwing him overboard…. Huh, but his name seemed dangerously familiar. I know that name from personal experience, but why is it evading my memory now of all times? Though I really couldn't think about it for long as my thoughts were cut short as the blonde girl introduced herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Ino -" The girl began to introduce herself, but was cut short by her cell phone suddenly ringing. What perfect timing, "Hello?... Ugh! Granddad! Where the _heck _are you?!... WHAT?! What in the heck are you doing in the _engine room_?!... Ugh, no no, just _stay there_ we're coming!" She spoke to the person, obviously their grandfather, on the other end, then turned back to us as she put her phone away, "I'm sorry, that was our granddad, he seems to have _somehow_ found his way to the engine room." She informed us, as well as her brother.

"The engine room…" I muttered mainly to myself as a distant memory flitted trough my head. I chose to ignore the look my grandson and the two siblings, Konohamaru and Ino, gave me.

"Well, uh, I suppose it's good you found him," Shika told her after having given me a confused look, "You guys should hurry to him before he wanders off again." He continued and spun me around to head down a flight of stairs, the same flight that would lead us back to the monitor room.

"Hahah, you're right! Bye, hope to see you guys later, and then you can meet my granddad!" Ino waved as she ran around us to a separate set of stairs, all the while practically dragging her poor _old_ older brother behind her.

"Dammit, Ino! Slow down!" Konohamaru shouted as they disappeared down the stairs.

"Huh? Ah, wait!" I tried calling after her. But she was gone before I even got the words out of my mouth, "Dammit Shika, I had a question for her!" I spun back to glare at my pushy grandson. Honestly, what is with him doing that?

"Hn? Then why didn't you say something?" He knotted his raven brows at me and made a motion for me to continue ahead of him down the steps.

"Do you recall me having a chance to do so?" I gave him a skeptical look and proceeded down the stairs.

"Uh, I guess you have a point there. Sorry." He apologized and yawned widely.

"Don't worry, I suppose I'll just have to find her after I'm done talking with these people." I sighed as we came back to the monitor room, Shika's only response being a nod with a quiet yawn.

"Ah! Mr. Uchiha, you're back. Thank goodness, I was beginning to think that Choji had chased you off for good." Lee grinned happily at me and then turned to stared daggers at the mentioned man.

"It's alright, I came here to tell my story and no comments rude or otherwise are going to keep me from doing so," I mentioned as I took my original seat, "Now, where was I?" I asked aloud.

"You just gave the necklace to your fiancé." Lee nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course you would remember that part." I shook my head slightly and with one last look to my son, who had decided to lean against a wall, continued on with what they were all waiting so eagerly for and all the while that man, Konohamaru's name floated around my head…. I just know I knew that name from somewhere—_that's it!_

S.P.O.V. April 13, 1912 9:12Am

I should have _known_ that Sakura would inform father as to what happened last night. It would have been too good to be true if she had just kept what happened between us just that, _between us_, and now here father is, having been the one to wake me up, talking to me about the same thing he's been telling me for months now. If that wasn't bad enough, the fact that he caught me in outer wear had made him just that more irritated and had therefore insist that he choose what I wear for the dinner tonight and to breakfast. How I wish I could just tell him to let me be for once.

"-would even do the same for you, should something ever happen to Makoto and me. But even then, you are an Uchiha, you were born with greatness." My father continued on as I got dressed for breakfast. Having heard this speech before I was zoning in and out of what he was saying.

"Yes, father, I understand… but, I was just feeling a bit… _frustrated_ by all that had happened," I tried my best to tell him what I figured he would want to hear, "I never meant to be so… un-gentlemanly towards Sakura, you have my word that she will receive my most sincerest apologies when I see her." I told him. I was beginning to sound like some sort of machine, always repeating myself, apology after apology.

"Hn, I would expect no less from you. Now, finish dressing and meet us in the dining hall for breakfast. Also, do consort with me before giving her that necklace again, it was meant as an engagement gift and shall remain as such. It's back in the safe now, and you are not to touch it until further instructed." He said and with a curt nod excused himself from my room. Talk about fatherly love.

Once I finished getting dressed I leisurely made my way to the first class dinning deck along with one of my father's personal guard of sorts, it would be foolish of me to think that he would entrust me to meet up with the others without needing a babysitter. This man, Kisame Hoshigaki, was truly a thorn in my side, he would no doubt be trying to keep an eye on me during the remainder of this trip and that was another unwanted necessity for me. Furthermore, his ever clouding presence would be a real bother should I wish for my walk with Naruto later to be a peaceful one.

"Why so quiet _Sasuke_?" Kisame questioned me in a voice similar to that of some strange animal.

"Hn, do you really have to ask." I grunted at him in a strictly rhetorical question. He knew full well how I felt about him and how he always seemed to follow me around like some ominous mist, I swear, whenever he was around I could just sense it!

"Well, maybe if you had Fugaku's trust, like Itachi does, he wouldn't have issued me to keep an eye on you. Do you think I want to babysit all day?" Kisame snickered at and gave me the sickest smirk I've ever seen on a human, but maybe that was it, maybe he's not even human. I wouldn't be surprised if he turned out not to be.

"If that is your attempt at an insult, Mr. Hoshigaki, it is a poorly constructed one. I suggest you try harder the next time you want to hurt my feelings." I glared at him and proceeded down the grand staircase that let off at the dining hall. In all honesty, I didn't have the slightest bit of an appetite right now, so with a quick glance back up the staircase, I looked up at the grandfather clock situated at its landing. I suppose I should give Naruto time to eat or whatever else he may be doing at the moment before I retrieved him for our walk, and just the thought of that gave me the energy possible to get through this breakfast.

"Ah, Sasuke sweetie, there you are. I was beginning to think you were still under the weather." My mother smiled lovingly at me. How I wish father would be more like her, she has known how I've been feeling towards Sakura for some months now and, bless the woman, she even tried to reason with father on whether or not she was truly an accurate match for me. However, father was set in his ways in having decided on my marring her. I can only thank her for trying in the end.

"I apologize for my tardiness mother, I decided to change attire. However, I _am_ feeling fairly better now, thank you," I leaned down to kiss her on the cheek for my apology, of which I lied to save face for father, and seated myself before greeting the others at our table, "Good morning ladies, brother, father and Kakashi." I smiled at the mentioned persons with a small nod. I suppose it's time to put back on mask for them.

"Good morning to you as well Sasuke." The ladies smiled at me, with the exception of Sakura who addressed me as darling, and continued on with their previous conversations with each other. Since father and Itachi simply nodded at me, this left the Kakashi to be the only man to vocally greet me.

"Greetings as well young Sasuke, I am thoroughly pleased to see you're doing so well today. After hearing about your disastrous escapade last night, I figured you would be staying in bed the majority of the day." Kakashi said with a relieved smile. I suppose it wouldn't have been a good look on his part should I had gone overboard. After all he is the one who designed this _'Ship of dreams'_.

"Hah, my apologies, I had no intentions on causing a panic. I was simply trying to take in every detail of this grand ship you've designed, I suppose it was a lessoned learned on not to _pry_ too much into things." I huffed out a quick laughed and finished with a pointed glance at Kisame, who had taken to sitting near my father. In turn he simply quirked his brow at me before returning to whatever conversation he was having with father.

And with that breakfast continued on as on any other dreadfully boring day, Sakura babbled on about wedding essentials to mother and Konan, which surprised me because I was fairly positive that she would once again be complaining about the lower class passengers. Tsunade had long since excused herself to the parlor room, no doubt to partake in their vast amount of spirits and Itachi was talking about investments or some-sort with father, I was actually surprised that they hadn't excused themselves to the parlor as well. As I sat there letting the different conversations at the table flow on without me, I began to think about something that I could literally kick myself for not having figured out earlier… how was I even supposed to find Naruto? Yes, I could just kick myself for not giving him a place in which to meet me, there are dozens of places in which he could be! None the less, I would rather spend my time looking for him than to stay with my entourage any longer than what I felt was necessary and with that haunting thought in my mind, I think it's time I excused myself.

"Excuse me father, but could I borrow Itachi for a brief moment." I turned towards the two, who seemed to be on a new topic of interest.

"Hm? I suppose so. I was just about to join the others in the parlor." Our father mentioned and gave a slight nod to Itachi. As Itachi and I dismissed ourselves, I didn't miss the fact that Sakura was staring after me the whole time, she was probably thinking that this had something to do with her…. how narrow minded she is.

"Sasuke, what is this about?" Itachi questioned me once we reached the grand staircase outside of the dining hall.

"Brother, I need a favor of you." I told him and leaned against a banister.

"I think I may already know what it is you're going to ask, none the less continue." He shook his head with a small smirk. He just seemed to know just about everything… which reminded me of something I meant to question him about earlier.

"Well, before I ask what I need from you, I want to ask… how did _you_ know who Naruto was but neither mother nor father had?" I rushed the words out in a voice just above a whisper.

"Actually, mother may have her suspicions on who he is, but how father hasn't… no, I'm actually not surprised that father hasn't noticed. He _is_ the type to overlook the unimportant things that do not concern him. However, I can't blame him for not noticing, he does look a bit different from the flyers that have been spreading around about him. He's that young man that went missing not too long ago from the Namikaze family in Japan. You really haven't noticed Sasuke?" Itachi so graciously explained and then asked with a slightly baffled expression.

"You didn't answer my question brother," I mentioned and had to refrain from rolling my eyes, "How could you have been certain that it was _him_ and not just someone who resembled him?" I pressed, seeing as how he seemed set on joking around.

"I'm sure because I happened to come across him the day after we boarded, he hadn't covered up those whisker like marks of his and to me they were a dead giveaway as to who he was." Itachi mentioned after moving closer to me, so as no one else would overhear him.

"Is that so, well, with that question answered, here is another," I said with a quick glance around us to see if that piranha Kisame was lurking near before continuing, "Brother, would you help me in locating Naruto?" I asked in a hushed tone, just in case.

"Sasuke, don't push your luck with fathe-" Itachi began to warn me, but I cut him off with a look of _'I could care less'_, "Alright, but I don't know how much help I can be of in finding him on this ship, besides accompanying you so as to give others the intention that we are simply taking a walk. Now, let's get looking shall we?" He sighed and gestured towards the staircase. As we continued out onto the deck just beyond where we had left, I realized that he was right, how would Itachi be able to help me? I supposed I should start thinking things through a bit more from now.

"So, where should we start looking?" I asked him once we came to a stop.

"Well, he obviously will not be on this part of the ship. He is in third class right? Then we should ask some of the crew men in charge over there." Itachi stated. It almost seemed like he was talking to himself rather than to me. I didn't even have much time to reply before he set off towards the center of the ship, I could only follow his lead as he descended down a flight of stairs that let off on the second and third passenger deck. I knew he was risking having father gripe about him assisting me with this task, but then again, father might not be so upset knowing that he was with me. I honestly can't wait until I am free from having to do as he pleases.

"Sasuke." Itachi spoke, bringing me from my thoughts, and gestured towards one of the crewmen standing along the wall. Of course he wouldn't ask the man for me.

"Excuse me sir," I spoke from behind him, "I was wondering if you could assist me with something." I continued once he turned around.

"Ah, yes sir, how may I be of service to you?" The crewman nodded.

"Well, I am looking for someone and I believe they may be on this part of the ship." I informed him with a quick glance around, hoping that I may somehow spot him and need not ask this gent for his help after all and to my disappointment I couldn't see any sign of him.

"Are you positive that they may be on this section of the ship sir?" The man asked with a disbelieving look.

"I hardly think my brother would come all this way if he weren't fairly positive that the person he is looking for was down here." Itachi spoke from beside me. I didn't even have to look at him to know that we were glaring at this criticizing man.

"Y-yes, my apologies' sir's. What does this person look like?" The man straightened himself.

"Hn, he should be easy to spot if you've seen him. He has blonde hair covered by an orange beret, sky blue eyes and naturally tanned skin." I explained, only to receive a raised brow from the man and my brother…. Oh, I see… I suppose I did define him like some lovelorn woman swooning over some fictional character.

"Well, you heard him. Now, have you seen anyone that meets these criteria?" Itachi thankfully took the attention off of me.

"Ah, well I'm not sure- _Oh_ yes, I did see a fellow down in the galley with such a _hat_ earlier! Though it was quite some time ago, he may no longer be there, but it's worth a try." The man nodded, "Would you like me to escort you down there? It is riddled with questionable characters after-all." He continued and so graciously offered to assist me. As if I'd need it.

"Actually sir, I was wondering if you would be able to assist me in something while my brother heads to the galley." Itachi spoke just as I had opened my mouth to decline the man's offer and decline it none to gently if I might add, "Sasuke, you go on ahead now." He continued with a smirk.

"Right, I will see you at dinner." I gave him a small smile and briefly caught the slight narrowing of Itachi's eyes as I turned to make my way into the ship.

As I made my way over to the staircase that would lead into the galley, I could already hear upbeat music being played followed by the familiar scent of cigarettes and alcohol. It was just a bit worse than the parlor room which my father and Tsunade stayed harbored in nearly all day, how they could stand it was something I may never know. Though, once I was about halfway down the stairs I could see that there weren't quite as many people as I had thought there to be, not saying that there weren't a lot, but there was enough that it would make my quest slightly more difficult. I wonder how I'm supposed to find him among all these people… it's too loud to call out for him, especially with one man in particular whose voice sounded above everyone else's. However, I was fairly surprised to see that the loud voice belonged to none other than the fellow I was searching for! Was luck on my side for once? Oh… when did the music stop? And why was everyone staring at me? Hn, right, I must look like first class. No matter, I'm not here for them, and with that thought in my head I calmly made my way over to the blonde as he was completely oblivious to the sudden silence. He was busy playing with a bushy brown haired little boy, that is until the equally bushy brunette haired guy, Baki if I remember correctly, jabbed him and pointed at me, at which he finally turned around.

"Eh? Sasuke, what are you doing here?!" Naruto questioned with wide eyes.

"Why else would I be here, Naruto?" I gave him a skeptical look as the music began to play once again and everyone else went back to whatever it was that they were previously doing.

"Naruto, what the hell man?! Do you want to be found out?!" Baki leaned into him, obviously thinking that I wouldn't be able to hear him over the noise. So, I let him think that and looked absentmindedly at the surrounding people, such as the dark haired fellow on the other side of the brunette, Shino, who, for some reason was still wearing those odd dark glasses inside and beside him was the one whom was introduced as Sai who, if I was being honest, look like he could be a part of my family now that I looked more closely at him… weird.

"Calm down, he's not going to rat me out." Naruto playfully jabbed the brunette, and then turned to grin at me, "Hey Sasuke, I want to introduce you to some of my closest friends. This grouchy one here is Kiba Inuzuka, beside him with the dark glasses is Shino Aburame and last but not least the one drawing is Sai…. Guys this is Sasuke." He introduced me and his mates…. Well, it seems as though Naruto and 'Kiba' had lied about their names before, hn, I must remember to question him about that at some point.

"Pleased to meet you." Sai smiled oddly at me.

"Likewise." Shino seconded.

"Well, now that the dog is off the leash… nice to meet you." Kiba shrugged and nodded at me.

"Hn, the feeling is mutual," I nodded at them and then turned my attention back to the person of importance, "Well, Naruto, are you ready for our walk?" I questioned him.

"Ah, yeah, let me just…" He grinned and turned quickly grabbed a brown booklet from beside Sai, "Okay, let's go!" He all but rushed from his little group. I wonder what was so important that we'd need rush. However, I suppose I would just listen to him for now and follow him out the way I had come and back out onto the deck.

"So, are you feeling less _jumpy_ today?" Naruto smirked at me as we walked along the lower class deck.

"Hn, you're being very polite aren't you?" I cocked my brow at him. Has he no manners?

"Well, I figure I might as well not beat around the bush. If you were still feeling bothered, then I'd rather we not walk so close to the railings." He grinned and jerked his thumb towards said rails.

"How funny," I rolled my eyes at his blatant remark, "But to answer your previous question, yes, I suppose I am feeling less _jumpy_ as you say. So, no need to worry." I told him. Though to be honest, I really did not want the attention on me at the moment, I had a few things to question him about first, "So, Naruto, why are you here?" I turned my gaze back to him.

"To go to America, that's where this ship is headed right? Cause if it isn't, I'm in trouble." He laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"You're a real jokester aren't you? You know what I meant." I narrowed my eyes at him. How dare he make a joke of my inquiry!

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Naruto chuckled nervously, "Well, honestly, I just wanted to be free you know? To do as I wish, see the world and live the way I want!" He exclaimed with visible happiness.

"Really? And that was reason enough to runaway to Europe and board this ship?" I came to a stop and looked at him in confusion, understanding and admiration. He actually had courage enough to act upon his will, while I was trying to jump off a ship!

"Well, I guess I should mention that the main reason was that my parents wanted me to marry someone against my feelings." He turned around with an awkward smirk.

"You were in an arranged marriage?" I asked and felt as though my eyes would widen to the point of falling right out of my head. I couldn't even begin to process how shocked I was, was his life really so different than mine? However, he must have found my reaction fairly hilarious due to the boisterous laughter emanating from him and from there began to inform me about his adventures since running away.

As we continued to walk around, with my simply listening to his life story, we had at some point made our way up to the first class deck. I was all to entranced in his story to notice much of anything else besides him, he was living such a fun and carefree life since running away, which he had then added the need for giving fake names, so as not to be found out, and then having even done various jobs to earn money. Such as walking wealthy people's dogs with Kiba, taking drawing lessons with Sai and drawing caricatures along the pier. Even though he had to struggle for his next meal from time to time, he still did so with a smile on his face. I must admit, I envy him.

"—and so we've pretty much been on the run for almost a year now, Hahah, we even saw our parents on the pier as the ship took off! So I know they're not far behind us on a ship of their own." Naruto laughed happily at the fact that his parents were so close to catching him, "Well, Sasuke we've just about walked around this ship about a dozen times already and we've mulled over about the weather and my running away. But, I get the feeling that this is not the only reason you wanted to talk to me, is it?" He questioned with a raised brow. Hn, he could obviously see right through me.

"Hn, well, yes, I suppose you're right, Naruto. I wanted to thank you for last night… not just for saving me, but for talking some sense into me." I told him the truth, I saw no point in lying to him and why should I? If he hadn't been there I would surely be haunting these seas, regretting having jumped for all eternity.

"Heh, it was no problem really. I'm sure anyone else would've done the same." Naruto scratched the back of his head… was he embarrassed by my honesty?

"…. Look, I know what you're thinking… that I'm quite possibly _crazy_ for even having considered suicide in opposition to an arranged marriage, but…" I said hurriedly, but lost my train of thought towards the end.

"No, no! Not at all, I mean sure it was a _bit_ extreme to think like that, but what I really wanted to know is, what could have happened to this guy that could make him think that jumping was the only way out?" Naruto reassured me, for which I was thankful because I really didn't know how to finish whatever it was I was trying to say.

"Well, I… it was just everything! My whole life and everyone in it, excluding my mother and elder brother… but, it is as if everything is being pushed ahead for me and I'm powerless to stop it, no matter how much I protest." I admitted as I walked past him towards the railing, only to turn back towards him once I had finished prattling and held up my left hand, while wiggling my ring finger that had the thick platinum band around it.

"Whoa, now this is something else." Naruto smirked at me.

"… Five hundred invitations have gone out… nearly all of Philadelphia's _wealthy_ society will be attending, which unfortunately includes about half of the first class people on this ship… this may sound a bit melodramatic, but… during all this… I feel as if I'm standing in a crowded room thrashing and hollering at the top of my lungs and no one even feigns looks to me!" I fumed, completely forgetting that I was admitting all of my problems to a stranger as if he were some sort of shrink! But, I honestly couldn't help myself, talking to him was seemingly too easy and seeing as he could understand me, to an extent, made me feel that I could somehow trust him.

"… Do you love her?" Naruto blatantly asked after a short pause.

"Excuse me?" I knitted my brows together, hoping that I had heard him wrong.

"I asked you if you love her" He repeated, banishing my hopes on having premature hearing-loss.

"Well, aren't you a blunt man. You should know how _impolite_ it is to ask such a question, its rude." I crossed my arms and leaned against the railing.

"Not really, I'm just asking and it would only be rude if you were a _woman_ and I asked you this." Naruto smirked and shrugged indifferently from in front of me.

"Ha! Regardless, this is not a suitable conversation!" I actually laughed at his reasoning.

"You brought it up, so why can't you just answer the question?" Naruto rebutted and his smirk slowly turned into a grin.

"Hahah!" I laughed wholeheartedly and pushed myself away from the railing and stepped away from him, "this is ludicrous, you _don't_ know me and I _don't_ know you! Therefore, we are not having this conversation," I spun back towards him as other first class members walked past us, but Naruto just stood quietly with an amused expression, "you know… you are a rude, presumptuous and very blunt man, so with all that I will be leaving you now! Mr. Uzumaki, it has been a pleasure, I came to thank you and now I have thanked you." I finished and shook his hand.

"Don't forget you _insulted_ me as well." Naruto mentioned, still shaking my hand.

"Hn, right." I rolled my eyes and continued shaking his hand.

"… I thought you were leaving?" Naruto grinned as we were still shaking each other's hand.

"Oh, I am," I affirmed and, much to my chagrin, I released his hand with a final scoff and turned to walk towards the first class deck, but the irritation I felt caused by him just continued to eat at me, "you are insanely irritating you know!" I turned back to him once again, at which he merely shrugged with a light chuckle… but then I remembered something, "Wait a minute, _I _don't have to leave, _I_ have ticketed right to be on this part of the ship! _You_ leave!" I stated cockily with a smirk of my own and crossed my arms in victory.

"Ahahah! Well, _now_ look who's being rude! I though _class_ didn't matter to you." Naruto laughed and leaned against one of the many thick wires connected to the plumes of the ship.

"Ha," I scoffed. I had to admit he had a point. But I refuse to let him win, so as a distraction I yanked the booklet from under his hand, "what is this text you've been carrying around?" I prodded and flipped through it, only to discover it was filled with drawings… and very good ones at that, "what are you, some sort of secret artist as well?" I questioned him and continued to flip through the many pages, while stepping towards a set of lawn chairs, "Hn, these are actually pretty good…." I admitted and examined a drawing of his friend Kiba and a small puppy, then another of a mother nursing her child. I had to look at him having seen that, but he just shrugged and even looked a bit embarrassed.

"Well, they didn't think too much of my drawings in old Paris." He mentioned nonchalantly.

"Hn, you seem to have gotten around fairly well for a, um, runaway…" I fumbled for the right definition to place on him, but I was at a complete loss.

"You could've said _poor_ I suppose. After all, runaways' don't have much if _any_ money." He grinned. I merely nodded my understanding and continued flipping through the pages until I came across a woman with nothing covering her but bed sheets.

"Hn, intriguing and these were drawn with real people?" I questioned him as he removed his beret for a quick moment to run his hand through his golden hair and gave me a satisfactory nod. But just as I was going to look back at the drawing, I quickly closed the booklet as man walked past giving me his greeting, with a quick but odd look towards Naruto, before continuing down the deck. Only once he was gone and there was none one else within eyesight of the drawings, did I continue flipping through the book.

"Heh, that's the good thing about Paris I guess, lots of women were pretty willing to take their clothes off for the sake of _art_." Naruto explained. He was right, I knew women in Paris would do almost anything just to be discovered and become rich. Sad really, being wealthy isn't all it's made up to be.

"Hn, you must like this woman, you've used her quite often." I mumbled, despite my better judgment, I felt a bit jealous of this woman who seemed to be ever present in this sketchbook.

"Ah, well, you see, she somewhat reminded me of my fiancé. Well, without the shyness of course." He said and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Seems to me like, you must have had a love affair with her." I voiced my honest opinion and raised my brow at him.

"No, no, _no_! Honestly, she was a, uh, one legged prostitute." He flustered, at that statement I had to look at him in pure disbelief. But having understood the look I was giving him, he quickly flipped a couple pages forward in the booklet until he came to a shocking drawing that proved his point. I must say… the things he must have _seen_ on his adventures! I couldn't even process a rational response, other than a surprised chuckle, "But, she did have a good sense of humor you know." He said in her defense, "Oh, and this lady! She used to sit at the bar every night, while holding a single flower and waiting for her long lost love. I called her _'Madame Kurenai'_, see how her clothes change every time, but the flower doesn't?" He continued, telling me the story of the woman in the next drawing. He was truly something else, something that I have always wanted to be but never could…. He was like my opposite… alpha and omega.

"Hn, you are very talented Naruto…. It's almost like you _see_ people." I told him and smiled just a bit at the irony of him having _seen_ plenty of women nude. However, what he said next caught me completely off guard.

"…I see you." He said firmly.

"…. Hn, and?" I grinned with earnest for the first time since boarding this ship. This man… he is truly something else to bring about true laughter and a smile from me.

"You wouldn't have jumped." He told me while looking me right in my eyes, I could easily see in his azure eyes that he was serious and he had every right to be.

"Well, I suppose you're all knowing and seeing, aren't you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, he wishes." A voice spoke from a few feet away, at which we both quickly turned our heads towards.

"Kiba… what are you guys doing?" Naruto questioned his lot of friends as they approached us. How they hadn't been spotted was past my understanding.

"Kiba, being bored, insisted on us coming to find you before you left for dinner up here." The one named Shino spoke.

"Aww, did you miss me that much boy?" Naruto jumped up and patted Kiba on the head like a little animal. It was actually an amusing sight.

"Dammit Naruto, don't start!" Kiba growled and swatted Naruto's hand away, at which Shino simply shook his head at.

"Hmm, showing off aren't you Naruto?" Sai spoke but pinpointed his gaze at the sketch book in my lap.

"Huh? Oh, Heh, Sasuke kind of _'insisted'_ on looking at it," Naruto squinted his eyes and once again scratched the back of his head, "Oh! Hey, Sai can I _introduce_ you?" He asked the pale man a, to me, very confusing question. Had he not already introduced him earlier?

"Well, unlike you and Kiba I have nothing too serious to hide, but still… only if he can keep it a secret as well." Sai agreed with that odd smile from before.

"Hahah! Thanks chap, I owe you… double," Naruto grinned widely, then turned towards me, "So, Sasuke, can you keep another secret?" He asked me.

"Uh, sure…" I furrowed my brows in pure confusion, was this man on the run like Naruto and Kiba as well?

"Perfect! Well, it is with great pleasure that I introduce my friend and mentor… Sai _Picasso_." Naruto said just loud enough for me to hear and not the others around us…. Wait, did he say….

"Picasso? _The _Picasso? The world famous painter Picasso?!" I said in utter disbelief and astonishment.

"Well, I don't know about _world_ famous, but yes." Sai, Picasso, nodded.

"Then I must say what an honor it is to meet you, I've actually acquired quite a nice collection of your original master pieces." I mentioned my collection with satisfaction and thankfulness that I had somehow talked father into buying.

"Is that so? Well, I appreciate your eye." Sai smiled and received a choking sound from the brunette man behind him.

"Shino, help me, I'm suffering from art." Kiba had one hand to his throat and the other on the shoulder of Shino.

"Death comes from the suffering of one's own obsession with their art, Kiba." Shino oddly elaborated, I wonder if that's how he always phrases things.

"Hmph, technicalities!" Kiba huffed and turned away from us, only to quickly spin right back around, "Hey, Naruto! Look!" Kiba exclaimed and pointed towards a man taking scenic pictures.

"Huh? What of him?" Naruto raised a golden brow at his excited friend.

"Let's get him to take a picture of us! It's the perfect chance, besides didn't you want a _commemorative_ photo?" Kiba explained, but I could sense an underlying meaning behind that last part. I wonder if he just wanted to commemorate their being on this ship or something along those lines.

"Oh for Pete's sake Kiba," Naruto shook his head but his lips held that same amused smirk from before, "say, Sasuke, what say you to joining us in a picture?" Naruto turned to me with a kind grin while Kiba ran off to fetch the camera man.

"Hn, I suppose I see no harm in doing so." I nodded and stood once the camera man bustled over with the camera.

"Ah, Mr. Uchiha, am I right?" The camera man looked at me expectantly.

"Hn, one out of many." I nodded.

"Well, it's an honor to capture you and your friends having such a grand time aboard this ship!" The man smiled happily, but what he said surprised me. He thought Naruto and _his_ friends were _my_ friends… but that didn't seem like such a bad reality really, these men seemed to always be smiling, joking and laughing when around each other… how I wished for that.

"Hahah, alright, alright, enough pleasantries! Let's get a _commemorative_ photo of our new friendship!" Naruto said happily beside me and swatted Kiba in the back of his head, before placing his arm casually around my side, like it was the most natural place for it in the world. But, if I was being honest, I really didn't mind, he was my new friend and a handsome friend at that, one that could understand the trials and tribulations in my life. As we all stood there lined up and ready to take our picture, I thought of the many things that might become possible in my life having Naruto and his friends as my friends as well, and the thought alone caused me to, for the un-tenth time today, smile genuinely just as the picture was taken, all of us in poses of our own. Thankfully though, cameras had advance slightly and therefore we only had to stand in place for not even a minute.

"Naruto, Sasuke, why don't you two finish your walk? I'll get the picture once he develops it." Sai suggested.

"Sounds good," Naruto agreed and picked up his sketchbook, "well, shall we continue?" He swept his arm extravagantly ahead of us. This guy was honestly a ray of sunshine into the darkness that was my life, I may not have known him for long, but having spent these past few hours with him were already some of the best hours of my life. Once we began our walk again, I easily ignored the looks I was receiving from a few of the first class passengers, most of which I knew fraternized with Sakura, so I knew they held the same distaste for passengers such as Naruto, who also seemed to be effortlessly blocking out their stares as well. Just as another hour rolled by, we found ourselves on the deck outside of the grand staircase, enjoying nothing but each other's conversation and the sunset as others did the same and the same man from before with the camera was now making _video_ footage.

"—and just before we got to France, we stayed in Germany for a few weeks, Kiba couldn't stop talking about their meats and didn't want to leave until he had his fill," Naruto laughed, "but thankfully I was able to pull him out of there and finally to France, where we both took up odd jobs, hence his dog walking and my drawing caricatures on the pier for ten cents each. A _very_ lucrative business if I do say so." He continued and gave me a skeptical look. It was very funny.

"Hahah, why can't I be like you Naruto? Why can't I just head out into the sunset whenever I felt like it?" I queried and ran to strike a very scholarly pose in front of the man with his camera, "And I _have_ felt like it before." I laughed, as did the man, who casually continued to take footage despite my interruption, and Naruto. But I was partly a sad laugh on my part, from the fact that it was so very true, "Hn, say we'll go back to that pier someday, even if we only just talk about it…." I queried once more with and smiled slightly at the thought alone, and made my way to another railing, it was so tempting a thing to want to do.

"No, no we'll definitely do it! We'll drink cheap tap-beer, which taste just as horrible as it sounds but is very strong, ride the roller coaster until we throw up the beer and then we'll ride horses right on the beach in the surf." Naruto insisted and listened many things for us to do, which made me laugh at just the thought of it all, "But, you'll have to do it like a rodeo man, none of that _Polo_ stuff." He continued and playfully punched my arm.

"Like a rodeo man? What, do you mean _'bareback'_ riding?" I looked at him in disbelief. That had to be very uncomfortable!

"Exactly, that's how they ride horses in the rodeos, they don't have time to put on saddles. When it's their time to go, they just take off!" He laughed.

"Hn, well then, teach me to ride like they do in the rodeo!" I smirked at him.

"And chew tobacco like a Yankee!" Naruto added… honestly, tobacco? Well, _'nothing ventured nothing gained'_ as they say.

"And spit like a sailor!" I added just for the sake of being funny.

"Oh? No one taught you that in those fancy French finishing schools?" Naruto snickered, seeming to find his own joke very funny.

"Ha! No, of course not!" I rolled my eyes at the absurdity of his question. Though it seemed that eye rolling was becoming a constant thing around him.

"Well, I learned during my running, so come on, let's do it!" Naruto grinned and began pulling me to the side railings of the ship, of which I was not too pleased about.

"What? Naruto no!" I hissed and tried to pull my hand free of his, "Naruto, didn't you hear me?! I can't!" I hissed again and looked around at the other passengers.

"Yes you can, it's easy, come on." He continued to pull me until we were finally at the railing overlooking the ocean.

"_Dobe_, I seriously can't do this!" I said in a harsh whisper so others wouldn't look over at us, even becoming so flustered that I spoke in Japanese, which I only did when I was pressured, but Naruto just brushed off my warnings and pleas.

"Hahah, _ouch_, just watch closely, _teme_." He laughed and spoke the same Language back at me, but I didn't have time to be angry at the meaning of that word as he proceeded to _hack up_… I don't even want to think of _what_, and then spit it surprisingly far out to the ocean.

"That's _extremely_ disgusting!" I gasped and narrowed my eyes in distaste.

"Okay, your turn!" Naruto prodded me enthusiastically. I knew by this point that the only way to get him to stop, was if I participated in this asinine lesson and I knew the couple a few feet away were staring at us, but since they were no one of importance to my father, I went ahead and quickly spat into the ocean. However, that didn't seem to please him, "Oh come on, that was horrible! Come on, you really have to hack it back!" He instructed and then sent another wad out into the ocean, possibly even further than the first and the pride in me couldn't just sit back and let him best me without trying. So, I gave it another go and tried to follow his examples, and then let it fly, "Okay, that was better, but you have to work on it. Watch…" He explained again, but just as he was preparing to send another one flying, I caught sight of something behind him that nearly made my blood run cold and I quickly jabbed him in his side to stop him.

"Mother!" I exclaimed as she, Tsunade and the countess came up to us with questioning looks, "Uh, m-may I introduce—" I stuttered to introduce Naruto, but he surprisingly cut me off.

"Hello lady's, my name is Kyuubi. It's a pleasure." Naruto grinned and bowed slightly, and quickly wiped away some lingering spit from his chin, made aware by a gesture Tsunade made…. I completely understood, however, Naruto had given them that same false name from before… he was still on the run after all.

"Charmed I'm sure, it seems you two were _enjoying_ yourselves." Mother smiled amused at us. My heart was beating so hard at the possibility that she may have seen what we were doing, but I was very thankful that _father_ had not been accompanying mother this evening, for if he had, he surely would've killed Naruto with a simple glare. I'm fairly positive that father and Sakura both viewed Naruto as an insect, and wouldn't think twice about crushing him.

"Well, Kyuubi, it seems like you're putting our young Uchiha here in better spirits, I'm sure if not for you entertaining him just now, he would most likely be in his statesuite." Tsunade laughed and no sooner had she stopped laughing, did one of the crewmen begin blowing the trumpet, which signaled that it was time to begin preparing for dinner, "Why do they always insist on announcing dinner like a damn Calvary charge?!" Tsunade growled at the annoying sound, she truly did have a point. They seem to forget that dinner is served at the same time every night, we can surely remember to make it to the dining hall by then.

"Hah, very true Tsunade." I chuckled nervously in agreement, "Ah, well then, shall we go dress mother?" I offered mother my arm and proceeded back towards our rooms, but with a final _adieu_ to Naruto, "See you at dinner, _Kyuubi_." I smirked at him and continued on with mother, the countess was also one step behind us. I don't know where Tsunade disappeared to, but I was fairly sure that she would not be skipping out on dinner tonight, on which I fervently prayed she didn't because if she did… who would keep Sakura under control, the thought alone scared me to no end.

* * *

**AN:** So, do tell me! Did you enjoy this chapter? Haa, I just had so much fun writing it! Ah, alas, we come to another parting! Until next! Ja ne!

- Anna Uzumaki


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **I know I know! i am late in posting this chapter. . . whew, just so many things going on as of late, but I never forget that I should be posting weekly. . but, the weeks pass so quickly when you dont want them to! None the less, here is your newest chapter!

**Pairing(s): **Sasuke/Naruto- Naruto/Sasuke **  
**

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, lemon in later chapter, sexual content (Duh!), slight nuggets of OOC-ness (bear with me), adult language and drama.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 9

S.P.O.V. April 13, 1912- 6:38Pm

Once I had seen mother to her suite, I swiftly made my way to my room to bathe and dress, I had long since removed my over coat and took in favor of carrying it on my walk with Naruto. However, I was inwardly grateful that I wasn't made to wear the proper attire father preferred me to wear, it was quite humid out on the deck and if I had worn anymore clothing I surely would've succumbed to heat stroke. Though, once I entered my statesuite, I spotted Itachi out on the promenade deck conversing leisurely with someone just beyond my field of vision, more than likely it was Konan. However, even with my attempts to be as silent as possible in making my way to my room, Itachi somehow spotted me and watched me cross the living area with no hint of emotion on his face…. I fervently hoped that father hadn't caught up with him and questioned about my whereabouts, if so… I was in for some trouble. Though, as Suigetsu assisted my final preparations for dinner, Itachi knocked on my cabin door and without my say so entered.

"Well, well, don't you look _dashing_ brother?" Itachi smirked as he took in my dinner attire. It was nothing impressive to me, seeing as how everyday was a black-tie affair. But this certain suit was one that only my family wore, main reason being that it had our family insignia embroidered on the front left lapel.

"Hn, I figured I might as well dress in fathers favor tonight, I don't want him to embarrass me in front of my guest." I rolled my eyes at him and thanked Suigetsu as he finished and exited the room.

"Was that an eye roll you just gave me? My, my, I must say it seems as if today may have been a very beneficial one for you." Itachi smirked, but it was a short lived one, "however, I can't help but to find irony in what you say, Sasuke." He continued and pulled his long hair over his shoulder as he leaned against the door frame.

"What do you mean?" I cocked my brow at him, I honestly had no clue as to what he was talking about.

"I mean, you say you wish for father not to cause _you_ embarrassment, but you have already done so to _him_… whether you know it or not." He told me and shook his head in disapproval as I gave him a look of confusion, sure I haven't been what father would consider an _obedient_ child as of late, but honestly, what could I have done to cause him embarrassment? I have made careful actions just to avoid such a thing!

"I don't quite understand… I've been very careful not to do such a thing since boarding this ship." I crossed my arms.

"Even more ironic that you should say that you have been _careful_, that's the main reason for him having others keep a close eye on you. Lest you have already forgotten your _'escapades'_ last night… father has been approached nonstop by his acquaintances about that… unfortunate event." Itachi elaborated. Ah, now I see… father must have demanded that Itachi talk to me, probably in hopes that I would at least listen to him, if not for a short while.

"I already gave him my apologies for that incident… it is not my fault that others have gone to him in search for what happened. I made a clumsy mistake." I shrugged, not wanting to remember that incident.

"Sasuke…" Itachi exhaled, but didn't have time to give his rebuttal before there was another knock on my door.

"Itachi, Sasuke, we should be going now, otherwise we'll be late." Konan peaked in the room after being grated to do so.

"…. Right," Itachi nodded and we both followed her out the door, but he turned back towards me before we completely exited the suite, "a warning brother, he has Kisame stalking you now. So be wary of your actions while aboard this ship." He whispered low enough so that Konan couldn't hear from right beside him. Somehow, what he just said didn't surprise me in the least, father had already made that _piranha_ escort me to breakfast, and so hearing that he would be keeping an even more vigilant eye on me for quite possibly the remainder of this trip was really to be expected. Which now, as we met up with my parents and the bastard of topic, left me to think that he had possibly caught me walking about with Naruto earlier and had thusly reported back to father, who then gave his warning of sorts to Itachi to give to me… a big unnecessary circle to keep me tied down and miserable.

During the entire time that it took us to walk from our cabins to the dining hall, I was completely lost in thought once again and was taken aback as I came to the grand staircase. But it was in this moment that I had also realized that Sakura had taken to walking ahead with father and mother, leaving me to trail behind our group. However, I was quite flabbergasted to see Naruto at the bottom of the staircase greeting mother, Itachi and Konan, father and Sakura rudely ignoring him, but that isn't what shocked me. What had shocked me was that he was dressed in very fine attire and actually had his hair groomed and rid of that odd beret! I made this whole observation of him as I descended the staircase and just before I reached the bottom, he spotted me and gave me that same warm grin as before, then presented me his hand to shake, like the true gentleman I knew he was.

"Good evening Sasuke, you seem to be in a good mood." Naruto greeted me and made that assumption from the smirk that was on my lips having seen him.

"Hn, it seems that way doesn't it." I said as a rhetorical remark and walked with him over to my father and Sakura, "Darling, surely you remember Na—_Kyuubi_ don't you?" I caught Sakura's attention, but nearly faulted on his name.

"Kyuubi?" Sakura knotted her brows at him, "Ah, why it's amazing, you could _almost_ pass for a true gentleman!" she continued with an insulting remark and snicker.

"Right, right, almost!" Naruto responded.

"Hmm, splendid…" She gave him a skeptical look before turning and continuing towards the dining hall, I didn't even miss the disgusted look father was giving Naruto and I knew he might have graced me with said look, seeing as how I didn't even bothered to introduce him. I swear, those two were at perfect match if you ask me, how mother could even tolerate father and his iron fist was still a mystery to me, maybe it was as Itachi said, _'He means good'_… yeah right. As we followed after them, the area was filled with other wealthy members chattering, causing the hum of their voices to mix with the soft music being played. If you could overlook the shallowness of most of these people, this would seem like a fun environment, but sadly that just wasn't the case. As we walked the short distance further down the staircase, Naruto and I made idle chatter, until we finally came to the main dining hall. I could see the rest of our group just a ways from us, so I decided to stop and point out a few people of importance that I could see before continuing ahead.

"There's the countess of Rothes," I made a gesture to the woman talking to the captain, Yamato, "and, that's Kakuzo Kaikei, the second wealthiest man on the ship, my father being the first. His wife there, Tayuya, who is my age and in delicate condition, try as she might to hide it." I made a pointed glance at her rounded belly, "very disturbing," I shuddered at the fact, which Naruto only chuckled slightly from beside me as I went into detail, as I said before, that couple gave me the creeps, seeing as how they were nearly the same as Sakura and I.

"You sound like a woman." Naruto chuckled, at which I gave him a most Uchiha'est glare.

"Rude." I clipped, as he had cut me off just as I was about to mention someone else. Where does he get off telling me I sound like a woman! I'm only doing introductions and facts, but none the less I continued, "That man over there is Agira Ryūdoin and his mistress madam Guren, Mrs. Ryūdoin is at home with their children of course." I pointed out next, I never understood why most men kept two women, but I did figure that if any other their wives were like Sakura, I could understand why they would take up a mistress, "and over here we have Sir Hiruzen Sarutobi and Lady Biwako Sarutobi, she designs naughty lingerie, among her many talents, many of the _royals_ are in high favor of them." I pointed out the last couple and gave a friendly wave at them, as they had waved at me while talking with mother, father and Sakura. Just then Tsunade came up from behind us, thus prompting Sakura to come to me as well… perfect.

"Why, hello Kyuubi, care to escort a lady to dinner?" Tsunade asked him with a playful smile.

"Of course!" Naruto grinned happily and held out his arm for her just as my fiancé reached us.

"Sasuke, sweety, are you coming?" Sakura smiled up at me, but made a quick displeased glance after Naruto and her mother as they made their way to our table.

"Yes, let's go shall we?" I nodded and offered her my arm, of which she took hold of happily. As we casually walked behind Naruto and Tsunade, I could overhear Tsunade making a light but very true joke and lesson to him.

"Now, there's nothing to it boy. These people _love_ money, so pretend like you own a gold mine and you're in the club." Tsunade jeered. It's really sad at how much truth her statement carried. I only hoped Sakura didn't hear what her mother had just said because she would no doubt toss in her snide remarks…. How nervous he must have been, having to make up a lie on the spot, one lie in particular when Tsunade had greeted Mr. Kakuzo and he questioned Naruto about his wealth. He had lied perfectly, but I could only imagine what he may have been feeling, surely he had to keep his wits about himself just in case someone were to possibly catch him in a lie… after all, these people didn't know that he held a steerage class ticket. They all just assumed that he was indeed one of them, heir to some steel mill or some sort, but in laymen's term _'new money'_, but still a member of the club. As we finally came to our table and seated ourselves, I thought that this dinner may just go along without a hitch… but Sakura could always be counted on to prove me wrong and to make my life hell!

"So, uh, Mr. _Kyuubi_, I hear the steerage level of the ship is _much_ nicer than it should be, would you agree?" Sakura asked with a smug look.

"The best I've seen ma'am, hardly any rats." Naruto effortlessly replied with a satisfied grin. At which the majority of the table found quite funny.

"Hn, Mr. Kyuubi is joining us from the third class. He was actually quite of some assistance to my youngest the other night, as most of you have heard." Father so graciously added. So much for those perfectly executed fables he had told a few of the members at the table. But, I was not going to give father the satisfaction of belittling him, I don't care if I may be scolded later at my next move.

"Kyuubi is actually quite a _talented_ artist as it turns out. He was kind enough to show me some of his drawings earlier today." I announced and could literally feel the burning glare that my father was giving me, even Itachi's face was proof that I was now in hot water.

"Ah, but little brother, your taste in art is something to be questioned…. not to impugn on your work Kyuubi." Itachi smirked. I know he meant nothing by that remark, most likely just trying to save father face, but it none the less irritated me. However, it should probably bottle such frustration and keep an eye on Naruto, though may already know fine dining mannerisms, the others didn't know that. So I nonchalantly cleared my throat and gave him a look that I hoped he understood… _'Play dumb'_, to my relief he nodded slightly and leaned over to Tsunade and pointed and the wide array of dining utensils in front of him.

"— She may be mine on paper, but in every other way possible she belongs to Mr. Kakashi Hatake, he knows every rivet in her, don't you Kakashi?" I picked up on the conversation between the man who owned the ship and Mr. Kakashi, who had designed it. I honestly couldn't remember the man's name for the life of me, no matter how many times I had heard it! I suppose his name will be the same as when I couldn't remember the name of this ship until a few days ago, I guess it would take me a few more days to learn his as well.

"Indeed." Kakashi nodded.

"Your ship is really a master piece Mr. Hatake, truly." I amended him with a smirk. To have thought up such a grand ship was proof that this man was brilliant.

"Why thank you Sasuke." Kakashi smiled warmly at me.

"No caviar for me, thanks. Never did like it much." I heard Naruto's voice reply to some question I had failed to hear. I looked over in time to see one of the waiters leaving his side with the bowl of that truly to be weaned to substance, there was just too much going on at this table for me to pay attention to it all.

"Where _exactly_ do you live, Mr. Kyuubi?" Sakura opened her obnoxious mouth once again, I honestly wished I could just throw one of these dinner rolls down her damn throat, maybe then she would shut up.

"Well, right now my address is the R.M.S Titanic. After that….." Naruto once again bested her rude questioning with a shrug.

"And how is it that you have the _necessary requirements_ to travel?" Sakura continued onward with her obvious mission to embarrass him.

"Uh, I worked my way, place to place. You know… just odd jobs. I actually won my Ticket aboard the Titanic in a lucky game of cards, a _very_ lucky game." Naruto elaborated and then gave me a knowing smirk, at which I nearly choked on my wine. The man was simply hilarious.

"All life is a game of luck!" One of the men at the table, Mr. Ryūdoin, agreed with Naruto and received a few agreeing nods from the others… all except, of course, Sakura and father.

"A real man makes his own luck, Benjamin." Father gave Mr. Ryūdoin a blank look, "Isn't that right Kyuubi?" He continued with a narrowed glance at Naruto.

"You mean to tell me that you find that sort of disgusting _existence_ appealing do you?" Sakura pointedly mocked Naruto. I would have and nearly did give her a piece of my mind, had it not been for a glare that Tsunade sent her from opposite of her, one that quickly shut her up. I truly was thankful that Tsunade was here.

"Well… yes, ma'am I do," Naruto spoke, catching my attention by the tone in his voice, "I mean, I got everything I need right here with me. I've got the air in my lungs, my _friends_ and a few blank sheets of paper. For example, I actually love waking up in the morning not knowing what's going to happen, who I'm going to _meet _or where I'm going to end up. Heck, just the other night I was sleeping… in some building, and now here I am on the grandest ship in the world, drinking champagne with you fine people!" He continued and raised his glass for the waiter to replenish… I must say, this man never fails to surprise me, I never know what he's going to say next. The others even laughed lightly at his reasoning's, seeming to understand from his point of view that every life has its many adventures, "I figure life is a gift, and I don't intend on wasting it." He finished with a quick glance at me… I wonder what on earth that look was about, but I didn't have time to think about it before he spoke once more and tossed my father, who clearly wasn't paying attention, a lighter for the cigarette he was trying to light, "You never know what hand you're going to get dealt next, and you can't just sit around waiting to find out, you've got to take life as it comes at you and make it your own—catch!" He flicked the lighter at father, who easily caught it, despite his seemingly inattentiveness, "You've got to make each day count." He grinned.

"Well said, Kyuubi!" Tsunade nodded admiringly at him… what he said snaked around in my head, sheading nothing but truth in its wake.

"To making it count." I raised my glass in a cheer, all the while staring quite amused at him.

"To making it count." The others at the table, including Itachi and mother, second my cheer with great enthusiasm. I was all too happy that they all seemingly liked and agreed with him… which was more than I could say about father and Sakura. But even so, dinner continued on better than what I ever could have hoped for. Many of the other table guests were continuously inquiring Naruto on more of his misadventures and odd jobs, especially Mr. Ryūdoin, who even wished he had a son like Naruto! I found that wish very entertaining, seeing as how he already had a son in New York, but who obviously wasn't as _gung-ho_ as Naruto. Even Itachi joined in one of the many conversations surrounding him, of which I was honestly jealous about, the main point as to why I didn't join in on much of the conversations with him, was because father made sure to keep me engaged in whatever he was going on about, even so I was only really half listing to him as my gaze kept wondering back over to Naruto. However, after a couple of hours father finally, and thankfully, with the other men of the table retreated to the parlor room for their daily brandy and cigars.

"Well, gentlemen, shall we start for the parlor now and leave the women to carry on with their gossip?" Father suggested as he rose from his seat, while slyly casting a mocking look towards mother, who he knew full well was never the one for much, if any, gossip.

"Ah, very well, I shall join you Fugaku." Mr. Ryūdoin agreed and as well rose from his seat, "Right, young Kyuubi, will you be joining us?" He questioned Naruto as he gathered his cane and hat. But before Naruto could even answer, father interjected condescendingly.

"Hn, perhaps he would feel better suited to joining the women and selling his tales?" Father, to my great agitation, cockily sneered at him.

"Hah, no sir, I think I'll head back to steerage and mingle with the fine people there for the rest of the night." Naruto nonchalantly mentioned with a seemingly genuine smile and rose to his feet as well. This was no good! I was honestly hoping that he would stay behind a fair bit longer and converse with me, seeing as how he and I really had no chance to do so during dinner. Ah, am I so desperate for conversing with him or just desperate to converse with someone who isn't self-indulged?

"Sasuke, won't you be coming along as well?" Father's voice pulled me from my thoughts and asked, no, more down the lines of discreetly telling me to come along with them. I had absolutely no intentions on joining them and was of great mind to feint exhaustion, an excuse to retreat back to my room for the remainder of the night, seeing as how I would no longer be able to hold any further conversations with Naruto tonight.

"Ah, as it so happens I was planning on returning to my quarters for the remainder of the night, father." I lied perfectly and in time covered my mouth in a yawn.

"Hn, so be it… Itachi?" Father brushed me off and turned to Itachi.

"I'll pass this time father, Konan and I have planned to walk the deck for a while." Itachi informed father, whether it was a lie or not, I have no idea, but at least he had a concrete reason.

"Very well." Father smirked and with that as his final parting words, he turned towards the other men, who were still bidding their goodnights to the others. Though, just as I was standing to make my much anticipated escape, Naruto approached me and my heart oddly picked up pace at the action, to which I'm guessing was a result of him catching me off guard.

"Well, Sasuke, I guess I should thank you for allowing me to join you tonight," Naruto grinned happily at me and offered me his hand to shake, "To making it count, right?" He smirked once I shook his hand and with that, before I could even say anything, he was gone. Leaving me with a stupefied look and a small piece of parchment in my hand, to which I discreetly unfolded, as father was now glaring at me, possibly due to my contact with Naruto. _'Make it count, meet at the clock.'_ Is what he had written and I was all too happy and willing to acquiesce to his request. Though, I wonder what he could possibly be thinking, _'Make it count'_, what does that mean? Surely it must have something to do with something being said during dinner, right? He really should've made it clear.

"Sasuke, are you leaving or no?" Itachi asked me, pulling me from my pondering, and it was in that minute that I realized that father had at some point slipped out of the dining hall without my noticing. Which, honestly, wasn't such a difficult task seeing as how I was wrapped up in my own thoughts.

"Oh, right, you don't have to escort me to the room. I'll survive the walk alone," I mentioned as I stood, seeing that he was obviously waiting for me, and casually walked behind him as we left the noisy room, "Actually, Itachi," I spoke up just as he turned to go opposite of where I was planning on going, "Do you mind being my alibi?" I spoke low and close to his, just in case any of these nosy passersby's decided to eavesdrop.

"Honestly little brother, are you trying to gain confinement?" Itachi narrowed his eyes at me in a way a mother would to her misbehaving child, to which I could understand his stare, I was fully aware that going to meet with Naruto was a very daring thing to do, but I really didn't care at this point.

"I know, just… please, just this once!" I nearly pleaded.

"For crying…" Itachi exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I can only try, you understand? _Try_." He continued and flicked my forehead as he usually did when I was behaving childishly.

"Thank you, I owe you one!" I grinned and quickly turned around and made my way towards the clock, where Naruto was more than likely still waiting at. Though before I got too far away, I heard Itachi yell after me "You owe me plenty!" to which he was very right, ever since we boarded this ship, he has been my brace for whenever father began to get frustrated with me. Which was becoming quite often ever since I met Naruto… but not even the possibility of being confined to my quarters for the remainder of the trip mattered right now, all that did matter was the anticipation I was feeling as I was finally going to have a chance to be in Naruto's company for the night and speaking of Naruto, just as I came to the bottom of the grand staircase that lead to the clock, I could see Naruto. He wasn't facing me however, but instead looking up at the clock, which gave me just a few seconds to collect myself and ascend the stairs, but no sooner had I began climbing he turned around, as if sensing my coming.

* * *

**AN:** woot woot! who is ready for dinner? Surely it shall be a fine meal! Well, with a tad of awkwardness thrown in of course! So, until next we meet! ja ne!

- Anna Uzumaki


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **Oh woe is truly me! I deeply apologize for this late posting, you may take my stash of meaty treats away as punishment! But, never the less, here is you new chapter! Please excuse any errors, for I have been depressed all day and thusly did have the will to edit. *sigh* happy reading min'na...

**Pairing(s): **Sasuke/Naruto- Naruto/Sasuke

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, lemon in later chapter, sexual content (Duh!), slight nuggets of OOC-ness (bear with me), adult language and drama.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 10

S.P.O.V. April 13, 1912- 7:27Pm

"Heh, well Sasuke, are you ready to have some _real_ fun?" Naruto asked me with a wide grin and his hands to his sides in a sort of victorious stance.

"Hn, sure, why not." I shrugged and followed after him to one of the elevators and down, down, down into the ship. It seemed as though the lift would never stop, but no sooner had I thought that, the lift did stop and the attendant opened the gates and Naruto quickly stepped out.

"Come on, hurry!" He beckoned me and all but dragged me down the hall, despite my telling him to stop before these shoes caused me to fall flat on my rear. As we continued down the hall there was music coming from somewhere and it only grew louder and louder, followed by the voices of many people, until, finally, we descended down a final small flight of stairs and into a very crowded tap room of sorts. There seemed to be at least four or five dozen other people down in this room, which was filled to the brim with smoke and the scent of beer.

"Hey Kyuu you finally made it! What took you?" A loud voice sounded above everyone and everything else, before an arm was slung over his and my shoulder.

"Down boy, down! Hahah, did my little Kiba miss me?" Naruto chuckled and proceeded to muss his already mussed up hair.

"Hilarious, anyways, you managed to bring the raven! Now, watch how we have fun down in steerage!" Kiba said excitedly, mentioning me without proper name, and took off back into the crowed room, with, thanks to Naruto, us close behind him. I must say, the atmosphere down here was a polar difference to that of which we just came! Everyone, kids and elderly alike, were about dancing and enjoying the music, ah, the music! It wasn't often that I got a chance to hear this genre of music, I must say, it was nice… though I wouldn't dare try to dance as everyone else was… not in these shoes at least. So, here I sit with my beer, acquired from somewhere by Naruto, watching everyone else have what seemed to be the time of their lives… especially Naruto, who was currently dancing with a younger boy, to whom he had earlier introduced to me as Konohamaru, he was a kind little kid.

"You're not going to dance?" Sai, Picasso, had spoken up from beside me. He was as myself, neither dancing, but instead chose to draw out the various happenings throughout the room.

"I could ask you the very same." I cocked my brow at him in humor.

"Touché, however, I'm not the _dancing_ type." Sai gave me a small smile and tapped his drawing board. At this, despite myself, I laughed wholeheartedly at! And in that same moment a rowdy group of gents across the room fell, more like crashed, down into a table covered with empty glasses and simply laughed the whole incident away as if it were on purpose. At this I once again laughed, this was truly an entertaining environment to be in. Then, just as the music began to drift into another tune, Naruto excitedly sauntered up to me with that cheerful grin of his.

"Hey, come on Sasuke! Dance!" Naruto enlisted me, to which I had no intention of accepting.

"Ha, I don't think so." I huffed and held up my hand in defense.

"Too bad!" Naruto smirked and proceeded to grab my hand and pull me to the dance floor, despite my protesting.

"Naruto what the hell!? I said no!" I hissed as he led us up on the dancing stage.

"Actually, you didn't. You said, and I quote: Ha, I don't think so. Unquote" He mimicked with a victorious grin and with one final tug, ignoring my hesitation, pulled us together as any man would do a woman, and began to playfully spelunk us around the raised stage where a few other people had taken to dancing on. Then, after a few waltz's, followed Kiba's lead, to who was dancing like us only with Shino, and pulled me up on stage and began to show off some pretty fancy footwork. Hn, so be it. If he wanted to show off, then so would I… regardless of who was watching! So, with the cockiest smirk I could muster, I removed my shoes, which would only hinder me, and showed him just how and Uchiha tap dances. I obviously surprised him from the look on his face, and from the cheers of those watching, they were impressed as well, as they should be and once I finished my short step, Naruto countered me with a pretty good step of his own and with that we began tapping at the same time in tune with the music. That is until Naruto quickly stopped and in the same instance linked his arm through mine and began to lead us in a bit of a round-about! And this time, it was Kiba and Shino who then mimicked us and began spinning as well. In all honesty, I was having too much fun to worry about my pride and just let myself indulge in this moment.

After another lengthy song or two, I couldn't honestly tell the difference since they truly did sound very similar, and after doing a few additional laps around the crowded room, Naruto finally removed us from the stage and back to a table where our drinks were and where Kiba was currently in the middle of a pretty heated arm wrestling match, due to the small crowd that was currently cheering the men on. But, in the end, the other gent overpowered Kiba and crashed his arm down on the table, which in turn successfully knocked over the remaining drinks, to which I was very grateful that Naruto had previously removed ours. Case being, that I was very thirsty and literally almost inhaled my glass of beer, to which Naruto looked at me with a shocked expression.

"What? You think I'm to drink all proper like those stuffy old men?" I cocked my brow and smirked at his expression, but before he could even reply another pair of rowdy men stumbled into him which in turn caused him to spill his _entire_ drink all over me! But really, the only thing I could do was laugh, which was odd because any other time I would've knocked those men out.

"Hey! Watch what you're doing dammit!" Naruto pushed the two men off and away from him and then turned to me, "You okay?" He asked in genuine concern, to which I just laughed at and waved off just in time for Kiba to lose his rematch… hmm, I'll show them what tough really is.

"So, you think that makes you tough, huh _Baki_?" I smirked at him and removed the joint in mouth and took an inhale, "Watch this!" I exhaled and gestured for one of the older men to hand me his flask, which I knew held a stronger beverage and my personal lighter out. As I gave a final wink towards Naruto who was looking at me with suspicion, I took a swig out the flask and lit my lighter and then, with a deep inhale through my nose spit the flammable liquid into the fire and making a longer and wider torrent of flames, which as I expected drew gasps of shock and astonishment from every pair of eyes in the room. I didn't do this for long however, being that I didn't want to accidentally set something aflame, and as soon as I stopped the whole room erupted with cheers.

"Haa, I haven't done that in years!" I admitted to Naruto as leaned into him and tried to catch my breath and ignoring the slightly fuzzy feeling left on my lips.

"Sasuke, that was amazing!" Naruto enthused and playfully snatched me up in a tight hug. I wasn't complaining though, odd, even though he was a man and men didn't usually embrace each other as so, I enjoyed it…. That is until I caught a glimpse of someone that, at any other time, would've gave me a heart attack being in the current position I was in, but, right now I was having too much fun to care about how Kisame may exaggerate things to my father later. So I ignored him and went about what I was doing, as he disappeared back up the staircase with that sadistic grin of his.

"That was some trick 'der ya made kiddo, impressive!" An older, and I mean _older_, voice sounded close by making it easy to decipher it from the other loud voices around us.

"Oi, old man Strauss, what are you doing up past your bedtime?" Naruto replied to the man in question just as I had turned to see who he was talking to, and it was as I had thought, he was a much older man, maybe in his sixties or so and beside him was an equally as old woman in what looked very similar to the uniforms the maids wore on this ship.

"No use questioning him young one, I've told him plenty already that he needs sleep. But does he listen to me, my own wife of fifty years? Ha!" The older woman scoffed with a playful swat to her husband…. Though I must note that their time together was something in itself to marvel at!

"Hahah, come now old man, listen to her before you really get it!" Naruto laughed and then, to my surprise, turn towards me quickly, "Oh, right, manners! Sasuke, this is Mr. and Mrs. Strauss, likewise, this is Sasuke!" He continued with a quick but fitting introduction.

"Just call me Isador, I's not for all 'dem titles." He offered me his hand, which I causally shook and didn't miss the look he threw at Naruto, obviously for previously referring to him as Mr. Strauss.

"And you can call me Ida or Mrs. Strauss, heck ya can even call me grandma if you have mind to." The older woman offered me her hand in a shake, to which I was accustomed to doing, gave it a light kiss. It was almost comical at how red she turned at the gesture!

"Oh my! Now aren't ya a sweet young man!" She laughed and placed he hand over her heart.

"Ah, I apologize, I'm just accustomed to greeting women in this way." I covered myself, in hopes that I hadn't offended her husband. But seeing as how he and Naruto, both laughed, I done no such a thing.

"Nonsense, if ya don't do it, I don't know who will." Mr. Strauss laughed and, wisely, dodged the smack that was targeted at him.

"Alright you two, I want no fighting," Naruto released me and instead slung his arms around the both of them, "Now, grandma, surely you can let gramps here stay a bit longer can't you?" He pleaded in a smooth voice, one that I hadn't heard him use before.

"Aww, alright, just cause ya asked me boy, I'll let him stay a while longer." Mrs. Strauss agreed and with a quick pinch to Naruto's cheek, she stood to head over to an adjourning table of other older women.

"Thanks be to ye boy! Now I can drink my fill without her breathing down my bloody neck!" Mr. Strauss exclaimed with a pat to Naruto's back in thanks. I must say, Naruto seemed to have a way with people, they seems always to become more at ease with just him being around… hn, I suppose he is what is generally referred to as a warm person. However, I must've been absorbed in my own thoughts, seeing as how Naruto was now waving his hand in front of my face, presumably trying to catch my attention.

"Hello, Sasuke, you in there?" Naruto grinned. To which I slowly turned my gaze to him, I was fairly sure I was wearing my family's trademark glare. Even though I wasn't angry at him, I suppose it is just a force of habit when someone goes to such means to capture my attention.

"What, may I ask, are you doing?" I raised my brow at him and lessening my glare.

"Geez, grumpy much teme..." Naruto feigned a sulk.

"Hn, dobe…" I rolled my eyes and gave a short chuckle.

"Anyways, come on… let's get out of this stuffy place." He grinned and stood only to wait for my reply this time instead of just dragging me along.

"Alright, I suppose I could use some fresh air." I smirked and stood as well and promptly walked alongside him as we made our way up to the lower outer deck, which was oddly scarce of any passengers. Though, I really didn't mind that we were practically the only two out and about, this gave me the time to walk and talk freely with him, unlike before at dinner when I couldn't get a single word in edge wise towards him. Even only having known him for just over a day now, I couldn't deny that I really enjoyed his company, so much so that I wish I could just spend the remainder of the trip with him… but that would never happened so long as my father and Sakura were around.

"Hey, are you feeling under the weather?" Naruto's voice spoke up after a while of our walking in silence.

"Huh? Oh, no. I'm fine, I was just thinking of something." I covered myself.

"About what, may I ask?" He tilted his head in question.

"….. About you actually, I just… I really admire how you have so much freedom, but I've told you this already," I admitted after a brief moment of thought, "Ah, even though you, technically, ran away to gain such freedom." I continued and went to lean against the railing.

"Hah, true, I have this freedom because I ran away. But, even so, after a while… you get tired of running." He told me with the saddest look I have ever seen him make.

"That's understandable…. Do you, uh, miss your fiancé?" I nodded and couldn't help but to mumble the last part. There was some part inside me that wanted to know, and then there was the other part that was afraid of the answer. But, who am I to become angered by whether or not he misses her? And in what position was I in to even care?

"I do, I can't lie and say I don't. I've known her for most of my life after all…. But, it's not just her I miss. I miss my parents the most… hah, you know, I'm pretty positive that when I finally return to them, my mother will show me how much she missed me by force." He answered in a thoughtful tone, which changed back into his happy go lucky tone in the end.

"Heheh, tough love it sounds like." I couldn't help but to laugh at his assumption. However, I still couldn't shake the bubbling jealousy inside me with the mention of his fiancé. It really is odd though, I have no idea why I feel such a way … maybe, I wonder if it's because I wish for a closer friendship with him?

"Very tough," He gave me that contagious grin of his, "Speaking of mothers, when I first boarded the ship I accidentally ran into yours, literally. Your father looked as though he was going to kill me, but your mother calmed him down… she's a really nice woman." He continued and stared up at the stars.

"Sheesh, father… but, I thank you in her place. She really does have a kind heart, hah, she even tried to get father to reconsider the marriage between Sakura and I." I gave a somewhat sad chuckle.

"What's this talk about marriage? I thought you were going to run away with me after we docked in America?" Naruto nudged me with a shocked expression, which caught me completely off guard.

"Wha- I—you… Um, I-I honestly, as much as I would like the chance to, cannot." I flustered like a drowning man. Truly, it was very unbecoming.

"Hahah, come now, you're old enough to go out on your own. You don't need anyone's approval." He laughed at my reaction.

"I assure you, if seventeen were of the legal age for one to go off on their own. I would've done so already." I mentioned as I composed myself as best I could.

"Well, I'm seventeen and I think I've faired pretty well until now. If I waited until I was eighteen… it would've been too late to run." Naruto mentioned with earnest and it was then, after learning he was the same age as me and had already taken to running, it had me honestly thinking of what my life would be like if I ran. After all, as he had mentioned, what does age mean if you're going to run from your family?

"Hn, I suppose you have a point…." I replied, though mostly to myself and glanced back up to the stars in thought. Even as I looked up at the shimmering sky, I could feel Naruto looking at me… this guy, ever since meeting him things have taken such an interesting turn. Such as my possibly running away with him, but there was something else that I noticed about myself whenever I was around him or whenever I thought of him…

"I'm not trying to pressure you to do anything you don't want Sasuke," Naruto spoke quietly after a while, "I just want you to know that you do have options." He continued once I had turned to him.

"…. It's my life after all, correct?" I said with small smile, but what a sad smile it was.

"Hahah, you got it! Now, let's keep walking." Naruto grinned brightly once again…. I wonder how he can keep on smiling.

11:38Pm

As we walked about the ship for close to another hour, having fallen back into casual conversation, we ended back up on the first class deck as we had earlier. Even without having looked at my watch for quite some time, I could tell that it was now very late, even so late as to make me wonder if father was still in the parlor room any longer. Which I now hoped he was, because if he had retired to his room by now… I would certainly be in hot water. But even still, I could not bring myself to care much about the consequences', especially now that Naruto and I had somehow taken up to singing, or trying to sing, various songs that we have heard.

"-hoopla, we fly to the sky so high! Come, Josephine, in my flying machine going up, she goes! Up she goes!" We sang horribly, which ultimately had us laughing like idiots on the quality of it all.

"Ah, so you do know how to have fun!" Naruto remarked as we finished laughing.

"Once again, how presumptuous of you." I nudged him mockingly and rolled my eyes at the comment. However, just as soon as I had rolled my eyes, did they fall upon the entrance to the first class dining hall and it was then that I knew I should leave and make a quick retreat back to my room, reason being that I could no longer see my mother anywhere inside and in that moment I knew that she had retired for the night, which meant that father wouldn't be too far behind, if not with her.

"Well, Naruto, as much fun as I have had tonight, I'm afraid I must bid you good night." I turned back towards him and tried my best to cover my unwillingness to leave.

"Do you really have to go?" He asked with knotted brows. It genuinely looked as though he did not want to part any more than I did.

"If I want to continue to walk the ship unattended as I have, then yes. I have to go." I smirked from irritation at the truth of what I just said. Father certainly, by now, would not hesitate on having Kisame shadow me around for the duration of our trip. Hell, he would probably even have him track me even after we land!

"Heh, I guess you have a point…" Naruto scratched the back of his head, "well, I shall see you another time then?" He continued in question.

"Hn, you shall." I smiled with honesty and as we finally said our good nights, I turned and headed through a door just adjacent to the dining hall and quickly make my way to my room. As I hurriedly made my way to my statesuite, I couldn't help but to grimace at the contradiction of it all. Case being that, the whole while I was with Naruto, the thought of what father might do should he find out that I was with him, had not bothered me in the least, but now that I was away from Naruto and his carefree aura, I was frantically going over all the possible scenarios that could possibly play out should I be caught. I was so absorbed in my worrying, that I nearly sped past my room, but even in all my haste I still was cautious to enter the suite as quietly as possible just in case Itachi and Konan had already retired for the night. Once I had safely entered the living area, safely being that I saw no one in there, I glanced towards the clock, which to my great shock showed nearly 12am, and quietly made my way to my room. But just as I reached my bedroom door, I heard an all too familiar voice say my name, which nearly gave me a heart attack from its unexpectedness and as I turned around towards the promenade deck, I stilled my thudding heart, thankful that it was only my brother…. Who did not look too pleased to see me sneaking, or coming back in, so late.

"…. Brother, why are you awake still?" I asked after a moment of waiting for him to say something, but seeing as how he wasn't, I spoke instead.

"….. No reason." Itachi said after another brief moment, "How was your outing?" He continued after a quick observation of me. At this, I had no idea whether he was upset with my returning so late or whatever else reason there may be.

"It was entertaining." I told him and folded my arms, and it was then that I realized what the reason for Itachi's earlier disapproving look was cause by. I still had my coat slung over my arm, my bow tie undone and my shirt un-tucked… I was utterly disheveled.

"I'm sure you indeed had a good time," He very slightly smirked and crossed the room to stand closer to me, "by the way, Kisame came looking for you." He informed me in an _'I told you so'_ tone of voice.

"I know… I saw him." I gave a slight shrug, which Itachi must not have liked due to the look that crossed over his face.

"Then that means he saw you," Itachi clipped and turned to head to his room, but just before he entered it he turned back to me, "and you know what that means." He stated and without waiting, or really needing, my reply, he disappeared into his suite. I knew Itachi was upset, only for the simple fact that he may be in trouble because of me now, and that was the last thing that he or I wanted. So, with a sigh of defeat, I turned and entered my room and sluggishly changed into my night attire without calling for Suigetsu. All that dancing really tired me out, and now with the wrath of father that I was sure to face in the morning on my mind I was utterly exhausted physically _and_ mentally, and quickly fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow… surely tomorrow couldn't be too bad…. even if I earned confinement. I'd just have to find an alternative way to spend time with Naruto and possibly his friends.

* * *

**AN:** Well, there you have it! As always reviews are welcomed, now I shall go lay in a lifeless heap.

- Anna Uzumaki


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **Huzzah's all around! I made my deadline to post! You would think that since I have already finished writing this story that it would be just a simple thing to just post one chapter a week... but no, not for the working being like me! But, none the less... here you are! Ehaa! enjoy enjoy!

**Pairing(s): **Sasuke/Naruto- Naruto/Sasuke

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, lemon in later chapter, sexual content (Duh!), slight nuggets of OOC-ness (bear with me), adult language and drama.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 11

S.P.O.V. April 14, 1912- 7:00Am

The following morning, I was utterly surprised to be awakened by my personal servant Suigetsu instead of my father. Though, I was not looking forward to having to deal with him today, as I knew I would at some point, I only wanted to get to the focal point of his coming argument concerning my whereabouts last night. I wasn't foolish enough to think that for one second that his piranha of a guard hadn't yet told him anything, hell, if I hadn't seen him at all last night or if he hadn't found me, then he undoubtedly would've just fibbed about what I was actually up to. But, just as Suigetsu assisted me in finishing my morning tasks, he casually informed to my great dismay, that Sakura had come to dine with me on the promenade for breakfast… this was just great.

"—I believe she has just arrived Sir, so you two have plenty of time to eat at your leisure before the Sunday sermon." He mentioned with a mocking smirk at me.

"Hn, is that so…." I closed my eyes in agitation. Of course father was the main object of my avoidance this morning, but I hadn't even considered that Sakura would take it upon herself to make sure that we dinned together… or maybe she hadn't, and this was just some penance from father. Never the less, with one final exhausted sigh, I looked myself over in my mirror as Suigetsu excused himself. I knew Sakura was currently awaiting my arrival for breakfast, but right now I needed to prepare myself mentally to be able to deal with her instead of father, who I originally thought I'd have to deal with first and had thusly prepared my mind for whatever he may have to scold me about… actually, he and Sakura really weren't so different in that aspect. However, before I could go any farther with my small meditation process, I felt someone wind their arms around my torso… it could only be one person.

"Sasuke sweet-heart, do you intend to keep me waiting all morning?" Sakura cooed into my back… Huh, she actually sounded as though she were in good spirits today… though I've learned from experience _not_ to let this little act fool me.

"No, I was… just steadying myself, I felt a bit dizzy for a moment. It's passed now though." I removed her arms from around me, but kept one in mine, so as not to seem too rude.

"Oh? Are you sure you're alright? You needn't have me call for Fugaku?" She asked with a look of actual worry, but my gods, the last thing I _wanted_ or _needed_ was to see father any sooner than I had to or for him to think me weak by succumbing to lightheadedness.

"Ah, no darling, that won't be necessary," I said quickly, but not too quick for her to suspect anything, "Now, shall we dine?" I motioned towards the door, to which she just smile brightly at and headed out towards the promenade deck where a few of the maids were finishing laying out our breakfast with idle chatter.

"Good morning ladies." I nodded my presence to the two, which effectively put an end to their chatter and turned to quickly regard Sakura and I.

"Ah, good morning young Sakura, Sasuke, and might I add that you look in better spirits today." One of the maids named, Kaori, mentioned towards me with a kind smile.

"Yes, a fair bit better than of late. I suppose I was just in need of a good rest." I answered as I pulled Sakura's seat out for her, and then turned to take my seat just as the two of them took their leave and left me to suffer with my fiancé. Though I shouldn't be surprised, what she said next and the tone of her voice had indeed caught me off guard.

"Is that truly so, Sasuke?" She said rather abruptly, clearly in continuation of what I had told Kaori, and sipped at her tea, "from what I heard, you didn't return to your suite until late." She continued, as I knew she would, with an irritated look at me. Great, this was turning out as good as I had expected it to, "Is consorting with those animalistic creatures down in steerage more befitting to your entertainment needs?" She questioned, though it sounded more like a statement coming from her.

"…. I don't see how that is really _any_ of your concern, Sakura. After all, you are only my _fiancé_. What I do in my spare time is nothing for you to question me about." I told her after I took a drink of my coffee, just knowing that it would frustrate her with my doing so.

"Fiancé… _only_ your fiancé?! Dammit yes! I_ am_ your _fiancé_ and I have every _damned_ right to ask you anything that I want to ask of you!" Sakura quite literally _snapped_ and, to my extreme shock, even flipped the entire table along with its contents onto the floor, "And as you are _only_ my fiancé, you shall start behaving as such! You will behave as a _husband_ should and how he is required to be by _law_! This means that you will stay by _my_ side at all times and provide me with _whatever_ I may want and do whatever I say, and I say to stay _away_ from that blonde gutter rat!" She continued to seethe as she was now towering over my seat… she has truly lost her mind! And in my current state of utter disbelief, I was stilled into my seat.

"Hn, he would make a better fiancé than you…" I mentioned before I could even catch myself. But no sooner had I said that, did she slap me so _hard_ across my face that I tasted blood and, despite my upbringing to never hit or harm a woman, I shot up out of my chair and grabbed her by the arm in pure rage.

"Have you lost your _damn_ mind woman!? How _dare _you put your hands on me!" I practically growl and gripped her arm even tighter, so much so that it caused her to attempt to pull away in apparent pain. But before she or I could do or even say anything else, Itachi seemingly appeared out of nowhere and snatched my wrist off of her arm and gripped it so tight, that I swore it were to break at any second.

"_Sasuke!_ Have you lost _your_ mind!?" Itachi glared death at me, "You know _never_ to treat a woman in such a way!" He continued just as Konan appeared behind him with a look of pure shock. They must have still been in their suite and obviously overheard our blowout.

"I don't care! I will _not_ tolerate her treating me in such a way, brother!" I growled back at him and snatched my arm away from him.

"That is still _no_ excuse to behave as you were," He said in a tight voice and maintained his glare at me, "Now, Konan, take Sakura to her suite… and Sasuke, you to yours, understand?" He instructed, to which I was more than happy to oblige to if it meant that I could escape from _her_ and everyone else for a while. So with a roll of my eyes, I quickly made my way to my room and went to settle myself in one of the few chairs in there. I know that what I did was wrong, but a man, not matter the upbringing, can only tolerate so much before he eventually lashes out on anyone, male or female. However, now that I was alone and able to stifle my rage to some extent, I could assess the hit that that _infuriating_ woman had inflicted upon me… and as I looked myself over in the mirror on my nightstand, it was just as I had thought, I was indeed bleeding from having bitten my cheek from her blow. That girl seriously had some monster strength in her.

As I ambled my way back to my seat, as my cheek was beginning to hurt quite a bit, I was suddenly overcome be weariness and all but collapsed from exhaustion as soon as I had sat down… last night's dancing must have taken more out of me that I thought. And due to my adventures last night, I ended up drifting off to sleep, though I must have been asleep for a while, because I what seemed to be only a few moments later, I was being awakened once again by Suigetsu, who informed me that it was soon to be the church service hour. I was asleep for nearly _two_ hours! Well, I honestly cannot complain, seeing as how the rest had taken away some of the stress I had from the blowout during breakfast, though I could easily still feel the pulsing pain in my cheek. But, that calm only lasted for as long as it look Suigetsu to finish whatever alterations he was doing on my pants, because, no sooner than had he finished, did a knock come to my door, followed by father's entrance… well, so long to freedom, his presence now could only serve to be a punishing one.

"Suigetsu, you may leave. I'll finish up here." Father informed him and as he nodded his acknowledgement, father locked the door behind him upon his exit, "You should know why I'm here, son." Father said and folded his arms as I finished buttoning my shirt. I knew full well, and I'm fairly sure that Suigetsu knew as well, that father would not help with my dressing.

"I have two guesstimates, which would you like to hear first?" I questioned and kept my focus on my shirt. I knew my answer was a foolish one, but I honestly couldn't help myself in digging a deeper grave.

"Watch your tone boy, I will have no one speak to me in such a way, whether they are kin or associate." Father hissed and gripped my arm harshly, as to spin me to face him.

"Then what tone shall I use father? Please, instruct me as always." I snapped and pulled my arm back… which was a very, very, _very_, wrong thing to do. Because in that moment, for the second time today, I received a burning slap across my face and of course with father being a man, his slap left me to think that my neck would snap from how hard my head turned from the blow. Needless to say I also stumbled back towards my bed and was just barely able to catch myself on its canopy rod, honestly, I couldn't even see correctly for a few brief seconds.

"You ungrateful brat! To think that my own _son_ would behave in such a way, obviously I've missed out on instilling something onto you that I did with Itachi." Father growled and only continued once I finally regained my bearings and turned to face him once again. I wouldn't give way to the pain that was coursing through my entire body, so I instead willed my arms to say at my side and ignore the stream of wetness coming from the corner of my mouth, "You are not to see that boy _ever_ again, do you understand me? He is clearly becoming a bad influence on you." He said with affirmation and collected himself.

"….." I chose to be silent, seeing as how anything I said was in some way deemed disobedient towards him.

"Do you understand me, Sasuke?" Father repeated much harsher.

"…. Yes, father." I just barely managed to un-grit my teeth and concede my understanding.

"….. Do you not appreciate, nor realize, what you have, Sasuke?" Father sighed and said in an even, but still very serious tone, "You were born into a family of great wealth _and_ power, yet you behave as though your actions will not strip you of what you've been blessed with." He continued sternly.

"I behave as you say, father." I said as evenly as I could.

"Not since having boarded this ship, have you _once_ obeyed anything that I have said, Sasuke," Father mentioned and turned for the door, "My order still remains: you are to stay away from that boy." He finalized and promptly shut the door behind him, obviously not wanting any response from me. I truly was at my limit, if this was the punishment I was to face after sneaking about to be with Naruto… then, no matter how much I wanted to be around him, I would have to do as father said and refrain from associating with him. Though the thought alone was enough to make my head throb painfully, of course it really might be in part due to being slapped twice, but none the less… I was in pain. I wonder if I would be allowed to just remain in my room for the remainder of the day… but as per-usual, whenever I wanted to be alone, someone knocked at my door.

"Sasuke…" Itachi entered and found me still standing where father had left me, "I apologize." He said in a hurt voice and as I turned my gaze to him towards him, I could see the pity he held for me in his onyx eyes. He clearly had heard everything between father and me.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Itachi. I am at fault, you were simply thinking of my wellbeing." I said in a lifeless voice and went to sit on the edge of my bed.

"However true that may be, you would not be in this predicament if I had advised you further on _not_ to consort with Naruto in his current standing." Itachi mentioned and came to stand in front of me and offer me a handkerchief full of ice, which was no doubt intended for my slightly swollen cheek… I suppose walking around in such a state would not bode well with father's social standing.

"I guess this means that I am still to be expected to show myself at the sermon and around the ship today?" I hissed slightly as I put the handkerchief to my cheek and pulled it back slightly to confirm that what the wetness I had felt earlier was indeed blood, though thankfully it wasn't much.

"That is correct," He nodded and went to fetch my coat and tie, "Kakashi will be giving us a personal tour of the ship today after the service, we will be meeting him in the dining hall. Have you forgotten that already?" He finished and gave me a skeptical look. I truly had forgotten the prior agreement that my father had made with Kakashi during or first night here, he had happily agreed to show us the main focal points of the ship for today's date… well, besides what has already happened, I supposed today couldn't get any worse.

9:31Am

Throb. Throb. Throb. That is the only thing I could even focus on at this moment! Regardless of the ice treatment I did before coming here, it did little to nothing on soothing the pain in my cheek! The only thing it did help with was the swelling and, if anyone else were to care, that was the only thing that mattered. I'm pretty sure mother was wondering at this point why I was so silent when I had greeted her on the way here, case being that I was barely even able to give her a lopsided smile and simply kiss her hand as usual, I wouldn't have put it to any vote as to whether or not father had mentioned his slapping me, even he wasn't foolish enough to admit that to her. Even with the pastor preaching about… whatever, the only thing I could hear was the pulsing of my heartbeat in my ears, but one thing I was able to decipher from the throbbing, my thoughts and his rambling, was his mentioning of singing the hymn of the sea, to which I was none too thrilled about. I was in no mood nor shape to sing or even lip-sing anything at this moment, but for my family's, _fathers_, sake and to not give mother any other worries, I stood with the rest of the small gathering and tried my best to hid my discomfort at mouthing the words, which were thankfully written in the church program.

However, not even halfway through the song did I notice a slight shift come from father whom was standing to the left of me, so, not wanting him to notice that I had noticed him, I slyly looked towards him just in time for him to crane his chin in a gesture one would give as an order to another. Though, no sooner had I shifted my gaze towards whatever it was that he was looking at, did I see that piranha of a man, Kisame, strut off towards the doors to the main hall and from my staring after him I saw Sakura give that annoying sneer of hers when she found humor in something, and that only meant is was from the dismay of others "beneath" her… I wonder what was going on between the three of them. But, I suppose I was in no place or standing to voice my thoughts, so I redirected my gaze back towards the paper and finished the song. After a few more preaching's, acknowledgments', and even a congratulations on my and Sakura's upcoming nuptials' was given to my great, the session finally came to a close and everyone excluding my party left the hall, we stayed behind with the Captain Yamato and Kakashi, who were to guide us around the ship. Well, Yamato was really only going to show us the control deck, whereas Kakashi would be the one to lead us around the entire deck of the ship.

1:17Pm

As we leisurely made our way around the ship, having already been through the small walk-through with the Captain, I had taken to walking alongside Mr. Hatake instead of with anyone else. Which in the end seemed to work out just fine, seeing as how Sakura was walking with Tsunade, Itachi was escorting Konan and mother was being escorted by father, who was just a few steps behind me. I knew his reason for doing so, was so that he may keep a watchful eye on me since Kisame was elsewhere doing god knows what. But he was of no concern to me right now, there was instead something that I noticed during our walk of the ship that cause me to be a bit concerned and that was the amount of lifeboats on this ship. Clearly, there were not enough to accommodate every passenger on this ship… or had I missed some?

"Excuse me, Kakashi, but I just noticed something on this ship, I couldn't help but to note that there are not enough boats for everyone aboard the ship… should something horrible happen that is." I voiced my concerns and was thankful that the throbbing in my cheek had ceased to a more tolerable level.

"Hah, you have very sharp eyes young Sasuke. There are indeed only enough boats for about _half _of those on board." Kakashi informed me with apparent hesitation.

"But why? Clearly there is enough space to accommodate more boats." I ceased my walking and looked along the length of the ship. Kakashi noticed my observing and promptly stopped with me, giving mother and father lead way.

"That is very true," Kakashi nodded and leaned against the nearest lifeboat, "I actually designed the deck to hold the _correct_ amount, but, it was thought by _others_ that it would crowd the walking space." He continued with irritation lacing his voice.

"Ha, those already here are nothing but an _eyesore_ as it is." Sakura voiced her unwanted opinion from some feet ahead of us and with that, Kakashi turned his focus, which was mostly a hard glare, towards her and proceeded to catch up with her, leaving me to myself. But before I could even walk a few feet after them, I was grabbed by my arm by some man in a trench coat and top hat and ushered into the fitness room. However, once we were within the privacy of the room, the man removed the hat that was obstructing my view of his face, and once he did I was completely taken aback by who he was.

"_Naruto?!"_ I gasped and took a surprised step back, "What are you doing here?" I questioned him with a quick glance towards the purposefully out of focus windows, in an attempt to see if father had noticed my absence.

"I've been trying to catch you _all_ morning, but that _weird_ guy that is always with your father stopped me from seeing you earlier!" Naruto explained which I didn't doubt for one second, it really explained why father, Sakura and the piranha had been acting so odd during the sermon. Kisame was doing his job well… for once.

"Naruto, you _shouldn't_ have come looking for me." I said and unconsciously touched my still sore cheek that was now throbbing again from my shocked gasp, if father was informed by that piranha of Naruto's looking for me, then even more of fathers rage towards me would be caused by him… even though I knew that was still no excuse for my beating.

"Sasuke…" Naruto noticed my wince at having touched my cheek, "what happened?" he continued and replaced my hand with his, which to my utter surprise didn't cause my cheek to throb in pain, but instead the warmth of his hand seemed to soothe the pain instead.

"It's nothing… look, Naruto," I had to force myself to step out of his reach, "I can't see you anymore." I said hurriedly and turned towards the door to make my escape, but he wasn't having that and placed his hand over the door as soon as I turned the knob.

"W-wait, what are you talking about?" Naruto flustered with a confused expression, "Is it because your father told you not to!?" He continued and guessed correctly. But I couldn't let him know that, because now there was nothing that he or I could do about it.

"…. Naruto, I'm _engaged_ to Sakura… I _love_ her, so I can't…" I tried my best to lie, but in the end I had no idea of what to even say to him. We were both men, but during the time that I have been around him, I have begun to feel something more than what would be considered a mere friendship. It actually caused me pain to even _think_ about not being able to be around him any longer and I just felt that I owed him some kind of explanation… but, what would he take of it? I'm confused about my relationship with him, but what about him? What did he think?

"Sasuke, don't try to feed me that bullshit! Its _bullshit_ and you know it. I know you don't love her, you're not some_thing_ to be owned, and you don't have to suffer just to please them! I don't know if you've notice it or not, but they, your _father_, have you trapped! If you keep abiding by him… maybe not now, because you're so prideful and _stubborn_, but sooner or later you'll collapse and die from being tied down!" Naruto practically seethed at me and gripped me by both arms. But even after that speech, what he said next left my head in a daze, "You don't have to suffer Sasuke, look, just choose me! I _swear_ I'll make sure every day you spend with me is full of fun and happiness." He pleaded with the most determined expression I have ever seen, "Sasuke, I don't know how to put this, so I'll just speak from my heart… I care about you… I care about you more than… more than _Hinata_ and, I'm even willing to leave her just for you… but you have to choose me to, Sasuke. You have to let me save you." He told me with so much emotion, that I was completely floored. But even so, I couldn't accept his offer, no matter how much my entire being wanted me to… I just couldn't.

"Naruto… it's not up to you, a _man_, to save me…" I said with my eyes to the floor and removed myself from his grip, "goodbye…" I bid as evenly as I could manage and quickly made my escape while he comprehended what I had said. This was by far the hardest thing I have ever had to do, even though only words were spoken, it had felt as though I had been stabbed right through my heart at having to deny his offer and as I hastily caught up to my family, who seemingly hadn't noticed my absence, I was in a world of confusion. I have never in life been so unsure of myself… I was utterly distraught as I thought over what he had said… could I really choose Naruto? What of mother and Itachi? What of his family? ... His fiancé… surely he does love her, so I can't help but to question what would I do should I have chosen him. But, if he truly had intention on marrying her, would he have even given me that offer? … But, he did say that he cared enough for me to leave her… did he really mean that?

"Sasuke, are you paying attention?" Itachi's voice penetrated my thinking and as I snapped my head over to where he was, I could see that he was standing beside the dining hall door. When had it become so late? We were already being seated for dinner and I hadn't even heard that annoying trumpet announcement.

"Oh, right. I'm coming." I nodded and followed behind him to our table. Though, if I was being completely honest with myself, I had no appetite as of now. I was still, to my internal shock, thinking over Naruto's plea, which as I now sat at this table with father and Itachi, mother and the other women were seated somewhere else, seemed almost as though I had dreamed the whole scene. Despite my internal turmoil, everyone else carried on with their individual conversations with each other and didn't even seem to notice my presence. Their conversation was always the same, always, always, _always_… while they continued their chatter, I let my eyes wander across the room at the many other families and frowned as I saw a mother instructing her daughter, who was about seven years old, to sit up straight and place her napkin in her lap... So sad, life goes to hell at such a young and innocent age, we're not even able to enjoy our adolescent years!

Furthermore, as I turned my attention back to those at my table, I spotted Itachi and father, as usual, going over different debates and such, and in that moment I saw myself in Itachi… and no matter how many times Itachi had tried to explain our circumstance's, I could see the un-interest as clear as day in his eyes. To which I knew for certain now, this is not how I wanted to live my life and as I stood to excuse myself, I realized that no one was even paying attention to me. I knew I should probably clear my throat to capture their attention, but I knew if I did, I wouldn't be able to leave and with that as my resolution… I turned and quickly exited the hall in search of someone in particular. Though, the only place that I could imagine him being was down in the very galley where I had found him before. But as I hastily made my way there, descended the stairs and looked around the less vacant than before room, I couldn't see, or hear him, as I had before, but I instead saw his little group of friends and made my way over to them to question his whereabouts.

"Um, Kiba, Shino, Sai," I called their attention, "Have you any clue as to where Naruto might be?" I questioned them.

"Huh? No, the last we've seen of him was earlier at breakfast." Kiba knotted his brows in confusion.

"He went looking for you, is what he told us." Shino elaborated.

"You haven't come across him not even once since?" Sai tilted his head at me. I was a bit overwhelmed at the fact that all of them had hurled there responses at me.

"I… I saw him once, around the lunch hour. But…" I tried to give them a decent reply, but failed in the end. I didn't want them to know that I had so cruelly turned down their best friends offer.

"…Well, even if it was that long ago, I wouldn't doubt that he is still up there somewhere… seeing as how we have yet to see him down here that is." Sai informed me with a kind smile, he hadn't even tried to pry into why, if we had met earlier, weren't we together now.

"Oh, alright, thank you, gentlemen." I nodded and turned to head back to the upper deck, but just as I had turned around Kiba called out to me.

"Hey, Sasuke, wait!" Kiba waved me over to him… I wonder what he wanted. Though my wondering was short lived as I reached him and he slung his arm around my neck, "Look, I know it's not something that a lot of people would approve of, or even take the chance to understand, but…" He hesitated and looked over towards Shino with a certain expression, "Naruto really _likes_ you, and I know you know what I'm talking about." He finished in a low tone, but one that was loud enough for Sai and Shino to hear us.

"You like him to no?" Shino questioned me, and much to my chagrin, I felt my face grow warm.

"I-I…." I flustered and snapped into an upright position.

"We'll take that as a yes." Sai stated and they all shared a laugh at my stake. However, I couldn't argue with them, only because what Kiba had said suddenly showed light on what I was feeling earlier. I know full well that people are not accustomed to the same sex behaving in ways that opposite sexes would, but it really made sense of what my emotions have being going through lately.

"Hn, I'm going now." I smirked at them and only upon receiving farewells from the three did I turn once again and head up to the upper deck. As I walked back up to the first class deck, I wondered to myself on how in the world I was going to find Naruto, sure Sai had mentioned that he would most likely still be on the deck, but if I went in the wrong direction I could end up missing him, should he decide that he would retire for the night. The sun was already on the horizon, giving the sky different shades of pink and orange… truly beautiful, and before I knew it, my feet were leading me to the bow of the boat, and all the while my heart was feeling as though it wanted to sprint towards my destination. I don't know how or why my feet had carried me here, but as I finally came within eyesight of the front of the boat, my heart suddenly calmed itself as my eyes landed on the back of him. So, with quiet steps, I approached him with confidence in what I was to say to him.

"Naruto…" I said in a carefree voice, one that I hadn't used since I was younger, "I changed my mind." I grinned in earnest as he whipped around to face me. As soon as he processed what I had said, he smiled that bright and warm grin that I have come to adore, and once more my feet took me closer to him. But I honestly didn't know what else to say, other than how I had found him, "Your friends said I could find you-" I had begun to say before he cut me off… how rude.

"Shhh," He ordered with a tanned finger to his lips, "give me your hand." He instructed me and offered me his to take, which I did so with eagerness, "Now close your eyes… Sasuke…" He told me and proceeded to say my name in a warning type of way as I had given him a hesitant look, but seeing nothing but happiness in his eyes, I obliged and closed my eyes. "Now step up, and grab the railing. You better not peek either!" He guided me a couple of steps and instructed me once more, followed by a playful warning. I honestly had no idea as to what he was doing, but I trusted him none the less.

"I won't!" I clipped back at him and kept my eyes shut while I did as he said.

"Now, carefully, and I can't _stress_ this enough, step up onto the railing." Naruto instructed me again and I could feel him step up with me, with his legs on either side of mine, but besides that, I couldn't help but to laugh at the irony of him having me climbing any railing while still aboard this ship. "Do you trust me, Sasuke?" He asked me as we stood there with the wind blowing softly around us.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have closed my eyes." I told him and felt his body shake from laughter.

"Touché," He laughed and it was then that he slowly removed my hands from the railings and raised them up, "then open your eyes." He finally told me and moved his hands to settle on my waist. However, as soon as I opened my eyes… I can't explain it accurately enough. But, it felt as though the moment I opened them, everything that I had be facing in my life was blown away with the ocean breeze and I felt, for the first time ever, as though I was free! I was soaring with so many different feelings, most of which were ones of pure happiness and then the other was just playfulness.

"Ha, I- this is what it must feel like to fly." I exhaled as I stared straight into the horizon, "Naruto, this is amazing…" I murmured as he moved his hands up to where mine where and proceeded to lace our fingers together, it was odd, because in this moment it wasn't about the fact that we were both men, but instead we were simply _Naruto_ and _Sasuke_.

"…. Come, Josephine, in my flying machine going up, she goes… up she goes…" Naruto sang playfully in my ear, which genuinely cause me to laugh, and as he slowly lowered my arms back to my waist and encircled his arms around me in a warm embrace, then for a brief moment his hands disappeared for a short second and then reappeared to tie something around my neck. Once I looked down to see what exactly it was that he had placed on me, my eyes widened as I took in the stunning teal crystal, I didn't completely understand this gesture so I turned my head to see what expression he was possibly wearing during all this. But, as soon as our eyes met, it was as if we were staring right into each other's souls and without hesitation… our lips met in the most seemingly natural kiss. It was amazing! I felt as though the more extensive and prolonged our kiss became, the more my lips burned for his, I had never felt this way while kissing Sakura and that seemed to me to be just another confirmation that she and I were not meant to be. But, right now, in this very moment, I was with Naruto and that's all that mattered. I was with the person that has been, and would continue to be, my guiding light into a better world.

* * *

**AN:** Again! the end to another chapter! I do so hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Until next we meet mortals! Vale!

- Anna Uzumaki


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **Well... here is your chapter... I'll give no explanation as to why it is late... so, happy reading and enjoy!

**Pairing(s): **Sasuke/Naruto- Naruto/Sasuke

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, lemon in later chapter, sexual content (Duh!), slight nuggets of OOC-ness (bear with me), adult language and drama.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 12

N.P.O.V. April 14, 1912- 8:15Am

Sunday, a day of rest and day to not need an excuse to be lazy, I was all too thankful that this shipped went by that rule as well because after last night, I honestly needed a day to rest or at the very least a few hours more to simply sleep in, which I was currently in the process of doing. Though I wouldn't even think to complain about last night, it was one of the most entertaining nights I've ever had! Not only was I able to get old man Strauss to purchase our drinks, I paid of course, but Sasuke had been there as well, I'll admit that I had a little bubble of doubt on whether he would come when I slipped him the note. After all, his father and fiancé didn't seem to care much for someone in my current position, matter of fact, I was pretty sure that his father was the type of person who made sure people did as he said, especially those in his family, even though his mother was without a doubt one of the sweetest women I've ever met and his brother didn't seem to bad either, even so I had to try to get him away from that scenery if even for a night…I didn't even think it would be possible with his father constantly watching him during the entire dinner. But, to my surprise, when he met me on that staircase, I could've sworn that my heart was going to leap out of my throat as soon as I saw him… heh, he sure is something else. I could honestly lay here day and think of the different ways I could get him away from his family, just so that we could hang-out together, or even with Sai, Shino and Kiba and his dog… who was now licking my face… wait a minute… Kiba's dog is back in Japan… what in the hell is licking my face?

"Woof, woof!" Kiba barked from a crouching position on top of me, but before I could even realize what he was doing, he licked my face again.

"Kiba!? What the hell are you doing!?" I yelled and quickly wiped off my face.

"Seems to me like the dog wants to go outside." I heard Shino chuckle from Kiba's bunk above me… what was he doing there?

"Then you take him outside, you came all this way for him after all, remember." I mentioned and pulled my pillow over my head, I didn't even bother to push Kiba off of me because he would without a doubt just drag me down to the floor with him.

"You say that as though it is a bad thing that I came," Shino answered and I could feel the bunk move from him obviously jumping down from it, "who's to say I didn't just so happen to meet you two here?" He continued and, to my stomachs relief, pulled Kiba off of me. Hm, he had a point there, but then again he is rich, he could've easily just purchased his ticket once he boarded the ship or he could've bought it off another supposed passenger. He had his ways.

"And who's to say you haven't been following us this whole time, then once you saw us playing cards for these tickets, you bought one of the losers remaining friends' ticket?" Kiba huffed and I knew without looking that he was most likely jabbing a finger into Shino's chest. To prove my point, I peeked out from under the pillow and… sure enough, I was right. Huh, Shino actually had his glasses off… now this is a rare sight.

"I don't stalk people mind you." Shino shrugged.

"But you would stalk me." Kiba smirked and put his hands on his hips in a sort of victory stance, seeing as how Shino only crossed his arms at the comment… seems he was right none the less.

"He's right you know," I said and stretched into a sitting position, "but even so, you were the main reason why I had such a hard time in getting him to leave Germany… besides the meats." I mentioned and couldn't help but to grin once Kiba snapped his head towards me in disbelief that I had ratted him out.

"Naruto! Shut up!" Kiba growled and proceeded to snatch Sai's pillow from his bed and lob it at me.

"Hahah! Aww, is the little pup embarrassed?" I teased and caught the pillow, and it was then that I realized something, "Hey, where is Sai?" I asked them and moved to the edge of my bed.

"He left at around dawn with his drawing materials." Shino answered me quickly, obviously not wanted the attention on him anymore either.

"Hah, I don't doubt that he is, even so, it's too early to do anything." I nodded and couldn't help from yawning.

"Hey! Don't you guys go changing the topic at hand!" Kiba yelled and pointed his fingers at me, "Naruto, you have a big mouth, and don't think for one second that I won't go running to that Sasuke kid and tell him how you were mumbling his name all last night!" He continued and accused the hell out of me! He couldn't be serious! I mean, sure Sasuke was in my dreams last night, along with Kiba, Shino and Sai, but I highly doubt I was talking in my sleep!

"Oh, how you lie, Kiba! I don't talk in my sleep!" I shot up from my sitting position and jabbed my finger in his chest, I only hoped reverently that I was not blushing as I tried to rack my brain to see what I might've said to Sasuke in my dream, that could've been used as blackmail…. Oh… I honestly might be knee deep in horse shit.

"Heh, he tells no lie, I assure you." Shino chuckled and it was easy to see that he was trying his best to hide a growing smirk.

"….." I honestly couldn't even formulate any type of coherent reply to that, this was so embarrassing.

"You fellows _do_ realize that I could hear you shouting from down the hall?" Sai's mentioned as he entered the room and quickly closed the door, but not before I could see a few passing people trying to gain glances into our room, most likely to see what all the commotion was about, "Well, well, I didn't expect to see you up so soon Naruto. You seemed to be enjoying you dream about, who was he again? Sasuke?" Sai said with that odd smirk of his.

"You know what… I hate you guys." I said in hopes of hiding my embarrassment, "That you guys would band together and accuse me of such a thing is just sad." I mentioned and slumped back down onto my bunk with a sigh.

"Nar' you act as though it's a bad thing," Kiba huffed and sat beside me, "if you like him, you like him. It's as simple as that." He continued and elbowed my lightly. Heh, if only he knew how right he was about that.

"He's right, there's nothing to be ashamed of in liking another man." Shino nodded once he plopped down into the only chair in this seriously small room.

"And that's coming from two men who have affections for each other." Sai noted from his bunk with a sly grin, now that I could agree with him on. Kiba and Shino had developed a rare type of _relationship_ when we were back in Germany, and now that they were once again stuck together with each other on this ship, it was easy to see that what they had previously developed was still going on.

"Well at least I'm not ashamed to admit that I like Shino… in more ways than one." Kiba shrugged as though it was the easiest answer in the world, but he seemed to have forgotten something…

"Okay, so you're bold in saying so… but what about Anko?" I raised my brow at him and watched as nearly all the color drained from his face… that sure stopped him in his tracks.

"That's something we will simply have to deal with when the time comes." Shino mentioned calmly. Had he forgotten what we'd told him of Kiba's mother? Surely he had, otherwise he wouldn't have said such a thing as though it would so simple.

"My good sir, I do think that you wish to be strangled to death by my faithful dog here's mother." I chuckled and patted Kiba's, who was still very pale, head.

"… I never said it would be easy, Naruto." Shino said tiredly after a moment of silence.

"How do you truly feel about Sasuke?" Sai questioned after another moment of silence. Though his question was something that really had me thinking, sure I enjoyed his company, and found him very interesting, and smart, and stubborn, and funny, and good looking… well, he was overall an amazing person! But I couldn't very well just come out and say that to them though, especially when they know my situation with Hinata… but, after all, I was running away from that whole situation with her as well… and even Kiba was, I suppose, taking some step further with Shino…

"I… I guess I like him…" I finally said, albeit a bit hesitantly.

"You guess?" Kiba pressed, obviously having had thawed out during my thinking.

"For Pete's… okay! I really do like him!" I shot back up, "but, what's the point, huh? He has a fiancé, who is on this ship with him no less, and besides, even if I like him, what will that change? I hardly get to see him as it is thanks to his father." I literally babbled about so many different things that I vaguely wondered if they had even understood me.

"Naruto, if there's something you like, it's bound to come with some risks. You just have to take them in stride in hopes that everything will work to your favor in the end." Shino mentioned and… I'll admit, he truly did have a point. There was no doubt in my mind that there was some part of me that wanted to be with Sasuke as much as possible, and then there was that part that wanted to take him away from everything that he had come to know. Even I could see that he was miserable in his current situation and it truly pained me to see him like that, even after having only spent hours with him yesterday, it was so easy to see. But, well, I'd like to think that when he was with me, he actually had a smile that seemed… real.

"Right, if you risked running away from your family, you can surely take the risk in being with Sasuke." Sai nodded his consent. He was right, my god how he was right! Confessing to Sasuke was nothing compared to running from my family or Hinata… Hinata, I know she would be crushed at my decision, but this was something that I felt deep down that I had to do.

"Hah, I feel sorry for people who don't have friends such as you guys." I chuckled and turned to the closet and pulled out my clothes and proceeded to dress with anticipated haste.

"And where do you think you're going?" Kiba grinned widely at me. I was sure, from that look, that he knew very well where I was going.

"I'm going to talk to Sasuke." I said and returned the grin and then quickly ran out of the room, I had a mission to do and I didn't want to miss my chance to do so. I only hoped I was able to catch him without getting stopped by any other the first class attendants. But, even if I did, surely they would remember me from last night.

12:32Pm

As I swiftly made my way up through the ship to the first class halls, not wanting to risk going outside, because I was assured to be stopped if I had taken that route. But just as I reached the first class halls, I quickly stopped as I realized something… I have no idea where his room was! I very much doubt that I could just ask one of the crewmen where his barracks were, not with the way I was dress now at least, after all, I was dress the part of being a runaway. As I thought that, I thought back to last night and his fiancé's mother, Tsunade, having taken me to her room to dress me and at that, I took off towards her room in hopes that she would be there and would hopefully be able to assist me in finding Sasuke… after all, she was one of the kinder people in that group. However, to my great dismay, once I had reached her room and had knocked more than once, I was met with the realization that there was no one in there… great.

"Oh, Mr. Kyuubi, if I'm not mistaken?" I heard a man speak from behind me, to which I quickly spun around to and was face to face with the man who had designed the ship.

"Hey! Kakashi, what's up?" I grinned and scratched my head at having him see me dressed as I was.

"I am merely making my daily rounds, though I could ask you the same question," Kakashi said with an almost discreet overview of me, "plus a few more." He added after his minuscule observation of my attire no doubt.

"Ah, hahah, well you see, I was hoping to talk to Sasuke," I laughed a bit nervously, "but, unfortunately I am having some trouble finding him. I thought I could ask Miss Tsunade where he was, but she doesn't seem to be here now." I added with a bit of disappointment resurfacing at the fact that she was not in her suite.

"Hm, I do believe they may be attending the Sunday sermon this morning," Kakashi mentioned with a quick look at his pocket watch, "I'm actually going to be giving him and his family a more detailed tour of the ship soon, though, if you hurry down to the main dining hall you should be able to catch him before our departure." He continued to inform me, but even I could see the uncertainty of my success in doing so in his eyes.

"Well, I suppose all I can do is try at this point!" I grinned and rounded him after he gave me kind smile, "thanks Kakashi!" I yelled back and headed for the stairs that I remember taking to get to the dining hall. I could understand all too well the uncertain look that he had given me when saying that I may be able to catch him before their tour, only because I'm sure he and I both could possibly agree that Sasuke's father was on the tyrant side and would most likely not allow me to see his son… unless I somehow managed to sneak him away from his family for a bit. However, at this point, I wouldn't let anything keep me from seeing Sasuke… sometimes thing that need to be said, cannot wait.

However, once I finally came to the dining hall, I could indeed hear quite a bit of people singing the hymn of the sea. Even though I was on a mission, I couldn't help but to grin to myself at the possibility of Sasuke singing, I simply couldn't see him being the type to sing, even in a crowd. Matter of fact, I honestly could even see his brother or his father being the singing types either, they just seemed to be too prideful for that. Though, just as I came to the doors to the dining area, I was stopped by two crewmen who were quite obviously twins or brothers at the very least, they looked so much alike that it was scary! And they were nearly as pale as Sai… but even so, I wasn't surprised in the least that they had stopped me.

"Excuse me sir, but you cannot enter." One of them placed his arm in front of me to keep me from going any further.

"Hey, I don't want to start any trouble, I just need to speak to Sasuke." I told them both, as they were both glaring at me.

"Then I suggest that you head back to where you clearly belong." The other one said and combed his silver hair away from his face, which held a twisted smirk.

"Look, I was here just last night, so obviously I belong here as well." I glared at the idiots."

"I'm sorry, for my brothers' brashness, but maybe he didn't say it clearly enough," The one who still had his arm held out said, "what he meant to say was: Rats such as you belong in steerage, now get the hell out of here." He continued with the same sick smirk in place as his brother. If I knew for certain that I wouldn't be arrested, I would've knock the both of them out right here and now. But before I could even verbally speak my thoughts, that shark looking man made his appearance from behind the two… this was going swimmingly well.

"Sakon, Ukon, stand down, I can take it from here," The shark, if I remember correctly was named Kisame, walked between the two, "Ah, Mr. Kyuubi was it? Not that it matters either way, but Mr. Uchiha has already thanked you for your assistance with his son already, so there is no need for you to be here." He continued and gave me a smirk that was something akin to the one that the brothers were still wearing.

"Tsk, look man, I just need to speak to Sasuke for a minute." I said and glared just as hard at him. Honestly, I was getting very impatient with this man.

"Ms. Haruno has also chosen to show her gratitude for your saving her future husband, and has thusly instructed for me to compensate you for doing so." Kisame continued as though I hadn't even spoken and proceeded to pull out a few bills and hand them before me.

"You can't be serious… I don't want _nor need_ your money! I just want to talk to Sasuke!" I said again, but louder just in case he was actually hard of hearing.

"So be it," He said with a face that was completely void of all emotion and handed each of the two brothers a bill, "Sakon, Ukon, see to it that this rat is herded back to where he belongs." He instructed and turned to head back into the dining area.

"Come now, Ukon, it's time to have some fun." The one, who was obviously named Sakon, grinned sadistically at his brother and pocketed his cash.

"It's about time, Sakon." Ukon nodded and kept that same sinister smirk from before in place as he grabbed my arm in a vice grip. But I seriously was not about to let these two lackeys think that they could just push me around, even though I wasn't going to result to anything physical, for I wasn't too keen on spending the remainder of this trip in handcuffs.

"Don't fucking touch me you lowlifes!" I warned through gritted teeth and took a few steps back.

"Hahah, look who's calling the kettle black, Sakon!" Ukon cackled and held his stomach as though it were the funniest thing he'd ever heard.

"Truly, rats are as oblivious as their brains are small, Ukon." Sakon smirked and ran his hand through his hair again, then proceeded to prompt me to head back towards the stair, which I knew would ultimately lead me back to _my_ part of the ship. Though, with a final huff, I turned and headed in that direction with them right behind me all the way up until I made it to the second class halls. Any other time I would've resorted to simply knocking the crap out of those two, but I honestly didn't want to create a scene on this ship, and being that I was so close to where Sasuke was, I didn't want him to see me behaving like an utter jackass…. But even so, it was still too hard for me to swallow in just heading back to my room for now and waiting for him to finish his tour of the ship…. Maybe I could catch him while he was on his tour…

So with that thought, I ran down the hall towards another staircase that took me to the outer second class deck, where both second and steerage passengers were allowed. Though, I knew I could very well just take the main approach to the first class deck, because I would surely be thwarted once again, so, with a quick glance around me, I cautiously climbed up to the first class deck. I must say though, I've never been so thankful that I was in shape enough so to make that climb with ease, but just as I got to the first class deck, I climbed over the railing an noticed two men and a small boy playing just a few feet away. As I quietly avoided them, I saw a trench coat and top hat on a nearby lounge chair, it was then that I realized that I should probably borrow this while I was looking for Sasuke, it would serve useful in hiding my _third class appearance_. So, without further hesitation, I swiped the articles of clothing and continued on my way to find my raven.

Once I had cloaked myself in my borrowed attire, of which I had to be sure to return at some point, I chose to walk along the part of the deck that I had walked with Sasuke just the other day, I don't know why I chose to take this path in my search for him, but it just seemed like my feet had lead me to this destination before my mind could catch up. Though I wasn't too sure on what sights of the ship they may be taking in, I thought briefly as I slowly walked past the first of not too many lifeboats, that he may not come this way being that he and I had already traversed the majority of this deck. However, no sooner than had I passed the third of fourth lifeboats, I spotted Sasuke's brother, Itachi along with his wife headed in my direction followed by Tsunade and then, to my internal irritation, Sasuke's fiancé Sakura and finally I saw Sasuke walking and talking alongside Kakashi, and of course his father was right behind him. Even so, during my quick observation, I quickly turned my back to them and leaned against one of the lifeboats and nearly held my breath as Itachi and his wife passed by, though, it seemed that it was taking a bit longer for the others to pass as well, what in the world was taking them so long. But just as I begun to turn my head towards them, I caught the end of some previous conversation:

"Ha, these already here are nothing but an eyesore as it is." I heard Sakura complain about something and I just barely dared to turn my head to see what she may be going on about. And just as I did, I saw Kakashi give her an annoying look and quickly passed me to confront her.

"Mind you madam, that I value every life on this ship-" I just briefly heard Kakashi lament to her, but I wasn't worried about them right now. What I was most concerned about was the pale body that was Sasuke walk past me, so without hesitation, I quickly grabbed his arm and led him though the nearest door, which thankfully revealed an empty fitness room. Once we were inside I threw off the hat and turned towards Sasuke, who looked as though he had just seen a ghost.

"_Naruto?!"_ He gasped and took a surprised step back, "What are you doing here?" He questioned me with a glance towards the purposefully out of the stained glass windows, I wouldn't doubt for a second that he may have been looking to see if any of his family may be coming back in search of him. Which, I truly hoped that they wouldn't, at least not until I said what I had to say.

"I've been trying to catch you _all_ morning, but that _weird_ guy that is always with your father stopped me from seeing you earlier!" I explained. Just thinking back to my earlier efforts of trying to talk to him and getting stopped by those identical brothers and that shark Kisame truly made my blood begin to boil all over again. That man honestly took his job very seriously, though I can't say for sure if he was actually any good at it, seeing as how Sasuke was able to sneak away with me last night.

"Naruto, you shouldn't have come looking for me." He said and touched his cheek, which was just a bit red and ever so slightly swollen and even let out a gasp of obvious pain. What in the hell had happened to him? I honestly couldn't see him being the one to go around fighting, especially not with a father such as his.

"Sasuke…" I nearly breathed out and touched his cheek, "what happened?" I asked and replaced his hand with mine, I was thankful that he hadn't moved away from my touch and that he ever so slightly leaned into my hand.

"It's nothing… look, Naruto," He looked away from me and step out of my reach, "I can't see you anymore." He said quickly and turned towards the door to leave, but I wasn't having that and thusly I quickly placed my hand over the door as soon as he touched the knob.

"W-wait, what are you talking about?" I exclaimed in pure confusion, "Is it because your father told you not to!?" I demanded, to which I had obviously guessed right, seeing as how he once more avoided my eyes. Was he so afraid to disobey his father? What was there to truly fear from him? It's not as though he would be too harshly punished… wait, was his father actually physically punishing him? But before I could even open my mouth to question him about whether or not my fears were well place, he spoke up.

"…. Naruto, I'm engaged to Sakura… I love her, so I can't…" He clearly lied. He couldn't lie to me, I could easily see right through him. But even so, I couldn't help but to think that maybe the reason he was lying about being in love with her, was because he truly didn't want to hurt me by not reciprocating the way I feel about him. I mean, sure we were both men, and even the thought of my confessing to him scared me more than anything in this world, I could do so because I knew that this feeling that I held for him was nothing to be overlooked. Even despite the fact that we have only known each other for a few days, I knew without a doubt that I didn't want to have him leave my life… at least not without him knowing how I truly felt about him. Sure, two men being together was nothing short of taboo, but when I was with him, I couldn't think about anything but him and that feeling alone made everything else fail in comparison to him… I wanted to be with him and I needed him to be a part of my life… even more than Hinata… I wanted and needed to save him from this life he was living. And I would do anything to make that possible… I'd make sure that there was nothing for him to ever fear.

"Sasuke, don't try to feed me that bullshit! Its _bullshit_ and you know it. I know you don't love her, you're not some_thing_ to be owned, and you don't have to suffer just to please them! I don't know if you've notice it or not, but they, your _father_, has you trapped! If you keep abiding by him… maybe not now, because you're so prideful and _stubborn_, but sooner or later you'll collapse and die from being tied down!" I told him and only grew angrier with every word and even grabbed him by both arms to prove how serious I was, after that, I knew there was really only one thing left to tell him, "You don't have to suffer Sasuke, look, just choose me! I _swear_ I'll make sure every day you spend with me is full of fun and happiness." I pleaded with every fiber of my being, "Sasuke, I don't know how to put this, so I'll just speak from my heart… I care about you… I care about you more than… more than Hinata and, I'm even willing to leave her just for you… but you have to choose me to, Sasuke. You have to let me save you." I told him with as much emotion as I could manage. After confessing to him, I felt as though a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders, but what he said next shot right through my heart and mentally pinned me to the wall roughly ten feet behind me. I felt as though the floor had opened up right beneath me…

"Naruto… it's not up to you, a _man_, to save me…" He said with his eyes fixed to the floor and removed himself from my grip, "goodbye…" He said in a distant voice and quickly left the room while my mind tried to break down what he had just said… he turned me down. Even in my stone-like state, I easily noted that this… was the worst feeling that I had ever had in my life. It was almost as if the world had fell off of it axis and utterly plunged into the massive void of space… never finding a secure footing… just endless falling.

6:08Pm

I don't know how long how I stood in that room replying what had just happened, my subconscious had apparently grew tired of simply standing there in a trance like state and my feet began to move me to wherever. I felt as though I was seeing myself from another point of view, I didn't feel as though I was a whole any longer, my feet were moving me toward a new destination, while my mind was in a downward spiral and my heart had crashed and burned into a deep black abyss. I just could seem to grasp much of anything, but before I knew it, I was standing at the head of the ship where Kiba and I had come to on second say aboard this ship. I remembered that we had talked about Hinata and Anko… Hinata… I had so easily thrown away what we were supposed to have for Sasuke… but, even so, I had no remorse for doing so. As I stared out across the vast sea, I gripped the crystal around my neck, I was to give this to the person I want to spend my life with… but did I have such a person? Would I ever have such a person? Even Kiba had options, he had Anko of course and now he had Shino… I cannot lie and say I don't love Hinata… I do… it's just… heh, I just couldn't let go of Sasuke. But, I suppose I had no choice but to do so now… a one sided love seems too painful… I just, want to stand here forever and let the wind blow away all my emotions, at least enough so for me to be able to face Kiba and the others again. Love is so unforgiving…

"Naruto…" I heard a voice call out to me that literally made my heart skip a beat, and as I quickly whipped around I was staring directly into those onyx eyes that I have come to love, "I changed my mind." Sasuke continued with a grin. It didn't take me as long as last time to grasp what he said, and one I did, I couldn't stop the cheek hurting grin that spread across my face as he walked closer, "Your friends said I could find you-" He began to say before I quickly cut me off. I didn't need him to say anything else, only because there was a calming thought that crossed my mind in that very moment. I wanted him to share something with me and there was something that I needed to get off my chest.

"Shhh," I breathed and placed my finger to my lips, "give me your hand." I instructed him and offered him my hand, which he did seemingly without hesitation, "Now close your eyes… Sasuke…" I told him and proceeded to say his name in a scolding type of way as he had given me a hesitant look, but after a brief look into my eyes, he obliged and closed his eyes. "Now step up, and grab the railing. You better not peek either!" I carefully guided him a couple of steps as I instructed him once more, and then gave him a playful warning not to look. This was actually kind of fun, but even so, I knew I had to be careful.

"I won't!" He clipped back at me, but even so kept his eyes shut.

"Now, carefully, and I can't stress this enough, step up onto the railing." I instructed me again, and earnestly pleaded with him to be careful in doing so as I stepped up with him on the railing with my legs on either side of his, and then felt more than heard him let out a small chuckle, "Do you trust me, Sasuke?" I asked him as we stood there with the wind blowing softly around us.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have closed my eyes." He told me and this time I was the one who was laughing.

"Touché," I chuckled and with that, I slowly removed his hands from the railings and raised them up, "then open your eyes." I instructed him one last time and moved my hands to settle on his waist. Even though I was behind him, I could tell when he opened his eyes, as he had let out a low gasp… though, with being so close to him, I could help but to notice how natural being with him felt, to be able to stand so close to him and touch him was something that I would never forget… this boy had somehow captured me and I was an all too willing catch.

"Ha, I- this is what it must feel like to fly." Sasuke said softly and looked straight into the horizon, "Naruto, this is amazing…" He murmured as I moved my hands up to where his were and without hesitation laced our fingers together. As long as I had Sasuke by my side, there was no other doubt nor hesitation to anything in my mind any longer, nothing else mattered, there was simply me and him, _Sasuke and Naruto_.

"…. Come, Josephine, in my flying machine going up, she goes… up she goes…" I sang playfully, yet horribly, over his shoulder and grinned as he laughed at the song we had sung last night, as I slowly lowered his arms back to his waist I encircled my arms around him in a warm embrace. I then decided that it was time to get this thing off of my chest, so I quickly removed my arms from around his waist and unclasped my crystal necklace that hung on my chest from around my neck. I then placed my necklace around his neck and smiled as I knew that I was more than positive that Sasuke was the one I wanted to spend my life with, no matter the trials we will certainly face, we would face, and concur, them together. Though, no sooner hand I replaced my hands around his waist, I could see him observing the necklace, he then turned his head to obviously ask me something. But, as soon as our eyes met, I felt as though I was staring right into his very soul, and without any words needed being said… our lips met in the most natural kiss. Kissing Sasuke was like nothing I had ever felt before, with every second that passed as our lips moved against each other, the more my lips burned for his, I could easily confirm that of the few times that Hinata and I had kiss, I had never felt anything quite like this, and I knew right then and there that Sasuke was the one I was fated to spend my life with. I would do anything and everything in my power to make him happy, and I vowed to never let him go no matter what, because from this day forward, we would be inseparable.

* * *

**AN:** So? did you enjoy? I hope ever so much that you did, I rushed this chapter a bit, so please excuse any errors. I look forward to seeing you all later this week!

- Anna Uzumaki


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: **Huzzahs! I got this chapter posted in time! Figured I might as well before I completely forget... again. *ahem* well, none the less, please, continue to read on with earnest!

**Pairing(s): **Sasuke/Naruto- Naruto/Sasuke

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, lemon in later chapter, sexual content (Duh!), slight nuggets of OOC-ness (bear with me), adult language and drama.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 13

S.P.O.V. April 14, 1912- 6:27Pm

After having stayed and talked about many different topics at the bow of the boat, I was still feeling as though I were in some sort of paradise, a dream. I felt so light and felt as though I didn't have a care in the world. This feeling, I wonder if this is how Naruto feels, not having to listen to what anyone tells him, though I know his family isn't as strict as mine. However, I couldn't help but to feel a twinge of remorse at having chosen to leave my family, I knew beyond any doubts that once father was aware of my having done so, he would cut me off. But, as Naruto said, I am not some object to be fiddled with and made to bend to one's command… like some kind of life size puppet. Even with the knowing of separating from them, I couldn't seem to have any regrets about it as I continued talking with Naruto.

"—ink they'll be upset?" Naruto's voice shot through my thoughts, scattering them into the starry night. I didn't even need him to repeat himself, for I could gather who he was most likely talking about.

"Hn, you would think otherwise?" I flipped the topic back to him. He knew better than to ask me that, it would be like my asking him if his family missed him.

"Ah, right… so, Sasuke," He chuckled, then looked at me with a look of seriousness, "Why the change of mind?" He questioned. I hope he wasn't feeling as though he may have somehow pressured me into going down this path with him.

"… Because you were right, my father had forbidden me not to see you again… I only went along with what he said because I was afraid to defy him. So, I lied to you and myself by saying that I loved Sakura, when I truly don't… not anymore at least." I told him in a voice that sounded detached, even to me, "I was living just to please my father, and…I'm truly tired of living just to please others. I want to live my life for myself for once, because I only have this one life and if I continued to let myself be chained by them… this life might've been a short one." I continued and was quite honestly reluctant to look at him.

"….." Naruto didn't reply and that honestly left me feeling a bit nervous as to what he was thinking after what I told him. After all, I had tried to cut my life short already, so he knew just how serious I was in saying so. But just as I finally lifted my gaze to him, our eyes once again connected and I could clearly see the myriad of emotions and possible reactions coursing through him, until finally he settled on one and spoke, "Sasuke… even considering all you've been through, you shouldn't make such brash decisions. I mean, god forbid, what if I hadn't been there to stop you when you tried to jump?" He narrowed his eyes at me. I could tell that he was very upset at my having attempted to jump the day before and I knew full well what he was implying.

"… I know it was foolish…" I ran my hand through my hair. I could admit that I was a bit impulsive at times, but honestly, would he have done any different than I? "What would you have done were you in my shoes, with my family? What path would you take?" I voiced my thoughts.

"I would've run away! I love my family more than anything, but I love knowing that I have a say at a second chance even more." He said with certainty.

"I see, but I was on a ship when I ran away. Though, this ship is but so long… and when you come to the end of the road, you don't always think of second chances." I mentioned and attempted to keep my face as stoic as possible.

"But sometimes, if you wait long enough, one might present itself." Naruto said and without hesitation grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together. I couldn't help but to look down at our intertwined hands and smile, this too felt as though it were the most natural thing. Like breathing… yes, being with Naruto was just that, breathing, such an easy and normal action. But even still, I couldn't help but to shake the nagging thought that was seemingly ever present in my mind lately.

"What of your fiancé?" I questioned.

"…Indeed I have developed genuine feelings for Hinata, after all, I've known her for many years now," Naruto replied and I could feel my heart begin to sink, "but… as I said before, what I feel with you and when I'm near you, is so much stronger than what I feel towards her. So, I'm choosing who I want to be with, not who I'm to be with." He finished with a sincere smile, "that's also the reason why I gave you that necklace, in my family, that necklace is given to those who we are going to spend the remainder of our life with." He mentioned with a… bashful grin? Which honestly sent my heart into a series of fluttered thudding, I won't lie, upon having heard him confirm what I had hoped for and the reason behind him placing this necklace around my neck, I was extremely happy. I don't know his fiancé, this Hinata, but I'm sure that, if his family were much different than mine, they would want him to be happy, return home and accept any path he may choose. Not only would father _not_ accept the choice I have made, I'm not sure of mother and Itachi, but Sakura to would _surely_ place blame solely on Naruto and lose her temper as she had this morning… or possibly even worse. However, as soon as I thought about how she may feel about this outcome, I suddenly thought of something so pleasing that I nearly ripped Naruto's arm off in excitement, seeing as how our fingers were still laced together.

"Naruto, what say you to having Picasso draw us?" I mentioned with eagerness.

"Huh, well, I don't see why he would object to doing so. I'm pretty sure he'd be more than happy to actually, he's always looking for challenging art." Naruto grinned widely.

"Then let us go request his services!" I stood and pulled on his arm to get him to his feet faster. After all, he would need to lead us to Sai, since it has been a while since I last saw him and I was almost positive that he wouldn't be in the same area as before.

"Hahah, okay, okay," Naruto chuckled, "there's no need to rush. But why the sudden urge to be drawn?" He asked as he led us down the flight of stairs that would ultimately lead us down to the steerage corridors.

"Hn, is it a crime for one to have themselves drawn with someone important to them?" I shrugged nonchalantly. There was no way I was going to tell him the reason as to why I wanted us to be painted… at least not yet.

"Important, huh?" Naruto gave me a small smile and then without hesitation pressed his lips to mine for the second time, "Sounds good to me." He continued once our gentle kiss ended and began to lead me back down to the steerage level of the ship. However, to my great surprise, we hadn't run into any of the crewmen, who would've without a doubt halted my advances down any further and deemed it 'for my own safety'. I feared nothing at any given time, I am a man after all… well, unless it was something involving father, who I did fear despite certain things, but being with Naruto I had no reason to fear anything or even be the slightest bit nervous, be that we were now on the steerage level or on any other part of this ship. Even now, as we passed a very rowdy group of men, we just politely side stepped them and continued on our way, until we came to not the large tap room, but instead a simple and extremely small room with two sets of bunk beds, to which were currently occupied by his group of friends…. I wonder if he knew they would be in here…

"I'm back, miss me?" Naruto grinned widely with his arms wide open, but even with such a friendly gesture, it didn't save him from having a pillow thrown into his face.

"Naruto! Where the hell have you been!?" Kiba, being the one who threw the pillow, leapt down from the top bunk.

"Ah, wouldn't you believe that I got lost along the path of life?" Naruto chuckled and squeezed the pillow lovingly, to which I couldn't help but to chuckle at.

"Be that true or not, I somehow don't doubt it." Shino said from the only chair in the rooms and to my silent shock, he actually had his dark glasses removed. Hn, he actually wasn't bad looking.

"More or less…" Sai seconded from beneath the bunk opposite of Kiba.

"Honestly, they're onto something." I mentioned and smirked at the shocked expression he gave me.

"Not you to!" Naruto gave a small pout, "Well, none the less I'm here now and with a proposition for you Mr. Picasso." He quickly continued and shifted towards the person on topic, this room was so small that with just Naruto and me standing at the door it seemed extremely claustrophobic. This room was seriously not proper to hold four young men, let alone the other families that are no doubt crammed into these tiny living quarters.

"And, pray tell, what may that be?" Sai questioned with quirked a dark brow at Naruto.

"Well, actually, Sasuke here," Naruto scratched the back of his head and playfully elbowed me, "wanted to know if you would be so inclined as to draw him?" He finished with an accomplished nod.

"Oh? Is that so? Heh, he must not have been too impressed with your works then." Sai gave him a coy smile.

"If that is so, then I have only my teacher to thank for that. Now don't I?" Naruto rebutted and nonchalantly shrugged.

"Now, now fellows, no need to deal low blows," I interjected before they could go any further, "Sai, what Naruto failed to mention, was that I wanted you to draw the _both_ of us…. But with a bit of a twist of sorts." I corrected with a mischievous smirk.

"A twist?" Sai, Kiba, Shino and even Naruto all spoke at once. Hn, this was going to be fun, I wonder how Naruto will behave once he finds out what I indeed have in store for us. Well, he and Sai shall both find out later, and surely Kiba and Shino will hear shortly after as well.

7:18Pm

After a short while of sleuthing to avoid seeing anyone familiar and few of my harsh glares towards the crewmen, a warning for them to leave me and my companions be, we finally made it to my statesuite and to my relief, neither Itachi nor Konan were anywhere in the room, which meant that I had plenty of time to let my plan unfurl. Naruto and Sai were both, of course, still very curious as to what kind of twist I had in store for them, being that they constantly were questioning me about it on our way here.

"Well, Mr. Picasso, where would you like to set up?" I questioned with just a bit of nervousness running through my body.

"That depends, what type of portrait am I going to be drawing?" Sai turned the topic back towards me.

"Hn, well," I hesitated to just blatantly telling them, so instead I went to the safe that father had so insisted upon having in our room to retrieve the item that I had in mind of being in the picture, "there is something else I want included in the drawing, though it means nothing to me, it is needed for what I have in mind." I mentioned as I unlocked the safe and removed the necklace that father had forbid me not to touch until the wedding party and showed it to my company.

"Wow, now this is impressive." Naruto said after a low whistle and turned it around in his hand.

"Is this a sapphire?" Sai questioned with a concentrated look at the necklace.

"No, it is actually a diamond… and a very rare one at that." I told them with a mute roll of my eyes at the memory of having told Sakura the same thing, "my father purchased this as my wedding gift to Sakura, a bit over the top if I do say so myself." I continued with irritation seeping into my voice.

"Frivolous as it may be, it is quite something." Sai shrugged with a small smile in place, "now, you want me to draw the two of you, with you wear this. Am I correct?" He continued.

"Not quite," I held up my hand, seeing the confusion cross his face, "I would like you to draw Naruto and I like one of his _'French girls'_, with this necklace connecting us." I explained and watched with mute humor as understanding swept over both of their faces. I knew from that look upon their faces that they understood what I had meant by 'French girls', mainly because every picture that he had drawn of them was with them in the nude.

"Sasuke…" Naruto deadpanned and looked at me with a look of pure surprise. However, Sai's reaction was one I, and apparently Naruto, was not expecting.

"Heh, now _that's_ my definition of true art! To be able to capture something so _personal_… I would be honored. Farther more, it gives me the chance to work towards a more precise form of drawing others." Sai grinned and shoved Naruto and I off towards my room, thankfully he had choose wisely, "Now, you two go… undress, I'll setup while you do so." He mentioned and closed the door behind us. However, once he did there came a strong silence, one I was inwardly timid of, and turned to look at whatever face Naruto may have been wearing, but to my shock, his face was as bright as a tomato!

"Naruto, are you quite alright?" I questioned him while trying to stifle the chuckle in my chest and began to undress. Where had his spontaneous attitude gone? Surely the thought of him being the canvas this time around hadn't turned him towards bashfulness.

"Uh… y-yeah, I'm fine," He flustered slightly and scratched the back of his head, "it's just, well, I've never… been a _blank_ muse before. I mean, drawing others nude is one thing in itself, but, well… hah, I guess I know what my subjects feel like." He explained a bit hesitantly before going on to babble a bit, but still gave that bright grin of his and followed my lead in undressing. It was actually pretty funny to see him look so flustered.

"Hn, this is a first for me as well mind you." I smirked and tried in vain to keep my heart in its rightful position as I removed my trousers.

"Oh, heh, right… I guess this is a first of many things we can share together." Naruto chuckled nervously with that same grin in place and continued his ministrations in undressing… however, I couldn't help but to make note on what he had said, that this would the first of many things that he and I were to share with each other.

"Hn, surely everything from this day on will be a first that we will share together." I said more to myself as an afterthought of what he had said. However, whatever he had replied to what I had said was lost to my ears as I turned from grabbing a pair of my robes to see that he was now completely nude… my mind felt as though it had been wiped clean of any other action, other than to stare at his… perfect body from head to foot… however, my staring apparently didn't go unnoticed.

"You know, Kiba heard from somewhere that if you take a picture of something it will last longer than just staring." Naruto noted, which successfully snapped me out of my ogling. It was odd, even though I have seen a few other men in the nude, what with going to steam rooms after a day of swimming, I knew my body probably shouldn't be behaving as it was trying to… trying because it took all of my will power to keep him from noticing the effect that just staring at him was having on me.

"I don't doubt that for a second," I collected myself enough to speak and tossed him the robe, "so, how about we test that saying?" I questioned him as I donned my robe and held open the door to the living area with an amused smirk as Naruto passes me with a playful roll of the eyes. Though, once we entered the living area, I noticed that there was some slight changing of the furniture, being that everything else was moved to the sides of the room and the couch that I had come to always lounge on, was positioned in the middle and straight ahead of where Sai was sitting and finishing up with the preparations of his drawing utensils.

"You two sure took your time," Sai gave us a small smile, "are you positive that we will not be interrupted?" He focused his gaze on me with his question.

"More than positive actually, seeing as how dinner is nearing its end, my family is more than likely now on their way to the parlor room," I explained after a quick glance to the clock, "and trust me when I say that they will be there for a while." I noted with a knowing grin towards Naruto, who returned the same smile back to me.

"He's right," Naruto nodded and went to sit on the couch, "So, I'm guessing this is where you want us?" He asked with that same look of slight hesitation coming back to his face. I still can't believe he could be as nervous as I was feeling right now, in this case, I have never been so thankful for my Uchiha pride. It is the only thing keeping me together.

"Yes, Sasuke, you can join him in any way you feel comfortable." Sai agreed and motioned for me to get into position. However, once I took my seat, I had no idea on what position I should take with him. In all pictures I have ever taken, I always went with the simple sitting position, but with this drawing, I wanted it to be so much more than just a… normal looking picture.

"Ahem, robes gentlemen." Sai cleared his throat and thusly pulled me from my spiraling thoughts. But, none the less, we both followed his words and tossed the robes to the side. However, no sooner than we had taken our seat, did Naruto pull me into an almost cradling position, whereas my torso was lying almost fully across him. The action took me by surprise and I ended up with only one leg resting on the arm of the couch, but none of that mattered once I looked up into his azure eyes and saw nothing but pure playfulness and… something else, something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"A little warning would've been nice, dobe." I smirked up at him.

"Now where's the fun in that?" He grinned and tightened his grip on my hand that was still holding the necklace and caused it to drop down a bit.

"Sasuke, Naruto," Sai said a bit suddenly, to which we both turned our gazed towards, "Perfect, now stay just like that and do not move an inch." He continued with a more entertained grin, to which I couldn't help but to chuckle at and with one final warning look from Mr. Picasso, he began to draw us in all that we were, Naruto and Sasuke, connected by something as rare as what we have with each other.

Present Day: April 15, 1986- 3:13Pm

"It was so odd, up until the moment that Sai had begun to draw us, I was so nervous about actually going through with, that I was sure my heart was going to seize from the stress. He was in such a trance like state while drawing us, much like the professional that he was. Even so, I'd never felt such excitement! And there was certain warmth that I could only attribute to being so close to Naruto in such a manner." I smirked slightly as I came back to the present and once again to the many eyes still focused intently on me… Hm, there actually seemed to be just a few others here than last if I'm not mistaken.

"Wow, I mean… what else can I say?" Mr. Lee all but breathed out and stared at me with big mesmerized eyes. Though, before I could even give him any form of a reply, I was once again interrupted by Mr. Choji.

"So… did you guys have sex?" Choji blatantly and so rudely asked. I couldn't even formulate my response before Shika seemingly forgot which pipe to breathe down.

"What the—you—_NO_…" Shikamaru sputtered, actually seeming wide awake, and quickly exited the room. I don't blame him though, after such a comment Mr. Akimichi gave, I without a doubt needed to take a bit of a breather, and with that I took the opportunity to take both a rest and to go calm my grandson down. I have to admit, no matter how lazy that boy may be at times, he sure could move like the wind and I'm fairly certain that he had already reached the deck while I was just now coming to the stairs, I'm not saying that I'm slow, but he is certainly faster. However, just as I reached the stairs leading up to the deck I was halted by a voice calling out to me.

"Ah, excuse me, um, Shikamaru's dad right?" A female voice questioned from behind me and once I turned to see who it was, I was once again face to face with that gorgeous fair blonde haired girl from earlier.

"Yes, your name was Ino if I'm not mistaken, correct? Do you need my assistance with something?" I furrowed my brows at her, even with the few questions I had to ask of her, she honestly couldn't have chosen a worst time than to stop me.

"Hah, right… well, actually, I, um, just wanted to tell you that we found my granddad and if you had the time, I mean he's probably still on the ships phone but…" Ino literally babbled… it actually reminded me of Naruto…

"I apologize, but as much as I would love to meet him, I must decline your offer right now. You see, my grandson is in… a bit of a predicament as of now and I must calm him before his mind over analyzes things." I unwillingly explained to her. I must remember to punish Shikamaru for ruining my chances of asking this mystery girl a few questions and meet her here and there grandfather.

"Oh? Ah, I'm s-sorry, but you're right, p-perhaps you I can introduce you two later," Ino blushed and stuttered slightly before continuing, "I should g-get back to him and Konohamaru before they come looking for me, heh, I h-hope Shikamaru feels better soon!" She stuttered a bit more before scampering back down the hall and disappearing down another corridor. Hm, I wonder if she has a habit of stuttering when she's nervous or other… Ah, but I suppose it could be inherited… besides her brother, Konohamaru, I suppose that is another question I can ask of her. But right now, I must find that boy of mine! That boy is so troublesome at times, but even as troublesome as he is, I'm almost glad for the fact that he is so lazy at times, because no sooner than had I exited onto the deck I spotted him on one of the nearby benches with his head in his hands.

"Shikamaru…" I called to him as I came to a stop right before him.

"…. Sorry pops." He sighed and raised his head to regard me, "I… just wasn't expecting that, I guess." He continued and rubbed his neck in that _'this is such a drag'_ kind of way.

"Neither was I, but you don't see me running away, now do you?" I questioned him with an amused smirk, but none the less kept my position in front of him.

"Hn, I guess that Uchiha pride isn't so easy to kick then, huh?" Shika shot me that lazy smirk of his, and had he not been so right about that, I might have thrown a tantrum. But instead, all I could do was laugh whole heartedly at his comment.

"Touché boy, now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to telling my story without such rude assumptions or having it over analyzed." I said through the last of my laughter and turned to head back to the monitor room, not bothering to turn to see if my over assuming grandson was trailing behind me, for I knew he was from the annoyed grunt he made when he removed himself from the bench, "By the way, thanks to your running off, I ran into that Ino girl from earlier. However, also in thanks to your running away I didn't have a chance to talk to her." I said as we came back down the very steps where I had my brief conversation with the pale-blue eyed girl.

"Tsk, don't place all the blame on me old man, you could've stayed and chatted with her." Shika mention through a yawn.

"Hn, not when we were both so worried about your running off, boy." I noted and smirked at his, albeit a tad bit lazy but, surprised expression from mentioning that the girl had indeed been a bit worried about him.

"Wait, both? Why would she be worried about me?" He asked with a quizzical look.

"Maybe she's become fond of you. You obviously inherited my good looks." I said and gave a slight chuckle as Shika sent me a droll look just as we came to the monitor room and all eyes were once again one me. But, seemingly becoming a pattern, as soon as I reclaimed my seat, I remembered how that young girl, Ino, stuttered over her words… it reminded me of how Naruto said his fiancé did the same thing when she was nervous… how odd that I would remember than now of all times.

"Mr. Uchiha sir, I am so sorry for Choji's stupid comment earlier," Mr. Lee shot out of his seat as we came back into the room, "it seems he's more tolerable if he has something to stuff in his mouth." He continued with a pointed look at the chubby man, who simply shrugged his reply and shoveled clusters of BBQ chips into his mouth.

"Hn, just see that he's kept sated in that case." I huffed and reclaimed my seat with Shika reassuming his leaning position behind me. My one guess as to why he might have chosen to stand behind me would be so that I couldn't see his reactions to my reminiscing.

"Right! You can count on me to make sure of that!" Lee exclaimed a bit too loudly, drawing knowing sighs from the other occupants. This man was truly an eccentric fellow… I can only imagine what his crew-mate must go through on a daily basis with him while searching for that necklace. Never the less, with a slight look back at my grandson, I crossed my arms and continued on with my story, all the while ignoring the bulge of a certain stone in my chest pocket.

* * *

**AN:** Tee-hee! Well? well? what did you think? I truly hope it was not a bore to you all, for I enjoyed ever so much writing it! Shikashi, until next week my avid readers!

- Anna Uzumaki


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: **I apologize GREATLY for the mix up in chapters last night, I dont know how, but I think this site is really messing with my stories! Ugh, never the less, here is the ACTUAL next chapter to the story!

**Pairing(s): **Sasuke/Naruto- Naruto/Sasuke

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, lemon in later chapter, sexual content (Duh!), slight nuggets of OOC-ness (bear with me), adult language and drama.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 14

S.P.O.V. April 14, 1912- 9:01Pm

Finally, after nearly three hours of lying in the same position with Naruto, no matter how much I had enjoyed it, Sai had finally finished his drawing of us and just in time to because I was starting to think that I would succumb to atrophy. As we both groggily removed ourselves from the couch and donned on my robs once more, we couldn't help but to laugh at the cracks and pops that our joints made from having been in one position for so long, I felt as though I had been thrown into the future and was now experiencing what those of old age are always complaining about.

"Oh man, I feel like an old person!" Naruto voiced my thoughts and twisted his back to and fro.

"I couldn't agree more, this is not something I'm looking forward to." I nodded and rotated my stiff shoulders, "you could've given us a stretching break at least Mr. Picasso." I added and turned to see him no more than two feet in front of me with the drawing. If I didn't have such sizeable control over my reflexes and nerves, I'm almost positive I would've been scared two feet into the air.

"Not possible, the desired outcome would've change if either of you had moved even an inch." Sai elaborated and handed me the drawing, to which I completely astonished by. It was absolutely amazing! Not only was it… very detailed… but, even though I was staring straight towards Sai, he had seemed to grasp what I was feeling when I had looked into Naruto's eyes. I looked…..

"Well don't you look happy, Sasuke." Naruto noted, literally taking the very word from my mouth.

"The both of you are bearing quite touching expressions," Sai mentioned and began to pack up the last of his things, "it's also the first time I've seen you wear such a look, Naruto." He added and turned to regard him.

"You don't say, well, I don't recall having a reason to have such a look before." Naruto grinned and slung his arm over my shoulders. What he said, despite everything that I knew about him, made my heart break into a sprint… hn, I was beginning to really feel like some lovelorn woman when he was around.

"Hm, that may be so. Well, gentlemen, I'll leave you two to continue your night together." Sai smirked and turned to exit after receiving our farewells. Once the door closed behind him I couldn't help but to continue to stare at the picture and compare the expressions on mine and Naruto's faces, seeing the look on my face was something that I could easily notice, but the look on Naruto's face seemed just like how I always saw him. He was always wearing that bright grin and always looked so happy when we were together… I wonder if that's it, I wonder if I'm the reason for him looking so happy… no, that's a bit selfish of me to think that.

"You know Sasuke, you have for ever to look at that picture," Naruto said and came from behind to wrap his arms around my shoulder, "so for now, let's get out of here before your family walks in." He continued and it was in that moment that I realized that Itachi and Konan would certainly be back at any moment.

"You're right, let's redress quickly." I nodded and set the drawing down on the table before hurrying back to my room with Naruto. As we scrambled for our clothes like little kids, I quickly threw a glace towards the clock and knew that I better play it safe in getting dress and not bother to put back on the annoying tux that would take too long to adorn, and instead opted for a pair of light trousers and a dark blue dress shirt. I even though it was a bit on the chilly side outside, I didn't think that there was a real reason for us to venture out on the deck at night. But before we left, I needed to do something important.

"I'll be in the next room." I told Naruto as he was still halfway through with buttoning his shirt, and left only once I received a nod from him. Once in the living area, I quickly grabbed the drawing, along with the necklace, and headed to put both in fathers safe along with a little note for his and Sakura's enjoyment:

"_Father, Sakura, now you both have something you can keep locked away forever." – Sasuke._

"A little running away note, huh?" Naruto said from over my shoulder while handing me the box that held the necklace, and I for the second time today, thanked my pride for keeping me from jumping out of my skin at his silent approach.

"Hn, they don't deserve that much." I huffed and grabbed the jewelry box from him, only to have him not relinquish it. But just as soon as I turned my head towards him to see why exactly he decided to play tug-o-war, he suddenly kissed me and slowly released the box, which also lead to our slow parting, "well, thank you Mr. Uzumaki." I smirked and turned to put the items in the safe and then turned to shoo Naruto out of the closet where the safe was.

"Sheesh, it's getting really cold now." He mentioned and blew into his hands slightly. But before I could even say anything back, a knock at the door followed by a voice that sent a chill down my spine sounded throughout the room.

"Little Sasuke, are you in there?" Kisame's voice crawled in from the other side, and I swore in that moment that I had never moved so fast in my life.

"Oh shit!" I hissed and flew to Naruto and quickly pulled him over to Itachi and Konan's suite and closed the door as quietly as I could just as I heard that shark open the main door. Even though I closed the door as quietly as I could, there was still a very audible clicking of it closing and once I turned to Naruto, who looked both afraid and shocked, I knew that we still needed to leave before Kisame came bursting through the door, "come one, keep going!" I said quickly in as much of a hushed voice as I could manage and ushered him out of the room and out into the main hall. But just as we got a few feet down the hall, I dared to look back and… wouldn't you know it, I was staring Kisame right in his beady little eyes, "Fuck, run!" I, despite everything I stood for, shrieked and grabbed Naruto's hand and with nothing else said, we both took off running down the hall.

As we ran at nearly full speed down the hall, try as we might to not run into anyone else, which wasn't so easy to do, I risked a few glances back at Kisame who hadn't trailed behind even an inch. Matter of fact, I was almost certain that he had even gained a few feet closer to us, and that was something that I was not going to take sitting down. So, as we came closer to the stair, I debated quickly on whether or not to continue on down the hall or to take the elevator… I chose the latter, and while still holding on to Naruto's hand, I quickly pulled him from going on down the hall and together we both hurried into the elevator, closed the gates behind us and ushered the attendant to take us down to the next level. But just before we were clear of the floor, Kisame came to a sliding stop at the gates and watched with a glare as we descended, I was really fed up with that man and to show him how I felt, I flipped my middle finger right up at him, which only cause Naruto to burst out laughing and in turn caused me to laugh as well. However, I knew Kisame would quickly follow after us to the next level and with the speed at which the elevator was currently going, I knew we would be safer with just getting off at the next floor instead of risking going down another. But even so, taking the lift had successfully given us a bit more lead way from Kisame. However, I had a feeling that he was better at catching others on a straight-a-way than on curves or stairs. But before I could think more on that subject, Naruto quickly pulled me pulled me out of the elevator before it had even fully stopped and lead me down a seemingly deserted passage.

"What the hell… what's with that guy? Is he a cop or something?" Naruto said between breaths while hunched over once we were on the other side of the doors that led to this current passageway.

"I… really don't know… he might be, after all… my father hired him." I gasped out and chuckled at the sheer possibility of him truly being a police officer. I really hadn't thought of it before, but now that he had mentioned it, it actually seemed to fit.

"Geez, that Mr. Shark is scary as hell." He laughed and straightened himself.

"Hah, you know, I gave him the same name… well, that and piranha. He's a literal thorn in my side." I mentioned and brushed my bangs out of my face.

"Sasuke," Naruto quietly said my name, though once I looked at him, I saw that he was looking down the hall and just as I was about to question him, he held up a hand to silence me, "Shhh, someone's coming…" He mentioned, and with that I automatically readied myself to take off running again. However, that wasn't necessary once a crewman passed down the opposite end of the hall.

"Thank goodness, false alarm…" I exhaled and no sooner had I done that, Naruto grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me into his chest. It was an action that took me by complete surprise to say the least.

"Hahah, you should've seen your face, teme!" Naruto laughed into my hair… hn, so he thought my almost being caught by that man was funny.

"You're a truly a rude man you kno-" I began to say, but I was cut off by him kissing me with no warning what-so-ever. Though, I really couldn't complain, I was past the point of enjoying kissing him, if I could… I would spend most of our time together doing so. But as air is needed for living, we had to part to breathe.

"You know, you don't have to act so prideful around me, Sasuke." Naruto said and held me close to him… he was so warm.

"Hn, I never hear you complaining, dobe." I said smirked and wrapped my arms around him. I could stay this way with him forever… truly.

"Hahah, you have a poi-" He began to say before cutting himself off, "Oh shit! He's back, run!" He exclaimed and pulled me to running further down the hall, I barely had a chance to turn and see Kisame sprinting after us before I was pulled around the next corner and into a very, very loud room.

"What the hell is that noise?!" I covered my ears and watched Naruto lock the door.

"What?!" He shouted back at me with his hands over his ears as well. It was useless to try to talk, so instead I looked around us and noticed a small opening with a ladder in the floor… where the hell were we? But I didn't have much time to think on that before there was a thudding on the door that we had come through… Kisame, "come on! Let's go down!" Naruto shouted and pointed at the opening in the floor. So, without thinking where the hole might lead to, I quickly descended the ladder and down into a room hotter than summer time in Rome! It just didn't make sense for any room on this ship to be so bloody hot! However, that reasoning was quickly banished once I turned around and saw mounds of coal and shoots filled with flames… ah, we were in the engine room… now that made sense.

"We're in the engine room, Naruto!" I spun back around to him with adrenaline and slight worry coursing through me. Even though I was a bit ecstatic to be able to see this part of the ship, I wouldn't deny the bits of hesitation of being hurt that kept stinging in my mind, but Naruto didn't have the chance to voice any qualms he may have had, as one of the engineers shouted from behind me.

"'Ey! Whatcha two doin' down 'er?!" The seriously filthy man asked with eyes the size of saucers, of course he was surprised to see us, who wouldn't be?

"Come on!" Naruto shouted and grabbed my hand and trailed me through the smoke filled room. It was so… exhilarating! Even with the other workers looking at us with utter shock on their faces, and some even trying to stop us, I couldn't've cared less because I was truly having too much fun running around with Naruto, as though our lives depended on it… well, in my case, my life probably did depend on whether or not we ended up getting caught by Kisame that is.

Though, soon enough, we came to another door and with so much smoke filling this room, which made in nearly impossible to see much of anything, I briefly wondered what we might encounter on the other side of it. However, to my lungs relief, we quickly entered what clearly seemed to be the baggage deck, as there were many, many boxes and a few cars to which I knew belonged mostly to the first class passenger's and my family. Speaking of which, I had no problem spotting the ever car that I had rode in on my way to boarding this ship.

"Wow, look at all this stuff!" Naruto grinned widely and ran up to my family's car, "Huh, what do you think this symbol means?" He asked and pointed at the Uchiha insignia.

"Hn, that's the Uchiha family insignia. In other words, this is my father's car." I explained and approached the door to the car's cabin, it was then that I had a fun idea come to mind, "Ahem." I exaggeratedly cleared my throat to catch his attention, and once I had it, I motioned with my eyes for him to open the door for me… it was only befitting of an Uchiha after-all to behave as such.

"Ah, my apologies sir." Naruto immediately caught on with a bright grin and opened the door for me with a slight bow. It was funny really, when I was with Naruto I was truly able to act my age and enjoy myself, unlike whenever I was in the company of father and the others, where I was expected to throw such childish whims to the wind. Even when I was alone with Itachi, we rarely were able do what we wanted because there was always the chance of us being watched, by the piranha of course, who would quickly repot our behaviors to father. Though the case remains the same now even more so on this ship, when I was with Naruto… I just couldn't seem to care about any of the consequences I have already brought upon myself, and with that I decided that I would live my life the way I wanted, starting now. So with a smile playing on my lips, I pulled down the window that separated the driver from the cab just as Naruto playfully honked the horn of the car, which echoed loudly throughout the room.

"And where would you like me to take you Mr. Uchiha?" Naruto asked and looked over his shoulder at me with a smirk… he really was a handsome man.

"… As long as you're with me, Naruto I don't care…" I said into his ear, which caused him to look at me in wonder… and without hesitation I pulled him through the window and into the cabin with me. Throughout these past couple of days that I've spent with Naruto, I have without a doubt changed considerably, not only with just my outlook on life, but I've also learned what's important to me… and all that was made possible by him stopping me from jumping. I owed him more than just my life… I owed him for my sanity.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said quietly and stared at me with the same expression on his face as when Sai was drawing us. I hadn't put my finger on what that look meant then, but now, as if it should've been so clear all along, I realized what that look was… it was _adoration_. It was exactly what I had come to fell for him, and with that, I let my heart take over as I kissed his palm followed by each of his fingers.

"… Touch me Naruto…" I looked into his eyes, which seemed to shine even in this dim light, and took the lead to placing his hand on my crotch. As I watched the myriad of emotions play over his face, going from shock to pure want, I didn't falter an inch as he quickly captured my lips with his in such a passionate kiss, that it literally took my breath away. To say that I was in love with this bright boy didn't seem to fit what we had exactly, I felt like we were more along the lines of destined to be with each other, I could see that he wanted to be with me and I with no doubt wanted to be with him in every way possible. I wanted to take every part of him and I wanted him to fill every part of me… I just wanted us to become as one as two human beings could possibly be. So once he began to slowly caress my growing erection through my trousers, I couldn't help but to break the kiss at the pleasurable feeling soared through my body, it seemed as though every place he touched was lit with a small flame, and soon enough he had, at some point without my realizing, removed my erection from my trousers and, painstakingly, slowly began to stroke me up and down, "ah, I-I'm not some delicate f-female, dobe." I huffed out into his neck and felt his body tremble with laughter.

"Touché, teme…" Naruto smirked before claiming my lips once more, and this time I took the opportunity in mimicking his ministrations with my dick and was very pleased when I gained a lustful groan out of him. I was without any doubt that this was both of our first time doing something even remotely close to this with any other male, but as usual when I did anything with him, it felt as though it was the most natural thing in the world. Of course I knew what our actions would lead to next, and as long as it was with Naruto, I didn't mind letting him be the one to enter me, and the realization of that fact was proven even more as I felt him position himself at my backside, while my legs seemingly wrapped themselves around his waist, both of our pants having been removed at some point without my noticing. Then, with one final kiss and long confirming look at each other, he began to press into me… however, there was one thing that took me by _complete_ surprise, and that was the burning pain that shot up my spine as he slowly progressed. I couldn't even suppress the hiss that came through my teeth, and my back arching at the pain wasn't too subtle either.

"_Ahh!"_ I grunted again, but this time bit my lip to keep from showing how much pain I was in… but I wasn't fooling him.

"S-sasuke… I'm sorry, does it hurt?" Naruto ground out and I could even see traces of pain in his features. It must hurt for him as well, but if that was the case, I suppose I could bare the pain and enjoy the simple fact that we were becoming one.

"N-no," I said and wrapped my arms around him as to pull him closer to me, "keep going." I instructed more evenly into his chest, and after a bit of hesitation he slowly continued and was soon moving in and out of me at a steady pace. Though it still hurt, but certainly not as much as the initial time, there was a bit of pleasure that trickled up my spine with each thrust he made, until suddenly there was nothing but pleasure as he thrust into me and apparently struck something in me that left me seeing bright spots for a few seconds, to which my body seized at and I blindly felt for something to hold onto, though I failed miserably once my hand hit the window. The cabin was filled with nothing but our moans and harsh breathing, and soon I began to feel the pit of my stomach tighten and felt Naruto's movements becoming frantic, at that point I knew we were both close to reaching our climax, and no sooner had I noted that, did I release with a bite to Naruto's shoulder and he released inside of me with his head buried in my neck. The feeling that I was coming down from was one that left me in utter silence and bewilderment, and in some odd way, I was relishing in the fact that he had released inside of me…

"S-sasuke…" Naruto said breathlessly as he lifted himself onto his elbows to look down at me, and it was in that moment that I realized that he was shaking like an animal left out in the cold. Though I suppose I wasn't fairing much better, as he removed himself from me I felt a dull ache in my backside, but it was an easy discomfort to hide.

"Hn, Naruto, you're shaking…" I smirked, though I knew it most likely was a tired looking action.

"Hah, I'll be fine… are you alright?" He chuckled, but then quickly looked me right in the eye with worry, to which I simply nodded, not trusting my voice anymore at this point. And with that he laid his head back on my chest, while I simply kept my arms leisurely wrapped around his shoulders and just enjoyed the experience we just shared. It's amazing, how he could just so happen to come into my life and change me so rapidly, and all the while it being for my sake, my benefit. Naruto was truly a blessing in my life, to which I was more than thankful for.

11:28Pm

I don't know how long we laid here after having already caught our breath, but I knew that we'd be best to get out of this area before the crewmen sent someone to come find us back here. And as if once again seeming to read my mind, Naruto slowly lifted himself from me and pulled me into a sitting position and gave me one last heated kiss before speaking.

"Come on, we should get out of here." He grinned and handed me my clothes, before hoping out of the cabin to redress himself.

"Hn, I agree." I smirked and intended to follow after him in dressing. However, as I tried to stand and exit the car, my backside suddenly throbbed painfully and in turn my legs gave out from under me, which sent me tumbling out of the car. Thankfully though, Naruto quickly caught me and righted me.

"Sasuke?! Are you okay?" He questioned with anxious eyes.

"Yes, I just tripped is all…" I lied and did my best to hide my discomfort as I leaned against the car and attempted to put my pants back on without giving any hints to the pain that came from any small movement I made. Though, I guess I wasn't as cautious as I thought, as Naruto bit his lip and leaned down to help me step into my trousers with much more ease.

"I'm sorry, heh, maybe I should've treated you more lady like." He said once he successfully fastened my belt and I had buttoned my shirt. I truly hope he was joking, cause even with the pain I was currently feeling and the uncertainty of being able to walk, I'd take it all in stride apart from being treated like some woman.

"Don't be ridiculous, dobe." I warned and smacked him atop his head as he buttoned his shirt.

"Hahah, okay, okay, I won't treat you like a woman," He grinned, "but honestly, are you sure you're able to walk correctly?" He asked with that same worried expression upon his face. I was sure he would call me out on my lie if I said I was able to walk just fine, which I honestly wasn't so sure of myself, so instead I cautiously leaned forward and kissed him as my answer. Thankfully it seemed to take a bit of the worry away, but I could still make out traces of it despite him trying to conceal it, so to prove my point, I took a deep breath and grabbed his hand.

"Let's get going." I smiled and pulled him along towards a flight of steps at the opposite end of the room, I tried my best not only to walk, but to walk like there was nothing wrong with my physically… which was so very hard to accomplish. But none the less, Naruto squeezed my hand and walked along side me as we snuck our way back up to where we belonged. Of course on our way up we hadn't remained completely silent, one of the main things we actually laughed about, was the fact that we had successfully alluded Kisame, who was no doubt back by my fathers' side giving him all the details of his little mouse hunt with us. Though the simple thought of him doing so truly didn't bother me in the least, for I no longer cared whether or not I was punished because there was one thing I was going to do once we landed in America.

"Hahah, I still can't believe you gave him 'the finger'!" Naruto laughed loudly, which pulled me from my thoughts, as we came out onto the outer deck.

"Hah, see, I'm not so 'stuck-up' as you originally thought!" I chuckled and playfully pushed him away from me, but he only held on to my hand and pulled me back into him.

"Ah, once again touché, even so, I'd have you no other way." He grinned and stared at me with that look of adoration. It was in that moment that I decided to make a certain life changing choice.

"…. Naruto, when this ship docks… I'm getting off with you." I said in all seriousness and watched as my words sunk into his mind.

"What? Sasuke are you serious!?" He exclaimed and shook me slightly.

"Heheh, I know, it's a bit sudden, but… it's my life right? And I'm choosing you!" I grinned and laughed as he picked me up and spun me around.

"Sasuke, that's great!" He said in undiluted happiness and embraced me with a warm kiss, I didn't even care about who might see us behaving in such a manner or even who went back to tell my father, for he didn't matter anymore. Hn, maybe I should've worn heavier clothes, it was literally freezing out here. However, before I could think there was a bell of some sort being rung right above our heads, but even so we didn't break away from our kiss, for all I cared these could've been wedding bells with the way I was feeling right now… just a couple more days, and I would begin a new life with Naruto.

* * *

**AN:** And there you have it (again for real)! But, I must say this, thanks to a certain "boyfriend" of mine, I almost didnt post this just to get back a him (you know who you are). But, I love my readers far too much to have you wait any longer. Never the less, I do hope you liked/loved this chapter as much as I did! Until next we meet! (The chapter is winding to a close sadly) Now I am off to work before I am late!

- Anna Uzumaki


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: **Woo! again I have published on time! and this time I have made sure that this is indeed the correct chapter! {unlike last time}. Yareyare, you may all continue on reading! Heh, I liked writing this chapter very much so!

**Pairing(s): **Sasuke/Naruto- Naruto/Sasuke

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, lemon in later chapter, sexual content (Duh!), slight nuggets of OOC-ness (bear with me), adult language and drama.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 15

S.P.O.V. April 14, 1912- 11:38Pm

As we continued to kiss while the bell had finally stopped, I couldn't help but to hear the slight voices of others shouting something somewhere on the upper deck. But, really I just couldn't bring myself to care and neither did Naruto who only seemed intent on putting his tongue down my throat. Though, once again, I wasn't complaining because kissing him felt so good and to be honest, it was really taking my mind off of the dulling pain in my rear. But, what happened next was something that no one, no matter if they were asleep or other, could ignore, it almost felt like an explosion had happened somewhere on the ship for crying aloud! And with that, Naruto and I quickly separated and looked around us, but… what we saw no more than ten feet from us, was a massive block of ice… we had hit an iceberg.

"_Holy shit!"_ Naruto shouted as we grated alongside of the gargantuan iceberg.

"Naruto, _move!"_ I warned and pulled him back just as chunks of ice bigger than my _head_ fell right where we had been standing, "what the hell are those crewmen doing!?" I snapped and looked up at the two who were supposed to be up in the watchers-nest, but instead they we now hurriedly descending to the deck and once they did, they took off in full sprint to the upper deck to, I could only guess, the control room.

"Hey, did we just hit that bloody thing?" A young fellow around our age came up to me and asked, I vaguely recognized him as one of fathers' associates' son.

"Hn, sure looks that way doesn't it." I glared at him slightly and tightened my hold on Naruto's hand. I wouldn't trust anyone who was affiliated in some way with father… but as soon as I thought of him and what he might make of everything going on, I quickly thought of mother and Itachi. They no doubt were worried about me, and I honestly was worried about them.

"Yeah man, just look at all the ice lying around." Naruto said in a calm tone and I turned my head to where the ice was, and noticed a few younger guys kicking a block of it around. I wonder how much damage was done… so, to answer my own thought, I dragged Naruto over to the side of the ship and leaned over to see the back of the ship steering clear of the block of ice, however, I couldn't make out much of the part that the iceberg hit, seeing as how the black belly of the ship seemed to blend into the dark Atlantic.

"Naruto," I turned to him with as much seriousness as I could manage, "I have to tell mother and Itachi about this." I continued only once I had his attention.

"… Right." He nodded after a brief look into my eyes. I only hoped my Uchiha mask was holding up against him right now, because I didn't want him to think that I may at some point in time have second thoughts about running away with him, which was not the case. With that being the last thing said, I quickly turned and headed up to the first-class deck with Naruto arm in arm beside me. I was all to grateful that he didn't make any hesitation on coming with me to inform mother and Itachi on what had just happened, I was almost sure that he would take this chance and instead go to check in on Kiba, Shino and Sai. Even so, it may be selfish of me to think as such, but I would rather he stay with me while I talked to mother, because father would surely be close by and wouldn't hesitate to drag me back to my suite, even if I was kicking and screaming the entire way.

Once we neared my state-suite, where I knew Itachi would be during this hour, we passed several crewmen who were scurrying about and telling preposterous lies about what had happened, such as the ship having blown a propeller blade, which was the cause for the shaking. Though, I suppose it was on some part a wise thing to do, seeing as how they most likely didn't want to start a huge commotion which would surely lead to a full blown riot. But that possibility was completely thrown from my mind as we got off of the elevator and I spotted none other than Kisame standing across the hall from my suite, which only meant one thing… father was in my room.

"Well, this ought to go well." I grumbled to Naruto and kept my arm looped through his, though we both had our hands in our pockets.

"Sasuke sir, we've been looking all over for you." Kisame greeted me with that sadistic grin of his and walked alongside Naruto as we continued to my room. I knew he only ever greeted me in such a proper way whenever I was about to be scolded by father, but once I entered my room I was slightly taken aback by the fact that everyone was in my room, those being: mother, father, Tsunade, Sakura and of course Konan and Itachi, as well as a… I'll be dammed… Danzo.

"Mother, something has happened-" I began to say before father interrupted me… I wasn't surprised at all that he did.

"Hn, I'll tell you what has happened, boy. Two things that are mine have been taken from me, one of which is now back," He glared at me with intent to kill, which I was shocked by because no matter what I'd ever done before, he never looked at me in such a way, but he quickly turned that glare towards Naruto's and mine's linked arms before continuing to glare at him, "and the other I'm almost positive isn't far behind." He stated and jerked his chin towards Kisame and Danzo, who suddenly and none to gently removed me from Naruto, "search him." He ordered and turned his glare back to me.

"Don't resist boy." Danzo warned in such a way that I was positive he meant _'boy'_ as something much crueler.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" Naruto struggled against two other crewmen who were restraining him.

"Wait, what are you doing, father!?" I shouted and tried to get to Naruto, but Kisame held me firmly in place.

"Silence Sasuke!" Father bellowed at me, which I instantly froze at and looked toward mother and Itachi for help. But they only held faces of sorrow that was just barely covering up their fear… great.

"Is _this_ what you were looking for Mr. Uchiha?" Danzo asked and held up the blue-diamond necklace that was supposed to be in the safe, but… it was in Naruto's coat pocket?

"Yes, that's it. Now, arrest this thief!" Father ordered.

"WHAT!? Wait, this is _bullshit!_ Sasuke don't listen to them! They put that in my coat!" Naruto screamed and looked at me with pleading eyes, but I honestly at this point didn't know how to react or if I even could react.

"Oh really _your_ coat you rat!? Look here: Property of Hiruzen Sarutobi." Danzo said and held up the coat… again, I was completely at a loss for words.

"Once a thief, always a thief." Sakura chimed in with that sinister smirk of hers.

"Sasuke! You know me! I wouldn't do this, I only _borrowed_ the coat!" Naruto exclaimed and struggled against the men holding him.

"Hahah! Well look at this, we have ourselves an _hones_t thief!" Sakura laughed in faux humor.

"But… I was with him all day, h-he couldn't've have done this. It doesn't add up." I said after finally finding my voice and stared at Naruto in utter confusion.

"Hm, maybe he did it while you were putting your clothes back on, _darling_." Sakura seethed into my ear… great, she had seen the picture… but that meant that mother did as well. I hadn't planned on her seeing—wait, did she just say while I was putting my clothes back on? That- I wasn't away from the necklace for more than a few moments… but, he did hand me the case when I put it in the safe… was it really in the case at the time?

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted again, but all I could do was look at him as though I wasn't really seeing him. What could his purpose have been for deceiving me this whole time? Surely it wasn't for the money, he came from money after all… or, was that a lie? Could he have been lying to me from the very beginning? Why would he do such a thing? Even after we…

"Get him out of here." Fathers' voice passed through my chaotic mind. I felt as though I had just had a rug pulled from under my feet and if I hadn't some form of subconscious will holding my legs up, I'm sure I would've fallen to the floor.

"Sasuke! You know I didn't do this! Listen to me! Sasuke!" Naruto's voice screamed and faded as he was dragged down the hall. But I couldn't even think of fighting for his right, I was numb all over and could do nothing but stare at the floor. This… just couldn't be happening.

"… Mother," I turned to regard her, to hopefully see in her eyes that this had to be some horrible way of father getting back at me. But before she could've possibly replied, father cut in.

"Mikoto, you and the other's go to our suite for the time being," He stepped between mother and me, and helped her to her feet, "I wish to have a private conversation with _your_ son." He continued and denied me as his child. I had only joked about father disowning me, but now… I was positive that that was what he was going to do once we were alone.

"Come Sakura, you two can talk later." Tsunade said in an oddly quite voice for her and grabbed Sakura's arm, and once _more_ I was surprised at when she didn't try to stay behind. She only gave me a look that was almost as cold as fathers. Itachi and mother however, didn't even look back at me as they left the room with the others… I tried to give myself hope that maybe they were just following fathers' wishes and leaving without creating any unnecessary drama, but then when I though back to the drawing… if figured that they might be too ashamed. Though, once everyone was out of the room, there was nothing but silence and the muffled sounds of people running about in the hall ways… I hadn't even gotten the chance to tell them of the iceberg. But, finally, after what seemed to be hours of nothing being said between father and me, though it was probably no more than ten minutes, he broke the silence by filling the room with the sound of his hand connecting with my face. So, for the third time today… I had been slapped.

"I just don't understand you boy," Father said and turned away from me, "you seem _intent_ on disobeying me," He turned back towards me slowly, though I only knew he was turning because I saw his feet making the movement, as I still had my eyes to the floor, "not only that, but you seem driven on driving my name into mud, especially with that… _drawing_." He said tightly.

"….." I in no way could even come close to giving him any form of a response. I was too distraught right now.

"You will look at me when I'm talking to you boy!" He growled and gripped my shoulders tightly and shook me extremely hard. But he didn't even have time to say or do anything else, as a crewman knocked and entered at the same time.

"Excuse me Mr. Uchiha-" The man said as he entered from behind me, but was cut short by father.

"Not now!" Father yelled at him and removed himself from me.

"I am sorry sir, but I've been informed to tell everyone to put their life-belts on and head up to the deck. Be sure to wear a heavy coat, it is fairly cold out now." The man said somewhat robotically and moved throughout the suite and grabbed the life-belts from the closet.

"Hmph, I'll deal with you later." He grunted and warned me before leave the room. All I could do at that point was to put my body on autopilot, my mind felt like Swiss cheese at this point, whereas it felt as though I was missing something extremely important, but I just couldn't grasp what it was.

"Ah, don't worry young sir, I'm sure everything will be all right. I'm sure it's just a precaution for your safety." The crewman placed the life-belts beside me and gave a feeble attempt to console me, but what I need right now… wasn't with me. So, going on autopilot, I stumbled my way over to my room to grab my coat and head to the deck like the crewman said. Even though I didn't want to, I couldn't help but to replay everything that had just happened over and over in my mind as I moved around my room. How had things gone so awry? I still couldn't believe any of it! Not Naruto… but, what reason would they have to do such a thing…

"Sasuke…" A deep voice called out from behind me, I was in such a daze that I hadn't realized that it was Itachi who called out to me until I turned towards him.

"….." I still couldn't speak and I was sure that my face was blank as well. I was utterly numb.

"… Little brother…" Itachi sighed after a quick glance behind himself and then crossed the room to do something he hadn't done in ages… he hugged me, "I'm sorry… as your big brother I should be looking out for you and making sure you don't fall into trouble… but I guess I've fail tragically in doing so… I'm so sorry, and mother is as well." He said into my hair, he was still so much taller than me. Even so, I hugged him back as much as I could without breaking and crumbling into a million pieces.

"… You have nothing to apologize for brother… I brought this all onto myself." I was just barely able to mumble as we separated. Hn, didn't our conversation the previous day flow the same way as now?

"Sasuke, don't—" Itachi began to say before I cut him off.

"Let's just go, or father will come looking." I said in a voice just above a whisper and stepped around him.

"Sasuke, listen—" Itachi tried to speak once more, but this time father was the one to silence him.

"Itachi, that's enough, grab your brother and let's get going." He ordered and once again did not acknowledge me as his son.

"Yes, father." Itachi replied and walked up to me, "…. It's going to be okay I promise, let's just do as he say's for now." He said quietly into my ear and then motioned for me to head out ahead of him. To which I did without even processing what he said, I just let my feet follow after fathers and the others as we made our way to the outer deck. The halls were already so congested with others heading up to the deck and some who were just chatting idly as though it were a normal procedure to be heading to the life-boats, as I knew that's exactly where we were truly headed in the end. Once we came to the grand-staircase, I looked around at all of the other first class passengers either drinking, smoking, talking or a combination of the three, some didn't even have their life-belts on… though I didn't either, I had honestly forgotten it back in the suite, though with my being a first class passenger I doubt I would need one, as I would be one of the first to get in a life-boat. But before I could think on that situation further, I saw Mr. Hatake slowly heading towards the stairs, he seemed as lifeless as me right now, so, without hesitation I swiftly made my way over to him, silently aware that Sakura was right in step behind me.

"Mr. Hatake," I called and grabbed his arm just as he reached the steps, "I-I saw the iceberg… tell me…" I implored and looked him straight in his lifeless eyes. But only after concentrating on me for a few brief seconds did he pull me slightly away from everyone else with a look of seriousness.

"… The ship is going to sink…" Kakashi nodded slowly.

"… is this something you are positive of?" I asked after turning to see who might be near us, but only turned to see Sakura right beside me, I didn't even bother with her presence.

"Yes, I'd say in an hour or so… but, even that's pushing it." Kakashi explained further and looked around, "soon, all of… this… will be at the bottom of the Atlantic." He continued with evident sorrow.

"What?!" Sakura said in a shocked whisper. But to my internal delight, he just ignored her and focused on me.

"You…even knowing your father, you all should still get to the boats as _quick_ as you can… you remember when we talked about the _boats_ the other day, correct?" He asked me in a hinting sort of way, and of course I remembered…

"…." I lost my voice once more and could do nothing but nod my understanding to him. With that as the only answer he needed, Kakashi nodded and headed back up the staircase, leaving me to be the one to have to usher my family to the boats and quickly. Though, as I walked back over to my family, I had to wonder briefly on whether father would even let me get a word in edge wise… probably not. So, I'd just do the next best thing.

"Itachi…" I quietly called out from behind him, as he was currently facing Konan, and only once he turned to me did I continue, "we—I need you to get our group up to the lifeboats immediately." I told him in the same low voice.

"Hm, Sasuke? We _are_ on our way there." Itachi looked at me with mild confusion.

"Itachi, please, we need to go _now_!" I said a bit louder to get my point across, what was with people not letting me voice my opinions tonight?

"Alright, alright, I'll tell father." He held up his hands in defense, but none the less quickly walked over to father, who didn't seem to be taking what Itachi said into consideration. But after a few more unheard words, father nodded and began heading out to the deck, with everyone else following automatically. It was annoying to notice how they all just seemed to follow him like he was the head of a centipede, whereas everyone else were just his legs, helping him to move forward. Hn, in that retrospect, I suppose he looked at me as a broken leg, only holding him back and causing him discomfort, but with all the other legs he had, he had no problem in just cutting me off if I didn't cooperate. Even if that meant that he had to take drastic… measures… to do so. But, just as I finished my assumptions, I quickly thought of how drastic a measure father would truly go through to get me to behave as he wanted… he wouldn't go that far… would he?

"Honey…" I heard mothers voice call out to me over the many other loud and frantic voices on the deck, followed by a light touch on my arm and the bright flash of a flare being launched into the sky.

"Y-yes?" I answered and inadvertently jumped at her touching me. I suppose I wasn't too surprised by my body's reaction, after all, it had been through so much punishment today.

"… Come," Mother looked at me with apparent sadness in her eyes, obviously noticing my slight jerking, and lead me to a lifeboat that father had no doubt paid to have us, and possibly as few of his more important associates, board, "honey, I'm so sorry… but, you're father only wants what is best for you… even if it means doing something extreme." She said low enough for only my ears as father was only a couple feet away talking to one of the crewmen in charge of our boat, while Tsunade and the others began to board the small vessel… wait, what did she say?

"Excuse me?" I easily found my voice and looked down into her onyx eyes that looked like they were just barely holding back a torrent of emotions.

"Fugaku is a picky man, which means he does what he thinks is necessary for you and Itachi's benefit," She hung her head slightly like a child admitting to having done something that they shouldn't've, "but, even he can be manipulated at times it seems." She continued and turned towards Sakura who was standing beside her mother. As much as I had tried not to think of it being possible, I couldn't push away the feeling that there was something obvious going on around me… but every time I reached out for it, it slipped through my fingers and floated around me, nagging me, but I was determined to catch it and soon.

"Mikoto, come now, we need to get in the boat." Tsunade's voice halted my thinking as she approached mother, "Fugaku said all whom he wishes are in the boat already, so we need to leave before this crowd gets out of hand." She continued and helped her into the boat just as a crewman announced that they were currently only letting women and children on the lifeboats, though that didn't apply to my case, seeing as how father had already secured us a vessel. It was so loud out here, people were in a complete state of panic and it only became worse with that announcement.

"I don't understand why they get the privilege of tagging along with us, they should just wait their turn." Sakura huffed from beside me and I just… couldn't deal with her anymore, I just wanted her to get away from me and shut up.

"Sakura, please, I pray thee to just _shut the hell up!"_ I snapped and at her with my hands balled at my sides to keep from shaking her senseless. Though, my yelling seemed to have had enough of an effect on her, though it in turn gained fathers attention from the crewman, which surprised me since it was already so loud on the ship as it were.

"_Sasuke!"_ Father hollered at me and I swear, on everything that I have ever known, that in the moment our eye's met, his had glowed _red_ with fury. Why… why did he always seem to back Sakura up and not me? Did he truly favor her so much that he couldn't see what a conniving wench she was? Hn, if that was the case, then I saw no point in even caring what he may say to me now because since we were around others, he wouldn't dare to touch me.

"Hn, you don't seem to understand _Haruno_. This ship is sinking and all you care about is who is going to be in a boat with you!? You should learn to _shut up_ and be grateful that you will even be on one, because there aren't enough boats for even _half_ of the other people on this ship! That means that half of the people up here are going to freeze to death in this ocean tonight!" I glared at her in a slightly lower voice, but one that mother, Tsunade, Itachi, Konan and of course father heard.

"Ha, at least the better half will survive in that case, that I can _assure_ you." Sakura said with a grin that said it all, the one that came from the misfortune of others, and it was in that moment that the nagging feeling that I had been feeling ever since the situation with Naruto, seemed to settle down in my mind. Suddenly, it was all so _painfully_ obvious… she had set him up, and she had used father to help her do so. I just couldn't believe that father would fall victim to this harpy! But something inside of me briefly thought that he was probably not so naïve to be controlled, though he more than likely just went along with the plan to get Naruto away from me.

"Sakura stop your bickering child, and get in this boat! You as well Sasuke," Tsunade order us, "did you hear me young lady!?" She yelled as Sakura didn't heed her command, seeing as how we were both still staring each other down.

"Sasuke, sweety, come on, we can discuss this later on." Mothers voice spoke up and it was then that I turned my head towards her and noticed that Sakura and I were the only two not in the boat. However, just as Sakura passed me to step into the boat, she leaded up to whisper into my ear.

"You know, it's a pity that we didn't keep that drawing, it would be worth a _fortune_ come morning." She sneered into my ear and slightly stepped back to possibly see my reaction, to which I was positive that I was glaring her into the deepest pits of hell where she belonged.

"…You unbelievable bitch!" I practically hissed and stared unbelieving at her as another flare lit up the night sky, though I didn't miss the clustered gasps that came from my group. All she did was grin at me with that same twisted smirk of hers, if ever in life had I ever felt so stupid or betrayed, it was nothing compared to how I felt right now. I had fallen victim to this girl and now Naruto was somewhere on this ship with that bastard Kisame… and it was then that something occurred to me, and that was if he was still aboard this ship, then I had a chance to retrieve Naruto.

"_Sasuke!?"_ I noticed Itachi, mother and father's voices sound out above everyone else's.

"Get in this boat now _boy_!" Father bellowed from beside mother, who looked as though she were just a breath away from fainting.

"Brother, _please_, just get in." Itachi pleaded for me to do so with the most emotional face I've seen him wear in… years.

"Yes, Sasuke sweety, please, get in the boat. Everything will be fine, I _promise_." Mother begged in a shaky voice as tears pooled in her eyes. It truly did hurt me to see not only mother in such emotional straights, but it pained me to see Itachi in the same emotional situation. The last thing I ever wanted to do, no matter what my actions may have been of late, was to cause mother any form of discomfort, I didn't even think that Itachi would react as he was, but I suppose it was only natural because despite how he obeyed fathers will, I was still his little brother and he was my big brother, we had a bond stronger than anything and we never had to show our feeling for each other just from that fact. But, even so, I couldn't and wouldn't just abandon Naruto… there was no way on earth I was going to leave this ship without him.

"… I'm sorry mother, Itachi…" I apologized as evenly as I could and turned to find an open entrance back into the ship.

"_Sasuke!"_ I heard mother and Itachi call out in pained voices, I tried my best to block them out because the last thing I needed was to run through these halls in search of Naruto with tears in my eyes. However, before I could even make it more than a few boats down from where mother, who was still crying out for me, and the others were, I felt someone grip my arm and easily hold me in place, for a moment I thought it was father, but once the person spun me around, I was shocked to see that it was Sakura who had come after me.

"Sasuke! _Where_ do you think you you're going?!" Sakura held on to me and shook me as hard as she could, which wasn't very hard, "don't tell me… ha, you'd rather run and be some _male_ gutter-rats lucky fuck!?" She continued in pure rage and disbelief. I was honestly past my point of toleration with her, did she truly believe that she stood in any form of comparison to Naruto? Not very smart of her, what would be smart of her right now would be to listen to Tsunade, who was currently yelling, like my mother still was, for her to come back. Maybe she just needed to be told flat out the truth.

"I would _much_ rather be fucked by him _again_, than to be your husband!" I said in an all too serious tone and watched reality dawn on her face before turning to leave once more. But once more, she grabbed me and spun me back around and ball my shirt in her fists.

"The _hell_ you will!" She screeched and despite my trying to pry her hands off of me, she was holding on tight, "Stop this _nonsense_ Sasuke! I said _no_, now listen to me dammit!" She continued to yell and once more slapped me, but this time she didn't have the reach that she needed for the hit to affect me. So, having already reached my boiling point, and I vowed very quickly to never do this to any woman again, I served her a harsh slap of my own, which successfully freed me from her and sent her falling to the deck with her hand covering her face in utter shock and disbelief.

* * *

**AN:** Oh no. . . we're coming closer and closer to the untimely{timely} end! Everyone, hang in there for a bit longer okay!? Until next time. . . oh... and dont hate me for the female abuse in the end... it was kinda deserved you know? Ja ne!

- Anna Uzumaki


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: **I know I know! I should be burned at the cross for not having published in nearly three weeks! BUT I have reasons!, and that ONE reason is, WORK. I just blew up in pure choaticness! Yareyare! Though, it has calmed for the time being and thusly I have had time to work on this story. Hm! SO, without further adieu, I give you lead to read!

**Pairing(s): **Sasuke/Naruto- Naruto/Sasuke

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, lemon in later chapter, sexual content (Duh!), slight nuggets of OOC-ness (bear with me), adult language and drama.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 16

S.P.O.V. April 14, 1912- 12:20Am

At this point I didn't even care that about twenty or more people had witnessed me strike Sakura as I quickly turned and continued on my mission to find Naruto. However, if I was going to find him, I needed to find a certain someone else first. So, leaving everything that I have ever known behind me, I quickly re-entered the ship and sifted my way through the many other passengers trying to get to the boats. I figured the most Likely place that Kakashi would be was somewhere in the first class halls still, seeing as how I had seen him heading this way just before we got to the boat, so once I came to the first class halls I hastily began calling out for Kakashi in fevered hope that he would somehow hear me or if a crewman was paying enough attention to point me in his direction. But as I continued to run down different halls, I was beginning to think that I may never find him, however, luck must have been on my side finally as I was just about to turn down another hall, I saw him quickly going from room to room.

"_Kakashi!_ There you are!" I yelled and ran over to him as he looked upon me in obvious shock.

"Sasuke? What are you still doing here!? I _told_ you to get to a boat!" Kakashi said quickly and tried to usher me the way I had come, but I stood my ground.

"No, I'm not worried about that right now! I have something more _urgent_ to take care of, look, where would the master at arms take someone that's under arrest?" I asked him as quickly as I could without my words running together.

"What? We _don't_ have time for that right now Sasuke, you have to get to a lifeboat right now!" Kakashi said more urgently, but I wasn't having that.

"No! Look, I'll do this with or without your help Mr. Hatake," I mentioned and looked him square in the eyes, "But, I'd much rather have your help with this, _please_…" I pleaded to him for the first time in my life, and it must've worked from the sigh and look of defeat in his face.

"Kids… alright Sasuke, listen carefully," Kakashi turned me back around towards the elevators, "take the elevator down to _E_-Deck, then go _left_ down the _crewmen's passage_, take a right and then take a left again at the stairs, you'll then come to a long corridor… the master at arms office is on that passage, though I am sorry that I cannot remember exactly which room it is," He explained and scratched his head at not remembering, "whatever you're doing, do it _fast_… and good luck." He patted me on the shoulder and continued to push me towards my first obstacle.

"Right, thank you Kakashi!" I yelled my thanks as I ran to the elevators. However, once I came to them, I could tell that they were not letting anyone onto the lifts.

"I am sorry but the lifts are closed!" The lift operator said in a strained voice, as though he had been repeating himself for the hundredth time. But I could care less, so I quickly moved past everyone else and approached him, but before I could even get a word out he repeated himself once again, "Mr. Uchiha, I do apologize, but the lifts _are_ closed. You must go elsewhere!" He inadvertently yelled at me.

"… _Merde_, that's it!" I yelled back at him in half French and grabbed him by the collar, "I'm tired of being nice, now get in the _fucking_ elevator and take me down to E-Deck dammit!" I ordered and pushed him back into the elevator and closed the gates behind me as he nodded quickly and proceeded to heed my command. As we slowly made our way down, I couldn't help but to notice the poor attendant shaking slightly as he pressed himself to the wall across from me. I honestly had no intentions to scare the poor man, but I was in no mood to take orders from someone else or for them to treat me like I didn't know what I was doing. However, despite everything, I quickly realized why the lifts had been closed, before we even came to a stop at E-Deck water began gushing into the lift and soon reached our knees.

"_Bloody hell!?"_ The attendant shouted and stopped the lift as the ice cold water flooded into it, "I'm going back up!" He said in clear fright and looked to me for some sort of confirmation.

"_No!"_ I glared at him and hauled the gated open and jumped out of the lift.

"Sir you _can't_ be serious!? I-I'm going b-back up!" He stuttered at me with terror in his eyes.

"Do what you wish!" I shouted and sloshed my way towards the crewman's passage way, inwardly grateful that it was actually marked as such. As I trudged through the rising water, I was constantly repeating the directions Kakashi gave me over and over in my head, as not to forget them. I was already _so_ tired and try as I might to ignore the frigid water, I just couldn't help but to think back to when I had attempted to jump and Naruto warned me on how cold the water was, and right now, I wish he hadn't been so right! But to my silent horror, with the further I went, I noticed that the water was becoming much, much higher and by the time I got to a fork in the halls, which gave me a choice to either go right or left, the water was up to my knees now. I could only guess that this was the hall that Naruto was on, so as I turned down the hall where the water was not as high, I began to breathlessly call out for Naruto over and over and over again, and as I neared the ended of the hall I was beginning to think that perhaps I made a wrong turn somewhere until I heard a faint call that sounded somewhat like my name.

"—suke!?" I barely heard Naruto's voice call out behind me and thusly turned around so quickly that I almost fell.

"Naruto!?" I called and cautiously made my way back up the hall.

"Sasuke! In here! I'm in here!" I heard him more clearly from not far and finally came to a room that was blocked with furniture, to which I quickly pushed and pulled out of my way and entered the room to see Naruto cuffed to a pipe.

"Naruto! Thank god!" I practically cried once I saw him and waded through the calf high water to him, "I'm sorry! I'm _so_ sorry!" I apologized and quickly pressed our lips together again and again. I truly didn't care if he saw me crying right now, because as usual whenever I was with him, I knew no such thing as pride.

"Sasuke, that shark _bastard_ put it in my—that coat pocket!" Naruto stated something that I had already figured out.

"I know and I'm sorry." I apologized once more and kissed him.

"Look, Sasuke, you have to find the key to these things," He held his wrists up as much as he could to show me the cuffs, "there, that cabinet, look in there for it!" He instructed me to which I quickly obeyed and went to search the cabinet. However, once I opened it, I was face to face with a horde of different keys, there literally had to be about a hundred or so!

"How do I know which one it is, dobe!?" I whipped around and glared slightly annoyed. Not at him, but more at the dammed wall of keys.

"Easy, it a little silver one, teme." Naruto, despite our current situation, grinned and shrugged nonchalantly. I just couldn't wrap my head around how he could always seem so positive, but that wasn't something to think about right now, so I turned back to the cabinet and looked for a small silver key, but quickly not finding it, as every key in here was a brass one.

"They're all brass keys!" I turned back to him in a panic.

"Look over here then!" He craned his head at the desk behind him, I swiftly made my way to it and pulled the draw open so fast that it completely came out, but luckily I caught it and hurriedly looked through it.

"Sasuke," Naruto calmly called out to me, to which I promptly looked at him, " how did you know that I didn't do it?" He asked, his blue eyes shimmering with wonder and happiness.

"Hn, I didn't… I just realized that I already knew." I said and gave him a small smile of apology for my not saying anything when everything went to absolute hell, and for a few brief seconds we just stared unspeaking into each other's eyes, it was such a calming act.

"Heh, keep looking!" He broke the silence with that warm grin of his, and I quickly acquiesce. But, to my great dismay, I still could find not silver key… the guard must've taken it with him… or better yet, Kisame probably intentionally took it with him, the bastard.

"It's not here either…" I looked around to see if there was possibly any other place that the key might be, but I found no such place.

"Damn… okay, _listen_ Sasuke," Naruto called my attention, "you're going to have to go find help, okay? Don't worry about me for now, just go." He ordered. But this was one order that I did not want to take.

"Are you insane? I'm not leaving you again!" I stated and looked at him as though he had just grown a second head.

"Teme, how else are we going to get me out of these things?" He raised a blonde brow and once more lifted the cuffs up. I truly didn't want to admit it, but he was right, as we were we didn't have any way of getting those things off of him and the water was only getting higher with every passing second. So, with a sigh of defeat, I went over to him and kissed him before I left.

"I'll be right back, I _promise_." I said as I looked him in the eyes and once I received a nod from him, I moved my way back towards the hall and turned back the way I had come and faintly heard Naruto yell _'I'll just wait here.'_… His spirit was something that burned bright no matter what. However, once I got back to the stairs that led back up to E-Deck, the water down the other hall was now half way up my torso. Seeing as how most of the lights were blown out, I decided to head back up the stairs in hope's that there was someone still on this level as it was still water free.

"Hello?! Is there anyone here?!" I shouted as loud as I could and stood still to see if anyone answered… they didn't. So, I jogged down the bright hallway towards another corridor, and then another, and then another, all the while calling out for help. As I tiredly jogged down one of the longer halls, I was beginning to think that there was truly no one here, until I suddenly heard a pair of quickened footsteps behind me and turned to see a middle aged man running toward me, "Hey, you have to help me-" I huffed at the man, but he only shook his head and spoke a language I didn't recognize in the least, and continued his running down the hall. I could only stare after him in disbelief… I had finally found someone and they didn't even speak English, French or even Japanese, just my luck, so I turned back around and willed my legs to move without much luck, "H-hello!" I called again, not able to even yell from weariness.

I couldn't walk another step, not without resting for a few seconds, but just as soon as I leaned against the wall all the lights dimmed to just barely a glow. It was so dark, and I could hear the ships metal groaning from the stress of everything… it was honestly _the_ most terrifying thing I have witnessed or have gone through. But no sooner had they went out, did they suddenly come back on and with that as my cue, I pushed myself away from the wall and thought about Naruto, I couldn't stop now just because I was tired, I had to get help.

"Hello?" I panted slightly and just as I was about to stumble around another hall, I bumped into a crewman carrying an arm full of life-belts.

"Mr. Uchiha sir, what are you doing down _here_? No matter, come along now." He greeted me and then proceeded to pull me in the opposite direction of where we were supposed to be headed.

"No, look, there is a guy trapped back-" I tugged against him but he cut me off before I could even finish.

"Yes, yes, that's alright, there's nothing to be afraid of, come now!" He turned his head slightly back to me and nodded while still dragging me down the hall.

"No! You're not listening to me! You're going the wrong way! There is someone trapped back here and he needs our hel-" I tugged harder and tried to explain again but, as before, he interrupted me.

"I understand now, come along young sir, there is _no_ need to panic!" He made the same nodding movement and pulled against me harder.

"I said you're going the wron-" I yelled agitatedly and tried to twist out of his grasp as he cut me off for the third time.

"Come along this way now, everythi-" He once more made that head movement before I finally had enough and ripped my hand out of his.

"Let go of me dammit!" I shouted and proceeded to punch him and sent him stumbling back into a wall.

"To _hell_ with you, you _spoiled brat!"_ He snapped at me as he wiped blood from his nose and then turned to run down the next corridor. This was just getting ridiculous, I find two people! One can't help me because he doesn't speak English, and the other _could've_ helped me but he refused to even listen to me! This just wasn't fair, I needed help, _Naruto_ needed help and there was nothing around that could help either of us… however, as I leaned against another wall to catch my breath again, I saw something that might actually be of use. So, I grabbed the fire hose next to the glass encased axe and once I had it in my grasp, I took off back towards Naruto as quick as I could and ignored the way my lungs burned with every breath. Once I came back to the stairs that lead to Naruto, I froze with a mixture of shock and horror, the water was now halfway up the dammed stairs! I could only imagine how high it must be in the room where he is.

"Oh shit." I huffed and with the thought of Naruto down in this water, I quickly took off my trench coat, as it would only weight me down, and carefully stepped down in to the below freezing water. But, before I even cleared the steps, the water was already past my chest, so I carefully grabbed onto one of the pipes on the ceiling and tried to avoid the sparking lights and pulled myself far enough down the hall to where I could walk. Even though I was now on my own feet, the water was now just below my chest as I re-entered the holding room, "Naruto!" I called before I could even see him, seeing as how most of the furniture had floated back up to block the door.

"I'm okay Sasuke." He grinned as he stood atop the desk.

"Will this work?" I asked and held up the axe.

"Um, yeah, that should do, now come on." He nodded as I wadded over to him, but just when I raised the axe to hack at the cuff chain, he stopped me, "Whoa! Wait! Um, try a few practice swings over there." He said and pointed to the dresser. I suppose he was right, after all, this would be my first time using an axe. Once I was in front of the dresser, I steadied the axe and then swung it into the dresser with ease… hn, this didn't seem so hard, "that was great, now try hitting it again in the same spot." He instructed and with a bit of hesitation, I lined up the axe with the mark I had already made and swung again… I hit the other side of the dresser, "Okay… that's good! Now come on Sasuke, look, just swing really hard and fast okay?" He looked at me with concentration.

"Okay." I nodded and raised the axe again, only to have him stop me once more.

"Wait, grip it higher up… and Sasuke," He said and looked at me with complete calmness, "I trust you." He continued with that bright grin. Well, if he could trust me, then there was no way in hell that I was going to mess this up, I only had one chance. So, as I raised the axe a final time I concentrated on the short link between the cuff and with a grunt, I brought the axe down as fast and as hard as I could. Though, once I heard the clang of metal and Naruto shout out, I closed my eyes, just knowing that I had missed.

"Oh h-holy shit Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, but I couldn't even look, I didn't want to, "you did it!" He shouted again and at that I snapped my eyes open just as he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Holy shit?! I did it!" I exclaimed and dropped the axe to hug him back, but quickly we separated and shared a quick kiss.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" He said and jumped down from the desk, "oh shit! This water is freezing! Fuck!" He gasped and followed me out the room.

"I thought you knew how cold it was already?" I smirked back at him before entering the hall way, but I quickly stopped once I look in the direction that I had come.

"Yeah I do, but still!" He chuckled and stood beside me, "what's wrong?" He asked.

"This was the way out!" I snapped my head towards him in horror. The way I had come was now to the ceiling with water that seemed to be gushing in from somewhere nearby.

"Well it looks like we'll just have to find another way out, now come on!" He stated and grabbed my hand to lead me down the opposite way. Honestly, this ship was so big, that I could only hope that we indeed could find our way back up the boats before this ship ultimately became our tomb, either due to the below freezing water or the constant flickering and sparking of the lights. Though the thought alone of even dying is such a state was something that my mind had, at this very moment, decided to refute, even considering the fact that it had only a few days ago considered the very same case with leading me to the back of the ship. But now, I had Naruto and every fiber of my being screamed to stay alive just for him… even so, in the back corner of my mind, I knew my family probably felt the very same for me at this moment, and if it were even possible, they would probably have someone who was still on this ship come to retrieve me… but that couldn't happen, not anymore, because they were safely on a life boat and away from the chaos ensuing this ship.

As we continued to run frantically through the lower level of the ship, coming to many dead-ends, being that the chained gates usually opened were closed and locked, preventing us from further access. However, after about the third or so gate that we came to, we finally ascended a flight of stairs that lead through an open gate and finally relieved us of the frigid water, though we were cleared of said water now, we still needed to find some way to get us to a more populated area, because only in that instance would we know we were on the right track. Though, no sooner than had I thought that, did we begin to hear the hum of others from the, of course, locked door we had found ourselves at.

"Damn another locked door…" I huffed and glared with the hopes to somehow burn the oppressing door down.

"Heh, but it's wooden, which means," Naruto said as he pulled us a few feet away from the door, "it can be broken down!" He exclaimed and ran nearly head long into the door before bouncing right back off of it. Was he insane?

"Naruto! Stop it, you'll only hurt yourself!" I warned and tried to grab him as he came back to make another run at it, but he only slipped through my grasp and slammed into the door again, which shook and cracked at the abuse.

"As if!" He grinned at me briefly before running towards the door again with a sharp war-cry and to my evident surprise broke through the door, almost slamming into passing people in the process, "come on!" He pulled me through the door and this time we kept it a hastened walk, as to not seem like frantic idiots.

"Hey! Hey you two there!" Someone called out from behind us and as we turned to see who could possibly be calling out to us we saw that it was only a crew man following quickly after us after glancing at the broken door, "You can't do that ya know! Stop!" He called again and continued to follow us, he was truly becoming annoying, "You'll have to pay for this! That's _White StarLine_ property you just destroyed!" He called out once more before stating such an asinine threat, did he honestly think that any further damage to this ship would need repairs? I honestly just couldn't handle him and longer.

"_Shut up!"_ I yelled back at him and to my surprise Naruto yelled at the same time with me. Had we not been in our current state of being, I would've laughed whole heartedly at the coincidence, but seeing as how the main emotion coursing through my body at this moment was pure panic laced with fear. To think that he would even bring up such a topic at this point was completely ludicrous! The ship was going to be at the bottom of the ocean within the hour, and clearly everyone around us knew that as well seeing as how many of them were past the point of just scurrying about and screaming, speaking of which, the further along down the hall Naruto lead us, there seemed to be a quite astounding pitch in noise, it almost sounded as though a fight had broken out. However, that thought was quickly shunned from my mind as a couple of men blew past us in the direction in which we had just came, and I briefly was able to catch one of them cursing the crewmen of this ship and something about being hoarded…. What on earth could he had meant by that? Surely they were able to go to the boats as well.

"This isn't looking too good…" Naruto bit out, though it seemed as though he were talking to himself, as we came to a crowd of other third class passengers down another narrow passage.

"Why is everyone just standing here…?" I mumbled more to myself and craned my neck to possibly see over the taller men in front of me and was just barely able to make out the stairs that lead up to the next level.

"I can think of only one reason, come on." Naruto answered me and none too gently forced his way through the throng of people towards the stairs, with me closely behind him. It was at this point that the remaining mass of people in front of us suddenly surged forward, followed by the clanging of what obviously had to be metal, before they came to a stop once more and a very loud voice shouted out above the rest.

"You can't keep us all caged like dogs!" A slightly familiar voice bellowed from the top of the staircase.

"Loud as ever…" Another vaguely familiar voice said in a calmly displaced voice noted from besides the railing in front of where we had stopped. Though, seeing as how this fellow had his back towards us, I couldn't place whether I knew him or not, however, that was not the case for Naruto.

"SHINO!" Naruto lunged forward towards the calm man and spun him around to face us.

"Naruto… Sasuke? What are you two doing here?" Shino blinked at us, to my surprise he didn't have his usual dark glasses on.

"There's no time for that, where's Kiba? And what's going on here?!" Naruto hurled loud questions at his friend, but before he could even think of responding, the same bellowing voice from the top of the stairs arose again.

"NARUTO!" The man screamed out in a voice full of evident relief and happiness, and once I turned my head to the voice, I knew why the guy called him in such a way.

"KIBA!" Naruto released my hand and tightly embraced his loud friend. I couldn't be in anyway upset that he would release my hand and embrace his friend in such a way, after all, the relationship those two had was something akin to what Itachi and I have….

"Where have you been!? Shino and I have been looking all over!" Kiba exclaimed and grabbed Naruto by his shoulders and shook him none too gently.

"It's a long story, I'll fill you in later. Right now we have to get to the boats." Naruto stated and mussed Kiba's bushy hair before looking around quickly, "wait, where is Sai?" He questioned.

"Sai was found out and put on a boat, as far as we know or what we were told, the boats are all gone." Shino replied in the same oddly calm voice. He was even more collected than Naruto, which I don't even see how it was possible considering all that was going on at the moment.

"It's a good thing that he is safe, but I doubt that what the crewmen obviously informed you about is true, there have to be at least a few boats left!" I shouted over the mass of yelling and hysteric people. Even though there are certainly not enough boats for everyone aboard this ship, there had to be at least a couple left and I would use whatever Uchiha authority I had left to make sure we all were on a boat.

"Damn, Sasuke's right, I'm glad Sai is safe. But we have to get moving and get to the deck, this place is flooding fast." Naruto mentioned in a calm and collected voice.

"And pray tell how are we going to do that? In case you haven't noticed this stairway, as well as the others, are all closed off!?" Kiba yelled and motioned up towards the gate at the top of the stairs.

"Like I told Sasuke," Naruto grinned and reclaimed my hand, "we'll just have to find _another_ way!" He continued and turned back the way we had come before making an additional turn down a corridor, I briefly turned to see if Kiba and Shino were keeping up with us and to my quiet shock, saw that they too were gripping one another's hands tightly… I couldn't deny the feeling of happiness that flitted through my mind at seeing that, on one hand I was happy to see that Naruto and I were not alone in our feelings amongst people we knew and on the other hand I was glad to see that Naruto had chosen me and this was now something that we could all share and enjoy. But first, we would have to surely find a way off of this damned ship. This so called _ship of dreams_ has instead become the _ship of nightmares.  
_

* * *

**AN:** Geh, I am not too thrilled about having cut this chapter short, especially with my having kept it from you all for so long! BUT, I suppose this just keeps the suspense going! So, until next time {to which I will try my best to get it out in time} Ja Ne!

- Anna Uzumaki


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: **Okay... You may all take aim at me... I'm a whole month late in posting! I'M SOOOO **SORRY**! The days just seemed to flow by and, and I had work and, and I had... other issues... I wouldve had this chapter out last saturday but... A certain person killed my mood to do so! If you want revenge, target him! (no, not really) **BUT**, I digest! You now have your much wanted chapter and to those PM'ing me about it, I thank you for wanting it so much, it actually made me happy that you cared enough to message me! So, without further adieu! Get ready, get set... READ!

**Pairing(s): **Sasuke/Naruto- Naruto/Sasuke

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, lemon in later chapter, sexual content (Duh!), slight nuggets of OOC-ness (bear with me), adult language and drama.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 17

S.P.O.V. April 14, 1912- 12:38Am

Ridiculous, utterly and truly ridiculous! To think that humans could be so… so… depraved! One after the other, every single gated stairwell was locked and guarded by at least three crewmen, and all of which continued to feed us the same horse shit line…

"_This stairwell is closed, please go around through the other one!?"_ Kiba all but barked from behind me as we made our way back through the throng of people at the third gate we had tried, "What the fuck!? They're just directing everyone into a fucking circle!" He continued to seethe, even as we came to a stop along one of the main halls that made up the steerage level. Though, I wouldn't and couldn't refute his argument, however harsh his language was. He was entirely correct, they were indeed leading these people around like some sort of cattle drive!

"Indeed, I wonder how many others have realized this…" Shino uttered from beside Kiba, though it seemed as though he was saying it more to himself.

"We need to hurry, this ship doesn't have much lon—_Achoo!"_ I began to note before a random sneeze cut my sentence short. I was more than certain that my body was beginning to feel the effects of having waded through the below frigid water earlier, and it was now more than ever that I wish I hadn't done away with my coat nor had I decide on wearing such light clothing, I was freezing to the point where I barely felt the pain in my rear from having consummated with Naruto…

"Damn, you're right, but first we've at least got to find something to cover you up before you get sick…" Naruto cursed and pulled me closer before whipping his head to and fro in search of… whatever. But before he could find said item, an elderly woman and her husband approached us, though they looked vaguely familiar.

"Here my dear boy, take this," The familiar woman said and offered me a large and heavy coat, "now, now, Kyuubi, how dare you pull ya young friend around soakin' wet and with no coat ta' say the least!" She scorned Naruto with a waggle of her finger.

"Ahah, it wasn't my intention to do so Mrs. Strauss! Honest, we… got lost in a flooded part of the ship before getting here." Naruto chuckled with that nervous scratch to his cheek… oh, that's right! This could is the one I met when I first went down to join Naruto and the others in the steerage dining hall!

"Now how in da world did ya boys manage ta' get lost so far down?" Mr. Strauss questioned with a pointed stare at Naruto.

"Honest, it wasn't his fault Mr. Strauss, we just made a wrong turn while looking for these two." I added with a somewhat forced smile as I eagerly dawned the heavy parka and motioned towards Kiba and Shino.

"Uh, right… and with all these gates being closed around us, they had no choice but to go lower just to get her." Kiba followed my lead swiftly, but I knew the last part was something that was flowing over from our previous conversation.

"Well then , I suppose ya boys are best ta' be on ya're way now, no time to waste!" Mrs. Strauss giggled and prodded us all in a certain direction.

"Right she be lads, der be a stairwell right over yonder with barely a crewman and only a handful o' passengers ta' boot." Mr. Strauss nodded but kept his stance. This confused me, surely if this was the case, then wouldn't they come along with us?

"You do not wish to come?" Shino… asked? Stated? I'm not sure, but he voice whatever thought he had none the less.

"Wise lot o' boys isn't ya?" Mrs. Strauss giggled again, "No, not now, we rather wait for the ruckus to billow out. We're not as sprite as we use ta' be and none are we to keen on being jostled around either." She continued and reclaimed her place beside her husband…. Wait, what did she just say?!

"Grandma you can't be serious!" Naruto nearly shrieked and at the same time nearly crushed my hand, which was still in his.

"Right! Forget the getting bum rushed this once, everyone is just trying to get to the boats!" Kiba exclaimed just as loudly.

"Bah! Ya' youngster these day's won't understand, we've fought every fight and battled every battle that's come at us! So we sure's hell not lettin' somethin' like this deter us ya hear?" Mr. Strauss reiterated and slung an arm over his short wife…. It was odd, but in that moment, the two of them reminded me of my parents….

"…. Geez, I understand well enough old man…" Naruto said after some apparent thought, and with the expression underlying his features, it was something that he taking very seriously.

"Lose that look der boy!" Mr. Strauss mussed Naruto's hair and then sent sympathetic look towards the rest of us, and as I followed his gaze, I could see that both Shino and Kiba wore the same expressions as Naruto…. And in that very moment it hit me… the Strauss's had no plans on even heading to the boats.

"Ya boy's get goin' now, there's no time to waste and we've got others ta' help before we do anything else." Mrs. Strauss nodded and shooed us away for the last time, and as we quickly nodded and turned to head towards the staircase they'd told us about, I gave one final glance back at them and saw that they were staring intently into each other's eyes….

As we quickly made our way down the narrow hall pointed out to us, we all snaked in between the oncoming passenger's coming from the staircase, and most of the people heading away were ones that I had seen at the previous gates… they were obviously some of the few who hadn't caught on to the herding. Knowing Naruto he would be more than willing to inform those blind people on what was going on, but with everything going to hell in a chariot around us, I'm pretty sure that the last thing on his mind was stopping to help anyone at this point. Once we finally climbed the stairs to the gate, which of course was closed, to which I was not even the least bit surprised to see, however, there were two things that did somewhat leave me in mild wonder, and those things were: One, there were roughly only about ten other people crowed near the gate, and Two: there was only one guard that was maintaining whatever order that he could from the other side…. I wonder how this was even possible, especially considering that there were tons upon tons of other people running about the other halls.

"I wonder if the story here is any different…" Shino wondered aloud just as Naruto released me to head to the front of the crowd.

"I would think it should be an entertaining one to have dispelled the others." I rolled my eyes at the mere thought of what this one crewman could've said to have such a small crowd. Perhaps he lied about not having a key, or better yet that the gate was simply broken, therefore he couldn't open it.

"Yeah, well I know whatever the case may be, it's a lie full of complete and utter bullsh—" Kiba began to comment before Naruto's blaring voice filled the air around us and thusly cut his sentence short.

"_That's fucking bull shit!"_ Naruto yelled the loudest out of anyone I've ever heard in my_ life_, followed almost in sync with his yelling was a sound similar, if not the actual thing, to metal being jostled… what in the world could he have become so irate about? However, my wondering was soon put to rest as he came flying back through the crowd of people to us with hellfire in his eyes.

"Naruto what in the holy _hell?!"_ Kiba exclaimed and placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"Blaggard of a guard is going on about the lock being jammed!" Naruto seethed and whipped his head back in the direction of the guard, though I doubt that he could actually see him from where we were.

"A possibly plausible reason…." Shino noted in the same consistently calm voice.

"Plausible my ass!" Kiba turned on his personal counterpart, but before either one of them could utter another word, Naruto pushed through them and headed quickly to an empty bench.

"You guys can save to theories for later, right now help me with this," Naruto ordered and gripped said bench, "we're going to break through!" He stated with a mischievous grin… wait, what does he mean by that?

"Naruto, w-what are you doing?!" I flustered slightly and watched with wide eyes as Kiba and Shino both joined him at the bench.

"It's just what it sounds like, 'We're breaking through"!" He repeated and with one quick glance at the other two, they all tugged with all their might until they literally tore the bench out of the floor and then quickly took aim at the gate…. which left me no other choice but to move the unsuspecting people out of the way and fast.

"Hey! Move, dammit get out of the way now!" I yelled at the seemingly incoherent passengers' hold up around the gate, and no sooner had the last person hobbled out of the way, did Naruto and the others bolt towards the gate after a miniscule countdown and ram it with insane force. However, even with the strength of the first hit, the gate only buckled but did not give way, and after another command to strike again, the gate finally gave way a bit at the top, so with one final thrust and having stepped back a bit more for momentum, the all gave one final war cry before completely smashing the gate down. Their strength was truly something to marvel at, well, if we were under much different circumstance.

"Come on Sasuke, stop daydreaming!" Naruto's voice and the grip of his hand brought me back to the present. Honestly, even now my mind would decide to go off on a tangent!?

"Y-you brutes! You s-stop right there, you're a-all under arres-" The lone crewman stuttered in apparent shock before being silenced by a harsh punch to his jaw via Kiba, whom proceeded to jump over him along with the rest of us and the other passengers. In all honesty, I couldn't be more pleased that he had knocked the man out cold, because if he hadn't done so, then I surely would have! I was growing extremely irritated at how all these crewmen seemed to think that now was the time to _fine_ or _arrest_ anyone with the state that this ship was in.

After having finally made it from the blockaded steerage deck, we successfully came up through the second class main hallway and to my surprise there were still people on every other corner carrying on casual conversations, as though their life's were not in any danger whatsoever! However, once we ascended the final staircase to the first class hall, I literally thought I had gone insane and began seeing things, because there were even more people on scattered about chatting idly and some, such a Mr. Ryūdoin whom was actually seated with a glass of brandy as though it were just a normal night, one of the many faults with the higher class. Though I was actually a bit surprised to see him here and not having been one of the few that father had board his bribed life boat…

"Geez, do these idiots think that it's tea time or what!?" Kiba seethed as we all twisted in and out of the casual strollers in the hall.

"Let them think what they will, it will be their final downfall." Shino mentioned with complete accuracy.

"You're right about that, but even so, I know some of these people wouldn't chance just sitting idly by unless they had no choice…" I noted as the knot of fear that had been slowly building in my gut grew bigger at the sheer thought of what I just said, if these people, perfect candidate being Mr. Ryūdoin, were simply seated with glasses of spirits, then that meant that there were more than likely no boats left.

"Don't start thinking like that, teme…" Naruto warned and tightened his grip on my hand as we finally pushed through the last door that let out on the deck, Shino and Kiba being ahead of us. But just before I exited out onto the deck, I had a tugging sensation to look behind me and no sooner had I done so did I catch sight of something flying past my head and connecting hard with the back of Naruto's head, which gave off a sickening crack that was clearly audible even with all the earsplitting noise around us.

"_Naruto!?"_ I yelled in a voice I hadn't heard since the time when he saved me from falling off the back of the ship, however as he fell to the ground I was snatched back with a sharp jerk and heard a voice that literally stopped my blood cold and as I stood there frozen, with all sounds having been voided, my eyes locked with Kiba and Shino who were kneeling beside their downed friend but looking up past me with emotions that were mixed with anger, shock and…. fear.

"Boy, you are becoming a bane existence in my life…" My fathers' voice spoke from behind me, to which I was surprised that I could even hear him due to the loud ringing in my ears. In all honesty, in this very moment, no matter the current condition of this ship, I have never been more terrified in my entire life.

"F-father?" I sputtered with the last of the air in my lungs and forced myself from the core to regard him and as I did, I noticed that Kisame was there as well and openly brandishing is personalized hand gun towards Naruto… this was without a doubt the reason why Shino and Kiba's faces were traced with fear, as well as the object that had struck Naruto.

"I told you he would be with him, Fugaku." Kisame confirmed and wiped the butt of his gun clean of a red substance, and it didn't take my brain long to note that it was Naruto's blood.

"Indeed you were," Father nodded but kept his glare of the worst possible death fixed on me, "disobey me again and I will have no problem leaving you here to die… despite you mother's wishes. Now come!" He ordered me and gripped my bicep in a vice that was sure to break it with even the slightest wrong move or hesitation. However, even with him telling me that the main reason to him coming back to retrieve me was by mothers wishes, it still confused me as to why he still seemed so set on bending me to his will.

"N-no…" I said in a barely audible voice and tried to ignore the pain coursing through my arm from holding my position.

"Sasuke you are in no place to protest, you've already dragged my name through the mud by associating with this brat!" Father yanked my arm which in turn sent me falling backwards into Kisame's restraining arms… A name, that's all that he seemed to be concerned about… that's all he ever cared about, he wanted Itachi and me to behave like 'Uchiha's' or in layman's terms, behave like him… Itachi could kneel to him, but I will not do so any longer.

"You can have your _dammed_ name then!" I yelled and thrashed in Kisame's arms, but they didn't give an inch, "If carrying on the _Uchiha_ name means bending down to kiss your ass, then I don't want it!" I shouted, easily ignoring the stares from everyone else around us, and sent an equally menacing glare back toward father… whom seemed shocked at my outburst for a fraction of a second before his face showed nothing but pure undiluted fury, and before I could see the action, his fist once again connected with my jaw and sent me sprawling to the ground beside Naruto, whom was just now coming to after several shakes from Kiba, Kisame obviously found it very entertaining that I had just been struck due to the cackling laugh that bellowed from him as he reached down and yanked me back up into his restraining hold.

"If you wish to keep that damned jaw of your intact, you'd shut up right now boy." Father straightened himself before continuing, "Furthermore, no one will bring such disgrace to me without being dealt an even worse shame, should I decide to strip you of your name. Your mother is the only reason why I haven't disowned you _yet_, got it!?" He mentioned with an accomplished smirk. Though I wasn't even the least bit surprised at what he said, I already figured that mother had been the reason behind my not being in confinement the other day and has kept me from getting in too much trouble since I met Naruto…. Naruto…. "Hn, on you mothers behalf, I'll be kind and give you a few seconds to say your goodbye's to these brats," Father said having obviously noticed my glance at Naruto and then proceeded to glance at his pocket watch, "but you'd best to so near the boat, come…. But lose _that_ first." He ordered and motioned for Kisame to remove the heavy parka given to me and in place covered me with one of his tailored trench coats, and once I had the coat on, and with one last motion for Naruto, Kiba and Shino to follow, he turned to head towards his bribed boat. To say I was suspicious about father sudden change in attitude, being that he would even consider for a second giving me a chance to say any type of goodbyes… just what is he thinking?

"….." I chose to remain silent during the change of coverings, but as we began to move, I turned to Naruto and the others, "N-naruto, are you alright?" I asked through the pain, forget not getting a broken jaw, I think it might already be fractured from being repeatedly struck in the same place so many times, "N-naruto… I'm sorry about what happened to your head… and Kiba, Shino, I'm sorry that you guys had to put up with me hogging your friend." I continued before giving him a chance to answer and forced a playful smirk, which only gained me suspicious looks from them both. Though I know the action should've caused me intense pain, I didn't feel a thing, it was too cold out here to feel anything…. nothing but fear at the very least.

"….. Sasuke…" Naruto answered me but glared at father, "it's going to take more than that to keep me away from you, believe it…" He smirked at me, though it was clear to me to see the pain in his eyes from being struck.

But even as we neared our destination, I had no intentions on getting in that life boat with father and the others at this point, but he wouldn't know that…. I'd rather die alone on this ship. Though, with a quick glance over a Kiba and Shino, for a brief second I wondered how they would all get off this ship, but then I remembered who they were, if they wanted to survive, they would without a doubt have to reveal themselves to one of the crewmen working the two or three remaining boats. However, all too soon as I was thinking everything over, we came to a ship that was not ours, but it was still carrying some of fathers' associates… he had bribed for two boats. Either way, it was time to get this over with, so with one final sigh I turned towards Naruto and the others, but before I could utter a word, father spoke up.

"Kisame, how much longer do you plan on stalling?" Father abruptly stopped and regarded his lackey… so he did have something up his sleeve after all….

"Not a second longer, sir..." Kisame answered and shoved me away towards father, whom then whipped me around so that I was facing Kisame, whom was once again aiming his pistol at Naruto….

"_NO!"_ I yelled and thrashed with all my might, but my father's hold was too strong to shake. However, what happened next seemed to happen in slow motion, one moment I was screaming, my eyes fixed on Naruto who seemed to have turned to stone, the next my eyes were fixed on Kiba whom had flung himself in front of his friend.

"_NARUTO MOVE!"_ Kiba yelled and jumped in between Naruto and Kisame… and he couldn't have made a worse move, because in that moment the air was filled with the sound of the gun going off, followed by the screams of mass hysteria from those around us. For a second I thought it had begun to rain, or that somehow some of the ocean water had splashed onto me… but I quickly accessed that neither of the two would explain why a warm liquid had touched my face. So, with a shaky hand I wiped at the substance on my face and once I saw the red liquid on my hand I also heard the cries of Naruto and Shino… they seemed so far away, but they were no more than three feet from me, on the ground, cradling their brunette friend.

"_KIBA! KIBA!?"_ Naruto and Shino's voice called out over and over in nothing but pure devastation.

"Damn, I missed…" Kisame's voice flitted through my head next… I couldn't even move, breathe… I couldn't do a thing beside look at the pool of blood that was streaming from under Kiba. The many people around us were all screaming in obvious shock at having just witnessed someone being taken down, and many were screaming for crewmen to come to subdue the situation. Even with everything spiraling out of control around me, I felt as though I were in a long tunnel and every so often different sounds of my surroundings came echoing through… the loud noises from the ship, the screaming, rushing water and crewmen spitting out command after command… I felt like I was having an out of body experience.

"You have more than one bullet _old chum_…" Father's voice flitted in from behind me in an agitated tone. Even though my eyes seemed stuck on the scene on the ground in front of me, I could just barely make out the nod that Kisame gave as he aimed his pistol at Naruto once more, and in that moment something inside of me finally snapped.

"_YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"_ I hollered and stomped as hard as I could on fathers' foot, followed by quickly and with all the strength I could muster, I turned just as he released me and punched him in the face. As he stumbled back clasping his eye with both hands, I spun around and threw myself at Kisame, tackling him just as he pulled the trigger again, but this time the bullet shot straight into the night sky. I knew full well that I didn't stand a chance in hell with fighting this piranha, but I had to try and I had to give Naruto and Shino a running chance, "You guys run! Hurry!" I ordered them as I tried to wrestle the gun from Kisame, a fight which I was unsurprisingly losing.

"Naruto, go! You have to get away from here!" Shino yelled at him in a pained voice, _"GO!"_ He yelled again and just as he did, I was thrown from atop Kisame and sent sliding towards the edge of the deck where the railings had been opened to lower the life boats. In turn, I quickly found myself rolling over the edge towards the darkness of the ocean, but somehow to my great shock, I was able to grab the edge and hang on for dear life.

"Kisame you _fool_!" I could hear fathers voice bellow from above, "You were supposed to kill _that_ brat who is now getting away, _not_ my fucking son!" He continued in a livid voice, and I was actually surprised to hear him acknowledge me as his son. But never the matter now, my main focus was holding on to the edge of the deck and to somehow get my footing back on this ship!

"Whoa there lad!" I heard someone call from below me… wait, below me? How could there be someone below me…. Ah! The second deck!

"S-sir, please help me!" I carefully turned my head down at him. I didn't want to risk making any sudden movements, because I knew my grip would hold out for much longer.

"Right, right!" The man nodded and quickly looked around himself before slowly looking back up to me, "damn, now, listen 'er carefully lad… ya goin' ta' have ta' let go." He spoke and spoke nonsense.

"Are you mad!?" I gapped at him. Surely he had to be if he thought that I would even think of letting go!

"Don't you worry lad, I'll catch ya! You can believe it!" The middle aged man looked at me in all seriousness…. But despite how terrified I was at trusting this man to actually catch me, I couldn't help but to think of Naruto, with just the fact being that this man was willing to help someone that he didn't even know… and with that link in my mind, I quickly nodded at the man, squeezed my eyes shut and let go. I felt as though I was falling forever before a pair of arms caught me and with one final gust of air, I felt myself tumbling onto something hard and once I snapped my eyes open, I saw that we had tumbled onto the hardwood flooring of the second deck.

"Oh my gods!" I flustered and quickly assessed myself to see if perhaps I was dreaming that the man had actually caught me, "thank you, thank you _so_ much!" I repeated wholeheartedly and shook his hand.

"Aye, not a problem at all my boy! Now, ye' best find your way back up to the rest of them there boats!" The man patted my head and quickly urged me away. To which I was more than happy to acquiesce, and with one final thanks to the man, I took off into the ship but abruptly stopped as I came to the grand staircase… I hadn't even gotten the man's name and more over… I had no clue as to where I was going. All I knew was that I would have to find Naruto, but no sooner had I noted that, did my brain kick up a thought… had Naruto even escaped father and Kisame? As soon as I had processed that thought, I began to spin around almost heading in many directions, gripping my hair in acute frustration, but couldn't very well decide which way to go, so with the thought of him possibly having not made it away from father, I made a mad dash towards to staircase, my feet set on carrying me back to where I had just been. However, as soon as I reached the steps, I heard a voice call out to me that blew every negative thought out of my head at the moment.

"_Sasuke? Sasuke!"_ Naruto's voice called from somewhere, and as I quickly looked around me I finally spotted him flying down the stairs towards me, and even though there were other people around as soon as we reached each other, we began to kiss as though we hadn't seen each other in years rather than minutes.

"Naruto! Are you okay!?" I said in between kisses of pure bliss.

"Don't worry about me, are _you_ okay!?" He demanded and cupped my face in his hands, "how did you get back on the ship?" He continued and hugged me tightly.

"I—some man helped me back on the ship, I was hanging on the edge and he promised to catch me if I let go." I quickly explained and held him just as tight if not tighter, "wait, what are you doing back down here? You should've kept running _not_ come looking for me!" I pushed away slightly to regard him. By all means I was not upset that he had come looking for me, but I was more worried about if Kisame would be chasing after him… well, at this point I would think that he and father had escaped into a boat by now, seeing as how they think that I fell over the edge to my death.

"Sasuke I'm not worried about who might be after me, if there was any chance that you had somehow survived that fall, I was coming for you..." Naruto looked right into my eyes in the most serious tone I'd heard from him, but from the smirk that crept onto his face, he must have seen how confused I was, "_you jump, I jump_… remember?" He quoted the same promise to me the first time we met, and in that moment I was overcome by such happiness and I was sure I was grinning like a fool as well.

"Hn, right…" I nodded and hugged him once more, but as we embraced each other I felt Naruto go completely stiff and that automatically pushed worry to the forefront of my mind. However, before I could even question him on what might be wrong, he quickly released me and grabbed my hand.

"_Shit! Sasuke run!"_ He yelled and took off down the hall with me, but I didn't even have the time nor did I even need to turn around to see what he was running from because for the third time tonight a gunshot filled the air… Kisame just didn't know when to give up. With him rapidly pursuing us, I knew it was only a matter of time before he caught up with us and… well, I refused to let him take someone else from my life tonight dammit.

* * *

**AN:** well... dont kill me please!? (hides) if you do, then you really wont get your next chapter to find out... stuff... but, I hoped you all enjoyed it none the less!

- Anna Uzumaki


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: **What's this?! Have I gotten a chapter out on time!? Oh happy happy day! Even though it took me about 7 hours (including breaks) to do so, I have gotten it to you all! This is a joyous moment indeed! And I should be able to finish... hmm, dare I say, last two chapters tomorrow... I know, as sad as it is, this story is near its end! I shall now go cry, while you all read! Enjoy!

**Pairing(s): **Sasuke/Naruto- Naruto/Sasuke

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, lemon in later chapter, sexual content (Duh!), slight nuggets of OOC-ness (bear with me), adult language and drama.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chp. 18

S.P.O.V. April 14, 1912- 2:05Am

_POW!_ Another gunshot filled the cabin air, followed by the screams of shock and fear of the other passengers surrounding us as we ran full speed down the second addition to the main staircase. My heart was no longer beating, rather it felt as though it had one solid and continuous pulse that ran straight from the crown of my head to the souls of my feet, I was all too sure that if Naruto hadn't been pulling and leading me along I would've been a crumpled mass on the floor. My lungs were burning from the rapid breathing that I had been doing for the past hour and my legs felt as though they had turned to jelly from carrying me around this ship, up and down, around and around…. I didn't know how much longer I would last before I ultimately simply blacked-out.

"Come on Sasuke, _snap_ out of it!" Naruto's voice pierced right through my head like a bolt of lightning, and as I focused as best as I could on our surroundings I heard another gunshot filling the air, followed by a whipping sound right by my head and before I could register what it was, a wooded fixture beside me exploded from the force of the bullet that had just missed me.

"_What in the hell!?"_ I hollered and looked up to where the shot had come from, Kisame was still on the flight above us and from just the brief glance I gave, I saw that he was glaring down at us before disappearing back over the railing. I wasn't naïve to think that he had stopped chasing us, and with that thought I tried my best to keep up with Naruto as we flew around the last set of stairs that let us off into the dining hall… and to my shock, it was filled with water, but even so, Naruto didn't lose step as he sloshed in the waist high water with me in tow, "Naruto we're stuck! If we go any further… we can't go any further!" I pulled him to a stop and looked around at the floating tables at the furthest end of the hall.

"….. _Damn_…. I've got an idea." Naruto said after a short moment of silence and then pulled me quickly behind a dividing wall with a bartenders' counter, towards the opposite end of the dining hall that was surprisingly less filled with water, though it still came to our knees. However, once we finally came to a stop and crouched down behind the brandy bar did I hear hurried footsteps on the stairs followed by a nasty chuckle.

"Heheh, you think you brats can elude me?" Kisame's voice echoed through the hall and as he spoke his voice was seemingly growing even closer to where we were, which was not good at all, mainly considering the fact that if we moved anywhere in our crouching position we would soon be submerged in this icy cold water. But no sooner had I thought this, Naruto prodded me to gain my attention.

"Sasuke, we need to split up-" He began to whisper, but before he could get anything else out I quickly cut him off.

"Have you gone mad!? I'm not going _anywhere_ without you!" I hissed and looked at him as though I had never seen him a day in my life.

"Sasuke, listen to me, listen to me!" He whispered twice, seeing as how I was clearly about to interrupt him once again, "I have an idea, but you have to do as I say, alright?" He continued and only continued once I gave him a curt nod, "We need to get him off of our tails and to do that we have to split up for just a moment, I won't leave you, I promise. Now, I want you to keep crouching no matter what, and whatever you hear, _do not_ get up, you understand?" He instructed and looked at me with all seriousness until I once more nodded my head, "good, now, head towards the parlor room and don't stop until you get there." He finalized and pulled me in close for a hard kiss before shooing me off towards my destination. I of course wanted nothing more than to argue with him, but with Kisame in the same room and probably getting closer to where we were, I didn't have must choice but to keep my faith in him and do as he said.

As I slowly crawled through the water, making sure to stay behind, if not under, the nearby furniture I vigilantly kept looking behind myself just to make sure that Kisame hadn't suck up on me somehow. However, as I looked back once more, I stupidly crawled onto a table cloth that was halfway off of the table which in turn, cause a cascade of china to come splashing into the water and despite it falling into water, it still made a very loud racket in the quiet hall, well quiet apart from the constant groaning of the ship that is. At that point I knew that I had just blown my cover and thusly sloshed under the same table waiting and knowing that Kisame would be heading this way, and after a minute or two my thoughts were justified, as I saw his legs wading through the water just a few tables down from me.

"Now, now… just where could baby Sasuke and his _gutter_ rat be hiding, hm?" Kisame purposely spoke out, he obviously knew that we were still near him and I wouldn't even doubt that he knew where we were, but he simply wanted to be the shark that he was and circle his prey before the kill. I really needed to get further away from him, but I knew at this point that if I even moved an inch, then he would certainly be alerted to where I was…. However, that thought was quickly justified, because no sooner had the though entered my mind did Kisame kneel down from the few tables down and automatically connect his beady eyes with mine… busted, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, now Sasuke, you can do better… or maybe not, this is probably why Fugaku decided to abandon you and tell Mikoto that you were nowhere to be found. Even after he and I searched this ship from top to bottom in hopes of finding you." Kisame sneered and basically told me what the story father would tell mother was… the both of them could take a first class ticket to hades for such actions! So, with no point in even crouching down any further, I simply righted myself and regarded him with as must distaste as any one person could have for another.

"A lackey until the very end, even if it means your sacrifice hn." I glowered at him as he stood and straightened his attire, seemingly not even hearing or paying attention to what I was saying.

"You spoiled little brat, you know nothing. I'll never jeopardize my life for my job, Fugaku hired me mainly because I'm good at what I do," Kisame sneered and pointed his pistol towards me, "and that's killing off people that your _father_ sees as a threat or simply as a _thorn in his side_." He stated at which I could only send him a sly smirk, because before he could even have time to get any other words out, Naruto popped out of nowhere behind him.

"Hey, asshole!" Naruto clipped from behind Kisame, "you fucking _suck_ at your job!" He branded and without hesitation, he smashed a thick bottle of brandy over his head and even despite the thickness of the bottle, it shattered into miniscule shards and flew everywhere as Kisame dropped like a lead weight into the knee deep water surrounding us. He was either knocked out cold or dead… and I honestly preferred the latter of the two possibilities, "payback and Karma are a bitch, you bastard." Naruto said as he rubbed his head and glowered down at Kisame's limp body, but just as he removed his hand from his head I noticed that it was covered in blood.

"N-naruto?! You're bleeding!" I quickly sloshed my way over to him and accessed his head, though as I did I noticed that the majority of the back of his shirt was stained in red… this wasn't good.

"Ah, it's nothing, really, it doesn't even hurt!" He said and jumped as soon as I tried to study his wound, neither the action nor his words calmed my worrying in the least, "a-anyways, come on, we have to keep moving and get back on the deck!" He continued before I could say anything in edge wise to him brushing my observation and once again began towing me towards the parlor room. It was blatantly obvious by now that the ship was sinking by the head, seeing as how the parlor room looked as though it hadn't even gotten the memo that the rest of the ship was quickly filling with water. None the less, with all the noise and chaos going on outside the ship I spotted a man further towards the exit of the parlor room, standing in front of the still burning fire place, he seemed to be in some sort of stupor as he looked into the fire. But it wasn't until we actually sped past the man then I realized who he was, and at that realization.

"Wait, Naruto, _wait_!" I quickly pulled him to a stop and wearily hobbled over towards Mr. Hatake, "Kakashi?" I called to gain his attention, as he hadn't seemed to even be aware of my presence.

"….. Oh, Sasuke? …. Naruto?... What are you two still doing here?" Kakashi questioned after a few seconds of looking at us, he didn't seem to be in this world any longer, the whole status of the ship must really have him at a complete loss…

"… We ran into… some difficulty. Even so, the same could be said to you, Sir. Surely you should've been on a boat by now…." I tried to tell him the truth as best I could without revealing too much of the more… nightmarish details.

"No… this is my penance for not building you a stronger boat, young Sasuke…." Kakashi spoke in a dejected voice and glance back at the fire… surely he couldn't be serious. A boat built by man, is a boat built by man, there is a limit as to how sturdy one can be made for crying aloud! I could do nothing but stare at him in pure bewilderment at his decision, he was taking the entire burden of this ships fate upon his shoulders… it just isn't fair…

"This ship is sinking fast…." Naruto spoke from behind me, which gained Kakashi's attention.

"… Young Naruto," Kakashi looked at him for a few seconds before looking back at me and then down at my and Naruto's hands that were still together, "having just met days ago, you two already have such a strong bond… a rather _peculiar_ one, but strong none the less," He gave a small smile before looking back up at us, "it's not much, but please take this and protect each other and that bond that you share." He implored and handed me a life-belt, it hadn't occurred to me that neither Naruto nor I had not been wearing one until this moment.

"Kakashi…" I.. I didn't know what else to say, I knew only that at this point, nothing I or anyone else could've said would make him change his mind.

"Good luck to the both of you." Kakashi gave us one final goodbye before turning back to the mantle and manually turning the hands on the clock.

"Come on Sasuke, we should get going." Naruto pulled me, though I could clearly hear the sadness in his voice. Even after we exited the parlor room and paused just long enough for Naruto to force me into putting the life-belt on, we didn't utter a word about Kakashi's decision and I was truly thankful that we didn't.

As we once again passed through the door that lead out onto the deck, I briefly looked behind me, after what happened last time, and was inwardly thankful that there was no one of my affiliation behind us. However, no sooner than had we stepped out onto the deck, we were nearly knocked over by a horde of people all running towards the back of the ship, and as Naruto ran us over to the edge of the boat, we soon figured out why the hysteria had exploded into something else… the entire front section of the ship was not under water. Things had truly went to hell while we were running for our lives, even a good handful of people we now choosing to simply jump off of the ship and into the freezing waters below, either they didn't want to wait for the ship to go down, or the either wanted to end everything now, rather than to suffer through it all any longer… to which I didn't blame them in the least.

"Shit…" Naruto hissed from beside me, I was currently taking in everything around me and due to this, he grabbed me and turned me towards him, "Sasuke, please pay attention! Look, we have to stay on this ship as long as possible!" He instructed.

"R-right.." I nodded and once more he was towing me through the massive throng of people and towards the back of the ship. I know given the current circumstance everyone is entitled to behave in a brash manner, however some people were behaving like complete Neanderthals! I wouldn't even doubt at this point that they may begin simply fist fighting each other. Though, to each his or her own, because at this point I had Naruto and that was really all that mattered to me, however, I know that he was more than likely still torn to shreds at what happened earlier with Kiba and Shino…. I could only hope that somehow Kiba survived and that he and Shino had gotten aboard a boat safely. As for Naruto and I, we were currently leaping over the first class deck railing and down to the second class deck, though, at having to jump we had to release each other's hands. But, being as weary as I currently was, no sooner had I jumped did my legs completely give way and I tumbled onto the deck, thankfully some crew man had enough hospitality left in him to try and help me back to my feet, though it was soon in vain, as Naruto then leapt down and took over helping me up, but with a quick 'thanks' to the other man.

"Come on Sasuke, don't start giving out on me now." Naruto yelled as he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me alongside him.

"Naruto… I am so tired…" I huffed out as all I've been through seemed to come crashing down on me in this very moment, I could even swear that my heart had slowed to barely even beating at this point.

"Don't start with that, you can do this, come on! Just a bit more!" He nearly growled and pulled me closer to him as we now came to the final stairs that lead to the back of the ship, but just as we began to ascend the stairs, the lights once more cut off, before slowly coming back on… it was a wonder that they even still worked. However, as we, as well as the others behind us, climbed up the stairs, we were all forced to a slower pace as the man in front of us began quoting Psalms 23.

"Ye as I walk through the valley of the shadow of death-" The man spoke in a trance like voice before Naruto cut him off.

"Oi!? You mind actually _running_ to that valley, sir!?" Naruto yelled and propelled the man into walking faster up the stairs. Once we were finally up the stairs and on the last platform of the back of the ship, Naruto once more lead us to the side of the ship to ascertain the status of the ship, which had to my astonishment sunken even more after just a few minutes, and at this point even more people were jumping off the ship, some even throwing seemingly floatable objects and items over as well… more than likely they were planning on using those to keep them afloat. As Naruto continued to look over and around the ship, I turned behind us to see a prayer's circle, with the pastor of the ship saying the 'Hail Mary's'… even during times like this, some people still hold onto their faith, hn, "Come on, let's keep going." Naruto's voice captured my attention and we quickly continued towards our destination, though it was a struggle at this point to get there, never mind that fact that I was already reaching my limit for energy, but by this point the ship and taken on roughly a fifty degree angle and we were almost knee to chest as we clamored to the rails, but finally we made it and practically latched ourselves onto the railings.

At this point the hysteria had reached its peak, as people were all trying to get to the railings, most failing and sliding back down and taking others with them before getting back up and trying again. I took this time to take in everything around us and it seemed that Naruto was doing the same, to my left there was a woman and her son, she was like a broken record repeating over and over 'It will all be over soon' to her son… it was too painful to look at, so I turned to my right. But as I did, I came face to face with someone that I knew, well, not knew per se, but rather the fellow beside me was one of fathers associate's son's and how or why he was here was beyond me, but he seemed to recognize me as well as he just stared at me with panic in his eyes. At this I reflexively tightened my hold on Naruto and tried to gain some energy before anything else happened, but just as I looked up to Naruto to see his expression during all this, something dawned on me.

"Naruto," I called up to him and continued once he quickly looked down at me, "heh, this is where we first met…" I mentioned and watched as the certainty of what I said dawned on him as well and as it did he pressed his lips to mine with a heated kiss, kissing him always seemed to send a warming jolt through my body, but at this point I was too tired to even feel it or anything, "I'm so tired…." I exhaled once we parted.

"What did I tell you, teme, don't start talking like you're giving up, we've come too far for that." He said and pulled me closer as the ship tilted even more.

"Dobe… have you wondered what our life might have been like if we had gotten off this ship in New York?" I said breathlessly into his chest, I was becoming delirious and honestly… I didn't think that we would make it out alive… all the boats were gone and who's to say when a rescue ship would be coming? Surely it would be too late once we were already in the water.

"Sasuke, stop talking like this, I mean it." Naruto warned and I could feel him glaring down at me without even looking, "We're going to make it through this, we may be haggard and worse for wear when we get to New York, but we'll get there together and then, we can start our lives together…. We can even find Sai and have ourselves drawn again…." He continued, but as he mentioned Sai he stopped speaking and I had a pretty clear idea as to why…

"…I-I'm sorry about Kiba… and Shino… did he-" I apologized before he cut me off and held me at an angle to where I could no longer see his face, the only thing I could see was the blood the was on only the back of his shirt had seemed to have spread over his shoulders now… the bleeding hadn't stopped?

"T-they'll be fine… Sasuke, promise me something…" Naruto asked rather abruptly and only continued once I agreed, "hypothetically, if something were to happen to me… promise me that you will do everything in your power to survive… Use that 'Uchiha pride' and turn it into something that will benefit you and help you get out of this, okay?" He bargained… it didn't make sense… I don't know why suddenly he began talking of hypotheticals, he wasn't going anywhere, hell, he had nowhere to go. His life was in no further danger than mine at this moment… wait, that's if his head wound really isn't so serious… but was it?

"Naruto-" I called up to him, but no sooner had I done so did all the lights on the ship finally go out, followed by the heightened screaming of everyone else. But that was soon drowned out by the loudest groan the ship had made so far, followed by an earsplitting cracking sound and as I looked down towards the front of the ship… I could see that it was now breaking right across the middle….

"Shit, hold on Sasuke!" Naruto ordered and in turn tightened his hold on me. Not more than thirty seconds after he said that did the ship finally snap in two and send the back end of the ship plummeting back down towards the water… I had never in life felt so nauseated in that moment! It took everything I had not to vomit right then and there, and I didn't even have much strength left as it was, it must have been by sheer will power that I didn't expel anything. But before I could even collect myself, the ship began tilting back up to the angle it was previously at… this ship was really putting on a show of sinking, "Over, get over to the other side Sasuke!" Naruto ordered and pulled me up over him enough to where I could grab the railing, but he must have known how little energy I had left as I struggled to pull myself up because he then pushed me up far enough to where I could get my leg over the rails and turn back to face him and the rest of the ship. There were people falling everywhere and parts of the ship breaking and ropes snapping, and just as I reached to help pull Naruto up, the rope on the pole that he had been holding on to snapped and, to my more than apparent horror, sent him flying down to the broken and sunken part of the ship.

"_NARUTO!"_ I yelled as I watched him disappear into the gushing water below. I couldn't even begin to believe what had just happened! All I could do was call out his name in pure agony over and over, even as the ship came to a standstill sticking straight up in the water. But that didn't last more than a minute, because soon enough the back part began to sink right down as well, this was it… my mind wasn't responding at this point, the only thing I could even think of was Naruto and where he was. However, as the ship finally became submerged in the water, my mind and body seemed to go on some sort of self-preservation mode, and as the suction of the ship pulled me to and fro under the water, I didn't give the command, but my legs automatically began kicking me to the surface and soon I was breaking through to a horde of other passengers, all how were splashing around for their lives.

"_Help! Help us!"_ I heard multiple people calling out, followed by a whistle nearby.

"_Return the boats!"_ A man shouted and the whistle sounded again. I wasn't focused on any of that though, the only thing, the only person I cared about was Naruto.

"_Naruto!?_ Naruto, _please!_ _Where are you!?"_ I yelled and tried to spin myself around in hopes of spotting him, my heart was once again racing a mile a minute and despite the freezing cold water I felt nothing but burning panic coursing through my body. But that was soon replaced with anger as one man actually had the gall to try in use me as some sort of floatation device, "Get the _hell_ off of me you _bastard!"_ I yelled and wildly punched at the man, until I finally connected with his face and he released me. I knew that now was the chance for me to get away from these panicking people before someone else tried to do the same thing again. So, I swam as fast as I would to the fringes of the swarm of people, all the while I was calling out for Naruto and feeling nothing but more and more pain as I didn't hear his voice reply.

Once I had finally swam far enough away from the others, I noticed pieces of the ship floating nearby and one of those fixtures was the large wooden doors that lead to the dining hall, and without hesitation I swam over to it and struggled until I was finally on top of it. As I laid there, I tried to retain all if any of the strength I had left in me, for I still had to find Naruto and I wasn't giving up until I did, and I knew he'd be doing the same, so with all the energy I had in me, I inhaled as much as I could and then screamed at the top of my lungs:

"_NARUTO!"_

* * *

**AN:** I pray thee **do not** kill me! (hides) You all **should** know how this story **_should_** end... oh, look at that, its a freckle past a hair! I really should be going now!** Ja ne!**

- Anna Uzumaki


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: **Hello everyone... well, though I am elated to have burned the candle at both ends to get this chapter out to you all... I come bearing a heavy in saying that there is only one chapter left after this one... I'm pretty sure you all will hate me... but, I will make up for it by posting these chapters back-to-back. To make you all happy of course, and I know a lot of you wish for this not to come to an end. But, with that said... enjoy! *bows*

**Pairing(s): **Sasuke/Naruto- Naruto/Sasuke

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, lemon in later chapter, sexual content (Duh!), slight nuggets of OOC-ness (bear with me), adult language and drama.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chp. 19

S.P.O.V. April 14, 1912- 2:34Am

I didn't know how long I had been lying on this door staring up at the star filled sky… I didn't even know when all the screaming and splashing had stopped… I couldn't focus on anything at this point, nothing but the fact that I was still calling out Naruto's name. Though by this point I couldn't manage anything above a rasped whisper, I had been calling out to him over and over again until my throat was now burning from both the constant calling and breathing in this icy air. As I continued to call out his name at some point I had begun reminiscing on everything that had happened since boarding this ship, from spending brief moments with Itachi and casual luncheons with mother, to the back and forth arguments with father and Sakura then to meeting Naruto. Even with everything that has happened within my family, I would never wish that I had met Naruto, he was a breath of fresh air in my stagnant life and as I thought more of him and the first night we spent together I had somehow gone from barely calling out his name, to singing the songs we had horribly sung together.

"C-come Josephine… in my flying… machine…" I all but breathed out and continued to stare up at the sky in a lifeless heap, I was far past the point of even being able to feel my body now. But I continued trying to sing as some last effort of staying alert until a miracle happened, but what happened next was more than likely my mind playing tricks on me.

"_Going up she goes, up she goes…"_ The one voice I wanted to hear began singing, at which I could do nothing but let the tears fall and inwardly smirk… inwardly because I wasn't even sure my face could make any type of expression right now, _"Oi, why did you stop?"_ Naruto's voice questioned from all around me.

"…. Because… I'm o-obviously losing… my grip on reality…." I said tiredly into the quiet air.

"_Hahah, what's with that answer?"_ His warm laughter surrounded me. I knew I shouldn't be entertaining this delusion, but at this point I would take anything that was in some way, shape or form Naruto.

"B-because… I'm talking to someone… w-who isn't here…." I explained and listened to the silence that once again fell around me, the silence lasted so long that I feared my delusion had vanished, "Naruto…?" I called out once more.

"_Sasuke, we'll be together, no matter what,"_ His voice answered softly and if I hadn't lost my mind completely, I would've sworn that I felt his hand on my cheek, _"you made a promise, remember?"_ His voice continued.

"… Yes…" I closed my eyes to hold the tears back as best I could, in this coldness they were doing more harm than good to my eyes.

"_Then why are you just laying here? You need to move, do something to get through this!"_ Naruto suddenly growled and I knew just the face he would be giving me had he actually been here.

"But… I c-can't… there is nothing… there is no one a-around…" I answered and opened my eyes back to view the stillness around me.

"_Teme! Snap out of it! There are boats still nearby, get their attention!"_ His voice yelled and just as he did, I noticed something on my chest shimmer with light. But just as I slowly moved my hand to the object on my chest, the light went out as soon as it touched it, but even so I still struggled to hold the object up to where I could see what it was…. and it was the necklace Naruto had given me… I had honestly forgotten about it. He gave this to me because of his love for me… then why, if he truly did love me… then why is he not here!?

"Naruto… y-you're a liar…" I accused and continued looking at the blue crystal, though it looked as dark as the sky right now, "you say… w-we'll be together… but y-you're not here." I continued with anger creeping through my veins.

"_Don't start with the nonsense again, Sasuke,"_ Naruto's calmed back down, _"now get moving before it's too late!"_ He demanded again and like last time the crystal glinted once again, only this time I noticed that the crystal was actually reflecting light from somewhere and before I could crane my head to the side, I thought I heard a faint voice call out over the wreckage. But even so, the light that had hit the crystal had once more disappeared and once I had my head fully turned to the side… I saw nothing but the still ocean, with the darkened silhouettes' of the now frozen passengers splayed across the water… I knew that I was soon to hold the same fate as them.

"I-it's so quiet…e-everyone is g-gone…" I stuttered as my body seemed to now decide to feel everything… the coldness, the soreness of having to run for my life… I could feel death almost as though it were breathing right down my neck, "N-naruto… I l-love you… I really do…" I said through the pain and once more felt the icy sting of tears running over my cheeks. How wonderful it would've been to actually have spent the rest of my life with Naruto…

"_Don't give up just yet Sasuke! They're right there, get their attention now or I'll never forgive you!"_ Naruto hissed and I could do nothing but mentally shake my head at his words, and also at the fact that I knew I had lost my mind by having this conversation with someone who wasn't even here.

"N-no one is com-" I began to say again in a bit of irritation as he repeated himself for the third time, but just then I saw a light shine from a ways off across from me and from my peripheral I saw the crystal shimmer once more as well, "a-a boat..?" I focused my sight on the light that seemed now seemed to have been sweeping back and forth across the mass of lifeless bodies.

"_Yes! Now hurry before it's too late!"_ He demanded yet again, but honestly, how did he expect me to gain their attention from where I was? I had to be at least a hundred feet from them! I wouldn't even be able to swim after them in my current state for crying aloud, Naruto's demands were just boarding on impossible at this moment.

"I-I can't N-naruto… I c-cant!" I shuddered and tried my very best to turn on my side and face the boat as it slowly rowed away.

"_Teme! You can, I told you to use that Uchiha pride to help you survive! You have options, just look around you!"_ Naruto's yelling rang so deep in my ears that I actually had snapped my head to the side to see if he were actually here… but he wasn't, he never was. But as I reluctantly did as he said, the light swept in my direction once again and reflected off of something about ten or so feet from me… it was a frozen crewman and still between his lips was the whistle that I had heard right after the ship had sank. I knew in that moment, that that whistle might be my only option in hopefully gaining those on the boats attention, and even though every nerve in my body was protesting at what I had to do to get to the whistle, I ignored everything and pulled myself close enough to the edge of the door to where I finally capsized and plopped into the, without a doubt, well below freezing water.

"S-s-s-shi-" I hissed and nearly bit my tongue off as I basically paddled like a dog towards the crewman, my body just couldn't make the right motions for accurate swimming. The water hurt so much! It was just as Naruto had said when we first met 'It's like a thousand knives stabbing you all over'… my gods how right he was, even though I wish he wasn't.

"_That's good Sasuke, just like that! Keep it up, you're almost there!"_ Naruto's voice seemed to follow me as I struggled to my destination, his voice seemed to give me the strength I needed to finally reach the frozen man, and without hesitation, I yanked the whistle from his lips and put it to mine… but I was still so tired, I only hoped that I could sound it loud enough for them to hear, _"You can do it Sasuke, just blow with everything you've got…"_ His voice came again, though this time to my disappointment, it sounded a bit further than it had just a few seconds ago. But with no time to waste, I thought of Naruto and blew as hard as I honestly could… once: the light stopped far from me… twice: the light passed over me… one final blow: the light glinted off of the crystal around my neck and successfully stopped on me.

"Come about!" I faintly heard a crewman yell from the boat. I couldn't blow anymore and if it hadn't been for the life-belt, I might have sunken to the bottom of the sea right on top of the ship.

"O-oi… dobe..?" I panted and looked up to the starry sky once more.

"_Teme…"_ His voice spoke faintly and it pained me to know that soon his voice would fade away altogether.

"I d-don't know… if y-you're voice… is in m-my mind, but," I smirked at the millions of glimmering stars, "I won't give up… I'll continue on until we meet again… I promise…" I said with as much fervor as I could muster.

"_Heh, it's a promise, Sasuke,"_ He promised as his voice unfortunately faded into the sky and not even a minute later, the lifeboat rowed to a stop right beside me and the voice that called out to me was one that I was utterly flabbergasted to hear.

"Sir you're—Sasuke!?" The familiar voice exclaimed before gripping onto my life-belt and with the help of a few other crewmen, they heaved me into the boat and laid me on one of the long benched seats.

"S-suigetsu..? What o-on earth are y-you doing here?" I looked up at my personal assistant in utter bewilderment.

"I'll ask you the very same Sir! Are the others alright? Why aren't you with them?" Suigetsu hurled out questions one after the other before I even had a chance to even think of answering him… not that I was going to.

"They're f-fine… I'm sure," I said tiredly as another crewman wrapped a fleece blanket around my shoulders, "s-surely any question's you h-have can wait, Suigetsu…" I stated and looked around the small boat I was surprised to see that there were about five others in the boat who had obviously been pulled from the water as well, seeing as how they too were wrapped in blankets like me.

"Right," Suigetsu nodded and turned back to the other crewmen who had taken to rowing the boat once more.

"We should head back to the others now… there's nothing left here." One of the other crewmen mentioned and after a short deliberation they agreed. As they began rowing back to wherever, to wait for rescue or perhaps some form of absolution, neither of which concerned me at the moment, so I simply pulled the fleece over my head and, despite being an Uchiha… no, a _man_, I for the first time in my life cried quietly to myself, but cried none the less, whether it was caused by the overwhelming pressure that was caused by all the current and previous events or simply from losing the one I loved, I couldn't tell. But honestly, both of which were something for me to break down about… and as I finally lost consciousness, I dreamed of Naruto and the time we spent together on the ship, however brief that time may have been. But oddly enough, when the dream came, it started with Itachi and I looking out from our promenade deck down to those still boarding the ship and I recalled seeing a flash of yellow that bobbed here and there within the mass of people… it was only during this rem sleep that I realized after all this time what that flash was… it was Naruto, he had entered my life with my even realizing it.

I had no idea how long I had been asleep, but the next thing I knew the people, more than likely the crewmen, were once again calling out commands and with that there was the distinctive sound of waves breaking alongside something and as I cracked one eye open I was nearly blinded by the brightness of the sun, but after a few blinks to adjust my eyes I finally saw the side of a massive ship that had _'Carpathia'_ written along the side. As the crewmen of our boat corresponded with those on the Carpathia, I raised myself up on slightly stronger arms, though I was still feeling very fatigued, the most likely cause being that I hadn't eaten in probably a solid twenty-four hours now, but even so, food was the last thought on my mind. Never the less, I took this moment to survey the waters around us and noticed that the other life-boats were also closing in on this ship, however, as soon as I thought that I thought about my family and what might possibly happen if they found me… but, did I want them to find me? I had already made up my mind on running away with naruto… but… well, no matter, I see no point in changing my mind now.

"Suigetsu," I called over to him as he was seated across from me, "I have a favor to ask of you, a final request if you will." I continued once he regarded me.

"Yes, Sir, what is it?" He nodded but furrowed his brows in mild confusion.

"If you should see my family aboard this ship, do not alert them to my whereabouts, is this in any way unclear?" I said in all seriousness and in a tone that I knew only he could hear.

"_What!?"_ He said a bit too loud and gained a few glances from the others on the boat, to which I sent them all a withering glare and sent them looking everywhere else but at us, "Sir, you can't be at all serious!" He exclaimed a bit quieter.

"Oh, but I am. Now, will you do me this last request?" I questioned tiredly and ran my hand through my matted hair.

"…. A-as you wish, Sasuke." Suigetsu hung his head slightly. He was always an odd guy, but he was deep down a good one and I knew that I could trust him with my request. After a few more minutes of the crewmen making the final arrangements for us to disembark, as I was the first to be lead off of the boat, quickly covered my head and most of my face with the blanket once I got onto the deck with Suigetsu by my side, however I quickly noticed that they were separating everyone according to class and if I continued on to where the first class passengers were my cover would be blown in an instant.

"Hn, Suigetsu, this is where we part," I stopped dead in my tracks and he quickly followed suit, "remember, not a word to anyone." I warned and looked at him, he looked as though he were losing a friend or something of that nature… the poor fellow.

"R-right…" Suigetsu nodded and after some apparent thought he held his hand out to mine, "please, take care." He implored and once I shook his hand I turned on my heels and headed towards the section of the ship where the steerage class was being held. I had in all honesty wanted to traverse the first class section in hopes of finding Sai and briefly filling him in on all of what had happened during the sinking, but I knew in doing so I still ran the risk of being caught… hell, I even more wanted to find Shino and possibly Kiba… but I couldn't do so either. So with nothing left to do as I finally entered the steerage section, I simply sat down and leaned against a pole and waited… on what, I cannot say… I just waited.

As the following hour passed, more and more people seemed to come with the realization that someone they had loved was nowhere aboard this ship… to which I hope I wouldn't be able to sympathize with, I of course wanted to ask some of the crewmen had they seen him, but I couldn't even approach them without being found out… my penance for carrying the Uchiha name. But just as I was about to rest my head on my knee's I heard a bit of a clamor behind me and the voice that followed made me want to jump off the ship and back into the freezing Atlantic!

"As if I don't know that this is filthy steerage! But I wouldn't put it past the person I'm looking for to be down here, now move!" I heard Sakura's voice snap at one of these poor crewmen and as I dared to give a chance glance behind me, I saw her walking not even ten feet away from me… with father in tow. So, I did what any normal runaway would do, I slowly turned back the way I was originally facing, pulled the fleece over my head and face even further and hunched over like some withered old man. Hopefully my ruse was professional enough as to elude them, and after what seemed like forever, they finally crossed in front of me and then proceeded to head back towards the first class holding… I honestly hoped that was the last time I saw the two of them.

The day that followed seemed to go by in a haze, as I stayed to myself, leaving my cabin only to eat. It was almost as though I was being lead around like a puppet… I was truly in a pitiful state, but then again, so were most of the other people on this ship. By the second day aboard this ship, my conscious began to eat at me… I thought of things I could've and should've done to have kept Naruto and his friends safe, but even after playing every possible scenario in my head over and over, at the end of it all… nothing that I thought of now would make any difference.

As the next few hours had passed and everyone had both eaten, gone to bed or both, I had taken to leaning against the railing overlooking the now pitch black waters and as I stared out with a preoccupied mind I faintly registered that it had at some point begun to rain, but I didn't even bother to head inside or seek any type of shelter, my thoughts were on Naruto and where he might be and if he was indeed alright. Though, as I continued to think and stare, becoming ever more drenched, the ships horn sounded very loud and rather abruptly which caused me to whip around and suddenly come face to face with the statue of liberty… we had finally made it to New York. However, as I left my position at the railing and took to standing in the middle of the deck and look up at the statue, I knew right then that I _would_ fight and do _whatever_ it takes to keep my promise to Naruto and begin my search for him, though as I confirmed this, someone called my attention and touched me lightly on my shoulder, but to my mental disappointment, it was only a crewman carrying a note pad.

"Sir, your name?" He asked and held his pen ready and willing to write.

"My name?" I spoke more to myself than him and turned to look once more at the statue as we passed it and I knew then that this was the beginning of my new life, so I turned one final time to the crewman and gave him my name, "Uzumaki, Sasuke Uzumaki…" I told him and once he gave me a simple thank you and walked away, I looked across the sound to the flickering lights that made New York… that made our new home.

**Present Day**: April 15, 1986- 6:33Pm

As I came back to reality for the final time, it took everything strong willed bone in my body to keep my tears at bay. On one hand, it felt so refreshing to finally tell my story, but on the other hand, speaking of that time, leaving my family and losing Naruto… it was heart wrenching to say the very least. And as I looked over every face in the room, I saw that the majority of them had decided to let their emotions show, as most had tears streaming down their faces, even Shikamaru looked as though he were losing the battle with his emotions, hn.

"That first day on the ship was the last time I ever saw Sakura or my father… I can't say that it saddened me in anyway either," I shrugged, "my father of course continued to be the top business man that he was, and without me, Sakura went off to marry some other rich millionaire like she always wanted. However, when the stock market crash, her husband lost everything and ended up putting a pistol to both their heads, killing them in the dead of night… or so I read." I continued without an ounce of remorse for her or him, hell, I didn't even remember his name.

"We never found anything about the Uzumaki's or the Inuzuka's kid's being aboard that ship." Mr. Akimichi mentioned, choosing to forego the mention of that bane woman and her fate, and to my quiet surprise I saw that he wasn't currently shoveling anything into his mouth.

"Am I to be surprised by that fact Mr. Akimichi? I did mention that they had both won their tickets aboard that ship, so of course there wouldn't even be any records of them purchasing tickets either." I shrugged nonchalantly, "and until now I've never even spoken any of this to anyone… not even your grandmother," I gave a pointed look at Shika, who had his hands clasped together in front of his face, "Heheh, women aren't the only ones who hold secrets deep in their hearts, never once uttering them to a single soul… but, never the less, now you all know about Naruto Uzumaki and that he had indeed been on that ship in a vigilant effort to run from his parents… and by fate we met… he changed my life in _every way_ that a person can be saved. From committing suicide, to escaping the iron clutches of my father parents. He did it all… and even after all these years of searching and keeping hope that he is somewhere alive and well, he exist now mostly in my memory… and in this picture." I said in a dejected voice and removed the picture of Naruto, myself, Sai, Kiba and Shino as we all smiled widely for the camera in what was supposed to be the first of many group pictures. However, in the beginning I had also planned on showing them all both the necklace Naruto had given me and the necklace that they all have been searching so adamantly for over the years, but something inside me wanted to keep some part of Naruto a secret from them… and thusly, I decided not to show them the necklaces.

"Well, Mr.… well, Sasuke, I can't thank you enough for sharing your story with not just me, but _all_ of us here." Mr. Lee thanked in the most level tone I've heard him use since meeting him, "after all these years we spent searching for that necklace, we never once thought of what kind of story surrounded it, even so, I guess it's safe to say that it is somewhere at the bottom of the ocean where it belongs…" He continued in a somewhat sad tone. I could hear the underlying question as to where the necklace was, though I couldn't blame him, he had after all spent most of his adult life looking for it.

"Hn, who's to say where it is…" I sighed and carefully put the picture back into my breast pocket, right next to the hunted necklace. However, just as I had secured it, I heard hurried heeled footsteps going down the hall, but it was odd because I hadn't noticed anyone leave the room… hm, though I suppose not everyone can fit in this room after all.

"Well, it's almost time for dinner to be served, sooo…" Choji clasped his hands together and without another word bustled his way out of the room and no doubt headed to this ships dining hall, ever the eater he is.

"Hah, he's right, you two are more than welcome to freshen up before coming to the cafeteria." Lee gave a bit of a forced jovial laugh before leaping to his feet.

"Hn, you want to head back to your room first pops?" Shika asked in an indifferent tone…. This boy.

"Hn, I suppose so." I nodded and stood along with the others who gave their pleasantries before parting ways with me and Shika, until we were both on our own way to our cabin. However, to say that the walk back was a quiet one would be an understatement, it was to the point where you could just feel the thoughts of concentration rolling off of him… how I wish this boy would just speak his mind, but I suppose through blood he is an Uchiha and we're just as stubborn as they come. Though, before the silence could be drawn out any further a growing familiar female voice called out to us.

"Hey! Shikamaru, Mr. Sasuke!" The woman called for our attention and as we both turned around, we once more came face to face with the same blonde haired girl that we had been running into ever since boarding this ship.

"Yo." Shika greeted in a rather lazy way… it fit him exactly, leave it to him to find a way to shorten greetings.

"Huh? Ah, miss Ino, it would seem as though we are making a habit of running into each other." I said with a slight smirk at the blush that covered her cheeks as soon as Shika spoke.

"O-oh, um, I g-guess you're right," Ino flustered just like last time, "but, um, well, s-since dinner is going to be served soon, I was thinking to introduce you to m-my father and grandfather before then… um, i-if that's alright with you of course." She continued and seemed to calm down a fraction of a bit.

"Ah, that's right, you were going to do so previously, but the timing hadn't been right. I see no harm in meeting him." I nodded. Though I kept my composure on the outside, on the inside my heart was beginning to beat even faster, I didn't know why, maybe it was simply because she reminded me of Naruto so much, that deep down I really wanted him to be her grandfather.

"Wait, your father is here as well?" Shikamaru deadpanned and looked as though he had bit off more than he could chew, it was truly a funny sight to see… though what he said did leave me a bit puzzled, it seemed as though her entire family might be here.

"Heh, yes, being here is kind of a big deal right now," Ino mentioned and idly played with her long ponytail, "actually, the only person who isn't here is my mother, she wanted to come but her job kinda kept her from coming… life of a lawyer I guess." She continued with a slight shrug.

"A very time consuming job indeed," I nodded, "well, shall we go meet your family?" I questioned and waved my hand down the hall for her to take the lead.

"Oh! R-right, we're actually right at the end of the hall." Ino nodded quickly and took the lead to the short walk to the room at the end of the hall. However, as we got closer my heart seemed to go back to its normal beating, it was odd, but it seemed the closer we got to the room the less tension I felt, nothing seemed to be pulling at me about this meeting any more. But before I could think any further, she opened the door to the cabin and inside were three men, one middle aged man with long brunette hair and the same colored eyes as Ino, another older man who seemed to be around my age with smoothed but withered blonde hair and slightly darker blue eyes, and lastly the man Konohamaru, whom we had met earlier… to my dismay, neither of them were Naruto, but for some reason my eyes locked with the brunette first and he looked at me as though he were trying to decipher something about me… odd.

"Well, well, are these the two, sweety?" The brunette man spoke towards Ino, briefly taking his eyes off of me to regard her before returning them to stare at me.

"Yeah daddy, this is Mr. Sasuke and Shikamaru." Ino grinned as she introduced us.

"Sasuke, eh? You're all the talk on this ship right now you know?" The older blonde man spoke with an entertained smirk.

"I don't doubt your statement at all, they've had me hold up all day telling stories." I smirked back at him, "by the way, call me old fashioned, but aren't we missing proper introductions on your behalf?" I continued and turned towards the blonde girl.

"Ah! I apologize for my daughters' rudeness, but this is her grandfather Atsui Kumo, I'm told you've met my brother Konohamaru Inuzuka, he's adopted," The long brunette haired man whispered the last part and dodged a swipe from Konohamaru who only rolled his eyes, "and I'm Neji…" He continued with a wide grin and looked me directly in my eyes… my heart nearly dropped to my stomach once I saw that grin, it was so bright and friendly… just like Naruto's… which reminded me of something just then.

"Hn, you there, Konohamaru," I called and furrowed my brow at him in concentration, "your surname, are you at all familiar with the name _'Kiba'_?" I questioned and continued to study him for any trace of my old friend.

"Heheh, you could say that…" Konohamaru gave me a sneaky grin and earned a questionable look from the two other men, including Ino as well, "he was my father after all." He continued to drop a bomb shell on me, at which I'm sure I resembled a fish out of water.

"_You're his son!? He survived!? Wha- how!?"_ I hurled out the questions and looked at as though he had just… well, as though he had just told me something like this!

"Hahah! Well, technically _no_… kinda… and as Neji said, I'm adopted." He laughed and then kicked the confused looking brunette. He may have looked just as confused as I was feeling, but I was positive he wasn't anywhere near as confused as I was in this very moment.

"Konohamaru, what in the _hell_ are you talking about?" Neji regarded his slightly older counterpart, though I'm glad he asked, cause at this point I wasn't even sure if I was able to question him myself, my brain was currently trying to piece together what he was talking about. How could Kiba have had a child? Did he have the kid before we met? His age was something to consider…. But if not, had he survived? And what about Shino? Had the two of them went their separate ways?

"Really Konohamaru, this isn't something to joke about." Ino piped in and folded her arms.

"Who's joking?" Konohamaru asked in a serious tone and gave the pair of them an even more serious look.

"Bah! You young people are too confusing," The blonde haired man that looked around my age huffed and stood, "surely this is something that can wait until after we've all eaten and have sufficient energy for all of this rambling!" He stated and gave each of his party a warning look before turning back to Shika and me, "wouldn't you agree?" He asked.

"Man, either way will be troublesome…" Shikamaru groaned and yawned widely, he was just behaving so nonchalant… though I suppose I was the main one who wanted answers.

"Hn," I nodded reluctantly, "never the less, if need be we can discuss this during dinner as well. After all, I'm quite positive that Lee and the others would be very keen on hearing this as well." I continued. Though I honestly didn't want to wait to hear his explanation behind what he has said, I knew I couldn't be so selfish as to hold everyone up during dinner, but just as I had come to this deliberation I couldn't miss the look that the younger three of the group shared before all speaking at once.

"Right… yeah… I suppose…" Konohamaru, Ino and Neji said in that order… these people… were truly odd.

"Great! Now that that's decided, shall we? We don't want the people on this ship to think one of us old codgers has finally withered away, now do we?" Atsui cackled and headed out the door.

"Geez, grandpa…" Ino pinched her nose and followed after the old chap, followed quickly by Shika, who was even more quickly followed by Neji whom had his eyes locked onto Shika… another topic to be discussed without a doubt.

"I'm too old for this…" I sighed and turned to follow after them as well, but was halted before I could clear the room by a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Sasuke," Konohamaru stopped me, "don't let this group tired you out, you'll get your answers… even if they don't come from me." He said with a warm grin… but even so, he had once again confused me.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" I narrowed my eyes at him as he walked around me.

"It means: Good things come to those who wait." He said over his shoulder and then paused slightly, "well, are you coming?" He turned back to me.

"Yes, yes," I nodded and raised my hand to ward him off, but just as I did so, the picture that I had of Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Sai and me fell out from my coat, "ah, would you mind going on ahead actually, I'm just going to run this back to my cabin." I mentioned as I picked the picture up, but I didn't miss how Konohamaru was staring at the picture, so… I held it up for him to see and watched at how wide his eyes became… it was almost comical.

"Well I'll be dammed…" He gapped and then quickly looked back at me, "this is going to be an eventful night indeed." He grinned, "Ah, but, right, go ahead back, I'll let the others know you're on your way." He continued and once more turned to head down the hall before I could even utter a word… I was beginning to think that these people were indeed playing around with me, matter of fact I wouldn't even be surprised that once I got to the dining hall that there would be an entire film group waiting to pounce on me and drain me for any further information that I had… or even Lee trying to lure me into giving him more information about this dammed necklace….

"This is ridiculous…" I exhaled and turned heel to head back down the hall to my temporary stay. Once I got back to my room a place the picture back amongst the many others that I had brought with me, the timeline of a promised life… a life that would've ended in this very sea seventy-four years ago, that is of course if it hadn't been for Naruto. It pained me to even think that this was also the same place where I last saw him, never truly knowing if he had survived that night after all… one could always hope and pray for the better, but when faced with the fact that even after years of searching I never found any trace of him anywhere… it made the heart come to face an unwilling truth. I was alone with my feelings, with no one whom could possibly understand, surrounded by people who just wanted to joke around about my past and who only wanted one certain item from my past… well, if they wanted this necklace so badly, then they could just continue searching the ocean floor for it, after all, that's where it belonged along with my past… and me.

* * *

**AN:** I, um... I don't know what to say... but, I promise I will post the last chapter tomorrow. Which is 06/30/13... goodbye for now... *runs away crying*

- Anna Uzumaki


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: **Everyone, I cannot express well enough the torrent of emotions within me right now, as I write this "AN" I am in tears because after about a whole year... This story has come to an end... All of my faithful Subscribers, favorite(tors), followers and reviewers, I thank you so much for all of the praise and adoration given during this journey... So, with a heavy, but happy heart... I give you the last chapter to "TITANIC". As always, enjoy.

**Pairing(s): **Sasuke/Naruto- Naruto/Sasuke

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, lemon in later chapter, sexual content (Duh!), slight nuggets of OOC-ness (bear with me), adult language and drama.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chp. 20

Present Day: April 15, 1986- 6:50Pm

So with my mind quickly decided, I headed out of the room and back up the short staircase that let out to the deck. I spent my entire young life being used and I will be dammed if I will end my life in the same way, people are all the same, all wanting something from others no matter the cost. I should've never came back to this place, I don't even recall why I wanted to do so to begin with… maybe… it was just the picture that called me here… maybe it was my conscious leading me back to where it all ended… or maybe it was my tired heart reaching for some kind of hope, some kind of reprieve. Never the less, I was tired and I was walking down a never ending road clouded by promises' and hope… and with that final thought on my mind, my feet had finally lead me to my unconscious destination. As I calmly walked up to the railings on the back of the ship, I un-tucked the blue crystal necklace that Naruto had given me as a sigil of his love and held it tight in my hand… it was odd, as I held the crystal in my hand, despite the chilly air out, I felt warm. This crystal always made me feel some kind of hope whenever I felt lost, as opposed to this cursed diamond which seemed to burn as I now held it in my other hand and as I climbed the railing, mindset… I heard a voice speak in the night air… a voice that both froze me and reduced me to a puddle at the same time.

"Teme…" Naruto's voice hissed around me, even after all of these decades of never once hearing his voice, I knew it was him right away, even though it seemed a bit off… never the less, just like last time, my mind said to push the delusion away, but my heart yearned for it so much that it brought tears to my eyes.

"Hn, some things never change… I suppose _delusions_ are one of those things…." I smirked out across the dark sea.

"And I guess old habits die hard to, huh? Always acting before you think, even after seventy-four years…." Naruto said in an annoyed toned, however, what he had just said speared me right to the hard metal deck floor, "and Sasuke, who are you calling a delusion?" He continued in question, to which I was thoroughly surprised that my head didn't explode or that I didn't have a heart attack. The effort it took for me to turn around and not fall off of the railing was more than plenty, I felt as though my heart had literally moved into my throat. But once I did turn around, everything that was _anything_ faded into nothingness around me… I didn't feel the cold any longer, I didn't hear the slight hum of the ocean, I didn't even feel my body at this point… all of it vanished as soon as my onyx eyes once again stared directly into azure pools and the next and only word that escaped my body, came out in a whisper.

"Naruto…." I breathed as I stared at the most beautiful image I've seen in years, and no sooner had I said his name did that happy and warm grin cross his face.

"Don't tell me you were about to break our promise, that's pretty unfair you know?" Naruto gave me the look he always gave when he was irritated, but even so… it was still a beautiful site to see, and without even realizing the action, my feet had at some point carried me to him and pulled him into the tightest embrace that my old arms could managed… and inwardly, I hoped I was crushing him, because if it were possible, I would crush him into me and become one… almost like the first time… only clothed.

"….." Speechless, I was utterly and truly speechless at this point. Despite the gnawing want to hurl my questions and other spiraling facts going on in my chaotic brain, I could do nothing but embrace Naruto… embrace him and cry, gender be dammed. If this were a dream or either the realest delusion I've ever had, I didn't care, not so long as I remained this way for a while longer if not forever.

"Sasuke…" Naruto exhaled into my shoulder and pulled me end tighter. And in that moment, we were young again and not the age defying older men that we were now… it was something to marvel at really, how neither him nor I seemed to look the age that we were. But with facts in place, in the end we were and we had spent our younger lives waiting for this very moment, and with that being the case…

"Naruto, _how_…" I frowned with closed eyes, "what _happened?" _I asked the one questioned that needed to be answered now above anything else and one that I had wanted to have answered since that fateful night.

"Heh, I wish I could tell you…" He said and chuckled lightly, but to his answer I forcefully pulled myself back and looked him square in the eye with confusion and a bit of agitation, "hear me out teme!" He placed his hands on my shoulders in a pleading way.

"I'm listening…" I gave him a skeptical look, how in the world would he not be able to tell me what happened to him in that- _this_, cursed sea?!

"Well, you see," He began and grabbed my hand, which still held the crystal he gave me, and lead me to a nearby bench, "the last thing I _honestly_ remember is that rope snapping and taking me with it…" He continued once we sat down and the look on his face seemed a million miles away as he recalled what happened, "I'm not even _sure_ what really happened next, though… once I hit the water, something weird happened, and I'm still not sure if this was a _dream_ or was just my mind playing tricks on me from everything, but…" He hesitated and scratched at his withered and still whisker marred cheek, I found it a bit comical at how he still did this when he was thinking too hard or nervous.

"_But..?"_ I pressed and kept my eyes locked on him.

"…. I saw you… no… I guess it was more like, I _felt_ you… uh, I was talking to you, but I _wasn't_ at the same time…. everything was dark… but you were there…" He said, obviously struggling for the right words to explain himself…. However, he didn't need to say anything else, for I knew in that moment what he was talking about, even though I don't know how it was even possible… I still knew and it honestly made me… happy.

"Hn, you need not say more, Naruto," I said with a slight smile at the memory, "I don't know how it's possible, but… I heard you while I was floating out here, and if truth be told that if I hadn't… I really might not be here right now… even so, you didn't have to _yell_ at me, dobe." I continued and playfully pushed his shoulder, at which he let out that warm laugh of his, that laugh that was clear that he didn't have any worry in the world.

"Hahah! Well how else do you get a stubborn _Uchiha_ to take orders?" Naruto pulled me into him, "heh, but, maybe we both just lost our minds… a lot happened and happened so fast…" He continued in a solemn tone and rested his head atop mine. Even though I had to truly contemplate as to whether or not we truly had gone mad, and even more so right in saying that so many things happened to possibly cause our madness and delusions, I couldn't help but to take note at how… normal, so natural we were right now, as though we hadn't spent the most part of our lives without each other. Being able to see him, hear him, embrace him, just being with him… words can't simply describe the euphoric state that I am in right now… I could remain in this position with him until my last breath.

"Indeed… so, what happened next?" I agreed and pressed for him to continue.

"Right, well, when I came to, I was on another ship… a ship which my _parents_ had bartered to chase after me," He mentioned in a humorous tone, "if I hadn't been within an inch of dying, my mother might have beaten me to it. But, Kiba's mother on the other hand… at the end she wasn't so forgiving, to me, Shino… or Kiba…" He continued and grew quieter at the end… wait, did he say Shino and Kiba!?

"Wait! So Kiba and Shino survived!?" I jerked away from him in acute surprise, and was slightly surprised even more that I didn't pull anything with the action. However, as I looked at him in expectation as to what he would tell me… his expression said it all.

"Shino was fine, in fact, he had even managed to save Konohamaru, the little boy that was always with us… but, Kiba…he…" Naruto spoke in a thick voice and I could clearly see the struggle in his eyes at getting the next few words out, "he passed… not even an _hour_ after I woke up…" He practically chocked out and hung his head in his free hand… but that still didn't stop the shed tears from falling on my hand. I was grateful really that they had saved Konohamaru, indeed I was. However, concerning Kiba… it was something that I thought I had come to grips with, but seeing how much pain it still cause Naruto after all of these years… the entirety of the matter simply crushed me. And as I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks, I could think of only one thing to say…

"Naruto… I'm—I'm _so sorry_…" I apologized fervently. I couldn't even look in his direction, knowing that if Naruto had never met me, his best friend would've never been harmed… if it hadn't been for my father and all of his cruelty… Naruto wouldn't be suffering this type of pain and the bigger fact of the matter would be that his best friend would've never been hurt.

"_No_, Sasuke…" Naruto said in a hard tone and pulled my chin, leaving me no other choice but to look into his eyes, "you're not going to blame yourself… fate works in its own ways, whether they be happy and fruitful… or cruel and unforgiving… c'est la vie…" He said in an apparently forced lighter tone… but I could still see the deep emotion of sadness in his eyes.

"… I don't get you…" I said and looked at him in undiluted confusion, "how can you remain so positive about everything?" I asked. He never once seemed to let anything bother him in the least… at least he never wanted to show it.

"… Because, if I let something eat at me, no matter how big or small, I wouldn't be able to carry on… Kiba was, _is_, my best friend since I was young, but I know if I shouldered the weight of his death for the rest of my life, he would never forgive me…" He told me in a serious tone, "besides, even on his dying breath, he never _once_ blamed you for anything that happened, not him, not Shino… not even Sai once I ran into him and told him all of what happened." He continued and to my mute surprise mentioned Sai… but even with all of that, I still couldn't kick away the knowing that in the end I was still linked to his death, no matter if it was by Kisame's dirty hands… but that is a battle I know I would win in arguing with Naruto about, so… I'll keep it to myself.

"Hn… fools…" I rolled my eyes to the sky, "so… what took us so long to find each other, eh Naruto?" I asked and kept my eyes to the sky.

"Heh, I have a good guesstimate…" He chuckled and stood to stand directly in front of me, obstructing my view, "maybe, _just maybe_, it because someone decided to carry _my_ name, don't you think so?" He stared down at me in amusement… oh…right.

"… _Ahah_…." I said with a smirk, "and how do you know this?" I questioned him in true curiosity, but before he could answer, a voice spoke up for him.

"Because, it's like my grandpa said: _You're all the talk on the ship_…" A now familiar female voice spoke up from a few feet away, and as I turned to look at Ino, I was none too surprised to see Shikamaru standing beside her and even less surprised to see her father standing beside him.

"Don't think that you're not just as guilty, dad or better yet, _Mr. Uchiha_." Neji mentioned with an entertained smirk… h-hold on… did he…

"… Did he just call you _dad_…?" I tilted my head at the question and even more so at my next question, "and what does he mean by _'Mr. Uchiha'_?" I swiped my eyes over at Naruto, who scratched his head in his old nervous way.

"Thanks, ya _tattling_ brat… heheh, yes, this is my son Neji _Uchiha_ and that beauty there is my granddaughter," He introduced causing Ino to blush, "as you would probably guess, she gets all the looks from her mother, Samui… and uh, yeah… I guess I'm in the same boat of name thieves, right along with you." He ignored the stone stare that was given to him by Neji and shrugged nonchalantly, as though it weren't a problem for him to have taken my name… which it wasn't if truth be told.

"Is _this_ how people got their names back then pops? Seems kinda troublesome really…" Shikamaru noted in his usual _'I'd rather be sleeping'_ tone of voice.

"Oh yeah _pineapple head_? And just who are you, ya young whippersnapper?!" Naruto shook his fist at Shika, but it was voided as anything rude by the grin that was plastered on his face.

"_Oi_, watch it dobe, that's my grandson you're shaking that withered fist at," I stood and knocked his hand down, "ever the rude one aren't you?" I noted in amusement at how he really hadn't changed.

"Hmph! Isn't it rude of _you_ to call _me_ rude, eh teme?" Naruto crossed his arms in defense, though it looked to be more along the lines of him simply pouting.

"Oh my gosh, you guys are fighting like, like… an old _married_ couple! Some reunion _this_ is turning out to be…" Ino placed a hand on her hip and pointed the other at us… it was quiet comical, and thusly both Naruto and I burst out laughing at. Honestly, it was funny to hear her mark our actions as such.

"My dear girl, you don't seem to understand," I grinned at Ino, I don't know what her mother may look like, but she honestly was a female replica of Naruto, "I couldn't have wished for a better reunion such as this, even if I wanted to. You'll learn in due time, that if something is fought for and sought for so long, when you finally obtain it… it the most amazing feeling in the world, and nothing can top it." I explained and stared into Naruto's welcoming eyes, just knowing that what I said was in fact the upmost truth.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Naruto nodded and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Aww, that's _sooo_ sweet and sentimental Mr. Sasuke!" Ino gushed and clasped her hands together.

"Yeah, so sweet that I think I have diabetes now…" Shika said with a smirk and rubbed the back of his neck. At this a torrent of playful banter began to flow from all of us, it was all so amazing, to have Naruto once again by my side and to have Shikamaru finally meet the man that brought so much joy into my life… this was the perfect night and just like the perfect end to any story ever told. This night honestly was the best night I've had in my life, the two men that I loved were here and I even had those of great importance in Naruto's life as well, even though I just met them I already viewed them as children of my own.

As the night progressed and the hours passed, with us having at some point made it down to the cafeteria and enjoyed ourselves further, as the crew of this ship decided to give us all our own personal time and then having taken to retreat to my cabin for the remainder of our grouping, I couldn't help but to revel in the fact that this moment of togetherness was one of which I have wanted since… well, since I had Shikaku, also explaining his death and showing the pictures that I had of him and his wife Shiho, whom also suffered the same fate as him. I've long to have those most important in my life in the same space, like the family that should've been from the very start, and what made everything even more… fulfilling, was how our children accepted what Naruto and I had… they accepted us for _us_. I felt so at ease with everything in place right now, and I truly didn't have a care in the world… even if my life ended right here and now, I would have no regrets, because I know that naruto is safe and that Neji, Ino and Shikamaru would have each other through our connection… though it seems as though a connection has already been made between Ino and Shika.

"Alright young ones, I think it's time we leave our old men to enjoy the rest of this night to themselves, wouldn't you agree?" Neji announced, which successfully pulled me from my thoughts.

"Dad I'm not a little girl anymore, I can sleep when I wa-" Ino began to say before her father sent her a glare that quickly silenced her, and it was truly startling at how that glare seemed so Uchiha like! I couldn't help but to chuckle at that fact.

"Hn, are you sure you're Naruto's blood son? You're almost too Uchiha like my dear boy." I mention to Neji who quickly let up the glare once I spoke.

"Heh, I'll take that as a compliment, after all," He grinned and looked over at Shika, who looked even more asleep than ever, "your kid seems a better fit for my old man, both sleep constantly." He mentioned with a chuckle, that of which only turned into full laughter once Shika sent him an Uchiha like glare of his own… after all, he is my son.

"I'd much rather sleep, glaring at people every walking minute takes too much energy." Shikamaru said and added a yawn to prove his point, and this time we all laughed at the action.

"Here, here kid, there is no such thing as too much sleep," Naruto agreed with the king of sleep, "you all get off to bed, Sasuke and me won't be far behind in doing the same." He continued in a voice that was traced with exhaustion. Though I suppose he was completely justified in sounding tired, I myself were beginning to feel fatigued as well, however I had been up since… well, I can't even recall at this point, but I have been telling a tiring tale all day, so I was becoming more and more weary with each passing minute and at this point all I wanted was to rest… with Naruto at my side of course, I wasn't about to spend another night without him.

"Indeed…" I waived them off and forced back a yawn, I would indeed follow soon behind them… but there were a few things that needed to be said and completed before this time together with Naruto came to a close.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Shika nodded… I think…. either that's what it was or his head was lulling from tiredness, before standing followed quickly by Ino, "See you in the morning, pops, gramps." He regarded Naruto and I with a tired smile.

"Goodnight granddad, grandpa Sasuke." Ino regarded us next with a warm smile.

"Alright, with the goodnights said, we'll see you two in the morning." Neji declared and shoved Ino and Shika towards the door… heh, I wonder what will become of the relationship between those three. It's already apparent that both Shika and Ino have taken a real liking to each other, to which I had no problem with and I knew Naruto would feel the exact same, though how Neji would take it was something to consider, after all, Ino is his little girl. Only once they all left the room did I lean into Naruto, utterly spent from the long and truly eventful day, and at this point I was too pleased to already be in my cabin, that way I wouldn't have to shuffle my way here.

"My, my, what a long day this has been…" I sighed and looked intently at our joined hands, which have remained this way since we were up on deck.

"You can say that again, I'm… I don't know how to explain it… I feel, tranquil…? Hmm…" Naruto furrowed his brow a bit as he obviously searched for the right word.

"How about, serene…" I said, for that is the exact way I was feeling. I was tired, but it was an odd feeling of tired, I didn't have a care in the world, my main purpose in life had now been fulfilled… and I think my body knew that as well.

"Heh, you always know exactly what to say Sasuke," Naruto chuckled and lifted my chin, so that I was looking right into his soul, "I love you so much and I can't even begin to express how elated I am to have finally found you." He said with such fervor that I felt it from my crown, to the soles of my feet.

"Hn, you took the words right out of my mouth, I never once stopped loving you either, Naruto." I said, pouring my heart into every word and before I realized the action, Naruto had placed his lips to mine… and it was once again like the very first kiss we shared… magical, like a static shock, simply amazing.

"I think it's time we rest…" Naruto said after a short silence and pressed his forehead to mine.

"…. Right, but before we do," I agreed, but thusly halted doing so and stood to walk over to the small stationary desk in this room, "I have one more promise to keep before we do…" I told him in a slowly growing pained voice. I had promised myself to write a letter to Shika, briefly telling him the underlining reasons behind my never telling him nor Karin about Naruto… deep down I knew that he was definitely smart enough to have figured it out by now, but then there was that pulling sensation in my mind that figured he was too lazy to even bother. I figured I would write it now while I remembered, and simply hide it on my person so he wouldn't find it prematurely… however, I as I began writing the letter, I found myself filled with a mixture of feelings ranging from happiness to sadness and once I finished the letter, I folded it and put it in the chest pocket on my night shirt, along with the necklace Naruto gave me and the heart of the ocean.

"… I think we share the same mind, Sasuke," Naruto stated once I reassumed my position beside him on the bed and only continued after I gave him a look of confusion, "I also wrote Neji a letter… I did it while you told your… _our_ story, he had been in the hall with Ino eavesdropping." He continued with an entertained grin.

"Two bodies, one mind, one heart…" I smirked as we both lay down, it was as though with every passing second a part of my body succumbed to tiredness.

"I love you, Sasuke," He said once again and kissed my lips, "let's go…" He grinned and pulled me into him so that my head was resting on his chest and I could hear his heart beating strongly.

"I love you more, Naruto." I sighed and closed my eyes, letting the pulse of his heart lull me to sleep. In this moment I was simply beside myself in happiness and completion, even now it hasn't ceased to amaze me at how much of an affect Naruto had on my life. As I began to drift off, the sounds of Naruto's heart growing fainter and fainter, I thought back to when I first saw that flash of yellow cutting through the crowd of people that had come to see the Titanic off to sea… to our first eventful meeting… everything seemed to flow like a movie reel in my head, with key moments flashing to the foreground of my mind. The next thing that happened wasn't any memory, but rather a new type of feeling… it started with Naruto's weight shifting next to me, or more like he grew slightly heavier… next, I felt almost like I was having an out-of-body experience, starting at my feet and naturally crawling up…. I knew it was time.

As I drifted off, letting the sensation overcome me, I no longer heard or felt Naruto beside me… and if I hadn't been fully anticipating it, I would've been alarmed when I found myself looking down at Naruto and my sleeping figures. I was leaving, but I could tell I was going to a better place and just then, like a warm gust of wind, I was flying out of the ship and out into the darkness of the Atlantic. Once I broke though the surface of the water, I was traveling like at a rapidly growing speed towards the bottom of the ocean... however, as I flowed through the ocean, everything seemed to change around me, and instead of getting darker, things became lighter and lighter, until before long I was breaking the water's surface on the other side and was met with the grand ship Titanic, in all of its former beauty. I knew in that moment, that where I was going was a place where I would be happy, so as I continued to let the wind carry me up the side of the ship, I finally came to a stop on the first class deck and looked around me… it was the hour of twilight, however, there was no one on the ship. But, just as I thought that, I once again felt that same sensation pulling me further into the ship, so without any hesitation at all, I let the feeling pull me until I simply couldn't take it anymore and began moving swiftly through the ship and soon came to the doors to the main stairwell, where I was able to catch a glimpse of myself… I was the seventeen year old me again... the same age as when I had been on this ship and dressed in the same light clothing I was wearing last.

Once I came to a stop, there were the two crew men who had always held there place at the door and once they saw me, they smiled happily and opened the doors for me… however, to my surprise everyone was there, from the musicians, to Mr. and Mrs. Strauss, and even Kakashi, who smiled warmly at me and then turned his head up towards the stairwell and as I followed his gaze I saw four men standing at the top of the staircase. I could feel the grin on my face as soon as my eyes landed on Kiba, Shino and Sai, as they were the three facing me, they were all young again, just like I had last seen them, however, the fourth man wasn't facing me, but even so… I knew exactly who he was, and as I began my climb up the stairs Kiba locked eyes with me and hit the fourth man's arm, and not even a second after Naruto turned to face me he gave me that bright grin of his, I felt myself in that moment become whole and reached to grasp his outstretched hand. As I came leveled with him at the top, I stared into his cerulean eyes and I was filled an indescribable feeling, but this was not the place for tears to be shed, no matter how much happiness caused them, though before I did anything else I turned my head to regard Sai, Shino and Kiba, who were all smiling happily at me… no words were said, but we all communicated on another level that gave our greetings to each other, it was amazing. But, just as I was going to turn back to Naruto, I caught sight of two people who were smiling at me with nothing but _pure _and _unconditional_ love, that of which only Mother and Itachi always gave me…and next to them was Karin and Shikaku, who both held a looks of understanding and acceptance… everyone who brought _joy_ in my life were here, everything was as it should be and I was filled to the brim with happiness.

So, once I turned back to Naruto who looked just the same as when we first met, we both grinned and looked into the others eyes with words unspoken but still powerful none the less. And with all our witnesses watching us intently, we embraced each other and shared a kiss that spoke of all the love we have for the other, which was in turn followed by a procession of applause from those around us… now, I could finally begin my life with Naruto and be surrounded by the most precious people in my life, and as everything faded into a brilliant light, I knew that from this point on all of us would also continue to watch over those we'd parted from in the _former_ world.

**Letter's to our sons':**

_Dear Shikamaru,_

_I'm hoping you have already figured out why I chose to tell you about my past and not your grandmother nor your father,_

_You're a very smart young man, but lazy as hell none the less. So, that leaves me to write you and indeed tell you my_

_reasons for telling you. I gave your father the name of the man that changed my life in ways I hoped some lucky soul_

_would change his, and as I hoped, he found Shiho and from their love you were born. I now hope that you will find someone_

_who completes your life just as Naruto completed mine and Shiho completed your fathers._

_as I've said before, Shikaku, you and Naruto are the most important people in my life,_

_and I wanted you to somehow be a part of the love that Naruto and I share._

_You see it now don't you?_

_Had either one of us been female, your father would be the product of our love, followed by you as well._

_Don't think of it as something bad, love knows no gender son._

_Mind you, that, besides you and your father, he is the only man I will ever love._

_And the love we share is as true as it comes. Your parents, Karin and I raised you well enough for you to know this however._

_Shikamaru Uzumaki, I only hope that you can understand my actions and know that it was out of love that I did so._

_Now that I am gone, I ask that you stamp his and my name on the shrine. I also leave to you they very necklace_

_that Naruto gave me, as a sigil of his love… Shikamaru, I entrust that you do the same with it._

_As for the necklace that everyone has been searching for… you may do whatever you wish with it._

_Don't be saddened by passing boy, because now I can tell Karin and your father my story, with Naruto by my side._

_Just remember…. Your family will always love you._

_Goodbye son,_

_Sasuke & Naruto Uzumaki_

_Dear Neji,_

_Sorry I wasn't able to tell you the story myself, but hey! Now you know, though I guess it was_

_better that you found out by his words, I'm not sure I could have done any better._

_Heh, he really is something isn't he? I'm pretty sure you're wondering if I ever told your mother about him…_

_Well, I did, and **boy** was she shocked! I had my doubts on telling Hinata at first, you know how she is,_

_But imagine my surprise that she wasn't mad, and even insisted that we give you his name…_

_Neji Uchiha._

_The one true love of my life… Amazing how another person can change you so much…_

_Neji, I want you to know that I do love your mother, very much, but some love just can't be topped._

_And that is the kinda love I have for Sasuke, he is and always will be the only man I will ever love… besides you and Konohamaru that is._

_Sheesh, you know I'm not good with explaining stuff, but… you are kinda like the child Sasuke and I could never have._

_So, you have two fathers and Konohamaru… well, he has four now! Ha!_

_He knows about Shino and Kiba, and the feelings that grew between them. Neji, if you ever need someone to_

_talk to about how you're feeling, especially now, you can always go to him. After all, you are both my kids now,_

_I raised you to never fear anything and always live the way you want. So, please don't hate me for choosing_

_to live my life searching for Sasuke. I love him, you, Konohamaru and Ino more than you can imagine! Believe it!_

_P.s. Be nice to Shikamaru, he and Ino seem to have really taken a liking to each other…_

_We'll love you kids forever,_

_Naruto & Sasuke Uchiha_

**THE END**

* * *

**AN:** It has been a long time coming, and finally we have come to the end! TT^TT, everyone, please do not hate me for the end, for as I wrote it I was in tears. But even so, I feel the ending couldnt have been better, a bittersweet story... and in the end Sasuke and Naruto can be together forever with no one coming between them. And now, as I mark this story as completed, I once more THANK YOU ALL for taking this journey with me, and I hope you continue to follow me and read my upcoming stories. *bows* Until next we meet my dears!

- Anna Uzumaki


End file.
